Version 3 : Culpabilité
by Aiko.M
Summary: UA. OC. Septième année. M pour violences, consommations et perversions diverses. Malvina Dore, la Dame de Pique : personnage dissociatif. Théodore Nott, Roi indicible d'Échiquier. Sur le plateau où Cartes et Pions se découvrent, s'allient et se brisent ; ses énigmes prophétisées définiraient-elles la Guerre ? [Chapitres mis à jour]
1. Préface

L'étiquette s'allonge, les écrits se noircissent.

**[Edition : 01/02/2016]**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **_Version 3_ est un **UA**, où mon héroïne apparaît et amène sa perversion classé **M** dans l'univers dont _JKR_ est l'heureuse propriétaire. Je ne fais qu'emprunter et remodeler les choses et les personnages pour mon plaisir sadique. J'essaye de respecter l'univers originel avec ses restrictions et le potentiel que je lui vois. Indéniablement, j'altère un grand nombre d'éléments historiques et chronologiques - ce qui fait de ce texte un véritable **UA**. J'espère les détailler suffisamment clairement au fur et à mesure ! Merci de me partager vos avis, même négatifs et mes plus plates excuses pour mon orthographe très critiquable. N'oubliez pas de commenter si vous aimez ! (Et dans l'idéal, même si vous n'aimez pas...)

**Pairing : **TNxOC et TNxAG ; BZxDG et BZxOC ; PPxOC ; HGxDM et HGxRW ; LLxNL ; HPxGW ; entre autres sûrement.

**Préface**

**I.** Il s'agit ici d'une prose de vie. Un passage indécis et indéfini qui marque la futilité d'une existence abusive. Une douce déchéance qui un jour m'a emporté. Il n'y a pas d'envol, pas de plan de vol. Juste une chute. Une chute peut être terrible ou mesquine mais une chute. Nous entamons déjà la descente, il s'agit peut-être d'un atterrissage raté. Qu'importe. C'est une histoire. C'est une dizaine d'histoires couplées en cette version. La troisième. A ce jour elle n'a pas de titre. Un titre est comme une étiquette que l'on colle sur un objet, pour le retrouver au milieu d'autres, se souvenir de ce qu'il contient avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'oubli. Il n'y a pas de titre car je ne titre qu'en fin. Je ne vois pas le fond du gouffre. Peut-être le verrez-vous. Mais peu importe pour l'instant. Ceci est une prose, un relent de vie : un vécu. Un vécu oublié, un vécu relaté, un vécu imagé, un vécu altéré, un vécu fictif et troublant, un vécu figuratif et insultant, un vécu diffamatoire et torturé, un vécu tourmenté et remodelé. Une fiction basée sur des suppositions, des éclats d'émotions, de souvenirs, d'impressions et de mensonges mais surtout, d'imagination. Une histoire, une version, un écrit embouteillé, porteur d'une étiquette souillée de virginité.

**II.** Cette histoire est sûrement sombre, tragique quelque part. Elle est aussi superficielle, incohérente et brouillonne à l'occasion. Mais elle me tient énormément à cœur. C'est une fiction, un monde à part dans lequel j'ai choisis d'exprimer un certain nombre de choses qui m'ont un jour interpellées. Que ce soit en moi, chez moi, chez les gens qui m'entourent ou m'ont entourés. J'aborde des thèmes difficiles je suppose, des sujets tabous que je relais ensuite à une moindre importance. Je parle également de choses que je ne maîtrise, ne comprends ou ne connais pas. Alors je déduis, j'invente, j'imagine ; j'écris. Il est d'ailleurs tenant de ma volonté de vous prévenir. Je n'étais pas la même lorsque j'ai entamé cet écrit. La version 1 n'a rien d'autre en commun qu'un vague plan général. Quelques mois ont passé et la version 2 qui a vu le jour s'est à peine rapprocher de celle que je vous présente. Version 3 est mon œuvre, une sorte de trésor symbolique et lyrique en cour d'exhumation. À cette heure je ne l'ai pas encore achevée. Elle porte encore à ses débuts les séquelles de ses sœurs aînées et portera sûrement les stigmates de mon futur lorsqu'un jour je l'accomplirai. Ainsi, la deuxième partie de ce préface pour vous exprimer le retour que j'en ai en cours de chemin, vous prévenir que la dimension ne cesse de tourner au fur et à mesure des chapitres et peut être, vous priez d'oser vous aventurer dans cet univers dont je me suis inspiré. Laissez vous emporter, tombez comme je tombais à chaque ligne, chaque idée qui s'est emparée de moi. J'ai plus haut parlé d'une descente, n'est ce pas ? Elle n'est certainement pas douce et tranquille, elle est emprunte de folie. Mais si cela peut prétendre à vous convenir, j'aimerais dire une dernière chose. Allons y.

**III.** Version 3. Je ne l'écris pas, je la vomis. Elle vient du plus profond de mes tripes. C'est un fantasme permanent tachant un univers distordu. Comme un rêve. Le songe enfumé d'une réalité altérée. Alternative. Et coupable. D'où le titre qui l'identifie maintenant à mes yeux pour ce qu'elle est : une fiction. Douloureuse et psychotique, certes. Autant que subversive et curieusement identitaire. Lisez, et osez ne pas vous reconnaître un jour au travers d'une de ces lignes aléatoires. Mais ceci n'est qu'un tiers de ma préface. Peut être mes dizaines de milliers de mots vous paraîtront inadaptés. Merci de me signaler pourquoi..Sinon. Nageons encore dans l'imaginaire démonté de plusieurs vies éblouies. C'est une prose existentielle. Ce n'est qu'une fanfiction, une fraction de ma production. Le genre d'unité transcendante qui a un pied dans le passé, dans le présent, dans le futur et l'autre à cheval entre la magie et les mots. Sommes-nous plus que des mots ? Serons-nous plus que nos mots ? Que reste-t-il après nous ? Que reste-il après les mots ? Et si les mots avaient des pouvoirs ? S'ils étaient puissance ? S'ils étaient magie ? Qui serions-nous ? Rien qu'un fragment hypothétique de ce que nous sommes. Alors nous y voilà. Imaginons, j'écris.

Aiko.


	2. Prologue

**Nda** : Chaque chapitre commencera par ce type de passage en italique que je qualifie personnellement de "lettres" de différents personnages de l'univers (la familiarité du vocabulaire s'en justifierais par là). Ces lettres datent et témoignent d'entre la fin et l'épilogue de _Version3 : Culpabilité._ Elles donnent ainsi une sorte d'aperçu implicite du chapitre selon le point de vue de ce personnage ou des indices au _Sequel _hypothétique de cette fiction (_Version 3 : Renaissance_). Ici par exemple, "TN" parle de Malvina.

Bonne lecture, des commentaires me rendraient heureuses !

**[Edition 03/05/15]**

* * *

**Prologue.**

_Elle est arrivée avec ses manières nobles et ses airs méprisants. Mais moi, j'ai vite compris. Elle cherchait du respect autant que de l'attention._

_Sous ses attitudes hautaines il y avait juste une fille perdue. Même si nous n'avions pas la tête à ça, elle nous a tous bien emmerdé avec ses seins énormes, ses longues jambes et son joli p'tit cul. Et sa bouche. Oh, c'était pas Miss Monde mais elle était belle et malgré notre système pourri, vraie. Elle doit sans doute croire que ce que nous avons eu n'était rien pour moi. C'est faux. J'ai juste toujours été meilleur dans le rôle du connard qui fait pas de bruit derrière. Alors je lui ai laissé croire que j'étais **pire** encore. J'en ris depuis ma tombe. Je suis qu'un beau salop. Contrairement à elle, je ne sais pas aimer. Tomber amoureux et toutes ces conneries c'est pas pour moi. Je ne sais que tout foutre en l'air – chose que nous partagions en fin de compte._

_Ces moments avec elle ça a vraiment été fort pour moi. Je ne lui ai sûrement pas assez montré. Elle m'a marqué et je garderais les cicatrices qu'elle m'a faites, ses coups de poignards dans ma chaire jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se décompose._

_J'espère qu'elle trouvera un gars bien si cette folie se termine pas trop salement pour elle. Une part de moi, la plus gentille et raisonnée sûrement, lui souhaiterait même de m'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Mais elle était aussi accroc à moi qu'à ses précieuses bouteilles alors je sais qu'elle ne tournera jamais totalement ma page._

_C'est étrange, je meurs. Je repense à ses lèvres. Son sourire. Au milieu d'une foule, pleine d'ivresse et d'amour naïf. Au détour d'un couloir, le temps d'un baiser volé. Emmêlée dans les draps, entre deux étreintes charnelles. Elle était rayonnante dans ces moments-là. C'était **moi** qui **lui** faisais ça. **Elle m'aimait,** **moi**. Peut-être...en y réfléchissant maintenant...peut être, que ce que je ressentais pour elle est ce qui s'est le plus rapprocher de l'amour chez moi. Oui, peut être que je pourrais le dire en le pensant, rien qu'une fois dans ma vie, ça ne peut plus me tuer t'façon. J'espère qu'elle ressentira mes mots._

_Je t'aimais Malvina._

_T.N~_

« **La mort n'est rien de plus qu'un changement éternel.** »

Philip Freneau.

.

Lorsque ma mère m'avait annoncé notre retour pour le moins inattendu en Angleterre, mon cerveau avait refusé d'intégrer l'information. "Tu vas enfin pouvoir aller à Poudlard" avait-elle enchaîné avec une telle joie contenue que je n'avais pu que sourire l'embrasser avec euphorie. "Tu devrais recevoir la lettre officielle dans quelques jours. Et nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter..." Le reste s'était perdu dans mon incompréhension. Elle était heureuse, je ne pouvais pas lui gâcher cela et la blesser davantage. Je compris que ça la rassurait de me savoir dans le milieu qui l'a vu grandir. Peut être pensait-elle que l'internat pourrait contenir mes...excès.

_**Jamais**_, répondit-Elle dans mon crâne.

J'acquiesçai.

.


	3. Chapitre I

**Nda :** Une autre précision : j'alterne entre point de vue interne et omniscient en précédant respectivement les passages par **On** et **Off**. (_Rar_ fin de page)

**[Edition 18/05/2015****]**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un aller simple pour les ennuis, merci.**

_Si je m'attendais à ce qui allait se passer ? Absolument pas. Sérieusement, __**qui**__ peut être dérangé au point de faire __**ce**__ genre de choses ? Elle a un putain de culot tout en étant si timide, si naïve. Pourtant, elle réussissait à nous entortiller autour de son petit doigt. Incompréhensible mais amusante. Incroyablement chiante aussi. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, moi aussi je jouais. Surtout moi en fait. Je jouais selon les règles, je trichais, je jouais avec elle, je me jouais d'elle, sans jamais la prendre à la légère cependant._

_Parfois, j'ai pitié d'elle. Puis je me dis qu'elle avait accepté le jeu, qu'elle l'avait provoqué. Certaines parties étaient si douces, d'autres effrayantes. D'un Chat enfantin dans une cours de récréation à l'Apocalypse de la Guerre. Mortelle._

_Enfin, c'est comme ça que tout a commencé je crois. Peut-être était-ce également écrit. Après tout, certains sont capables de __**voir**__ nos destinées._

_Je me demande si elle l'avait vu venir celle-là ?_

_T.N~_

"**Hate the Game, not the Players**."

**-On-**

Je m'extirpai de l'étreinte chaleureuse de mes parents à contre cœur, leur promettant de faire de mon mieux et de prendre "soin de moi" pour reprendre la formule. A comprendre : être sage et ne pas me bousiller à faire des conneries. Ils comptaient sur moi, ils m'aimaient aussi fort que je les aimais. Je souris malgré les larmes qui trempaient mon visage, empoignant malle et sac de voyage pour monter à bord du train écarlate. C'était la cohue et les éclats de voix des mères inquiètes éclatant en sanglots résonnaient entre les murs bordant le quai 9¾ de la gare _King's Cross_.

Quand les sifflets crièrent quelques minutes plus tard, je sautai une dernière fois dans les bras de ma mère pour charger mon nez de son odeur si douce et rassurante avant de remonter sans lui laisser le temps de protester. « Je t'aime Maman, Papa ! » hurlai-je alors que la diligence s'ébranlait. Une fois la gare hors de vue, je décidai de disparaître avant de me faire remarquer. Le cœur lourd, j'essuyai mon visage avec mes manches et enfilai une paire de lunette noire. Heureusement que le soleil rare qui perçait exceptionnellement en ce 31 août me le permettait sans que cela ne paraisse trop déplacé. Je voulais être seule, je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter les regards curieux et les questions sur mon passé. Pas maintenant, pas encore. En passant dans les couloirs avec mon air hautain et préoccupé, j'avais conscience que ça ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable, d'abord, mais aussi donner une mauvaise image. Ma rancune envers moi-même pour cet excès de conscience de détails à la con tel que mon apparence me dégoûtait, cercle vicieux engendrant des prises de têtes malvenues. Mais c'était ainsi pour les nouveaux je ne le savais que trop bien. Enfin, qu'en avais-je à foutre ? Je n'avais après tout qu'une année à compléter avant d'avoir mes ASPICS et de dire adieu à l'école, bonjour la vraie vie, un nouveau monde et de nouvelles personnes.

Encore.

J'ignorai les regards curieux sur mon passage et fini par trouver un compartiment qui n'était pas plein ou presque. Les rideaux étaient tirés et il n'y avait qu'un gars assis dans le coin. Je rentrai et marmonnai des excuses. Il me lança une expression agacée sans même décoller les yeux de son livre de potion – à en juger par le schéma d'un chaudron sur la page qu'il consultait. Je me renfrognai. De toute façon, je m'installais. Il n'avait qu'à supporter ma présence. Je doutais qu'il y ait d'autres places aussi tranquilles dans la diligence. Je m'assis sur la banquette en face et tirai mes bagages sur mes genoux. Dans ma poitrine, une certaine pression tremblante en appelait à ce qui délivrerait ma tête du foutoir de sentiments que je ressentais. Tristesse, excitation, empressement, appréhension, fébrilité : il était temps de récupérer ce que j'avais jusque-là réussis à cacher entre pulls et culottes. Je ricanai intérieurement ; à peine mes parents dans mon dos, je retrouvai mes vices bien aimés. Je doutais pouvoir traverser l'enceinte de Poudlard en possession des dits vices, il me fallait donc les consommer pendant le trajet. Je passai discrètement les deux bouteilles de vin rouge changées en brique de jus d'orange, de ma malle à mon sac à main. Un coup d'œil à mon voisin m'apprit que sa tête brune n'avait toujours pas bougé de ses pages – il en tourna d'ailleurs une nouvelle. Que pourrait-il faire s'il saisissait mon manège ? Je repoussai à plus tard le moment de hisser mes affaires sur les filets au-dessus de ma tête et m'empressai de dévisser le bouchon. Les premiers temps à l'internat, je n'aurais certainement pas l'occasion de boire. Je ne doutais cependant pas un instant de ma capacité à trouver une solution pour palier à ce problème. Ce ne serait qu'une question de jours ou de semaines. Je portai le breuvage à mes lèvres et savourai la manière dont l'alcool prenait la bouche. La douce amertume, l'acidité fruité, la dureté terreuse. Après une longe rasade, je sortis l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ en observant de nouveau le garçon qui me faisait face. Bon, c'était quasiment un homme il fallait dire. Il m'avait l'air grand, mince et ses cheveux de jais n'avaient pas été coupés depuis quelques mois de trop. Sans être un canon et bien que banal, il était loin d'être laid. Je bus quelques gorgée de plus et ne réussis pas à mettre d'accord deux de mes voix intérieures : était-ce une bonne chose ou pas qu'il se rende compte que j'étais en train de boire, seule, en fin de matinée, à bord du _Poudlard Express_ ? Présenté de cette manière la réponse pouvait sembler évidente. Mais... s'il était le genre de bougre à consommer à outrance ou simplement boire aussi, ce pourrait être le moyen de me faire un ami ou du moins un convignon. Bien qu'à son air fermé et sérieusement concentré j'en doutais fortement, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, j'en étais une des preuves. Qui aurait cru que cette gentille petite Malvina avec ses manières de fille bien élevée et son profil scolaire exemplaire était du genre à s'enfiler des pacs de bières ou des gros joins dès qu'on ne la regardait pas ? Je souris. Puis notant mentalement à quel point il faisait sombre, je me rappelai d'enlever mes lunettes de soleil. Il me sembla alors distinguer du coin de l'œil l'esquisse d'une moue moqueuse au coin de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne disparaisse la seconde suivante. _Oh le..!_ Si je ne me faisais pas d'idées, lui aussi me surveillait à la dérobée. Il me fallait être prudente. Je ne le connaissais pas et ne me laissai pas le droit à l'erreur. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une inconnue inopportune.

Dans l'absolue ironie d'un cliché, le train entra dans un virage déstabilisant au moment où je me levai enfin pour placer mes bagages. Mon cher voisin réagit avec une vivacité qui me surprit en me poussant sur sa banquette, me sortant de la trajectoire de chute dangereuse et m'évitant ainsi le choc d'une malle remplis. D'à moitié affalée et confuse, je m'empressai de me relever pour éloigner son regard indiscret de sous ma jupe. Je me maudis de ne pas avoir mis de collant en lui lançant un regard outré indigné. Je bafouillai tout de même quelques excuses en sentant mes joues chauffer. La honte, je jurai mentalement. Il hocha des épaules, l'air de rien, l'amusement flottant sur son visage et hissa sans effort mon bagage lourd à sa place. Je réalisai alors qu'il avait les yeux verts. De beaux yeux verts, vraiment. Je le remerciai sèchement pour ses efforts et repris fermement ma bouteille pour cacher mon trouble. J'ouvris le rideau de mon côté et me focalisai sur l'observation des paysages de la campagne britannique qui ne m'avaient pas tant manqué que ça. Je replongeai par la même occasion dans quelques pensées sombres. Je bus encore une longue gorgée.

Quand une vieille femme poussant un chariot plus remplit de bonbons que la physique ne le permettait sans magie passa en nous proposant d'en acheter, Beau gosse – le voisin que j'avais décidé de surnommer – et moi-même déclinèrent d'un même signe de tête avant que nos regards s'accrochent. Le garçon n'était pas celui dont les femmes rêvaient mais je trouvai à ses yeux une profondeur déconcertante que son air mystérieux ne faisait que renforcer. Il n'était sûrement pas dénoué de tout attrait et même doté d'un charme discret mais certain. Loin de l'élève en face de moi et pour mon plus grand plaisir, je sentais enfin la déconcentration et déconnexion mentale qu'apportait l'alcool. Ma tête tournait délicieusement ; mais je ne pouvais pas dissoudre l'agacement qu'il faisait monter en moi. Je soupirai de dépit en haussant un sourcil. J'essayai d'ouvrir le dialogue mais ce connard semblait heureux à me rendre mal à l'aise et m'intimider en me lançant ce regard si...indescriptible. Il s'amusait à mes dépends. Une nouvelle fois, je ne pus m'empêcher d'opposer l'appréciation grandissante que je lui trouvais face au manque de charisme, l'inexpressivité et la froideur que je lui avais identifiés plus tôt. Mon avis avait radicalement changé au moment où j'avais intercepté ses yeux balayer mes cuisses et se plisser pour en apercevoir plus. Déplacé et fichtrement puérile. Mais mon regard d'avertissement avait visiblement – la faute à l'alcool – manqué de la sévérité que je lui ordonnais et engendré…_ceci_. Il me provoquait.

J'avouerais m'être délaissé de ma colère responsable pour me prêter au jeu bien trop rapidement et facilement. Comment pouvais-je me défendre ? Chacun assumait ses propres faiblesses, la mienne se situant indéniablement à ce niveau : la provocation. Dès lors s'était installé dans le confinement du compartiment la tension d'un concours silencieux et visuel qui m'amusait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. A la manière dont il la regardait, je n'avais plus aucun doute qu'il avait compris ce que contenait ma bouteille. Mais peut-être cela suscitait-il son intérêt ?

Une part de moi raisonnait encore, me rappelant avec vigueur que je ne devais pas jouer avec lui. Je le savais. Je le savais pertinemment et avais pourtant décidé de m'épargner à moi-même tout excès de réflexion dérangeant pour profiter des effets engourdissant du vin. Et surtout, du jeu futile que je menais pour l'instant, grâce à l'avantage étonnant de son attirance pour mes cuisses que je ne cessai de découvrir en relevant mes genoux. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il me surprit en déboutonnant les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise jusque-là fermé au col. Je retins à peine un gloussement et terminai ma bouteille. Que croyait-il que ça me faisait ? Je la fis disparaître d'un sort et calai ma baguette dans ma chaussette m'arrivant sous les genoux. Nous nous remîmes à nos lectures respectives et j'avisai de la tension de défis qui flottait dans l'habitacle. A savoir : que pouvais-je faire en réponse ? Une légère dose d'adrénaline courrait dans mes veines et je me motivai à surenchérir ou abandonner. Continuer risquait de me lancer sur une pente que je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir descendre. La simple énonciation mentale des risques que je pouvais prendre, connaissant mon putain de caractère trop enclin à me lancer dans des conneries que je ne pouvais assumer, aurait dû suffire à me décourager. Je refusais de me donner en spectacle en agissant comme la dernière des allumeuses pour venir pleurer par la suite que l'on me manquerait de respect. Mais…il me provoquait. Et la provocation de ce type d'homme était ce qui m'avait damné et pousser loin, loin dans mes addictions diverses.

Beau-gosse me ramena à la réalité – ou pseudo réalité embuée d'alcool – en soufflant bruyamment pour attirer mon attention. Il détacha un à un la totalité des boutons de sa chemise en s'amusant, j'en étais sûre, de son petit effet et de mon regard appréciateur sur son torse. Je cédai à son audace plaisantine. Il n'était pas taillé comme un joueur de Quidditch – il fallait reconnaitre que les muscles de Viktor Krum avaient de quoi faire baver – mais il n'avait rien d'un gringalet. Entre ses pectoraux, une légère toison qui réapparaissait sur la ligne partant de son nombril jusqu'à se perdre derrière sa ceinture. Je relevai les yeux sur son visage sans expression autre qu'un sourcil épais dressé et...j'en étais sûre, des coins de lèvres légèrement incurvés. J'entamai la seconde bouteille qu'il n'était pas question que je gaspille, quitte à arriver on ne peut plus ivre pour la rentrée. Je me rassurais en réalisant d'après le ciel sombre à l'extérieur que nous ne devions être qu'à la moitié du trajet.

Avec une maladresse naturelle dont je ne pouvais me détacher, je loupai mes lèvres en y portant ma bouteille et m'en renversais dessus. Comble du ridicule qui fit écarquiller ses yeux d'une stupeur moqueuse. Le liquide qui n'était indéniablement pas du jus d'orange coula le long de ma gorge pour venir tacher ma chemise blanche. Et merde. Mon partenaire de jeu eut ensuite un sourire en coin insolent en lançant un regard intéressé à mon décolleté. J'en profitai pour cacher ma gêne par un air de défi, utilisant ma gaffe comme nouvelle provocation. Je n'aurais pas dû, encore une fois. Je le savais. Je le savais sans y prêter la moindre attention, reconnaissant finalement que j'étais sûrement plus atteinte que j'avais bien voulu me l'avouer jusqu'à présent. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas abandonner maintenant, l'excitation était bien trop grisante.

Tout s'enchaîna alors. Vif, il se pencha pour me prendre la bouteille des mains et en bu de longues, longues gorgées. Bouche bée, enchantée et en quête de mon self-control disparu, je le fixai se lécher les lèvres avec gourmandise et ne pus détacher mes yeux de la goutte qui lui avait échappée et coulait du coin de sa bouche. Elle descendit jusqu'à son menton, tentatrice, puis continua le long de son cou, s'engagea vers son buste avant...D'être interceptée par ma langue qui traça le chemin inverse jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux et me lança une ébauche de sourire qui fit battre mon cœur plus fort une fois...Je réalisai alors. Je m'insultai copieusement alors qu'une ébauche d'instinct de conservation sembla _enfin_ refaire surface et me précipitai hors de la cabine. Quelle conne, quelle conne. Je n'oubliai pas de lui adresser le sourire vainqueur que je ressentais bien trop. Au moins, était-ce la tête haute que je m'étais cassé.

Quand je ressortis des toilettes après m'être rincé le visage, avoir effacé toutes les tâches de vin d'un sort et repris mes esprits – par ce que sans déconner, il fallait que je me calme un minimum avant de continuer – je croisai un jeune garçon assis par terre, retenant ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Mon cœur se serra et je me pris à vouloir le consoler. Il y avait quelque chose d'irrésistible chez cet enfant…Ça y était, mode grande sœur activé. Je m'agenouillai à côté de lui et lui offris un sourire chaleureux. Son air craintif me donna envie de le prendre dans mes bras et je lui tendis ma main. « Salut petit. Je m'appelle Malvina, et toi ? »

Il renifla avant de la serrer fébrilement.

« Sasha. Sasha Maddison.

\- Ravie de te connaître Sasha ! Tu rentres en première année n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se contenta de hocher énergiquement la tête et je ris doucement.

« Moi aussi je suis nouvelle même si je rentre en septième année. Dis-moi, quelque chose te tracasserait-il Sasha Maddison ?

\- Non, ce n'est rien. » Ses oreilles devinrent écarlates et il riva ses yeux sur ses pieds. Certaines personnes ne savaient vraiment pas comment mentir, c'en était effrayant. Mais pas sur lui. Il avait juste l'air trop mignon ainsi. Voir qu'un grand gaillard comme lui se trouvait presque dans l'incapacité physique de mentir, trahis par ses réactions, était attendrissant. Je passai ma main dans ses mèches châtaines et il me regarda sur le point de céder aux larmes.

« Aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis ne pleure pas, à ton âge les hommes ne pleurent plus. Racontes moi plutôt. » Voyant qu'il était toujours un peu méfiant, je soufflai intérieurement et utilisai une arme fatale pour gagner la confiance des enfants, même si c'était dur à son égard de le qualifier ainsi. « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me moquerais pas. En plus, tu es un peu le premier ami que je me fais. » J'ajoutai un clin d'œil et un sourire rassurant.

Il finit par céder, me racontant à toute vitesse les railleries de ses futurs camarades. Oh my gosh, déjà ? Il était un né moldu encore effrayé par le monde de la sorcellerie qu'il découvrait à peine et avait vraisemblablement choisi un compartiment rempli d'idiots endoctrinés. Il s'était tellement fait rabaissé qu'il commençait à douter du fait même qu'il était un sorcier ayant sa place dans notre société. Ma colère monta en flèche, sûrement aidée par les reflux d'alcool dans mon système qui m'avaient rendu si mielleuse quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Raah ! Écoutes moi bien. Tu ne dois laisser personne te marcher sur les pieds ! Tu as compris ? » Il hocha la tête, toujours hésitant.

« Sors ta baguette.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendue, sors ta baguette. »

Avec des gestes maladroits il sortit sa baguette de la poche de son jean et la garda dans sa main, la fixant comme une chose étrange qu'il ne savait appréhender. « Tu la sens n'est-ce pas ? Cette sensation dans le bout de tes doigts, comme si elle en était un de plus ? Tu sens cette chaleur déjà familière. » Il acquiesça encore silencieusement avant de la secouer légèrement. Quelques étincelles blanches jaillirent de l'extrémité.

« Tu sais ce que sont ces étincelles ?

\- Non. »

Je m'approchai de lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille. « C'est de la magie. » Son visage s'illumina et il me regarda comme s'il m'avait poussé des ailes, une auréole et tout le tintouin. Réalisait-il que j'étais un ange ? Affirmation relativement contradictoire lorsque l'on songeait à mes actions. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre qu'assumer cette charge alors qu'il me regardait avec ces yeux larmoyants émerveillés. Me prenait-il pour sa sauveuse ?

« Tu es un sorcier, Sasha Maddison. Tu es un sorcier, ne laisses plus jamais, jamais quiconque le remettre en question. Devient un super sorcier et la prochaine fois que des imbéciles viendront te faire chier, tu n'auras qu'à les prendre de haut et leur dire que tu as d'autre choses à faire que gaspiller ton temps à les écouter balancer des inepties et que tous réunis ils ne possèdent pas le quart de tes neurones ! »

Lorsque je finis par quitter mon mignon petit Sasha, il arborait un air délicieusement déterminé. Un peu de courage voyons, ce gosse ferait bien d'appliquer mes conseils. Fais c'que j'dis, pas c'que j'fais, et tu iras loin dans la vie, petit. Il était maintenant temps de me mettre à la recherche d'une quelconque figure d'autorité, histoire de savoir ce que je devrais faire en arrivant à destination. Je remontai les rames en prenant bien soin de ne pas calculer les gens qui me dévisageaient. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, je n'fais qu'passer. Quand j'arrivai devant la cabine apparemment réservée aux professeurs, j'inspirai profondément pour me donner du courage, mais avant que je ne puisse toquer, la porte coulissa. Personne. Hein ? Je baissai la tête pour voir un homme minuscule doté une moustache épaisse qui lui mangeait un bon quart du visage. Jolie calvitie aussi.

« Je vous attendais Miss Dore. Bien. A l'arrivée en gare, vous prendrez les diligences avec les autres élèves, puis attendez moi devant les grandes portes. Vous n'allez certes pas traverser le lac avec les premières années, mais vous aller participer à la répartition avec eux.

\- Bien monsieur, lui répondis-je.

\- C'est entendu alors. Regagnez votre compartiment et passez votre robe de sorcière, nous ne devrions plus trop tarder. »

J'acquiesçai et il me rendit un sourire chaleureux. Je repartis encore un peu hébétée. Je commençai à avoir mal à la tête en plus. Voilà ce qu'il se passait lorsque je me forçai à réfléchir et agir normalement alors que j'avais eus la possibilité alcoolisée de profiter tout simplement. Raah, je sentais la contrariété poindre dans ma conscience et me forçai à ne pas paraître trop énervée. N'empêche que. Je soufflai et continuai mon chemin, remarquant devant moi un groupe d'étudiants sûrement de mon âge. Ils discutaient à voix basses, l'air grave et se turent quand je passai. Eux au moins devaient avoir conscience des dangers de la situation actuelle et surtout autre chose à faire que de me dévisager. D'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas le choix de mes parents. Pourquoi rentrer en Angleterre maintenant ? Sérieusement. Après tant d'années passées à l'étranger, voyageant ci et là en fonction des affectations, ils ne trouvaient d'autre moment que le retour du Lord Noir et la mort du directeur de Poudlard pour revenir définitivement ? Notre _cher _royaume était d'une instabilité explosive, je ne comprenais tout simplement pas. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas à moi de choisir. J'avais beau penser qu'il aurait été plus avisé de continuer à voyager, la décision ne me revenait pas. Ils étaient mes parents, je me devais d'avoir confiance en leur jugement et appréciation du climat politique sans aucun doute bien meilleur que les miens. Je n'avais plus qu'à en profiter pour enfin réaliser mon plus ou moins rêve très inspiré de leur propres désirs et accomplir l'échéance de ma dernière année dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

À quelques pas du compartiment que j'avais donc plus tôt partagé avec Mister Je-réponds-à-la-provocation j'hésitai, déjà coincée par la gêne que je sentais arriver. Mon estomac se retourna à l'idée de lui faire face maintenant plus alerte à la situation, en proie à regretter d'avoir encore et déjà trop abusé. Le plus dur dans toute chose était toujours l'après. « Aller, reprends toi, sorcière » m'encourageai-je. Quand je me décidai enfin à approcher suffisamment, ce ne fut que pour le voir se lever et sortir. Il portait déjà sa robe de sorcier noir arborant fièrement l'écusson de Serpentard – aaah... - et son visage était inexpressif, fermé, banal. Je crus même rêver le clin d'œil qu'il m'adressa et qui fit trembler mon ventre. Oh Merlin, je ne pouvais pas déjà m'enticher de ce mec ? Désespérant intérieurement de ma pathétique facilité à multiplier les accroches cœurs, je décidai de mettre celui-ci sur le compte de l'alcool. Et de la provocation. Et de ses yeux verts.

En le dépassant à ma droite, je lui haussai un sourcil malin et contre toute attente, je sentis sa main effleurer la mienne. L'imprévu se répéta : je _vis_.

_Un sol terreux. Une atmosphère lourde, sombre, froide. Glaciale. La Mort qui rode sous forme d'un immense serpent. Des hommes à genoux têtes baissés. Les fidèles. Un homme par terre. Lui. Sa cape noire sale, comme traînée dans la boue. Ses mains griffent le sol, cherchent à s'y agripper, y laissent des traces de sang. Son visage est déformé par la souffrance. Sa bouche ouverte hurle, muette. Ses yeux verts deviennent blancs, révulsés. Torturé. La silhouette noire, flottante. Une main pâle, blanche comme os. Une baguette pointée, initiatrice du sort. Un visage de craie, veinules vertes et fentes sans replis. Des iris rouges. Voldemort._

Je me précipitai dans la cabine en fermant derrière moi. Putain, putain, putain. Je ne voulais pas voir. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Mes yeux fous balayèrent l'habitacle et je me saisis du reste de ma bouteille. Je la finis cul sec avant de me laisser tomber au sol. Je ramenai mes genoux contre mon torse et les entourai de mes bras, gardant mon regard résolument fixé sur l'extérieur. Non, non, non. Je laissai les vagues de frissons me secouer, me faire trembler jusqu'au plus profond de moi. Une minute ou une heure ? En réalité rien qu'un instant. Puis la chaleur de l'alcool dans mon estomac qui m'apaisa et me détendis. Je me relevai pour m'asseoir sur la baquette et collai mon front sur la vitre rafraîchie par la nuit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver maintenant ? Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver encore ? Puis la panique me ressaisis et je regardai derrière moi. Personne ne devait me voir ! Personne ne devait savoir ! Je ne devais rien montrer, cacher ce que je savais, cacher ce que je voyais. Personne. Personne ne pouvait. Je me détendis légèrement et m'assurai en observant mon reflet que rien ne transparaissait sur mon visage. Je m'armai d'un sourire poli, testai les muscles de mon visage. Personne. Rien ne devait me trahir. Rien ne devait montrer ce qui m'arrivait. _Voir_. Immense plaie suppurante qu'était mon fichu don qui s'éveillait. Cette idiotie écœurante qui me pousserait à annoncer prophéties, tragédies, ou n'importe quelle connerie mystique. Voir la Mort. Et ce n'était que le début. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais aucune envie de connaître ou prédire l'avenir. Ma vision me revint en flash et je la chassai à grands coups de pieds au cul. Il était hors de question que je pense au lien qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Face-de-Serpent-de-la-Mort et Monsieur-Yeux-Verts-de-Serpentard. Personne ne devait savoir, personne ne savait, pas même mes parents. Je devais rester la seule détentrice de ce secret. Par ce que j'avais peur. Peur, peur, peur, peur, peur ! Mon reflet me renvoya une grimace d'effroi et je recollai ma joue contre la vitre froide. Je frissonnai. J'inspirai profondément pour me calmer. Ne pas fuir. Être forte, intérioriser. Je profitai de la sensation du nouvel afflux d'alcool dans mon organisme et secouai la tête, refermant mentalement le tiroir grinçant des choses auxquelles je ne voulais pas penser et débloquant la première phase de mon mode auto-pilote. Je ne pouvais pas. Rien ne devait sortir, rien ne devait être vu. J'enfilai ma robe de sorcière noire haute couture brodée sur le col à mes initiales. MD.

En faisant la queue à la gare de Pré-au-lard, bien plus tard après avoir suivis des choses dont je ne suivais le cours, je me rendis compte que je me trouvai derrière ceux que j'avais croisés un peu plus tôt dans le train. Tous trois arboraient les couleurs de Gryffondor. Ils discutaient joyeusement avec d'autres amis à eux, me sembla-t-il. La blonde de Serdaigle planta ses grands yeux bleus aux pupilles dilatés dans les miens. Était-elle défoncée ? Au signe de son attention détournée vers ma personne, tous se retournèrent vers moi. Priant mentalement à celle en moi qui me sauverait, j'en appelai à ma sociabilité et affichai une expression ouverte. Sûrement était-il temps de faire des connaissances.

**-Off-**

Quand à bord du Poudlard Express, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley avaient été interrompus par Malvina Dore, ils discutaient à voix basse des derniers arrangements aux projets de surveillances qu'ils avaient montés pendant l'été. Ces dernières semaines ils avaient eus du mal à comploter à cause de la vigilance constante de Mrs Weasley qui craignait qu'ils ne décident de ne pas retourner à Poudlard pour accomplir leur soit disant mission. Malgré la mort de l'ancien directeur – achevé par le sort rongeant sa chaire contenu dans l'un des horcruxes éliminé de Voldemort – il était préférable qu'ils finissent leur cycle scolaire. De toute façon Hermione était intransigeante à ce sujet. De plus Harry avait le sentiment qu'il devait y rester, ne serait-ce que pour quelques mois encore. D'une part, il se sentait responsable de la mort de Dumbledore et prenait à cœur l'accomplissement de la tâche qui lui avait été confié. D'autre part, il ne se l'avouait qu'à moitié mais il avait l'intime conviction, appuyé par quelques visions persistantes et excursions dans la conscience de son ennemi, qu'une autre division de son âme ténébreuse y était cachée.

« ...salle sur Demande. On pourrait également... » Ron s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en remarquant la jeune fille à la peau halée qui arrivait à portée d'écoute, un air préoccupé sur le visage. Elle leur adressa un bref sourire poli mais lumineux ainsi qu'un hochement de tête avant de continuer son chemin. Ils ne la connaissaient pas. Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner un moment, intrigués, puis Hermione rappela à l'ordre ses deux amis, la mine étrangement méfiante. Une nouvelle par ces temps de troubles n'était qu'un élément de plus à surveiller. Elle pouvait cacher bien des choses et amener bien des dangers.

Ils finirent par regagner le compartiment qu'ils partageaient avec Luna, Ginny et Neville. Ensemble, ils réussir à se détendre et profiter de la réunion tout en abordant quelques sujets plus sérieux. Arrivés en gare de Pré-au-Lard ils avaient déjà oubliés jusqu'à l'existence même de la métisse, animés par la joie de retrouver la grande bâtisse dont les enchantements de protection avaient encore été renforcés. Ils profitaient de leur bonheur relatif mais les temps étaient graves et sombres, ils en avaient conscience. Aucun ne le disait ouvertement mais tous le ressentaient : quelque part ils regrettaient de ne pas être dehors, sur le terrain, par-delà les protections, à participer au combat. Puis un regard de Luna les interpella et tous se tournèrent vers la brune rencontrée plus tôt. Son expression qui ne révélait rien se changea en une mine de courtoisie timide. Elle tendit la main en une invitation à la saluer et son sourire découvrit une fossette sur l'une de ses joues.

« Salut. Je m'appelle Malvina Dore, inutile de vous dire que je suis nouvelle ! »

A bord d'une calèche, entourée d'Harry, Luna et la nouvelle dont l'uniforme était encore vierge d'écusson, Hermione se demandait comment en apprendre le plus possible sur elle sans paraître envahissante. Elle avait décidé de l'observer. Elle l'avait vu ne pas prêter attention aux Sombrals tirant les calèches et se demandait qu'elle en était la raison. Était-elle habituée à les voir ou ne les voyait-elle pas ? Le doute était crédible. Elle avait conscience de _légèrement_ sur interpréter, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Et elle avec toute son ingéniosité, se devait d'être particulièrement prudente.

« Dore, l'appela-t-elle, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois transféré que cette année ? »

Il fallait avouer que la question était légitime et troublante ! D'autant plus qu'elle pouvait être n'importe qui.

« Mon père est diplomate pour le Ministère. Jusque-là j'ai voyagé avec lui et ma mère en fonction de ses différents postes. Ils n'ont décidés que maintenant de rentrer se réinstaller à Londres. Ils tenaient absolument à ce que je fasse au moins une année à Poudlard, alors...me voilà ! Termina-t-elle avec un sourire embarrassé.

\- Tes parents étaient ici aussi avant ? » Demanda le Survivant.

Malvina répondit comme si c'était une évidence et la conversation s'orienta d'elle-même, Hermione enchaînant sur un certain nombre de point concernant son apprentissage sorcier. Ils apprirent donc que Dore avait beaucoup changé de systèmes, entre les écoles magiques étrangères et les cours dispensés en petits comités d'élèves par des parents ou professeurs particuliers. Elle revenait tout juste de Beauxbâtons.

« Mais j'ai passé mes BUSES par correspondance en même temps que vous.

\- Tu as eu de bons résultats ? Continua l'inquisitrice

\- Plutôt oui, rougit-elle en retour. Et vous ?

\- On s'en est tous bien sortir, reprit Harry. Mais Hermione est brillante, major de promotion. » Rigola-t-il ensuite.

Luna qui n'avait que peu suivit la conversation, réfléchissait tout en pensant aux nargoles. Il lui semblait que les Dore étaient une famille de sang-purs qui ne faisaient pas trop parler d'eux, restant discrets et passablement neutres dans les conflits politiques actuels, comme à l'époque de la pleine puissance de Celui-dont-elle-n'aimait-pas-penser-le-nom. Mais plus intéressant encore, ce nom ravivait des souvenirs. Sa maman ne lui avait pas parlé d'eux une fois ?

« Dans quelle maison aimerais-tu aller ? » Posa ensuite la blonde lunaire.

La jeune femme ne savait que répondre. Petite, elle s'était toujours imaginée aller à Gryffondor. Mais ses résultats aux examens, notamment aux BUSES, confirmaient qu'elle disposait à priori des capacités nécessaires pour aller à Serdaigle, comme l'encourageait depuis toujours sa mère. L'idée avait au fil des années fait son chemin.

« J'espérais peut-être Serdaigle, comme ma mère. Mais je ne sais pas du tout, tout m'irait je pense... Wouah ! Reprit-elle, on est presque arrivé ! »

Cette diversion des plus naturelles lui permit d'éviter la question suivante, à savoir : et ton père ? Elle n'avait absolument pas de honte à ce propos mais elle savait en voyant le héros et ses amis que cette information serait mal vue. Son père venait d'une famille de sang-purs conservatrice mais pas totalement fermée d'esprit. Il avait été à Serpentard mais lorsque les choses étaient devenues trop tendues pour lui qui s'efforçait de ne pas prendre parti et ignorer le ralliement aux Mangemorts de ses camarades et même de certains de ses amis, il avait convaincu ses parents de le retirer de l'établissement pour finir ses études dans un lieu plus préservé par la guerre en cours. Sa mère quant à elle était également une sang-pur mais seulement au sens sorcier du terme. Elle présentait dans son arbre généalogique un certain nombre d'origines : Égyptiennes, Roumaines, Espagnoles, Brésiliennes, Angolaises, Écossaises ; et elle-même ne pouvait toutes les énumérer. Eux, depuis longtemps installés dans le nord de l'Angleterre, étaient très ouverts et compréhensifs. Ils étaient d'autant plus neutres qu'ils se fichaient de la politique et que leurs ascendances les avaient préservées du racisme idéologique sorcier. Si leur sang restait si "pur" ce n'était que par le fruit du hasard, comme celui de l'amour entre son père et sa mère, qui n'unissait quasiment que des couples sorciers. Mais tout cela n'était que la moindre des préoccupations de l'étudiante transférée, qui pour l'instant contemplait avec des yeux brillants les murs de pierre imposants de l'immense château. Elle en avait tellement entendu parler toute sa vie qu'elle croyait le connaître et être préparée à sa découverte. Pourtant, maintenant face à la force magique et mystique de ces remparts millénaires, elle se retrouvait toute chose, ébahie et émerveillée. C'est fascinée qu'elle s'avança vers ce qui devait être son destin.

* * *

**Rar : **JadeY : Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir titillé ta curiosité et espère te retrouver après ce chapitre! Merci beaucoup !

**Nda : **Optimisme déplacé ? Merci d'avoir lu.


	4. Chapitre II

**[Edition 10/04/15]**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle à Poudlard, sans blague ?**

_Et dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Dès le début c'était évident mais elle se voilait la face. Elle était dans le déni. Cela dit je peux la comprendre. Qui en aurait voulu ? Encore une fois, je ne veux pas la plaindre : elle s'en est trop bien sortie. Elle n'était pas faite pour nous, nous étions trop durs pour elle. Son talent nous la montré comme adepte, semblable à nous d'une certaine manière._

_Mensonges._

_On a tous coulé ensemble pourtant. Je ne saurais dire lequel a entraîné les autres. Tout était si confus, si diffus. Elle a sa part de responsabilité, tout comme nous autres. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour. __Alors non, je ne pense pas que c'était _peut-être_ une erreur. __**Évidement**__ que c'était une erreur. La pire de toutes, une condamnation primaire. Le début de la fin en somme. L'oméga de l'alpha, l'alpha de l'oméga. Mais sans la renaissance qui va avec. L'entrée du couloir de la Mort. Puis vint l'attente, grisante et sordide, exaltante. Une danse funeste dont l'apogée frissonnante fut atteinte dans l'excitation d'une étreinte, d'un baiser. Celui d'un détraqueur._

_Je divague, ne vous en formalisez pas. Ou habituez-vous-y. Après tout c'était une autre chose que nous partagions. Elle était si distraite et informelle, perdue. Vous vous en rendrez compte bien assez tôt._

_Il suffit pour aujourd'hui. Appréciez plutôt le roulement des premiers dés jetés. Je me souviens encore du son distinct de chaque face rebondissant dans un bruit mat sur la table._

_Les avait-elle entendus aussi ?_

_T.N~_

La danse macabre – Memento Mori

«** Il en va de l'érotisme comme de la danse, l'un des partenaires se charge toujours de conduire l'autre.** »

Milan Kundera

**-On-**

Je restai sourde aux murmures de la salle.

« Qui est-elle ?

\- C'est pas une première année.

\- Elle fait quand même la répartition ?

\- Elle vient d'où ?

\- Je l'ai vu dans le train.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle va aller où ?

\- C'est qui ? »

L'appel alphabétique arriva rapidement à mon nom et les bruits s'intensifièrent quand je m'arrachai à la contemplation du plafond magique et quittai le fond de la file. « Dore Malvina ! » appela la Directrice au chignon impeccable. Je ne laissai rien d'autre que mon air de _mademoiselle_ paraître sur mon visage et m'avançai jusqu'au centre de l'estrade, devant la table des professeurs. Je m'assis droite comme un "i" sur le tabouret de bois et fixai la Grande Salle sans la voir. God, j'appréhendais vraiment ce moment. Puis MacGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur ma tête et j'entendis son inspiration puis sa voix rocailleuse résonner dans mon crâne.

_« Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? Une septième année cela faisait bien longtemps. Il s'agit d'une jeune femme, peut être devrais-je mieux me concentrer sur une tête si pleine pour ne pas l'envoyer où elle ne conviendrait en rien, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Je me retins de souffler et m'efforçai de faire le vide dans mon esprit.

_« Serait-ce en plus l'enfant de ce cher Rodolphus Dore l'ambitieux, il aurait donc épousé douce Hélia Talish fille du monde. À n'en pas douter tu as hérité de leurs esprits vifs. Mais qui es-tu réellement Malvina ? »_

Je m'empêchai de froncer des sourcils et attendis la suite. Allait-il monologuer derrière mes oreilles longtemps ? Qu'il donne sa réponse au plus vite, que je sois débarrassé de la corvée de l'écouter.

_« Beaucoup de connaissances et de capacités sous ces boucles épaisses et ces pensées vivaces emmêlées. Serdaigle peut être ? »_

Voilà ! L'amour du travail ne tenait sûrement pas la moindre place dans mon cœur, mais qu'il prononce les mots et le tout serait achevé.

_« Les règlements ne sont pas non plus une attache fondamentale si je ne m'abuse, _répondit-il à ma pensée_. Un certain goût pour la contradiction n'est-ce pas. La loyauté ne vaut que pour ce que tu estimes, les autres peuvent être trompés et manipulés pour servir tes intérêts. Serpentard alors ? »_

J'arrêtai de respirer. Quoi ? Que disait-il ?

_« Mais ceux-là seraient sûrement trop durs pour tant d'hésitation. Ils ne te conviendraient pas, si naïve et fragile en soit, gentille. »_

J'expirai doucement.

_« Oh, mais qu'avons-nous là ? Mes plis s'agitent d'excitation, quelle trouvaille. »_

Hein ? Quoi encore ?!

_« La cachottière elle possède le fameux don de ses ancêtres ! »_

Merde, par ce qu'en plus il pouvait tout lire de moi ? Je me mordis les joues pour ne pas m'énerver contre ce bout de tissu miteux qui se permettait d'exposer ce que je gardais profondément secret. Par Morgane, qu'il se dépêche cet imbécile rabougri, Serdaigle et puis ce serait fini !

_« Pas Serdaigle, jeune sorcière impertinente. Que de secrets, que de secrets. L'individualisme et les manipulations. Les apparences il n'y a plus que celles-ci qui importe et sauvent penses-tu. Tu tiens tes masques en place avec des mains fébriles mais habiles. Ce sera dur ma jeune amie, surtout pour toi et en ces temps de troubles, mais le mensonge est l'une des flèches de ton arc. Mon choix est fait dorénavant, ton esprit me le hurle. _»

Fuck. Etait-il sérieusement sérieux là ?

« SERPENTARD ! » hurla-t-il.

Le chaos dans ma tête. Mon système nerveux se bloqua purement et simplement. Je me levai malgré ce coup de massue porté à mes sens. Serpentard. Serpentard ! Serpentard?! Bordel de merde. Je m'avançai dignement jusqu'à m'attabler et ne prêtai pas la moindre attention à quoique ce soit pendant un long, long moment. Mode pilote automatique puissance max.

Serpentard. Mon ébahissement ne se lisait pas sur mon visage, je m'en assurai par de nombreux hochements de tête en guise de salut et les applaudissements adéquats. J'ignorai tous commentaires autour de moi, j'ignorai tous regards dirigés vers moi et gardai mon expression travaillée presque sereine. Après des discours dont je n'écoutai rien, un repas que je mangeai sans même analyser ce que je chargeais sur ma fourchette, il fut l'heure de disposer. Serpentard ? Je regardai un instant le préfet noir des verts et argent organiser d'un regard et d'un geste autoritaire les premières années et ceux-ci le suivre pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Je revins plus ou moins à moi. Je savais où était les dortoirs : dans les cachots sous le lac, mon père me l'avait dit. Mais...où était les cachots ? J'hésitai à me précipiter à leur suite. Manque de conviction, je ne bougeai pas. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me guider. Je balayai des yeux les élèves ô combien courtois de ma _maison_ et me retins de me prendre la tête entre les mains. Je finis par leur rendre leurs airs hautains et me tournai vers la table des professeurs. Serpentard ? Il se moquait de moi, j'espérais encore me réveiller dans le train.

**-Off-**

« SERPENTARD ! » Hurla finalement le Choixpeau centenaire. Les amis rouge et or se regardèrent, interdits.

« Mais t'avais dit qu'elle était sympa » dit l'un d'eux.

Aucun ne lui répondit.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la bas ? » Ajouta Ronald.

Ils l'observèrent tous, assise en bout de table, comme isolée, affichant le même air neutre, légèrement hautain, avec les commissures des lèvres à peine relevées pour ne pas paraître sévère ou antipathique, qu'elle arborait déjà plus tôt.

« La nouvelle est à Serpentard, commenta un autre.

\- On avait remarqué, merci Neville, répondit Hermione. Je pense qu'on doit faire attention à elle, on ne sait rien d'elle après tout. Tu crois que MacGo' accepterait de nous en dire plus Harry ?

\- On peut toujours essayer » lui répondit-il avait de reporter son attention sur elle.

Elle semblait en retrait, comme absente malgré l'attention évidente qu'elle portait à la suite des répartitions. Cet air un peu supérieur, bien que la différenciant d'eux par le manque de méchanceté palpable tranchait avec la franchise émotionnelle qu'elle leur avait montré dans la calèche et lui donnait sa place au milieu de ses nouveaux...congénères.

Ses yeux bleus en voyant toujours plus que les autres ne le pouvaient, Luna Lovegood à la table des Serdaigles murmura comme pour elle-même. « La pauvre, elle ne comprend pas. »

**-On-**

Dans les couloirs froids et légèrement glauques qui s'enfonçaient vers les cachots du château de Poudlard, je suivais cette pimb... - je me forçai à rester polie mentalement – je suivais donc Pansy Parkinson qui avait été chargé de m'escorter jusqu'à notre dortoir.

« Bonsoir Miss Dore. Je suis le professeur Rogue, votre Directeur de maison. Je serais ravi de m'entretenir avec vous...disons, demain. Dix heures. Dans mon bureau. Mais pour l'heure, il vous faudra rentrer vous coucher dans votre nouvelle maison et je suis sûr que... Miss Parkinson. Miss Parkinson ! Je suis sûr que Miss Parkinson se fera un plaisir de vous accompagner jusqu'à vos appartements et de vous guider le temps de votre adaptation. N'est-ce pas Miss Parkinson ? » Avait dit l'homme à l'air de chauve-souris d'une voix sèche, neutre mais pourtant tranchante comme un sabre.

« Mais bien évidemment professeur Rogue » avait-elle répondu avec un sourire bien trop brillant pour être honnête. Elle avait claqué des doigts en un ordre de la suivre. Dès lors, j'avais été sur le point de céder et de lui balancer tout ce qui montait en moi depuis que cette connerie de chapeau moisi avait hurlé Serpentard. Mais le professeur m'avait hélé une dernière fois avant de tourner des talons en faisant voleter sa longue cape noire derrière lui. « Et bienvenue dans la Noble Maison de Serpentard Mlle Dore. » Les majuscules étaient carrément audibles quand il parlait.

Et maintenant, je me retrouvai à suivre cette fille qui ne se gênait pas pour critiquer dans sa barbe chaque personne qui croisait notre route. Ses cheveux noirs bougeaient dans son dos au rythme de ses pas et elle était plus petite que moi d'une dizaine de centimètres. J'étais absorbée par la contemplation des tapisseries et tableaux animés qui s'étalaient sur les épais murs de pierre grise. Après une énième volée de marches je me rendis compte qu'il y en avait de moins en moins et que l'humidité semblait directement remonter du sol. Elle s'arrêta subitement pour me toiser de la tête au pied, un air mauvais collé sur son visage au nez trop pointu.

« De quel sang es-tu ? » J'en restai bouche bée sans pour autant le laisser paraître sur mon visage.

Sérieusement meuf ?

« J'attends !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, lui lançai-je d'un ton jovial que ne soutenait pas mon expression neutre.

\- Mais tu es idiote ou tu le fais exprès ! Tes veines sont-elles souillées par du sang moldu ? »

Je souris de nouveau, faignant un amusement patient. Mais je savais qu'elle sentirait la menace derrière mon sourcil levé.

« Je te laisse deviner.

\- Écoutes moi bien la nouvelle. Je me fous de qui tu es, mais je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire remarquer et tu ferais mieux de t'enterrer dans un trou par ce que je te garantis que tu pourrais payer très cher de contrarier les mauvaises personnes. Suis-je claire ? »

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et l'observai de haut sans me départir de mon sourire moqueur. A ce niveau c'était presque de la pitié. Après quelques secondes où je gardai le silence, elle finit par se retourner, le rouge commençant à lui monter aux joues. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard devant un tableau représentant un homme à la peau presque translucide jouer avec une petite vipère.

« Dragon d'Opium » énonça ma nouvelle camarade.

Elle m'adressa un dernier regard d'avertissement avant de passer à travers le cadre devenu brumeux. Derrière celui-ci, je découvris la salle commune des Serpentards. Le plafond dégageait un éclat verdâtre et un magnifique lustre renvoyait cette lumière presque lugubre. Nous nous trouvions sous le lac. La décoration n'était que dans les tons verts et argent, un feu ronflait dans l'âtre de la cheminée et tout autour, dans des fauteuils à l'air confortables des élèves me détaillaient en silence. Mon cœur se mit à battre devant autant de regards si peu accueillants. Les premières années semblaient déjà avoir été congédiés et seuls restaient des étudiants de sixième et septième semblaient-ils. Parkinson alla s'asseoir sur un canapé, se plaçant de manière que ce que le gars qui y était allongé pose sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Bah présentes toi idiote. »

Je tiquai. Mes pensées s'agitant nerveusement. « Oh putain, toi ma chère, on ne va vraiment pas être copine. Et t'as vraiment pas choisis le bon moment pour m'chercher, j'te jure que j'vais te... » L'agressai-je mentalement. Mais je devais rester calme. Je souris comme un peu plus tôt et fis quelques pas en avant, la regardant presque avec indulgence.

« Écoutes moi bien Parkinson, commençai-je d'une voix doucereuse, je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, mais je t'arrête tout de suite. Je vais te prévenir une fois, puis deux, puis trois et ensuite je commencerais à sévir, progressivement. Insultes moi encore Parkinson, cherche moi et je te promets que tu le regretteras. »

Je serrai les poings et mon visage sur la fin de ma phrase, me donnant un air menaçant. Je plissai des yeux. Puis je redevins d'un coup presque joviale. « Est-ce clair ? » Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et m'approchai pour prendre place dans un des canapés autour. Encore une fois je me forçai à arborer un masque d'assurance, comprenant qu'il me fallait me faire respecter dès à présent. Je croisai mes bras sous ma poitrine pour cacher les tremblements de mes doigts. Peut-être que...Le Choixpeau avait raison, je savais être fausse, j'en avais besoin pour maintenir mes apparences. J'avais ma place au milieu des vipères. Fait chier. « Malvina Dore. Enchanté, mais je suppose que vous avez tous entendu mon nom. Et vous êtes ? »

En me levant finalement, je me retins de souffler. Après le pseudo interrogatoire que je venais de subir tout en m'assurant de retourner les questions, de cerner mes interlocuteurs et de donner des réponses neutres ou évasives, je me levai enfin.

« Eh, Dore ? » me héla le beau noir.

Je me retournai pour le voir s'approcher de moi. Il me détailla puis se pencha jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Très jolie, mais ça ne suffira pas. Tu vas devoir faire tes preuves ici, ce n'est pas un monde de boursoufflets.

\- Mais j'y compte bien mon cher... Zabini, c'est bien cela ? Je n'en attends que l'occasion, rajoutai-je.

\- Tu l'auras peut être plus tôt que tu le penses, chérie. Nous ne sommes que vendredi soir. Je te laisse aller t'installer. Le dortoir des filles, en haut à gauche. Reviens nous voir quand tu seras prête. Et un conseil, ignores les indésirables. »

Je m'éloignai en lâchant un léger gloussement et commençai à monter les escaliers. L'autre préfet me rappela et haute de quelques marches, je me retournai, une main encore sur la rampe.

« Oui ?

\- Bienvenue dans le Royaume des Serpents. » Fini-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin, celui que je savais creuser mon unique fossette puis m'en allais.

Dans la chambre que je partageais avec une certaine Grengross – ou quelquechose comme cela - qui visiblement était en train de se doucher, je rangeai mes affaires d'un coup de baguette. Puis je m'affalai sur le lit douillet. Je fermai les rideaux et lançai un sort de confinement. Je sortis alors mon paquet de cigarette et en portai une à mes lèvres. Ma baguette tremblait entre mes doigts. Putain, putain, putain, quelle pression. Quelle foutue situation de merde, merde, merde. J'avais même du mal à y croire.

« _Incendio_ » murmurai-je.

Mon urgence me poussa à prévoir, chercher à anticiper. Calculer et me préparer par ce que rien ne devait plus pouvoir me prendre au dépourvu de la sorte. J'en tremblais encore. Alors quels seraient les conséquences directes ? Comment devais-je réagir à partir de maintenant ? Je tirai une longue bouffée et laissai la fumée me pénétrer. Savourant de la sentir enfin, après cette putain de longue journée stressante sans nicotine. Mes parents : une lettre suffiraient. Ils me connaissaient suffisamment pour ne craindre outre mesure qu'appartenir à Serpentard serait suffisant pour m'amener à...passer du côté obscur de la force. Je pouvais gérer la situation sans trop de problème, je n'aurais qu'à dépeindre mon emballement, la beauté des lieux et mon trouble d'entrée dans cette maison, tout en laissant transparaître l'idée réjouissante d'avoir cela en commun avec mon père. Je tirai de nouveau, encore plus fort et savourai l'âpre amertume, la laissant s'installer sur ma langue. Pour le groupe du Survivant &amp; Cie, mes hypothétiques nouveaux amis, il me faudrait afficher ce moi-même joyeux, honnête et avenant tout en marquant un peu de tristesse pour justifier une part d'ombre. Essayer de me rapprocher d'eux et pourquoi pas, de leur cause. Je tremblai davantage en sentant toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses se détendre. L'air se troublait. Je fis disparaître les cendres et continuai à fumer avec soulagement. Pour le reste, ça serait au feeling. J'aspirai puis expirai en regardant sortir la fumée, je rejetai la tête en arrière, la regardant créer des arabesques autour de moi. Puis elles se dissipèrent. Alors je me laissai aller, laissai couler mes masques, les laissai se dissiper de la même manière. Plus d'assurance, plus de faux semblant. J'avais peur, peur, peur, peur, peur. J'étais effrayée. Flippée à l'idée de devoir survivre au milieu des serpents, de devoir m'imposer et me faire respecter. Je n'étais pas à la hauteur, putain, je ne pouvais l'être. Car je n'étais qu'une merde, une merde. Courage, chercher le courage, il me fallait tenir tête avant qu'Elle ne...Mais le courage me faisait défaut. Après tout, les serpents n'étaient-ils pas tous des lâches ? Je finis par m'endormir après avoir volatilisé le mégot.

.

Je me tournai vers elle, l'air de dire « casse-toi ».

« Merci _Pansy,_ souris-je

\- Oh mais de rien _Malvina_ » reprit-elle.

Je me retournai et frappai deux coups secs à la porte du cachot. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur le professeur Rogue. Son regard noir me scanna de la tête au pied et je fermai mon esprit. Alors c'était vrai, il était legilimens. Mon père, qui avait été son cadet à Serpentard d'une année, m'avait parlé des membres du corps enseignant qu'il connaissait. Et le sinistre prof de potion avait la réputation d'être un adepte des Forces du Mal, ancien Mangemort, que tous savaient être un occlumens expert confirmé et fin legilimens. Je ne craignais qu'en partie peu qu'il perce mes défenses, après tout, celles-ci avaient réussis à duper mes « professeurs ». Lorsque nous vivions en Espagne puis en France, j'avais eus ce que mes parents avaient nommés de _mauvaises fréquentations_, avec lesquels nous avions... découvert et apprécié un certain nombre de _vices_. Il était vrai qu'ensemble, nous avions poussé le bouchon, mais je n'étais pas d'accord avec mes parents, ils étaient avant tout mes amis. Bref, je m'éloignai du sujet. Toujours était-il que nous nous étions amusés à apprendre quelques bases de choses et d'autres. J'en conviens, ce n'était pas les divertissements les plus sains du monde, mais que voulez-vous ? Encore une fois, je répète mon goût pour l'interdit et...les problèmes à en juger le sourcil que levait maintenant l'homme en face de moi. Je déglutis et remballai mon sourire poli à deux balles. Il y avait des gens avec qui l'on devait abattre certaines cartes. Mais bon, il aurait quand même pu attendre que je passe la porte avant de m'agresser.

« Bonjour Miss Dore. Entrez. Comment s'est passée votre première nuit ?

\- Instructive je dois dire, mais reposante pour l'essentiel, merci. Accommodante également. Mais j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas particulièrement avare de détails.

\- En effet Miss Dore, mais je suis heureux de savoir qu'il n'y a pas eu d'incident notoire. Prenez place je vous prie.

\- Merci. Serait-ce une mise en garde, professeur ? »

L'un des coins de ses lèvres se souleva un très court instant et je me mordis la langue pour rester impassible.

« Je vous ai présentement convoqué pour m'entretenir avec vous de...certains uses de notre maison. Mais il me semblerait que vous en avez sûrement déjà saisis les lignes prédominantes.

\- J'apprécie professeur et dédis toute mon attention aux conseils avisés que vous pourrez me confier. »

Il croisa ses mains sur la table et replongea son regard dans le mien. Je le soutenu et lui fis un petit sourire contrit.

«Miss Dore. Il est d'une importance ca-pi-ta-le que vous preniez soin à trouver votre place au sein de cet établissement et je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'éviter de vous faire remarquer ainsi que les fréquentations...indésirables. »

Je hochai la tête, sérieuse, relevant l'usage du même terme que Zabini la veille, en retenant la nuance palpable avec la menace du premier.

« D'autre part, je souhaitais personnellement à vous remettre votre emploi du temps afin que nous puissions l'aménager en fonction de vos options. Si vous voulez bien... »

« Je vous remercie professeur de m'avoir accordé de votre temps, lui répondis une bonne heure plus tard.

\- N'hésitez pas à revenir me voir si certaines choses nécessitent que l'on s'entretienne.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. »

Je lâchai finalement des yeux son regard profond scrutateur et me retournai. Puis je me ravisai, et le dévisageai à mon tour.

« Et monsieur ? Vous n'ignorez pas que j'ai longtemps été au contact du monde moldu. En ce qui concerne les habitudes que j'en ai gardé...

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient tant que vos habitudes, miss, ne préjudicient pas les bonnes mœurs de Poudlard.

\- Merci.

\- Portez-vous bien, au revoir. »

Il ferma la porte de son bureau aux allures morbides sèchement et je soufflai, sentant le mal de tête arriver. Finalement, je n'avais pas pu tenir entièrement face à un si grand habitué des arts sombres. Mais je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur et me sentant même assez fière de n'avoir lâché que des informations primaires, comme mon lien aux addictions par exemple. Je me dirigeais dans les couloirs, les observant, les découvrant et tachant surtout de ne pas me perdre. J'avais en partie appris l'occlumancie non seulement par jeu avec mes potes, mais aussi, lorsque mon don s'était manifesté, il avait fallu m'assurer que je pourrais conserver ce secret. Le professeur Rogue avait surtout voulu essayer de me cerner, comprendre pourquoi le Choixpeau m'avait envoyé dans sa maison. Il devait à présent avoir sa réponse ainsi qu'une foule de questions sur ce que je cachais en fonction de sa curiosité sur ce qui pouvait pousser une fille comme moi à flirter avec les prémices des Ténèbres. Je me retins de rire aux éclats – les nerfs. J'aperçus devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Parkinson et Zabini qui marchait bras dessous, bras dessous. Oh merde, ne manquait plus qu'elle pour que ma migraine se change en commotion cérébrale.

« T'as pas vu Théo au fait ? demandait-t-elle, il a disparu depuis hier. Enfin, pas que ça change de d'habitude mais je l'ai trouvé encore plus distant. Tu crois que... »

Le black la coupa d'un regard et tous deux se tournèrent vers moi.

« Je ne fais que passer, ne vous gênez pour moi. Mais puisque je vous croise, par où je passe pour aller dans le parc ?

\- Démerde-toi, la nouvelle »

Hmmm, madame n'avait pas digéré mon insolence. Sans blague, cette imbécile méritait bien plus sévère.

« Je veux bien t'accompagner, reprit Zabini, tu avais rendez-vous avec Rogue n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, j'en sors tout juste. Trop aimable, _my dear_. »

Il lui lança un regard entendu et la compréhension marqua le visage de la brune agaçante, sans pouvoir effacer sa colère. Oh, ils comptaient me surveiller, en apprendre plus sur moi. Très bien.

« Tu permets que je t'appelle Blaise, lui lançai-je avec un regard intense.

\- Bien sûr. Malvina. »

Je lui souris et partis donc en sa compagnie, à son bras même, en direction du parc. Une fois au contact du vent frais, je resserrais les pans de ma veste et le vis jeter un coup d'œil à ma poitrine. Je souris intérieurement et continuai à discuter tranquillement avec lui, lui contant à demi-mot la vie en France. Nous finîmes par arriver dans un coin un peu isolé, comme je lui avais demandé, au charme palpable grâce à la présence du lac. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un, assis contre le tronc d'un saule immense.

« Ah Théo, dit Blaise, on se demandait où tu étais passé. Tu as quitté le dortoir tôt ce matin.

\- Je voulais juste rester au calme encore un moment. » Répondit l'interpellé en se retournant.

Mon cœur s'emballa, c'était lui ! Le sexy-boy provocateur ! Son air détaché tranchait radicalement avec les souvenirs de notre petit jeu de la veille. Il me regarda avec neutralité, se releva et s'approcha de nous.

« Théodore Nott, se présenta-t-il solennellement.

\- Je suppose que tu sais qui je suis, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

\- En effet, Miss Dore, dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

\- Aller Théo, sois cool. Tu restes avec nous ?

\- Tant que vous ne me dérangez pas, haussa-t-il des épaules. »

Nous nous essayâmes donc tout trois et j'imitai Nott en sortant un manuel de métamorphoses de mon sac. Lui tenait toujours le même bouquin de potion. Je posai pourtant l'ouvrage à côté de moi et sortis une cigarette de mon sac. Blaise me lança un regard intrigué lorsque je l'allumai et l'autre m'ignora. Théodore Nott. Ainsi donc mon fameux inconnu du train était celui dont Parkinson et Zabini avaient parlé un peu plus tôt, ça ne m'étonnai pas.

Je la portai à ma bouche et relevai la tête pour observer le ciel grisonnant typique de ce côté du monde. Je regrettais les climats méditerranéens. Je tirai de nouveau puis regardai la fumée s'échapper de ma gorge et se faire emporter par le vent. J'expirai jusqu'à ce que ses filaments nuageux se dissipent. Fantomatiques, brumeux, fascinants. Et je profitai de la sensation de bien-être qui gagna mes membres. Des substances qui ralentirent mes cellules. De son goût amer sur ma langue, sa texture infuse. Je remarquai alors le coup d'œil de Nott. Un regard qui échappa à l'attention de l'Italien – comme celui-ci me l'avait appris plus tôt - un regard illuminé, plein de ce qu'il m'avait montré dans l'intimité du compartiment. Je souris sous cape et refusai le jeu implicite. Je n'étais pas d'humeur d'une part et de l'autre me faire capter par Blaise n'était pas une option. Je comptais bien me le mettre dans la poche et ne voulais pas risquer qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Bien que méfiant il était intéressé et dans ma situation tout allié était le bienvenu. Je me levai donc une fois ma cigarette finis puis atomisée d'un _reducto_. S'il je devais être honnête, je confesserais bien vouloir rester à leur côté, me rapprocher d'eux pour les apprivoiser, mais...c'était en essayant trop tôt que je risquais de tout gâcher. Mon mauvais caractère et mes tendances étonnantes ne me permettaient franchement pas d'être tous les jours douée avec les mecs. Ou avec les gens en général. J'étais un véritable boulet.

« Mes chers amis, je vous laisse, j'ai à faire.

\- Comme quoi ? me demanda le préfet.

\- Rédiger quelques lettres. Par contre, si tu voulais bien me montrer la volière après mangé, je t'en serais reconnaissante. »

Je rentrai donc m'enterrer dans nos cachots, passant inaperçue au milieu des centaines d'élèves qui profitaient encore du temps relativement clément de ce 1er septembre.

.

Je ricanai en cachetant ma cinquième et dernière lettre. Celle-ci était dirigée à un fournisseur de matériel et ingrédients de potion par correspondance que je connaissais de longue date. L'entreprise proposait dans ses différents lots, une formule plus complète que ce qui était nécessaire pour mes cours qui avait l'avantage de contenir des quantités importantes d'un certain végétal de la famille des Cannabacées apprécié. Je jubilai presque, sentant mes yeux s'écarquiller sous le coup de la pression et l'excitation démente. _Muahaha_. En théorie, la livraison sous scellée garantie de l'expéditeur n'aurait aucun mal à passer les contrôles de sûreté. Et quand bien même on m'interrogerait sur l'usage que je comptais en faire, je n'aurais qu'à annoncer innocemment que je voulais disposer de tout le matériel possible pour obtenir mes ASPICS en toute sérénité et avait pour cela choisis l'une des offres les plus complètes. Puis de simples sorts de duplication pourraient m'assurer un stock constant. J'emmerdais ceux qui avançaient l'immoralité de ma démarche, je ne faisais de mal à personne. Force était tout de même de constater les quelques plans que j'avais au préalable imaginer pour assurés mes consommations. Pour l'alcool ? Mon expérience m'avait apprise que la magie ne pouvait pas réellement Créer. Elle respectait une certaine partie des lois de la physique, mais en ridiculisait totalement d'autres. Ainsi, je m'étais donc rendue compte qu'à partir de certains liquides, il était possible d'en obtenir d'autres, même fondamentalement éloignés. _(1)_ Mais c'était une solution de secours, par ce que ces sorts n'étaient vraiment pas les plus faciles à effectuer. Je m'étais entraînée et disposais d'un éventail de choix de réalisations, mais la difficulté m'épuisait rapidement. Je comptais donc plutôt sur mes nouveaux camarades pour disposer de combines efficaces. C'était à ce niveau que mes projets tombaient dans l'aléa. Mais peu importait pour l'instant. Un problème après l'autre, je pourrais toujours attendre un peu –ou mettre mon temps à disposition pour perfectionner mes exécutions.

Pendant le déjeuner, je rencontrais finalement ma colocataire, Daphné Greengrass, une brune, mignonne et assez discrète. Elle m'eut l'air assez sympathique, peut être sournoise, pensai-je. La cohabitation serait sûrement assez facile, d'autant plus que ses affaires m'apparaissaient soigneusement ordonnées. Ce fut elle qui m'accompagna à la volière en fin de compte. Puis nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à nous balader dans le château. Je finis par trouver la femme réellement sympathique. Elle possédait un bon esprit critique couplé à une langue de vipère douce. Daphné était d'une réserve surprenante et avait visiblement horreur de se donner en spectacle contrairement à sa grande copine Parkinson. Elle me montra différents raccourcis, les salles de classes les plus communes et m'expliqua comment s'organisaient les ailes. Elle me compta plus ou moins quelques anecdotes sur les autres maisons et les années précédentes. Elle n'était pas bavarde pourtant, ou du moins pas autant que moi - ce qui n'était pas vraiment un exploit en somme.

Vers 19heures nous étions sur un banc dans le parc, profitant des restes de soleil. J'allumai un nouveau condensé de fumée et ris à son air intrigué.

« Tu veux essayer ? » Lui dis-je, malicieuse.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais une demeurée.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Et pourquoi ça me dérangerais. Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu passes ton temps à t'encrasser avec ce genre de conneries moldues.

\- Et l'odeur ? Je fumerais dans la chambre. »

Elle haussa des épaules en inspirant profondément.

« Ce n'est rien qu'un sort ne puisse virer. Et puis ça passe encore, il y a pire. Tu comprendras quand tu passeras par le dortoir de Goyle, sourit-elle. Mais les autres risquent de ne pas apprécier. »

Ce fut à mon tour de hausser des épaules : rien à foutre.

« C'est vrai que les garçons ne peuvent pas monter dans nos dortoirs ? »

Elle me lança un regard amusé et entendu.

« Pas chez nous. A croire que le fondateur ne craignait pas autant pour nos vertus que les autres. »

Nous rîmes, presque complices. Ouaip, je l'aimais bien, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que je ne méfierais pas.

**-Off-**

Château de Poudlard, dortoir des Serpentards dans les cachots sous le lac, dissimulé derrière un tableau parmi les autres, salle commune :

« Tu nous fais honte ! Tu fais honte à ton propre sang avec tes habitudes écœurantes de moldu ! Mais tu n'as pas honte de toi même ?! Tu n'es pas digne de ton rang, tu n'es même pas digne d'être dans cette maison ! Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse à ton s... » CLAQUE : la gifle avait fusé.

« C'est la dernière fois Parkinson ! Encore UNE remarque sur mes habitudes, et je te JURE que le prochain coup que tu recevras sortira de ma baguette ! » Claque : la porte du dortoir se refermait dans un bruit sonore, laissant la jeune fille au regard haineux au sol, la main sur sa joue endolorie.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que les cours avaient repris et une certaine jeune fille au teint halé n'était pas encore totalement adaptée à son nouveau « milieu de vie ». Mais c'était la première fois que celle-ci perdait autant son calme. Malgré les piques fréquentes de ses camarades de maisons, particulièrement de Pansy Parkinson, Malvina n'avait jamais été hors d'elle à ce point. Elle l'avait prévenue pourtant, de façon croissante et mettant ses menaces à exécution. Cinq jours plus tôt alors qu'elle revenait du parc après avoir consommé une cigarette libératrice elle avait dû remettre la préfète à sa place. Deux jours après elle avait remis ça et ce devant public en espérant qu'elle comprenne. Mais la paix qu'elle réclamait de plus en plus fort ne semblait pas vouloir se mettre en place...

« Tu vas encore fumer, c'est dégueulasse, niah niah niah. Je rêve, à croire que cette idiote est complètement bouchée. Je lui ai bien dis pourtant : Parkinson je te préviens, laisses moi tranquille ou je vais être obligé de te reprendre plus sèchement. Mais non, elle comprend rien et ne veut rien comprendre. A croire qu'elle aime ça ! Je lui avais bien dis que je lui en foutrai une. Mais Miss Connasse veut vraiment que je lui envoie un Chauve Furie dans la gueule hein. Prochaine fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche, putain je vais... » Ruminait-elle en avançant au hasard des couloirs d'un air rageux.

« Dégages ! » hurla-t-elle à un première année de Serdaigle qui avait l'air perdu. Elle monta une énième volée de marches avant de se rendre compte qu'elle aussi était peut-être, _éventuellement_ perdue...

.

Les cours avaient recommencé de manière intense à Poudlard, particulièrement pour les septièmes années qui préparaient leurs examens finaux. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione Granger lisait avec attention la Gazette du Sorcier qui lui avait été livré pendant le repas du midi. Elle n'avait pas cours cet après-midi, et repoussait à contre cœur son devoir de métamorphoses pour analyser un article qui lui semblait cacher des informations alarmistes. On les tenait toujours à l'écart, ce qui énervait profondément Harry, et le journal ne donnait pas beaucoup d'éléments sur ce qui se passait dehors. Même à Poudlard, ils ne se sentaient pas totalement à l'abri, la percée qu'avait réussie à organiser Malfoy l'année précédente en était une preuve flagrante. Mais il était vrai qu'ils étaient encore dans une sécurité indéniable entre ses murs centenaires.

« Alors ? Demanda Ronald Weasley en avalant un choco-grenouille.

\- Alors Ron, si tu me laissais me concentrer plus de trois minutes sans m'interrompre, je pourrais réfléchir suffisamment pour essayer de déduire quelque chose. Je déteste la censure... »

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, le trio d'or faisait le point.

« Ok. Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque dans des villes moldues, mais rien de particulier ne filtre. Ils répètent principalement la même chose que la semaine dernière, faire attention blabla... Mais, ici, regardez, on comprend que c'est la cinquième attaque de la semaine. On est que jeudi ! Soit, les Mangemorts font plusieurs raids par jours et ne dorment plus, soit _il_ a de plus en plus de partisans. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'on nous a passé sous silence les trois derniers massacres. »

La mine grave, les trois rejoignirent ensuite Ginny – qui en avait marre d'être tenue à l'écart en tant que petite amie à protéger – et Neuville, dans le parc. Ils avaient à discuter, pour peut-être, reprendre un projet tel que celui de cinquième année, l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas que les cours de Défense n'étaient pas suffisants, au contraire, le professeur Rogue était bien plus que compétent, mais... il fallait qu'ils se tiennent près, on ne savait jamais ce qui pourrait leur tomber dessus cette année.

**-On-**

Il était clair que je ne connaissais pas encore le château comme ma poche. Normal pour dix jours en même temps. J'en avais retenu suffisamment pour ne pas me perdre en allant en cours et Daphnée était souvent avec moi de toute façon. Mais je ne m'étais pas encore aventurée aussi loin des cachots. «Foutu labyrinthe, fait chier» je grognai. Les poings toujours serrés par la colère, je commençai à monter un escalier en colimaçon. C'était une tourelle assez haute. Arrivant finalement au bout des marches, j'ouvris la lourde porte de bois qui menait à une petite terrasse. La vue était grandiose, je décidai de revenir ici pour fumer plus souvent. Je sortis un bout de papier de la poche de ma jupe et le changeai en un verre à pied en plastique.

« _Aguamenti_».

Non, je ne comptais pas boire d'eau. Je n'étais peut être pas Jésus mais changer l'eau en vin était sorcier. _(1)_ Je contemplais le liquide bordeaux un instant puis décidai qu'il me fallait quelque chose de plus fort. Du Whisky serait parfait, décidai-je. Avalant les premières gorgées qui irradièrent ma gorge, je soufflai enfin et m'autorisai à me détendre. Il ne faisait pas beau. Je voyais s'étendre devant moi le parc immense paraissant si minuscule devant la forêt interdite qui s'étalait à perte de vue. D'ici je ne voyais pas le lac mais apercevait au loin sur ma gauche les vallées bordant le château à l'Ouest. Ma cape me protégeait du vent frais qui arrivait face à moi et faisait bouger mes cheveux bouclés sur mes épaules. Je m'accoudai à la rambarde et observai les groupes d'élèves qui flânaient dans l'herbe. Et moi encore une fois j'étais seule. Je sortis une clop et la portai à ma bouche.

« _Incend_... »

Je m'interrompis et me lançai un sortilège de désillusion à la place, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérant soudainement. Quelqu'un venait. Mon cœur eut un raté de plus quand j'identifiai l'intrus. Théodore Nott. Je me frappai mentalement en m'avouant finalement qu'en effet, j'avais sûrement un faible pour lui. Mais ce mec était inaccessible. Nous avions échangés quelques mots de l'ordre du « passe-moi le plat de pomme de terre s'il te plaît » et autres conneries du genre. Depuis ce jour dans le parc, chaque fois que j'avais essayé d'entamer un semblant de conversation ses airs lointains et réponses évasives avaient suffis à me faire abandonner. Il me repoussait. Ses yeux qui s'étaient révélés si expressifs lorsque nous étions dans l'intimité du train se trouvaient constamment neutres et banaux. Je ne comprenais pas ce type. J'avais pensé pouvoir me faire un pote même s'il n'était pas intéressé pour plus – non pas que c'était ce que je voulais hein, mais on ne savait jamais – mais non. Lui semblait être suffisamment heureux avec ses amis de toujours. J'avais remarqué qu'il était un peu à part du groupe, ne parlait pas souvent, restait en arrière-plan. Comme un observateur vigilent. Mais quand il était apparemment de bonne humeur, tous semblaient suspendus à ses gestes. Je ne voyais jamais quels étaient les gestes en questions. J'avais le sentiment de passer à côté d'une étape. Je manquais quelque chose. Du genre : un moment dans la semaine où tous devaient prendre du bon temps, des réunions habituelles où ils échangeaient.

Mouai.

Il me ramena à la réalité en sortant de sa poche un paquet de cigarette – oh le petit...- duquel il sortit ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un join. Quoi ?! Il l'alluma un instant plus tard et dès que l'épaisse fumée s'éleva et fut balayé par le vent je ne doutais plus un instant qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de chanvre indien. J'esquissai un rictus. Alors comme ça, _monsieur_ Nott était un drogué. Je retirai alors le sort qui me recouvrait en me raclant la gorge. Il ne parut même pas surpris de me voir apparaître.

« Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de moi » dit-il dans son expiration.

J'allumai ma cigarette et repris quelques gorgées avant de répondre.

« Surprise. »

* * *

_(1) _Je sais que c'est possible, même si je prends plaisir à l'expliquer plusieurs fois... On se souvient tous du sort fumeux de Seamus Finnigan dans Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers (film) : _Œil de Lapin et Ballongomme, Change ce Verre d'Eau en Verre de Rhum _comme s'il avait compté le boire t'façon...

**Nda : **Et commentez, s'il vous plait ! Très cordialement.


	5. Chapitre III

**[Edition 03/05/15]**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Quelques instants partagés.**

_Les premiers moments partagés ? Amusants. Déconcertants aussi._

_Bien que face à moi elle ne semblait être qu'amatrice, comme moi, elle avait ce talent pour se contenir et se cacher, fourbe et trompeuse. Elle avait aussi ce côté doux, presque bonne samaritaine qui me faisait beaucoup rire._

_Elle se jouait bien des apparences, elle essayait de me faire perdre les miennes, j'y arrivais en retour. J'ai toujours aimé ces instants où je pouvais l'amener à oublier, à ne plus forcer la bonne expression, à réagir d'une pulsion viscérale. A m'appartenir quelque part. Vous ne pouvez imaginer la satisfaction qui m'habitait à me sentir maître d'elle. Mais elle savait aussi me déstabiliser. Pas autant et aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait souhaité mais suffisamment pour justifier les manœuvres dont elle a souffert. Comprenez bien, je ne pouvais pas la laisser être à son tour maître de moi._

_Puis vint le Maître. Mais vous comprendrez plus tard._

_Au tout début, elle n'était soumise qu'à ses addictions et son envie de contact. Elle créait des liens avec son nouvel environnement. __Elle partageait._

_Peut-être aurait-elle dû se retenir pour une fois._

_T.N~_

« **Il y a deux sortes de femmes. La femme-bibelot que l'on peut manier, manipuler, embrasser du regard et qui est l'ornement d'une vie d'homme. Et la femme-paysage. Celle-là on la visite, on s'y engage, on risque de s'y perdre.** »

Michel Tournier

**-On-**

« _Surprise_. »

Théodore Nott me considéra un instant avec amusement avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage. Il tira sur son join qu'il semblait avoir attendu avec impatience et je l'imitai sur ma cigarette. Je regardai à mon tour le soleil déclinant qui perçait encore au loin sous les nuages lourds. Un vague sourire planait sur les courbes de sa bouche comme une ombre. Monsieur Nott semblait donc être d'humeur relativement expressive ce soir. Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres et son œil se planta dans le coin de son orbite pour me fixer. Monsieur Nott se décidait donc à relancer les provocations, appréciai-je. Je retins mon sourire et levai un sourcil innocent exprimant un "que se passe-t-il ?" muet et faussement ignorant. Le coin de sa bouche se baissa en une moue presque malicieuse – _fuck_, c'était ma technique de malice ça.

« Qui es-tu ? » lui demandai-je brutalement. Il tourna son visage vers moi, les yeux plissés, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre le sens de ma question. Il en jaugeait les sens et sous-entendu. « Là, en ce moment, précisai-je tout de même. À qui joues-tu ? »

Maintenant un silence résolument pesant, il m'étudia avec un intense intérêt avant d'amener le buzz à ses lèvres très lentement. Je m'en trouvai obsédée : elles se plissèrent autour de l'anneau en carton puis ses joues se creusèrent lorsqu'il aspira. Elles se regonflèrent lorsqu'il l'éloigna pour inspirer une goulée d'air et quelques instants plus tard, les deux parties de sa bouche s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour qu'en sorte l'épaisse fumée blanchâtre. Merde. Son pouvoir d'attraction était...je trouvai une alternative et fixai le pétard en y faisant passer l'envie que je ressentais pour l'homme. Puis je ramenai mon cancer en tube à se consumer pour moi. J'expirai vers lui et haussai un sourcil de rappel, toujours en attente d'une réponse. Il me tendit son join, je lui tendis ma clop. L'échange eut lieu et nous retournâmes à la contemplation des environs.

J'observai son œuvre pure finement roulée et souris. Je laissai même un rire secouer mes épaules, franchement amusée. Nott me regarda, intrigué. Des frissons coururent alors le long de mon dos, en partie liés à son regard sur moi mais surtout à l'excitation que je ressentais à l'idée de pouvoir fumer après mes quelques semaines d'abstinence forcée - depuis notre retour en Grande Bretagne. Je tirai délicatement et sentis la rugosité de la drogue brûler ma cavité buccale avec douceur et délice. J'aspirai et sentis ma gorge se contracter, surprise par l'assaut désiré. Mes poumons sursautèrent - je les ignorai. Puis je soufflai. Je fermai les yeux et aspirai plus fort, plus longuement, plus durement, profondément et sentis la fumée me pénétrer. Toute entière. J'expirai en me retenant de nouveau de tousser, contente de mes retrouvailles avec Marie Jane ma si vieille amie. Je tirai encore quelques taffs et nous échangeâmes de nouveau. Le tabac me parut tellement doux, tellement léger à côté de l'âpre implacabilité précédente. Mais le mariage était exquis. Je l'entendis déglutir et sortis de ma latence hypnotique. Ah merde, je ne devais surtout pas me laisser emporter, surtout pas perdre les commandes de ma conscience et plutôt chercher à en savoir plus sur lui. Je le regardai fixement, un sourire inquisiteur creusant ma fossette.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, remarquai-je.

\- Théodore Nott, 18ans, 7ème année, Serpentard, hocha-t-il des épaules.

\- Tu sais ce que je voulais dire, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- A toi de le découvrir, _honey_. »

Mon cœur déjà rendu anarchiste par l'arrivée de THC dans mon sang rata un battement au surnom. Oh God. Ses yeux verts étaient juste trop...trop verts, trop rouges, trop intenses, défoncés, rieurs, impatients, curieux. Tout son visage l'exprimait, cette attente ludique. Un jeu, non, un test. Quelque chose fit un salto dans mon ventre. _Oh my fucking God_.

« C'est bien ce que je compte faire...- ses paupières se plissèrent- _babe_ ! » Mon sourire devint éclatant et son regard s'écarquilla à ma réponse. Il commença à rire bas et je le suivis, sortant un de mes rires les plus contrôlés. Il ne s'agirait pas de le faire fuir avec mes éclats hystériques ou ceux de démence.

Calmant ensuite mon hilarité, je tirai une dernière petite bouffée gourmande pour lui rendre la fin. Je rallumai une autre cigarette et savourai sa légèreté inconsistante dans ma bouche pâteuse. Puis j'avisai de mon verre au contenu ambré oublié par terre quand il était arrivé.

« Ça te tente ? » Il lorgna l'alcool et tendis la main pour le prendre d'entre mes doigts.

« Avec plaisir. » Oh, il avait une grande main, de longs doigts, de...glurb, je déglutis tant bien que mal pour faire passer le tressautement de mon bas ventre. Je maudis ma faiblesse aux mains masculines. Pas toutes, évidement ! Celles comme les siennes : assez larges, assez longues, avec une grâce prometteuse de compétences. Il s'agissait personnellement d'un critère d'appréciation inspirant à fantasmer, je n'y pouvais rien si j'aimais ses mains. Je me léchai les lèvres en le voyant grimacer. Il me déstabilisait putain, il fallait que je me reprenne.

Je tournai la tête pour me ressaisir de mes connexions nerveuses récalcitrantes à la ramasse. Hors de sa vue, je me recomposai doucement une expression plus maîtriser dans mon ivresse soudaine en observant de sous mes paupières à demi fermées les collines bouger et se confondre. Je luttai contre le sourire d'idiote et le rire stupide allant avec qui menaçaient de dépasser le filtre de mes pensées. Je fermai les yeux et ressentis mon corps se disloquer de la dimension, dériver de la graviter. Hmm, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pu m'abandonner dans la sensation.

« Dore ? » me rappela à l'ordre sa voix rendue trop grave par l'alcool. Je lui lançai une œillade amusée en remarquant qu'il avait sifflé en un instant la moitié du verre qu'il me tendait en un nouveau défi de l'imiter. Mon appréciation retourna encore mes intestins, j'aimais qu'il me surprenne. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque je tendis ma main pour lui reprendre le contenant désiré et je baissai les.._.Oh non_. Toute chaleur interne me quitta. Mes doigts tremblaient comme des feuilles mourantes sous une rafale puissante. Il pencha la tête en signe de réflexion, je serrai le poing en évitant son regard. Il ne fit pas de commentaire et je tendis l'autre main. D'une large gorgée, j'avalai le contenu qui irradiant qui ramena subitement chaleur - pour ne pas exprimer la brûlure trop intense qui aurait pu m'étouffer - et ivresse dans l'atmosphère. Ma grimace devint un sourire insolent et l'hilarité nous reprit.

_GOONG_. L'horloge sûrement située à quelques tourelles claqua sèchement et le résonnement de la cloche me fit vibrer de la tête au pied. Je sursautai violemment et son rire redoubla. Je l'insultai en tirant d'un doigt la montre à gousset attachée à la chaîne à mon cou pour y confirmer l'heure. Son regard suivit l'action sans manquer l'effet du bijou extirpé d'entre mes seins ni l'heure annoncée du dîner commun. Puis il disparut ; s'en alla sans refermer la porte. Je bloquai mentalement sur son action. Ce con venait-il vraiment de se casser ? Osait-il vraiment me laisser en plan ? Je tirai rapidement trois ou quatre bouffée avant d'expulser mon mégot d'une pichenette rageuse pour contrôler les émotions qui me contrarièrent. Indignation, irritation, déception. Connard.

Je tirai violemment la porte pour à mon tour me précipiter en bas et bloquai de nouveau. Adossé au mur en face, me regardant avec victoire, Théodore Nott attendait de me voir tomber dans son piège. Il m'avait manipulé, parié et gagné sur ce coup-là : il savoura ma réaction colérique, je le vis dans son regard. Je retins mon envie de jurer.

« Tu tires jusqu'à la dernière bouffée hein ? Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Toujours tout consommer jusqu'au bout, répondis-je en me contrôlant également. »

Il ricana et brisa ma concentration. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas le laisser sur une telle satisfaction. Je ne compris pas totalement l'impulsion - pardon, je cédai finalement à mon envie refoulée et bloquai ses épaules contre le mur de mes paumes. Dans l'instant, je collai ma bouche sur la sienne et lui volai un baiser qu'il fut trop surpris pour me rendre. J'aspirai sa lèvre inférieure pour l'attraper entre mes dents. Je le mordis, fort. Ses bras le libérèrent en me repoussant brutalement au son de son cri d'indignation qui La fit trembler de satisfaction. Trop tard, _babe_. Je passai ma langue sur sa bouche et me reculai jusqu'à partir en courant, un sourire XXL sur la tronche.

« _Carpe diem memento mori_ » hurlai-je.

Je ne me retournai pas lorsque l'écho de ses pas se mit à mes trousses. J'accélérai encore et manquai de me casser la gueule à chaque volée de marches. Mon rire fou à peine contenu résonnait dans les couloirs vides, mais bientôt – ou tard, aucune idée - fut absorbé par le brouhaha des élèves se rendant dans la grande salle pour dîner. _Wouhouuu_, je ne m'étais pas perdue ! Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle et forcer mon corps à ne rien envoyer de trop anormal. Je doutais pourtant sérieusement du succès de l'entreprise : tout tournait beaucoup trop _autour_ de moi, comme _en_ moi pour que je sois sûre de réussir à marcher droit. Je commençai à me lancer ce sort que j'avais appris quelques mois plutôt qui avait pour effet de rendre à mes yeux un aspect correct. Je m'y repris à deux fois, incantant de la merde, puis abandonnai. Foutue pour foutue, d'une démarche que j'espérai alors digne je me perdis au milieu de la cohue pour atteindre la table des miens.

Daphné se tourna vers moi avec un agacement princier lorsque je la bousculai en tentant de m'asseoir discrètement. Je m'excusai à voix basse, le souffle encore court et commençai aussitôt à me servir du rôti. Oh, que j'avais faim ! Je bus un grand verre de jus de citrouille dans le but d'hydrater ma gorge aride et en fis couler sur mon menton. Je saisis ma serviette pour l'essuyer et ma fourchette tomba avec fracas au sol. Et merde. Je pris une inspiration profonde sous le nouvel œil noir de ma voisine pour m'intimer au calme. Une grande main se saisit du couvert quand je me penchai enfin pour le reprendre.

Je relevai les yeux sur Nott avec son air neutre et banal. Il me la tendit l'air normalement normal, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sobre. Je pris le couvert et lui lançai un regard mauvais en le remerciant de son attention. J'eus droit à de nouveaux regards de mépris autour de moi quand lui s'en tira avec la pitié de l'homme parfaitement clean n'ayant rien à se reprocher que de m'avoir aidé. Quels cons. Moi, je voyais pourtant dans ses émeraudes l'éclat d'ivresse briller fièrement. Je voyais sa lèvre encore rougit et gonflée de ma morsure trophée. En se détournant pour trouver sa place entre les préfets, il me fit un clin d'œil que j'ignorai. Je me retournai vivement pour pencher mon nez dans mon assiette. Putain de merde, étais-je sérieusement en train de rougir ? Ma voisine de table et colocataire me lança – encore - un regard soupçonneux et je craquai.

« Vas-tu continuer à me fixer encore longtemps ou attends tu que je m'énerve ? » l'agressai-je. Greengrass se replongea simplement dans son assiette et continua à manger en prenant soin de m'ignorer.

Mon souffle fut bruyant lorsque j'expirai l'inspiration profonde qui m'emplit de lassitude. Les yeux fermés, j'appuyai ma tête sur mes paumes. Tout tournait, tournait si agréablement autour de moi. J'étais si légère et détendu dans ce vertige familier qui engourdissait mes sens. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je m'y abandonner davantage ? Il me fallait faire attention. Ramassant ma volonté, je me redressai en mesurant mes gestes. Je me saisis lentement de ma fourchette et la plantai avec application dans une pomme de terre qui se mit à trembler dès qu'elle s'éleva de mon assiette. Je la fixai avec incompréhension. Ma main droite convulsait encore.

« Bordel de putain de merde » le juron m'échappa en attirant encore des regards sur moi. Merde, merde. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore ? Je calai le membre récalcitrant sous ma cuisse et reprit mon repas de la gauche soudain plus alerte et attentive à mon environnement. Du moins le croyais-je jusqu'à manquer de renverser mon verre d'eau. Pour la troisième fois. Sans jamais avoir eus l'intention de m'en saisir. Merde, grognai-je encore. Je me résignai à interrompre ma récréation.

« Greengrass. » Nouveau regard hautain. « Puis-je te demander un service ? » Son sourcil épilé se dressa. « Pourrais-tu avec discrétion me jeter un sort de dégrisement…S'il te plait. »

Son expression d'ennui ne s'estompa pas lorsqu'elle articula doucement sa baguette sous la table. Un voile épais me tomba dessus, m'engluant totalement avant de se décoller de moi avec un claquement que je fus seule à entendre. Je retins ma grimace en fermant fort mes yeux. _Damn it._ Les éclats de voix, le tintement de centaines de couverts, la rumeur constante des conversations, l'oppression des centaines de personnes autour de moi : la réalité frappa mes sens inconfortablement. Je rouvris des yeux plus clairvoyants sur la Grande Salle, finalement consciente du ridicule inacceptable de ma situation. Fait chier.

« Mieux ? Me demanda-t-elle avec condescendance.

\- Oh la ferme, dès qu'on finit j'y retourne. » Répondis-je en la foudroyant du regard.

Elle me fixa intensément, calculatrice. « Quoi encore ? » Aboyai-je.

Un sourire fin germa sur sa bouche et illumina ses yeux bleus malicieux. « Tu as encore soif ? »

Le repas finis, je la suivis jusque dans notre chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit et croisai mes bras et mes jambes. Dubitative, je l'observai faire le tour de la pièce avec une moue victorieuse. Elle se baissa et tira de sous son lit une caisse en bois claire visiblement pesant. Je me rapprochai lorsqu'elle en retira le couvercle et-

« Oh, merci Merlin pour ma colocataire ! » Des Bierraubeurres, en quantité.

Je relevai mon regard sûrement ému sur ma chère nouvelle amie.

« Comment ?

\- Milly, mon elfe de maison me les fait passer par les cuisines.

\- Magnifique, magnifique... »

Son rire discret fut porté par le courant d'air frais qui s'infiltra dans la pièce lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Je lui fis écho lorsqu'elle s'empara des deux premières bouteilles.

« Trinquons.» Déclara-t-elle

Je la rejoignis sur sa couche et me saisis de celle qu'elle m'offrit. J'en ôtai la capsule d'un coup de baguette – ma main avait finalement cessée de trembler – avant de partager son toast.

« Au début d'une grande amitié. »

Bien plus tard lorsque l'ivresse m'eut reprit, je laissai mon corps partir en arrière et tombai sur l'oreiller. Etalée à côté de moi, Daphné lança un regard flou à la tige blanche de ma cigarette lorsque j'en expirai longuement la cigarette. Je lui souris en appréciant le tournoiement continu de mon environnement.

« Greengrass ?

\- …

\- Greengrass ?

\- Hmm...

\- Greengrass !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Passe-moi une 'teille.

\- Encore !

\- Passe la moi juste, ok ?

\- Hmm hmm, tu exagères... » Marmonna-t-elle avant de se redresser pour attraper l'une des dernières de la caisse diminuée. La capsule sauta entre les doigts de ma copine qui s'en enfila quelques longues gorgées. Je l'attrapai difficilement lorsqu'elle me la tendit.

« Tu aimes boire à ce point ? » Son souffle était soucieux d'incompréhension. Il était vrai que j'en avais descendu quelques-unes de plus…je regardai en biais l'amas de cadavres dont on devrait se débarrasser. Je serrai la bouteille contre ma poitrine et lui susurrai des mots d'amour au goulot. Nous éclatâmes de rire. Elle n'avait pas idée de mon sérieux.

« Parles moi d'eux, repris-je.

\- De qui ça ?

\- Parkison, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott...

\- Ah... La clique sans leur prince.

\- Sans leur prince ? »

Elle se recoucha à côté de moi. Nous étions toujours sur son lit, minuit approchait inexorablement au rythme de nos gorgées.

« Parkinson est une fille intéressante, même si elle peut manquer de finesse parfois

\- Ça, j'ai remarqué…

\- Mais je l'aime beaucoup. C'est une bonne amie. Elle sait calculer, organiser et ne se laisse pas impressionner. Par contre, elle fait une fixette que son image et les principes qu'elle veut défendre. Pansy à tendance à agir dans l'excès.

\- Elle est mal dans sa peau, conclus-je après deux longues goulées.

\- En partie, répondit-elle. Sa fierté l'oblige à se sentir supérieure. Je pense que Pansy ne te supporte pas à cause de cette espèce d'insouciance que tu dégages. Et puis tu es un élément perturbateur dans ses plans. »

Le mot ne collait tellement pas avec mes ressentis que j'en restai coite un moment. J'avais l'air insouciante ? Moi ?!

« Pas tellement à mon avis, reprit-elle. Mais c'est comme ça que d'autre le voient. Surtout que tu es nouvelle et désirable, tu attires l'attention.

\- Je parie qu'elle aime se sentir importante. Elle est du genre à se croire irremplaçable et n'apprécie pas d'être contrariée. » Elle me confirma d'un hochement de tête avant de reprendre à son tour quelques gorgées.

« Zabini ?

\- Lui est un peu insouciant à la base. Agréable à vivre, perspicace et presque trop amical. Mais depuis que le prince n'est plus là, c'est un peu lui notre nouveau centre de gravité. Il se démerde bien mais il est différent. Enfin il n'y peut rien. C'est un joueur, et par-dessus tout, un coureur. C'est un peu son point faible. Mais il sait en tirer des forces. Il sait comment arriver à ses fins. Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer. »

J'enchaînai ensuite sur leur fameux prince visiblement découronné.

« Malfoy. C'était un emmerdeur de première, le prototype du sang-pur parfait. Mais il a échoué à sa mission l'année dernière n'est pas revenu depuis. »

Elle ne s'étendit pas et je me demandai s'il s'agissait de l'élève fils de Mangemort, devenu lui-même partisan, responsable du raid dans Poudlard l'année précédente. Ce devait être lui, l'hypothèse était logique. Ce qui signifiait que toute cette petite bande était des Mangemorts potentiels. Je repensai à ce que j'avais _vu_ dans le train. Nott aussi...certainement. Je ne sus s'il me fallait me sentir effrayée, révulsée ou si ma curiosité était déplacée.

« Et...

\- Nott, me coupa-t-elle comme pour abréger. Une ombre à première vue. Mais...Je pense que c'est le pire de nous tous. Il manipule et se fait oublier. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussis à le capter. Il cache quelque chose, mais il le cache trop bien. On en vient même à douter si ce quelque chose en question existe bel et bien, ou si c'est ce qu'il nous fait croire. Enfin, je me contente de ce que j'ai, comme nous tous. Quant à Crabbes et Goyle, ce sont des autistes non déclarés, des abrutis finis. Ils suivent les ordres. Sans intérêts.

Je fronçai des sourcils à ses catégorisations. « Et toi ? » Elle se tourna vers moi, une lueur mesquine dans ses yeux à demi fermés et me prit la bouteille des mains pour une longue rasade.

« Moi, j'aime bien me faire oublier aussi. Je me divertis à les regarder et participe passivement au jeu.

\- Veux-tu animer un peu la partie ?

\- Pourquoi pas, as-tu une nouvelle règle à ajouter ? »

Je repris la bouteille en me rapprochant davantage d'elle. Je la fixai, relâchant l'expression de la démence que je contenais souvent sous mes masques. Je lui souris lugubrement.

« Seulement si tu veux bien y assumer ton rôle.

\- Hmm... Ce pourrait être intéressant. »

Elle se recula et se leva, retirant sa chemise et sa jupe pour passer sous ses draps.

« Jolie vue, remarquai-je. Mais du vert en sous-vêtements, n'est-ce pas un peu cliché ? »

Elle rit doucement en ouvrant une autre bouteille.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas senti quelque chose d'aussi prometteur. Qui es-tu vraiment Malvina ?

\- Qui penses-tu que je sois ?

\- Je cherche encore mais je compte bien trouver. Tu me fais penser à lui parfois, Nott. Mais souvent à Pansy aussi. L'écart entre les deux est tel que je me demande où se trouve ce que tu nous cache.

\- As-tu au moins conscience que tu me connais déjà plus que les autres ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me confierais plus à toi qu'à Pansy.

\- Oh, n'est-ce pas ton amie depuis la première année ?

\- Si, depuis l'enfance même. Comme tous les autres. Tu l'apprécieras aussi quand elle finira par t'accepter. Mais nous sommes plus semblables toi et moi je pense. En plus de six ans, je n'ai jamais senti cette excitation, cette complicité. On va bien s'amuser je pense. J'ai à apprendre de toi et toi de moi. Les avantages tirés de notre amitié sont réciproques, je l'ai vite compris, c'est pour cette raison que notre contact est plus facile. Ça ne va pas être la même galère avec les autres, je te préviens.

\- Je te respect Daphné. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir te manipuler facilement, ça incite à la confiance.

\- Ça ne devrait pas plutôt être l'inverse ? Le fait que _je_ ne puisse pas _te_ manipuler qui t'amène à me faire confiance.

\- Allons, tu t'en es déjà rendu compte n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait trop d'efforts pour d'insuffisants intérêts.

\- Tu as raison, rit-elle de nouveau en se penchant vers la fenêtre. On devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- Avons-nous un accord dans ce cas ? »

Elle revint se poser près de moi et nous trinquâmes de nouveau.

« Avec plaisir, répondit-elle. »

Au matin, j'entrai dans la salle de cours et pris directement place dans les derniers rangs. Je sortis quelques parchemins ainsi qu'une plume de mon sac et m'affalai sans grâce sur mes bras croisés en attendant l'arrivée de MacGonagall. Daphné me lança une œillade amusée bien que fatiguée en sortant ses propres affaires de cours.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de boire autant si tu ne peux pas assumer le lendemain.

\- Rien à voir, niai-je. J'anticipe l'ennui que va transpirer cette matinée.

\- La métamorphoses est loin d'être le cours le plus rébarbatif, me répondit-elle dubitative.

\- Je me suis déjà entraînée aux sorts de modification d'état l'année dernière.

\- Tu as pris de l'avance sur le programme ? »

Je hochai la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Ce double cours avec les Serdaigles était en effet un des cours les plus enrichissants, mais nous avions d'abord une bonne heure de théorie. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, je n'avais pas fait d'excès la veille. Boire autant se rapprochait de mon quotidien passé de Beauxbâtons. J'avais même hâte d'en finir avec cette journée pour m'y remettre. Je sentais la flemme parcourir mes veines accompagnant mon envie de m'affaler sur mon lit avec de la musique et un gros pet'. Nous étions à peine mardi et je ne rêvais que de vendredi soir où je n'aurais pas à me lever au matin. Je soufflai lourdement alors que la professeur à la mine tirée entrait dans la salle en faisant claquer ses talons difformes sur la pierre.

« Bonjour à tous, commença-t-elle d'une voix ferme. »

Les bavardages cessèrent progressivement sous son raclement de gorge et elle scanna les élèves d'un regard perçant. Ses yeux se firent réprobateurs lorsqu'ils passèrent sur moi avant de continuer sur le reste des Serpentards, occupant majoritairement le fond de la classe.

« Un peu de tenue je vous prie. J'exige une attitude correcte de vos parts, est-ce clair ? Gronda-t-elle, cassante ».

Aussitôt tout le monde se raidit, au garde à vous sur sa chaise et je me relevai paresseusement en affichant un sourire hypocrite me sentant particulièrement visée.

« Mal baisée, soufflai-je à Daphné

\- Tu l'as dit, gloussa-t-elle.

\- _Immédiatement_, repris l'écossaise. Bien. Nous allons donc entamer ce premier chapitre sur les changements d'états et de stases, un cours qui s'articulera en premier temps sur la liquéfaction des matières puis sur la solidification afin d'en venir à la dissipation et l'infusion._(1)_ Prenez vos plumes. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et partageai un dernier sourire avec Daphné avant de me mettre à gribouiller distraitement les informations principales du cours. Au pire, je n'aurais qu'à récupérer le sien...

L'heure passait lentement.

« Comprenez bien que ce type de sorts ne s'appliquent pas de la même manière selon la nature primaire de l'objet ainsi que... »_(1)_

J'étouffai un bâillement et repoussai ma fatigue. Il était temps de trouver quelque chose d'amusant à faire avant de pouvoir enfin passer aux premiers exercices pratiques d'une facilité déconcertante. Franchement, ce n'était pas sorcier de changer de la glace en eau sans la faire fondre – sans mauvais jeux de mots - mais changer de la pierre en boue bien liquide semblait plus ardue, je n'avais jamais essayé. Mais j'aurais bien le temps d'apprendre, j'étais après tout là pour cette raison comme tous les autres élèves.

J'étudiai rapidement mes camarades tous penchés sur leurs parchemins, plus ou moins attentifs au cours débité par la professeur. Une fille de Serdaigle écrivait avec acharnement sans jamais lever les yeux de ses longs paragraphes n'aillant certainement aucun lien avec la métamorphose. Parkinson discutait à voix basse avec sa voisine aux traits ingrats. Boulstrad, Boulstrod, quelque chose comme ça, s'appelait-elle. Blaise avait l'air de se faire royalement chier en notant partiellement les définitions. Nott, l'air d'un gars qu'on ne remarquait pas, portait toutes les marques d'un élève lambda, studieux mais ennuyé. Je le détaillai assez longuement, me demandant à mon tour ce qu'il cachait, ce que tous cachaient en réalité. Comment s'organisaient leur monde et leur fonctionnement ? Comment m'y intégrer ? Daphné serait ma porte d'entrée, mais que devrais-je faire pour m'assurer une place ? Seraient-ils à la hauteur de mes attentes en termes de débauche ? Étaient-ils réellement dangereux ? L'idée ne faisait qu'aller et venir dans mon cerveau. Avais-je raison de vouloir m'associer à eux s'ils étaient vraiment en phase de rejoindre le camp du Lord Noir ? Mais d'un autre côté, ils me semblaient être les plus proches de ce que je recherchai, un moyen de m'assurer de belles soirées baignées d'alcool et de fête. S'ils venaient à s'avérer décevants, Daphné m'avait déjà montré qu'elle savait être à la hauteur, ou presque – je doutais qu'elle serait prête à me suivre quasiment tous les jours et à fortiori plusieurs fois par jour dans mes délires. A défaut, la solitude tiendrait compagnie à mes moments d'égarement malsains.

Quand subitement Nott releva la tête vers moi je laissai mon regard devenir vague, toujours fixe dans sa direction, et mâchonnai distraitement le bout de ma plume. Il finit par se replonger dans ses notes après m'avoir lancé un regard interrogateur que j'ignorai. Puis je repris mon analyse visuelle partielle.

« Elle m'a tellement gonflé n'empêche MacGo, piaillait la voix aigüe à la sortie du cours. Et qu'elle arrête de porter ces motifs écossais immondes pour épargner nos rétines, ne serait-ce qu'une fois !

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute si tu es une incapable Parkinson. Ne reporte pas ta colère sur elle quand bien même sa robe manquerait de nous rendre aveugle. Mais si c'est de la compassion pour nos yeux que tu lui demande, je te prierais dans avoir pour nos oreilles. »

Je la dépassai et ignorai ses grognements outrés et les insultes qu'elle me balança. Il était vrai que ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire, ni la plus mature, mais la réplique avait juste été trop tentante. Qu'importait, j'assumais ma puérilité. Daphné secoua la tête, un sourire demi amusé aux lèvres et me laissa accélérer toute seule pour rester calmer Pansy – et l'empêcher de me jeter un sort si possible. J'arrivais donc avant elle devant la porte des cachots du professeur Rogue.

« 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor miss Granger, en raison de votre incapacité motrice à faire taire votre désir d'étaler votre savoir horripilant de je-sais-tout et sans en demander l'autorisation. »

J'étouffai un ricanement comme les autres Serpentards sous les protestations plus ou moins silencieuses de l'autre partie de la classe. Blaise qui était assis à côté de moi, ne s'autorisa qu'un sourire sans chercher à exprimer haut et fort sa moquerie comme le faisait Pansy par exemple. Weasley sembla être sur le point de protester, le rouge lui montant – c'était vraiment humainement possible de rougir à ce point ?! - aux visages et Potter le retint d'une main sur l'épaule et d'un regard ferme. Mais par la manière dont ses poings étaient serrés je pouvais voir que lui-même se retenait difficilement pour ne pas s'énerver et expliciter à Rogue le fond de sa pensée. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà fait auparavant ? Je croisai le regard de Granger et lui offris un sourire désolé auquel elle répondit par un froncement de sourcils avant de détourner la tête. Apparemment, elle ne croyait pas un instant que je pouvais être compatissante. M'avait-elle vu rire ou bien sous prétexte que j'appartenais désormais à "l'ennemi" me voyait-elle comme mauvaise ? J'appréciai le bien fondée des maisons et de leurs rivalités mais le rejet des Serpentards commençait déjà à me prendre la tête.

« Comme miss Granger nous l'a effectivement, _encore une fois_, débité avec satisfaction...

\- Un problème Malvina ? » Me chuchota mon voisin.

Je hochai négativement la tête alors que le professeur reprenait l'explication de son cours.

« T'inquiète, je me demandai juste comment Weasley faisait pour s'énerver autant. Le self-control il ne connaît pas ?

-...Correctement lancé, avec précision et maîtrise, l'impact de ce sort...

\- Faudrait qu'il fasse attention, un jour sa boîte crânienne va exploser sous l'afflux sanguin, continuai-je.

-...pourrait être d'ordre mortel. Dans le meilleur des cas, vous seriez amenés à passer le restant de vos jours à penser comme les légumes asséchés que vous êtes...

\- Ça fait six ans qu'on attend ça, ricana-t-il. »

Zabini était vraiment un gars cool. Il ne perdait pas son temps à se foutre de la gueule des autres ou à les insulter, ne prenant part aux harcèlements contre les "sang-de-bourbes" que très rarement. Il pourrait être un bon ami, voir un bon coup à l'occasion. Une personne avec qui passer d'agréables moments. J'avais hâte de le voir agir avec de l'alcool dans son système. Il était temps de tendre quelques perches.

« Dis-moi Blaise, commençai-je avec un sourire entendu.

-...En effet, ce sort s'attaque au fonctionnement même de votre système nerveux...

\- Vous ne faites jamais de petites soirées dans vos dortoirs ?

\- Comment ça ? me répondit-il.

-...et ronge petit à petit vos capacités à vous mouvoir...

\- De quoi boire, de quoi fumer, de quoi jouer, par exemple.

-...vos capacités de concentration, puis d'expression...

\- En petit comité, histoire de décompresser de temps en temps.

-...Pour vous laisser prisonnier de votre corps à ressasser vos plus sombres angoisses et douloureux souvenirs...

\- Ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver, on peut toujours s'arranger, chuchota-t-il. Intéressée ?

-...Et enfin, au terme d'un processus long et complexe, la victime tombe dans un coma irréversible...

\- Plutôt oui.

-...Ou meurt dans le cas d'une parfaite exécution du...ZABINI, DORE ! Silence ! Vos babillages incessants me cassent les oreilles. Bien, reprenons. C'est pour ces raisons qu'il est d'une importance capitale de savoir se protéger des sortilèges de ce type, proches de la magie noire. Ce sort d'Occlusion Mental_(2)_ traverserait vos _protego_ faiblards comme une cuillère chaude dans du beurre. Pour la prochaine fois, je veux donc trente centimètres de parchemin sur ses effets, et trente centimètres supplémentaires sur les moyens de s'en protéger. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor en raison de vos couinements ridicules Weasley, je vous ai entendu. Bien. Passons maintenant à l'ignominie suivante à savoir le sortilège de... »

Avec un clin d'œil complice je fis signe à Blaise que nous reprendrions cette conversation prometteuse plus tard.

« Allez-y d'abord, je vous rejoindrais » lâchai-je à la fin du cours.

Je laissai Daphné et les autres partir devant et me retournai pour m'élancer de l'autre côté. J'avais réfléchis à quelques choses pendant l'heure. Il n'était pas bon pour moi de devenir l'ennemie de Potter&amp;Cie. Autant poser certaines cartes d'entrée de jeu. Je sentais que Granger avait un problème avec moi et les autres se fiaient à elle. Pourtant elle m'avait l'air d'une fille sympathique. Curieuse, rigoureuse, mais sûrement une excellente amie, prête à tout pour ceux en qui et en quoi elle croit. Cette fille pouvait être une personne utile, je ne pouvais accepter qu'elle et les siens me tiennent à distance en raison de ma répartition. Au détour d'un couloir je manquai de les percuter et me reculai de quelques pas en reprenant mon souffle après ma course.

« Ah ! Je vous cherchais ! »

Ils échangèrent des regards dubitatifs et, en garde, observèrent le couloir derrière moi comme s'attendant à y trouver quelqu'un de plus. _Wouah _! Ils craignaient carrément un piège ou quelque chose du genre. Était-ce de la paranoïa ou l'expression de la méfiance extrême qu'ils nourrissaient envers les dorénavant miens ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dore ? Lança Weasley.

\- Je suis surprise de voir la vitesse avec laquelle vous m'avez jugé. Je ne sais pas ce que les autres vous ont fait mais je tenais juste à m'excuser de m'être moqué de toi tout à l'heure Granger. Rogue n'est vraiment pas impartiale, ça frôle l'injustice.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ça vous arrange bien de toutes façons, la coupa le rouquin.

\- Mais merci, j'apprécie l'effort, finit-elle tout de même.

\- Écoutes Weasley. Je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas non plus, alors je te prierais de ne pas me juger sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui peut m'arranger ou non. J'ai beau être une vipère comme vous aimez le dire, je me fiche totalement des clichés qui peuvent exister autour de vos "maisons" et des rivalités qui vous suivent depuis des lustres. Je ne viens pas d'ici rappels-en toi. Quand je rencontre des gens avec qui je m'entends bien j'écoute mon impression première et je fais connaissance. Maintenant, libre à vous de me considérer comme les autres, à ce niveau c'est plus mon problème. Bonne journée à vous. »

Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus et me dépêchai de partir dans l'autre direction, prenant sur moi pour ne pas m'énerver outre mesure. Nan mais je rêvais. Quel imbécile. Je fis cependant volte-face prête à tirer ma baguette, lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me calmai en voyant Harry Potter, le Survivant m'adresser une moue gênée.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'étais distraite.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour Ron, il ne réfléchit pas tout le temps avant de parler.

\- Ça j'avais compris, cinglai-je.

\- Et je m'excuse aussi de t'avoir donné l'impression que nous t'avions jugé. Nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas ne pas être méfiants. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on te rejette tu sais.

\- Je comprends et j'avoue avoir été un peu sèche également, reconnus-je.

\- Bien, c'est dit. Dans ce cas à plus. »

Je détaillai un instant le garçon légendaire, celui qui avait mis en échec l'un des pires Mages Noirs de l'histoire avant même de savoir dire 'maman' et qui depuis quelques années lui faisait face avec courage. C'était un adolescent presque un homme comme nous tous mais qui avait été confronté à des épreuves auxquelles certains d'entre nous auraient péris. Certains en étaient vraiment morts de ce que je savais. Derrière ses lunettes rondes, ses yeux verts attentifs, son visage aux traits légèrement carrés sous une masse noire de cheveux hérissés cachant partiellement sur son front, la cicatrise, fine et nette, la plus célèbre de tout le monde sorcier. Il me laissa la détailler quelques secondes avant que sa gêne ne soit palpable et que d'un mouvement sûrement involontaire il passe sa main pour déranger davantage ses cheveux.

« Ouai, merci Potter, j'apprécie. À un de ces quatre. »

Puis chacun repartis dans la direction opposée. Il me paraissait être un gars mature et intelligent bien qu'impulsif. Peut-être deviendrais-je leur amie, mon petit discours avait pour but de les amener à me voir comme ouverte et cela avait visiblement fonctionné puisque le héros de l'humanité lui-même était venu me présenter des excuses. En redescendant jusque dans le hall je ne suivis pas la masse continue des étudiants allant manger et me dirigeai vers le parc, ma clop déjà à la bouche. Soudain, quelque chose me heurta à toute vitesse et deux bras se serrèrent autour de ma taille. En reconnaissant leur propriétaire, mon cœur fondit et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son étreinte. Puis il releva un visage rayonnant vers moi.

« Coucou toi.

\- Malvina, tu m'avais manqué ! J'ai plein de choses à te raconter, tu aurais du temps pour moi ?

\- Bien sur Sasha ! Toujours. Tu m'accompagnes dans le parc fumer ma cigarette ? »

Nous commençâmes à marcher en direction d'une zone plus ou moins éclairée par le soleil dépressif de 13heures. Je n'avais pas croisé Sasha depuis une petite semaine. La dernière fois que l'on s'était rencontré par hasard il m'avait fait part de son désarroi à me voir auprès des Serpentards à la réputation si sale qui le harcelaient d'insultes et de moqueries. Mais en bon Serdaigle fière - et apparemment grâce à mes conseils - il restait stoïque à leurs attaques et attendait qu'ils se lassent pour passer à la prochaine victime. Il avait décidé que sa revanche aurait lieu lors des résultats trimestriels.

« Tu es la seule personne qu'on voit fumer ici. Tu sais qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes ? Ma mère dit que ça rend moche en plus, me lança-t-il avec un regard moqueur.

\- Mais je ne permets pas, petit insolent ! Tu mériterais que je te balance en croquette pour calamar géant dans le lac ! »

Il éclata de rire sous mon air faussement outré et je me sentis légère. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais le sourire de ce garçon.

« Bon alors, raconte à tata Malvina.

\- Et bien en fait...comment dire...j'aurais besoin de euh…de conseils.

\- En quoi puis-je t'offrir mes services ? Dis-je dans mon expiration.

\- Déjà, arrêtes de me cracher ta fumée dessus ! Et puis...En fait, il y a euhm... Beh, il y a cette fille dans ma classe... »

**-Off-**

Hermione Granger avançait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs de l'école centenaire en suivant scrupuleusement le tracé qu'elle avait préparé afin d'effectuer sa ronde de préfète-en-chef dans les temps. A la lueur de sa baguette elle prêtait attention à la moindre ombre, au moindre bruit, au moindre courant d'air qui pourrait révéler la présence d'un élève hors de son dortoir. Ou d'un quelconque danger. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis une bonne demi-heure. Mais dans sa tête bien fournie tournait un certain nombre de préoccupations. Les garçons et elle avaient le jour même finalement eut des nouvelles de l'Ordre. Fred et Georges s'étaient introduits dans leur dortoir dans la journée, apparemment pris d'ennui. Elle les avait menacé de les dénoncer, les soupçonnant d'être venus vendre leur produits interdits et intérieurement contrariée qu'ils puissent perdre leur temps à venir à Poudlard alors qu'elle aurait tout donné pour être _dehors _à faire quelque chose, se sentir réellement _utile_. Mais peu importait, elle savait maintenant que les rangs de l'Ordre du Phoenix croissaient régulièrement, des alliés les rejoignant de partout. Il y avait cependant un revers à cette médaille, qui concernait les effectifs également croissants de Voldemort. Seule une minorité de géants ne l'avaient pas rejoint et son influence progressait à l'Est. Georges avait prononcé une phrase énigmatique plutôt, comme quoi Il cherchait des éléments nouveaux, des pouvoirs qu'ils n'avaient pas possédés avant et dont Il s'imprégnerait grâce à ses nouveaux rangs. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Elle se posait la question depuis maintenant des heures, rallongeant encore la longue liste des choses qui la tourmentaient mentalement. Elle entendit soudainement un bruit étouffé en provenance d'une salle de classe vide à quelques mètres devant elle.

«_Nox._»

Sa main se serra sur le contact rassurant de sa baguette, lui donnant l'assurance d'avancer à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte entrouverte. Une légère brise venant visiblement d'une fenêtre ouverte porta à son nez une odeur de...de cigarette. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Peut-être...Elle remarqua une silhouette assise sur une table près de la fenêtre ouverte, à côté de laquelle brillait le foyer incandescent, comme une luciole rougeoyante dans l'obscurité.

« Cinq point en moins pour Serpentard, Dore. Le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis longtemps. _Lumos_. Je vais devoir prévenir les profes... »

Elle s'arrêta cependant, remarquant sur les joues de la jeune fille, après qu'elle se soit retourné dans un sursaut, les striures de larmes. Elle fut déstabilisée. Qu'est ce qui pouvait amener la nouvelle Serpentarde à sortir de son dortoir au milieu de la nuit pour laisser libre cours à sa tristesse ?

« Ah. » prononça simplement la jeune fille métissée en séchant ses larmes.

« Dore...est-ce que ça va ? Tu as un problème avec tes...

\- Non ce n'est rien, la coupa-t-elle, juste que...tout est plus dur que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

\- Tu peux...m'en parler si tu veux.

\- Je...Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais m'adapter rapidement.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer tu sais. Sois juste toi-même, je suis sûre que tu trouveras les personnes prêtes à t'accepter pour ce que tu es vraiment.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il me faut réellement me battre. Être contre _eux_ ne m'attirera que trop de problèmes. Je... j'ai beau ne pas totalement comprendre ce que je fais là-bas, je sais que je n'ai pas ton courage pour me dresser contre le système. Je préfère m'adapter quitte à changer et en souffrir, plutôt que souffrir du rejet, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste. »

Hermione serra les lèvres mais sentit la compassion naître dans sa poitrine. Il était vrai que depuis le premier jour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiante envers la nouvelle. Malgré les excuses bienvenues qu'elle lui avait présenté quelques jours plutôt, elle ne pouvait cesser d'être dubitative comme elle ne pouvait ignorer le rapprochement évident entre elle et l'ancienne clique de Malfoy. Elle avait même entendu dire qu'elle partageait son dortoir avec Daphné Greengrass. Cependant, la voir ce soir si vulnérable et en proie au doute et aux pleurs, avait quelque chose de... touchant. Elle la regarda tirer une dernière fois sur sa cigarette consumée et l'expulser d'une pichenette au dehors. Elle renifla avant de lui offrir un nouveau sourire triste et se leva, prête à partir. La préfète décida d'avoir pitié d'elle et de ne pas prévenir les professeurs ou Rusard.

« Eh Dore. Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un...

\- Merci, j'apprécie. Passe une bonne nuit...Hermione.

\- Toi aussi...Malvina. »

Puis elle tourna des talons et s'en alla, laissant la Gryffondor aux cheveux en bataille se demander ce qui avait pu la pousser dans ses retranchements de la sorte. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre avant qu'elle ne reparte à son tour pour finir sa ronde. Mais elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait pas. Personne ne savait et ne devait savoir. Malvina avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas se retenir cette fois-ci et avait fui pour se laisser aller à des larmes libératrices. Elle n'avait pas pu, elle l'avait su, à cet instant. A l'instant où elle avait _vu_. Bêtement, elle avait trébuché et une grosse main secourable l'avait soutenue. Et ce fut en la touchant, en s'y agrippant avec soulagement qu'elle avait _vu_.

_L'avant-bras grassouillet marqué du signe de la Mort. Noir et funeste, vicieux et terrible. Au bout duquel se dresse une baguette. Un garçon au sol__ hurlant de douleur, torturé. Ses mèches châtaines sont collés de sueurs. Son si beau sourire déformé d'horreur. Souffreteux, affreux. Le sang qui perle sur son corps. Sa peau scarifiée, marquée de son ignominie. Sang-de-bourbe._

Alors elle avait craqué. C'était dur, bien trop dur pour elle de voir ce petit homme qu'elle avait déjà appris à aimer se faire torturer. Tout comme Crabbes, Goyle était un crétin inconditionnel stupide au possible n'ayant d'autre utilité qu'exécuter les ordres, peu importait leurs degrés de cruauté. Mais elle savait que c'était faux, il n'avait pas mauvais fond. Pourtant...

Elle n'avait jamais autant haït son pouvoir, son "don". Elle n'avait jamais rien pu y faire. Que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle ne voulait pas que ce futur arrive, elle ne voulait pas non, jamais. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle ne le permettrait pas. Elle ne le permettrait pas. En s'assurant une dernière fois que son visage ne trahirait plus son désarroi, elle s'approcha du tableau dont l'habitant lui tirait la langue. Elle décida alors, elle décida qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour que ce futur ne se produise pas. Même si cela signifiait qu'elle devrait se rapprocher d'eux, les infiltrés jusqu'à pouvoir les influencer.

« Dragon d'Opium » dit-elle à l'homme au serpent. Et il se referma derrière elle sans un bruit.

_«** Je les boufferais **» dit-Elle quelque part._

* * *

(1) Les sorts de modifications de stases et d'états, de mon invention, inspirés vous l'aurez sûrement compris des processus liés aux changements d'état de l'eau et autres liquides, à savoir les passages de solide à liquide, liquide à gazeux, gazeux à solide, etc et vice-versa. Je suis encore en recherche pour trouver des formules latines qui me conviennent.

(2) De la même manière, ce sort assez horrible d'occlusion mentale est de mon invention, dont la description est faite avec amour par un Rogue qui n'aime toujours pas être interrompu. En gros, correctement exécuté, l'étape ultime de ce sort va jusqu'à arrêter le système organique et la victime meurt. Ce qui peut aussi ne pas se produire et dans ce cas-là, la victime tombe dans le coma ou demeure légumifiée.

**Nda : **C'est à partir d'ici que le venin de Malvina prend, me semble-t-il... _*niark niark*_


	6. Chapitre IV

**Nda : **A _Niammaca.A,_ mon âme sœur du** IV**. Sans elle, _Version 3_ n'existerait pas, autant que je ne saurais être complète. ~_Ad vitam aeternam Beubeu..._

**[Edition 18/05/15]**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le grand saut, plongeons ensemble les amis.**

_Donner un nom à notre relation ? Je ne pourrais pas. C'est pas comme si je lui avais déjà dû quelque chose. C'était juste comme ça. Pas d'ensemble, pas de nous. Juste de longues parties de ce jeu malsain. Et elle, avec son double jeu. Je ne m'en étais pas douté. Comment aurais-je pu ?_

_A quel moment la violence s'est ajoutée à l'équation ? Là non plus, je ne saurais trop vous le dire. Tout s'est perdu dans le torrent d'ivresse qui nous accompagnait. Elle avait dû le prévoir, je m'en rends compte maintenant._

_C'est si typique d'elle même, nous lancer un piège et s'y enfoncer avec nous._

_T.N~_

«**La prévoyance a toujours gâté chez moi la jouissance. J'ai vu l'avenir à pure perte : je n'ai jamais pu l'éviter.** »

Jean-Jacques Rousseau

**-Off-**

Assise sur la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie, les jambes pendant dans le vide, Malvina Dore contemplait le paysage féerique et angoissant des environs de Poudlard dans l'obscurité en tirant inlassablement sur son join. Ses pensées étaient embuées par les toxines enivrantes. Oui, oui, elle aimait ça. Ses yeux dilatés étaient à demi fermés sur le mouvement flou qui animait la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite pendant qu'elle songeait à son quotidien. Les cours, les autres élèves, les relations sociales. Suivant ses aspirations soufflées, Blaise l'avait convoqué une première fois à la "petite soirée" qui allait se déroulé dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec Théodore. Une soirée comme elle les aimait également, avec de l'alcool coulant à flot, des filles stupides à bourrer, des gars ne tenant pas la route autant que de bons buveurs avec qui tenir les paris. Quelques sixièmes années, la clique et puis lui. Théodore avec qui elle avait commencé en parallèle de drôles de jeux depuis la première soirée où ils s'étaient un moment retrouvés à s'embrasser. Mais personne ne s'en était rendu compte et maintenant le jeu s'appliquait à se provoquer l'un l'autre, toujours plus, mais sans jamais qu'on ne les découvre.

Elle tendit sa main vers l'arrière où une autre, masculine, se saisit du pétard pour le porter à ses lèvres. Le fameux Théodore Nott sourit intérieurement. Elle l'amusait tellement, elle avait relevé le niveau. Depuis qu'elle était là, il fumait de plus en plus, distraction bienvenue au milieu des plans qu'il travaillait. Il fallait dire que ses préoccupations étaient bien loin de quelques beuveries d'écoliers. Mais bon, il avait encore le temps, il en saurait plus à la Toussaint, lorsqu'il rentrerait au manoir Nott pour les vacances dans quelques petites semaines. Pour l'instant, il préférait s'enivrer, se désinhiber et arriver à se la faire. Mais pas encore, il la rendrait folle d'abord. Il ferait croître son désir pour lui, la ferait se révéler, la ferait pleurer de faiblesse et de douleur et savourerait finalement ses gémissements de jouissance et d'abandon au creux de son oreille. Il en frissonna d'un plaisir appréhensif. Mais pour l'instant, cette soirée serait sûrement prometteuse. Il se cala contre elle en expirant la fumée grisâtre et elle laissa son dos reposer contre son torse. Sa tête roula sur son épaule et elle planta son regard défoncé dans ses yeux verts bordés de vaisseaux éclatés. Il tira une longue taff et s'approcha de ses lèvres, à quelques millimètres pour y souffler l'épaisse fumée chargée qu'elle aspira de tout son saoule. Elle se laissa aller de nouveau.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » Souffla le Serpentard dans son oreille. Il se pencha encore pour promener sa langue dans le creux de son cou, savourant le goût de sa peau fine. Elle laissa échapper un rire dénué d'humour et se dégagea pour revenir poser ses jambes sur le sol.

« Qui pourrait te faire confiance Nott ?

\- Tu me blesses. Les gens qui me connaissent savent que je suis digne de...

\- Personne ne te connaît et tu n'es digne de pas grand-chose.

\- Aïe je vais finir par pleurer. Sois un peu plus sensible avec moi, Malvina.

\- Mais je suis sensible à toi, dit-elle en se collant contre son torse, et crois-moi.. tu finiras par en pleurer. »

Elle passa sa main sous sa chemise et fit courir ses ongles sur ses abdominaux. Il grinça des dents et attrapa durement son poignet, le serrant à lui faire mal.

« Je me demande qui de nous deux pleurera le premier, protestera le premier. Tu relèves le défi ? »

**-On-**

Je savais que je ne devais pas. Mais quand les choses en venaient à lui, tout tournait autour de la tension sexuelle, de l'alcool, de la drogue et de ma capacité à le provoquer, répondre à ses provocations... Je me trouvais si faible. Mais c'était dans ces cas-là que j'avais de l'importance pour lui n'est-ce pas ? Il était bien trop difficile à atteindre. Il me fascinait. J'en venais même à oublier les raisons qui auraient dû me permettre de m'éloigner, de rester loin de lui, loin d'eux tous et de leur malsanité qui me dépassait. Des Mangemorts en devenir. Mais je le voulais, pour ne pas _voir_ ces choses arriver. J'avais choisis de m'y intégrer pour les changer de l'intérieur par les seuls moyens que je maîtrisais. Débauche. Mais je me perdais absorbée par mes propres objectifs invraisemblables et ces vices que j'aimais tant. Oh que Merlin me vienne en aide, j'allais finir par m'enfoncer plus bas que terre.

« Tu relèves le défi ? » murmura-t-il.

Comment ne pas le suivre, comment ne pas être emballée ? Mon cœur avait oublié le mot ''rythme'' et ma tête toute logique autre que celle de...de...de cette sensation enivrante. La douleur de sa poigne me donna envie de me tortiller pour lui échapper mais je l'ignorai et me contentai de sourire puis de lécher mes lèvres. Et je le vis dans ses iris, l'éclat fuguasse de surprise. Il plissa des yeux et ses sourcils sombres en vinrent à presque se rencontrer au-dessus de son arrête nasale. Je passai l'index de ma main libre dessus puis la fit courir sur la courbe de son menton, toute sa mâchoire, son visage fin aux joues que je voulais mordre. Et sa bouche. Je la retraçai et m'en approchai tout doucement. Je me sentais accaparer toute son attention. Il me regardait avec des yeux obsédés et une insolence libertine revendiquée. Je m'enivrais de le voir s'enivrer de moi sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais j'étais déjà trop accrochée à lui. Il me fallait prendre de la distance pour ne pas devenir dépendante ou pire, attachée sentimentalement. Je laissai mon bras retomber et attrapai discrètement ma baguette alors que je sentais son souffle sensuel se joindre au mien.

« _Repulso._ » **Violente.**

Il fut instantanément éjecté à quelques mètres de moi, surpris de ne pas avoir vu le sort arriver mais déjà prêt à répondre au besoin. Je l'ignorai et observai mon poignet rougis les marques précises de ses doigts. Je rangeai ma baguette distraitement dans ma chaussette et lui lançai un baiser.

« Bien sûr, _babe_. » répondis-je finalement.

Je m'éloignai de quelques pas avant de me retourner, une main sur la hanche, hautaine.

« J'aime bien tes doigts, mais évite de me laisser des marques si visibles à l'avenir. Et tu seras gentil d'attendre quelques minutes avant d'arriver, il serait malvenu que quelqu'un se rende compte que nous étions ensemble. »

Je partis, une dernière vision de lui levant sa main à hauteur de visage en remuant les doigts.

« Tu verras ils sont magique ces doigts, tu seras surprise de voir tout ce qu'ils peuvent te f... »

Je dévalai les escaliers, manquant comme à chaque fois de m'éclater la gueule par terre. J'inspirai profondément, tachant de sortir de ma tête cette dernière provocation on ne pouvait plus explicite pour empêcher mon corps de trembler d'appréhension et de désir. Aaah..._Whatever._ Après un petit pétard réconfortant il était temps de prendre part à la véritable évasion. Je ne songeais dès lors plus qu'aux bouteilles qui m'attendaient dans la chambre de Blaise, comme d'habitude. J'y arrivai, je le sentais, je le sentais. Tous se laissaient emporter, se laissaient aller en ma présence, m'acceptaient. Et je les tirai avec moi. C'était déjà la troisième de la semaine, la troisième fois que nous allions boire comme des trous. Pansy n'en pouvait déjà plus, elle allait sûrement encore vomir ce soir. Je ris aux éclats.

« Eh Mal' ! »

Je me retournai à l'entente du surnom dont m'avait affublé Daphné.

« Je te cherchai, reprit-elle. Tu étais où ?

\- A ton avis ? Ris-je.

\- Espèce de droguée.

\- Ça me va droit au cœur Daph'.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu m'admirais.

\- Non vraiment, tu es pitoyable. Je me suis bien rendue compte que depuis la semaine dernière tu consommes même entre certains cours.

\- Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de palier au rébarbatif des cours de Binns.

\- S'il n'y avait que lui...

-...

\- Tu faisais de la merde en métamorphoses aujourd'hui. »

Je haussai simplement des épaules, discussion close. Je n'avais pas besoin de son jugement sur mes agissements. Et puis pas envie de me remettre en question. Il était l'heure de boire.

« Au lieu de me faire chier, va plutôt chercher le Pur-Feu. »

Elle me lança un long regard analyseur et je levai un sourcil. « Daph', je t'aime beaucoup, mais me fais vraiment pas chier, tu ne me connais pas tant que ça, tu découvres juste à quel point je peux m'enfoncer » pensai-je. Un sourire totalement commandé par mon état d'ébriété pointa sur mon visage et elle s'en alla en secouant la tête, blasée. Bientôt, bientôt elle comprendrait. Quand nous partirions tous pour les vacances, elle commencerait à comprendre. Elle se rendrait compte que son propre corps appellerait l'ivresse, je m'en assurerais, je le jurai. Elle verrait comment les nuits de plaisir que j'avais amenées lui manqueraient. Il y avait eu la première, esseulée dans la semaine. Puis à la suivante, elles vinrent en paire. Et jamais deux sans trois. Ensuite quatre, cinq, six...Ils comprendraient tous et finiraient par me suivre, partageraient mon intérêt pour le petit verre du matin avec les œufs brouillés, celui entre un cours interminable et le suivant tout aussi chiant, jusqu'à la bouteille du soir. Je secouai la tête décidée à faire partir toutes pensées malvenues et me concentrer uniquement sur le présent. J'imaginai plutôt l'intérêt de la soirée avenir, rêvassant au futur immédiat des heures en approche.

.

Une idée allant et venant sans se fixer. Je commençai à papillonner des cils, à reprendre paresseusement conscience. Le brouillard dans ma tête, la pâteuse acide dans ma bouche, la lourdeur de mon corps. Légère gueule de bois. J'étouffai un bâillement et m'étirai difficilement sous les draps pour sentir mes jambes nues se frotter l'une contre l'autre. La dentelle de mon boxer me chatouilla les cuisses. Je remuai les orteils. Je ne portais qu'une seule chaussette et un haut visiblement trop grand. Bordel, quand étais-je arrivé là ? Je tendis la main pour attraper le verre d'eau sur ma table de nuit et mes doigts rencontrèrent la surface lisse et souple d'un...livre ? Hein ? Merde, où est ce que j'étais ? Je me redressai et regardai le foutoir apocalyptique post soirée qui régnait dans la pièce. Des habits en vrac, des bouteilles de partout, Crabbe et Goyle partageant le même oreiller à même le sol. Un gars que je ne reconnus pas endormi en position assise contre le mur serrant une bouteille de Vodka'Citrouille dans ses bras. Un autre type, bouche ouverte, affalé dans le canapé que j'avais conjuré la veille. Blaise dans les deux lits collés, partageant sa couche avec quatre silhouettes féminines à en juger les touffes de cheveux dépassant des draps. Le lampadaire/barre de striptease, habillé de deux petites culottes. Des soutiens-gorge dont le mien, suspendus autour de la lampe de plafond. _Oh my god_, heureusement que personne n'avait vomis. Je tirai la montre à mon cou pour voir qu'il n'était même pas encore sept heures et me laissai retomber sur l'oreiller avant de me cacher sous la couette qui - par Morgane était ce réel ? - sentait l'odeur douce et profonde, foncièrement attirante, de Théodore avec des relents de weed. Je me relevai et avisai la chemise que je portais, assumant qu'elle était également sienne. Et lui ? Je me penchai pour le trouver dormant au pied du lit le visage fermé et détendu, entouré de tout un matelas de couvertures et d'oreillers. Sa main droite reposait à moins d'un décimètre de la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu. L'amusement que je ressentis ne suffit pas à me dérider et je m'extrayai en galérant de la couette chaude. Le vertige m'attrapa les chevilles à peine celles-ci posées au sol et je vacillai, encore à moitié bourrée en fait. Doucement ou en tout cas le plus doucement que je le pus, j'avançai vers le grand lit - en me prenant les pieds dans tout un tas de trucks - constitué de celui de Blaise et de celui maintenant inutilisé de Malfoy. Je repérai au milieu des autres les cheveux bruns de Daphné. Nous n'avions que peu de temps pour regagner notre chambre avant que trop de monde ne soit réveillé pour nous capter.

« Daph' !

-...

\- Daphné !

\- Hmm...

\- Oh Greengrass, faut qu'on bouge !

\- 'tain...laiss...moi..dormir...

\- Merde Daphné ! Si tu ne te lèves pas je te laisse là ! Il est bientôt 8heures ! »

Son visage émergea subitement d'entre les draps et elle commença à son tour à se lever sans réveiller les autres, les yeux encore perdus et larmoyants de sommeil. Un peu d'exagération ne pouvait faire de mal à cette heure-ci. Elle ne portait que son soutien-gorge et le caleçon de Blaise. J'éclatai d'un rire insonore, manquant de me casser la gueule.

« Tu fais chier Mal' !

\- Shuut...

\- Je te signale que c'est ta faute tout ça avec tes paris à la con ! Reprit-elle plus doucement.

\- ...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en rappelles pas !

-...

\- J'y crois pas ! A quatre heures miss Dore nous empêche de dormir avec ses défis incroyables, nous force à...

\- Je ne force personne ! La coupai-je.

\- La ferme, c'est de ta faute ! »

J'éclatai de rire, revoyant des bribes d'une Daphné rouge de honte et d'envie en train de se trémousser sur un Blaise tout bandant.

« Bon, allez cassons nous ! Reprit-elle.

\- Une minute, j'ai oublié un truck. »

Elle entreprit de récupérer nos effets personnels éparpillés partout – « _Accio_ string. _Accio_ jupe. _Accio_ soutien-gorge de Malvina. _Accio_... » - et je ne sus qu'elle pulsion me poussa à aller vers Théo pour lui foutre de légers coups de pieds. Je fus partie avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

« C'est bon, t'as tout ? Allons-y.

\- Ouais, me chuchota Daphné.

\- Putain, j'ai hâte de voir leurs tronches quand on arrivera en Potions... »

En face du miroir de notre salle de bain, je me déshabillai prête à rentrer dans la douche. J'observai mon visage bouffis du sommeil lourd de la gueule de bois. Je regardai à mon poignet les marques rosées tranchant sur ma peau halée laissées par les doigts de Théo la veille. Je secouai la tête, riant intérieurement au souvenir de son expression après que je l'eus repoussé. Puis je la penchai de nouveau, remarquant derrière mon oreille la tâche sombre, rougeoyante et violacée d'un suçon. Merde. Je n'avais pas le souvenir de ça. Je passai mes doigts dessus et me concentrai, me concentrai, en appelant à cette chose ignoble qui rampait dans mon sang. Je savais que je pouvais le faire. L'avenir certes, incontrôlable, mais le passé aussi, consciemment. Je suivis cet instinct soudain et _revis_ la scène qui s'était déroulée.

_Ses mains plaquées sur mes joues. Son corps, son excitation pressée contre ma peau. Le désir qui coule en moi, l'envie de le sentir me remplir. Puis son souffle, brûlant au creux de mon oreille. Les frissons qui me parcourent. Des paroles. _Que me disait-il ? _La dentelle. _La dentelle ? _Ah, mes sous-vêtements. Ce qu'il regardait ce jour-là, dans le train, sous ma jupe. Il les trouvait bandant. Il me trouve bandante. Sa langue, qui caresse mon lobe puis descend s'acharner sur ma chair. Toute sa bouche qui lèche, aspire, mordille. Le gémissement qui m'échappe. Mes mains qui courent dans son dos, plus bas..._

« Malvina ? Ça va ? »

Daphné. Merde, je mouillais rien qu'au souvenir.

« Oui oui !

\- Dépêche-toi, faut pas qu'on soit en retard pour les voir arriver.

\- Sûre… »

Je regardais sans le voir Binns continuer sans interruption à débiter son récit sur la douzième ou quatre-vingt-douzième mutinerie gobeline, dirigée par je ne savais quel Ragnard-le-pouilleux. La moitié de la classe dormait – Pansy, la bouche ouverte sur son parchemin, hilarant - et à côté de moi Théodore griffonnait sur son parchemin. Quand son coude me frôla, je reportai mon regard dessus et me sentis soudain pus alerte.

« _Je monte le niveau, cap de me suivre ?_ » avait-il écrit._ **Jouons**_, reprit-Elle près de mon oreille.

Je le regardai me lancer un sourire lubrique et lui répondis par mon sourire malicieux – celui vers le bas qui faisait ressortir ma fossette. Je hochai des sourcils pour signaler mon assentiment et l'instant suivant il se détourna de moi. Sa main droite descendit sous la table et se posa sur mon genou gauche. Je passai la mienne dans le creux de son dos pour sortir sa chemise de sous sa ceinture. Il n'y avait personne derrière nous, le jeu serrait de pouvoir surveiller à 180 degrés en face. L'adrénaline commença à circuler en moi, ravivant les dernières traces d'ivresse de la veille.

Je fis courir mes doigts sur sa peau, le long de la limite avec son caleçon et le sentit frissonner. Il ne laissa rien paraître derrière sa neutralité apparente et je m'assurai que ma satisfaction ne pointe pas sous mon expression ennuyée. Ses doigts commencèrent à faire de petits cercles en remontant le long de ma cuisse et je sentis celle-ci se contracter par saccade sous les chatouilles, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin qui disparut aussitôt. Je continuai mon manège dans son dos tandis qu'il remontait doucement mais certainement en progressant vers l'intérieur. Semi intentionnellement mes jambes s'écartèrent pour lui laisser plus de place. Quand leur pulpe arriva à la limite de mon sous-vêtement, ils disparurent pour se faire sentir un instant plus tard directement à l'endroit exact de mon clitoris. Je retins une protestation en me mordant la lèvre inférieure et avançait ma main de sa hanche à son ventre, traçant la ligne entre son nombril et sa boucle de ceinture que je commençai mine de rien à défaire. Il ne me laissa pas faire et chercha à me déstabiliser en effectuant quelques pressions qui envoyèrent des décharges de désirs dans mon bas ventre. Je me sentais devenir humide, si humide, et lui se mit à faire des cercles, de très très légers cercles autour de mon intimité. Juste assez pour me donner envie de plus sans être satisfaisante le moins du monde. Je serrai mon poing libre et appuyai ma tête dessus, luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Je sentis sur ma poitrine mes tétons devenir sensibles, si sensibles que le contact du tissu en était presque douloureux. Je réussis tant bien que mal à venir à bout de sa ceinture, pas aussi discrètement que je l'aurais voulu mais suffisamment pour ne pas alerter qui que ce soit. Quand le bouton de son pantalon sauta et que j'enfouis ma main dessus, il cacha un bruit de gorge dans une quinte de toux simulée. Je ricanai doucement et il se vengea en passant son doigt le long de ma fente, jusqu'à mon clito déjà gonflé avec une pression nettement supérieure. Je retins à temps le gémissement qui faillit m'échapper de la même manière, en toussant. Blaise se retourna circonspect mais fini par se rallonger sur sa table. Je devinais aisément ce qu'il venait de voir. Deux de ses camarades, l'air profondément ennuyés, regardant chacun d'un côté opposés, sans faire attention ni à l'autre, ni au cours. Mais la réalité se passait sous la table. Nous avions cessé tout mouvement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nos bras manquants. Je repris la première, en avançant – difficilement je l'avouais – ma paume sur son membre durcissant, au-dessus de son sous-vêtement. Il ne laissa cette fois-ci rien paraître et je commençai, doucement, du bout des doigts à le caresser. Je le sentais s'éveiller davantage à chaque frôlement que j'effectuai sur sa tête. Je sentais entre mes cuisses ses doigts bouger sans me toucher. Puis subitement, ma culotte fut écartée et un de ses doigts plongea en moi. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en un cri muet et j'y plaquai mon poing en me cambrant pour permettre à son majeur de rentrer plus profondément. J'avais eus raison, oh putain, j'avais eus raison de remarquer ses mains, ses doigts et la taille conséquente de ce que je sentais s'éveiller entre mes propres doigts. Et putain, il ne m'avait pas menti ce con, avec ses doigts magiques. Quand il en rajouta un deuxième, tordant son poignet pour maintenir un pan de ma culotte relevé, une plainte à peine audible franchis mes lèvres. Je le serrai alors un peu plus, attrapant finalement sa virilité à la base. Il rata une inspiration et de mon souffle que je m'efforçai de réguler sous les mouvements titilleurs de sa main plus bas en moi me permis un nouveau ricanement. Malgré son expression impassible parfaitement entretenue, ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées. Je décidai d'ajouter une dimension au jeu. Pouvait-il tenir une conversation ? Déjà, le pouvais-je moi-même ? Le défi me grisait.

« Alors Nott, comment ça va ?

\- Très bien Dore, même si je t'avouerais que je me fais royalement chier.

\- Je compatis, vraiment. Personnellement, je suis absorbée par la chose la plus passionnante et _pénétrante_ de cette salle de cours.

\- Qui est ?

\- L'incroyable _rythme_ de cette leçon d'Histoire de la Magie si intéressante.

\- Pour ma part, je trouve _percutant_ son _talent_ à en _venir_ aux sujets importants. Mais j'ai dans l'idée, _Malvina,_ que le _centre_ – une pression plus forte sur mon clito – du débat, ne sera atteint que lorsque des alliés plus _imposants_, seront amener à _rentrer_ directement _dans_ les rébellions et – il accélère la cadence de ses doigts – comment dire, se _glisser_ à _corps_ perdu dans la bataille... »

Je haletai un instant sentant en moi des muscles profonds se contracter à chaque nerfs que ses doigts touchaient, envoyant des éclairs de désir puis de plaisir jusque dans mes orteils et densifiant la tension de mon bas ventre. Je mordis ma lèvre, cherchant à me déconcentrer de mon envie de m'abandonner à ses manœuvres. Puis j'entamai un mouvement du poignet pour passer à même sa chaire et faire courir ma paume le long de son excitation.

« Je pense avoir _saisis_ l'idée, _Théo_. Je suis impatiente de _sentir_, euh pardon, d'entendre ce que cet allié _puissant_ pourrait changer à la situation actuelle, qui bien que _tendue_, ne saurait être _libératrice_. »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, fermant un instant les yeux, sûrement à son tour en proie à ce débat intérieur quant à se laisser aller au plaisir, mais surtout désir, montant. Cela n'avait aucun sens de se chauffer de la sorte, juste nous donner la putain d'envie de baiser directement sur la table, sans se préoccuper des autres élèves – l'idée en était même attrayante. Puis il les rouvrit et me transperça du regard. Je m'immobilisai toute entière, comme touché par un _Stupefix, _et lui-même arrêta de me doigter sans pour autant se retirer de sous ma jupe. Il se pencha sur mon oreille et un frisson me parcourut.

« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu vas _le_ sentir _passer_, crois-moi. Ce n'est _que_ le début du jeu _honey_, j'ai hâte de pouvoir te faire _crier_ pour moi, tu verras... »

Je ne pus répondre, rendue totalement muette par sa déclaration, ses mots crus accompagnés d'un retour rapide de sa main entre mes chaires avant que celle-ci ne se retire. Je sentis le contact de ses doigts mouillés lorsqu'il les laissa redescendre sur ma cuisse. Je déglutis, totalement déstabilisée. _Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde_. Je me levai et demandai l'autorisation de sortir. Je m'enfuis presque de la salle perdue sous son putain de regard victorieux. Juste avant que je ne ferme la porte, je le vis éloigner sa main de sa bouche et se lécher les lèvres, suggestif. Oh putain de merde. C'était comme si mon cœur avait subitement émigré dans mon entre jambe, lançant à chaque pulsion un peu plus d'adrénaline et de désir dans mes veines. Je rentrai dans les toilettes et baissai ma culotte pour remédier, seule, à cette putain d'envie. Je me soulageai, de quelques habiles pressions de mes propres doigts. Ce coup-ci, j'avais totalement, mais totalement perdu. Fais chier, pensais-je en sentant enfin, enfin la tension monter, monter -aah!- puis se dissoudre dans mon corps. Je me laissai aller contre la porte et fermai les yeux, reprenant doucement mon souffle. Au moins, lui devait toujours souffrir avec sa queue et pas de moyen de se décharger.

**_« Encore. »_** dit-Elle.

Je l'ignorai.

**-Off-**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Malvina, grâce à l'aide de sa nouvelle amie Daphné Greengrass, avait fini par s'intégrer à sa nouvelle maison, à se faire accepter par ses camarades. Particulièrement la bande régnant depuis toujours en famille royale au sommet de Serpentard. Ce matin-là de nouveau, elle regagna précipitamment sa chambre accompagnée de sa complice, toutes deux encore pleines des relents de l'alcool qu'elles avaient, en compagnie des autres, ingurgitées en grande quantité.

Elle avait réellement commencé à se faire sa place et s'entendait bien mieux avec tous. Même avec Pansy Parkinson, qui avait fini par mettre de côté sa rancœur. Elle comprenait qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de ne pas être l'amie de cette nouvelle envahissante qui marquait de nombreux points auprès de ses _amis_ de toujours. La veille même, lors de cette soirée on ne peut plus arrosée en pleine semaine, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient mutuellement repenties en excuses fausses et hypocrites, initiés par la préfète, signant définitivement le traité de paix qui s'était progressivement installé entre elles. De toute façon cela serait bien plus pratique pour elle – et Zabini qui ne semblait plus s'en souvenir – pour se renseigner sur cette fille, ce qu'elle cachait et ce qu'elle pouvait Leur apporter. Elle restait cependant acerbe et critique envers cette pimbêche à grosse poitrine, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui permettait d'être si attirante – pas d'un point de vue physique, va s'en dire. Elle s'interrogeait sur la facilité avec laquelle cette intruse avait réussi à pénétrer leur cercle pourtant fermé et ne comprenait pas Daphné qui semblait partager avec elle une complicité qui lui était bien étrangère. Leurs rapports conflictuels s'étaient plus ou moins calmés, plus d'une semaine auparavant, après la menace sérieuse d'une nouvelle gifle plus humiliante que douloureuse. Elle rageait toujours intérieurement contre cette salope mais reconnaissait quelque part, tout en le niant violemment, qu'elle aussi commençait à l'apprécier, ou du moins ne pas la trouver sans intérêt. Mieux valait être proche d'elle, gagner sa confiance, la surveiller et ainsi respecter les directives officieuses qui lui avaient été confiés.

Être proche de ses amis mais encore plus de ces ennemis lui avait-on dit un jour...

C'était exactement ce qu'appliquait Malvina, même si elle s'avouait sans gêne aimer ses dits ennemis et se plaire, se perdre, plus que de raison dans les soirées euphorisantes qui se tenaient bien à l'abri dans leur cachots isolés. Son but premier était sans aucun doute l'amusement. Puis venait, cette idée déraisonnable de s'infiltrer dans les rangs maigres de ces futurs mangemorts, persuadée qu'en y parvenant, elle aurait en main les cartes nécessaires pour empêcher ces choses qu'elle ne voulait pas _voir_ arriver. Elle perdait déjà de vue la réalité.

Ce jour-là, Malvina s'était isolée dans une salle de classe vide. Il n'y avait pas cours cet après-midi-là et elle comptait bien se rendre à la Bibliothèque pour achever ses rouleaux de Métamorphoses, DCFM* et Sortilèges si elle en avait le temps. Elle sirotait tout en réfléchissant un verre de Rhumaucitron qu'elle avait réussi à créer à partir de jus de citrouille. Il était temps de voir si son plan avait marché. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine et quelques jours avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle. Elle avait hâte comme peu envie de revoir ses parents, le retour au foyer signifiant une abstinence partielle. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'inciter les autres Serpentards pour que ceux-ci relance quelques soirées, bien que légèrement plus maîtrisées après la colle que Zabini, Parkinson et quelques autres - sauf Nott – s'étaient pris pour leur retard après la pire de leur nuit _pour l'instant_. Elle riait encore de l'état dans lequel avait été Pansy toute cette journée, subissant de nombreuses remontrances pour son manque de concentration. Elle voulait maintenant voir à quel point ils avaient compris ce qu'il y avait de bon et légitime dans ses consommations abusives. Les voir tomber dans ses plaisirs tabous jusqu'à lors personnels. Oh, elle ne se sentait que partiellement responsable, après tout, elle n'avait jamais rien forcé et aucun d'eux ne l'avait attendu pour commencer à se prendre des cuites. Mais le fait était que cela la grisait de retrouver un groupe avec lequel partager ses vices adorés. De les corrompre quelque part. Et il y avait Nott. Toujours lui, qui semblait si familier à tout ça. A croire que lui aussi buvait autant qu'il fumait. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir quand est ce qu'il avait commencé la drogue si douce qu'était le cannabis et comment faisait-il pour qu'à ce jour personne ne se soit jamais vraiment rendu compte qu'il arrivait défoncé en cours tous les deux jours. Mais il avait ce sort qu'elle voulait apprendre, celui qui lui permettait d'avoir l'air si normal quand il ne l'était pas…

Elle finit son verre, luttant contre son haut-le-cœur passager avant de prendre le chemin de l'immense et illustre bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle adorait cet endroit, adorait l'idée de se retrouver comme insignifiante au milieu de ces tonnes de connaissances écrites qui n'attendaient qu'elle pour les parcourir. Étonnant n'est-ce pas, venant d'une fille comme elle ? Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas pensé rejoindre Serdaigle pour rien. Elle n'était certes pas une bosseuse et n'obtenait pas les résultats d'Hermione Granger mais elle demeurait une très bonne élève aux mêmes niveaux à peu de choses près que Daphné Greengrass. Ou encore Théodore Nott. Et voilà qu'elle en revenait de nouveau à lui. Et à ses mains si habiles qui promettaient quand le temps serait venu une nuit...pour le moins décontenançante. En passant silencieusement les grandes portes sous l'œil sévère de Mrs Pince, elle avait bon espoir de le trouver présent et qui savait, peut-être rejouer une partie...

**-On-**

« Parmi les sorts de modifications d'états et de stases, les sorts de d'infusion et de diffusion sont les moins courants et plus ardus à exécuter. En effet, le passage à l'état gazeux d'une matière nécessite une grande concentration ainsi qu'une idée claire de la diffusion des particules dans l'atmosphère. Le sort d'infusion effectif sur les liquides est le plus simple à réaliser, le sorcier pouvant s'imager ce passage naturel notamment avec l'eau. Plusieurs étapes permettent d'apprendre à... »_(1)_

Une dizaine de livres s'étalaient autour de moi. Je recopiais au brouillon les informations principales que je sentais utiles et essentielles à la bonne réalisation de ma dissertation. J'avais déjà achevé la prise de notes pour les Sortilèges et ne tarderais pas à venir à bout de la Métamorphoses, ne laissant que la DCFM pour lundi à achever. Mais j'avais déjà une idée assez précise du plan que je pourrais faire. J'étais particulièrement douée en Métamorphoses. J'avais étudié la physique et la chimie moldue lorsque nous étions en France. Ça s'était déroulé sur les deux dernières années. À l'époque, il me restait une partie d'innocence que j'avais alors sacrifiée pour m'enfoncer dans les vices. Avec mes potes de fumerie, on essayait de comprendre l'état moléculaire des choses pour mieux les influencer avec la magie. Nous avons ainsi pris de l'avance sur le programme scolaire et réussis à maîtriser les sorts d'altérations alcooliques dont je me servais pour assurer mes stocks. Replonger dans mes souvenirs dissipait ma concentration. Je me réintéressai au sort de diffusion, permettant d'évaporer une substance ou matière quelconque.

Dix neuf heures approchaient, j'avais sauté le déjeuner, bien décidée à m'avancer considérablement ou plutôt rattraper mon retard. Il fallait que je termine ma DCFM avant de m'autoriser à prendre une pause délicieuse qui durerait toute la nuit.

Quand j'achevai finalement mon travail, Mrs Pince m'adressa un hochement de tête sec mais reconnaissant pour avoir replacé correctement chaque ouvrage. Je lui empruntai également un autre qui avait attiré mon attention. Le thème insolite me semblait intéressant et pourrait, mine de rien, m'être utile un jour ou l'autre. Je répondis à son froncement de sourcil soupçonneux par un sourire innocent et elle marmonna quelque chose comme ''devrait être à la Réserve'' avant que je ne m'en aille. C'était effectivement ce que j'avais pensé en tombant sur _Terres d'encres et encres noirs (2)_, traitant de différentes méthodes de gravures et d'inscriptions dans les civilisations. Des hiéroglyphes Égyptiens à l'arithmétique du monde Arabe, en passant par les sorts utilisés par les Mayas pour assurer la pérennité de leurs inscriptions rupestres, cet ouvrage détaillait les propriétés, les implications, les engagements. Le tout semblait se faire avec un certain nombre d'indications sur les manières de réaliser les sacrifices y étant liés ou des techniques de marquages assez particulières, inspirantes. Si elle était réellement pleine de ce type d'ouvrages excentriques, peut-être me faudrait-il un jour m'introduire dans cette Réserve si célèbre.

« Mal' ! T'étais passée où ?, me demanda Daphné lorsque je m'assis à côté d'elle.

\- On t'a cherché partout, compléta Pansy.

\- J'étais tout simplement à la bibliothèque. J'ai avancé sur mes devoirs. »

Elles hochèrent dubitativement la tête et Daph ne put s'empêcher de se foutre de ma gueule.

« Je commençai à croire que tu ne travaillais jamais. Vu que quand madame disparaît au lieu d'être en étude avec nous, elle revient systématiquement explosée. »

J'ignorai les piques acides de ces vipères et nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur. Pansy s'éloigna apparemment en direction de ma chambre en compagnie de Millicent Bulstrode - dont j'avais finalement retenu le nom. Et nous commençâmes, nous quatre, à arroser ce mercredi soir on ne pouvait plus banaux sous le rythme du dernier tube des Bizarr'Sisters.

« _Girls ! Girls and witches ! Nobody can stoooooo-oo-ooop us ! Girls ! Girls and witches ! Nooo-ooo-body-body-bodiiiiiiiiiiii, move your body girls !_ » _(3)_

Au milieu de la troisième diffusion de cet anabolisant sonore, je vis entrer Blaise, Théodore, Gregory et Vincent. Ils étaient suivis de Matthew Pringston et d'Alexy Langlais, les deux sixièmes années qui prenaient souvent part à nos petites soirées et dont les parents étaient – d'après ce que j'en avais déduis – également partisans de l'Autre côté. Ils étaient des garçons très sympathiques bien que cyniques et effroyablement moqueurs. Mais ils faisaient maintenant partis du "groupe", tout comme moi. Je détaillai cliniquement celui qui retenait mon attention avec ses yeux verts comme des appâts irrésistibles. Nott portait son masque de banalité, sans la moindre trace d'ivresse. Je savais pourtant que je ne pouvais pas me fier à son expression. Il était un comédien affranchi et mon adversaire. J'eus soudain une idée.

« Blaise ! » Je me jetai à son cou sans un regard pour le brun et le serrait fort dans mes bras. « Oh, tu m'as manqué mon p'tit Blaisounet ! J'étais même plongée dans le doute et croyais que vous ne viendriez pas. Ça aurait été dommage, par ce qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

\- C'est le 17 octobre, qu'y a-t-il d'important ?

\- Cette date est justement marquée du sceau du travail, Blaise. J'ai rédigé toutes ces choses que l'on appelle communément "devoirs à rendre".

\- Mes félicitations _my dear_. C'est de ce jour que je croyais qu'il ne viendrait pas.

\- Impertinent, l'insultai-je avec un proche sourire complice. Réjouis-toi plutôt. L'accomplissement du devoir éducatif et scolaire m'autorise en contrepartie à...boire, boire et oh, boire encore. Je comptais me prendre une cuite magistrale.

\- Ta logique est perverse Malvina. »

Je le tirai brusquement en me hissant sur la pointe de mes pieds et plantai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je répondais à son air surpris par une moue séductrice avant de m'éloigner en sautillant. Je me dandinai en attrapant une nouvelle bouteille, ainsi qu'une seconde, et continuai à boire. Je dansais pour l'ivresse qui allait me saisir et les folies que je pourrais faire. Qui savait, je pouvais même en profiter pour baiser un coup. Il fallait dire que depuis la rentrée malgré les jeux excitants avec Théo, je ne l'avais pas tiré mon coup.

Debout sur mon lit, je fumais ma cigarette en chantant toujours à tue-tête pour la vingtième fois cette chanson agaçante au possible. Puis je sautai sur Blaise, le brûlant par mégarde.

« Aaaah ! Mais putain, fait attention Mal' ! Tu es un danger ambulant quand tu brandis tes cigarettes moldues dégueulasses. »

Incapable de m'arrêter de rire pour reprendre mon souffle ou formuler la moindre excuse, je me laissai tomber par terre, rejointe dans mon fou rire par une Daphné aussi atteinte que moi. Elle venait de me confier s'être cogné le pied contre le coin de son lit suffisamment fort pour se le briser.

« Arrête de pleurer Blaise, tu es un homme. Mais tu m'inspires plus une fillette avec tes gémissements miséreux, finis-je par lâcher. _Episkey _! Tout neuf : ça fera un gallion. »

Je lui tendis la main pour attendre ma paye et reçu un regard menaçant avant qu'il ne se mette à rire. Le fou rire commun reprit de plus belle. Puis le noir me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'attrapai, décidant de me frotter à lui davantage. Mais j'eus un violent mouvement de recul. Non, pas maintenant. Je fermai les yeux le plus fort possible pour ne pas _voir._

« Ça va Mal' ? »

_Une forêt sombre. Une course effrénée._

« Malvina ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

_Le rire cruel de Blaise qui retentit, suivit des éclairs des sorts lancés. Une jeune fille qui court. _Je la connaissais. Je...M'enfuis le plus vite possible dans la salle de bain.

« Malvina, ne vomis pas par terre » quelqu'un rigola.

Je l'ignorai. Ma main tremblait, encore. Encore et toujours cette main indépendante. Comme à chaque fois que je luttais contre son pouvoir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il m'en fallait plus, plus d'ivresse. Plus d'ivresse pour oublier.

Mais..._elle court toujours. Ses cheveux désordonnés se balancent dans son dos alors qu'un éclair la touche. Plus brillant que les autres, plus rapides, plus fort, plus...vert. Mortel. Et la satisfaction qui envahit Zabini._

Bordel de putain de merde. Venais-je réellement de voir Blaise tuer Granger ? Non. Je ne pouvais pas le tolérer. Non. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, l'autoriser. Je le ferais, je l'empêcherais. Je ne voulais pas voir ces faits arriver. Non. Je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau froide et tachai d'enlever toute trace de stupéfaction de mon expression. De la distance. Il me fallait m'éloigner de ce monde ésotérique et me replanter dans la réalité. Mais ma tête tournait, repassant ces images stupéfiantes. Je l'attrapai à deux mains pour enrayer mon mal. Les carreaux vacillaient autour de moi. Putain, putain. La nausée commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et je me redressai finalement pour ne plus y songer, pour ne plus réfléchir. Seulement penser au jeu, à l'abandon déjà présent. Stop. Assez, plus de ça, pas là, pas maintenant. Je refusais. Non non non non non non non…J'hyperventilais. Je tombai au sol et tachai petit à petit de me concentrer sur mes pieds puis mes jambes, tout mon corps jusqu'à mes mains. Je fermai mon esprit, fermai ma conscience pour oublier, oublier, oublier. Il m'en fallait plus, plus d'oubli. J'attrapai ma chaîne et fixai mon médaillon. J'observai les aiguilles précises. Il était 23h17. Une minute passa. Deux, trois, dix. Je respirais. Je finis par sortir en titubant de la salle de bain, annonçant avec une joie feinte que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Je croisai le regard soupçonneux de Théo en allant prendre Blaise dans mes bras. Ce n'était plus une provocation. J'en avais besoin pour m'assurer que je ne le laisserais pas faire. Zabini. Puis la soirée repris comme elle avait commencée. Il me fallait boire, boire encore plus. Toujours plus.

« J'espère que vous vous rendez bien cromp...compte de la situation. On était tremlan, tellement, pardon, bourré qu'on s'est ratri, euh...retrouvé à Oslo sans même savoir comment on, euh... Il faisait moins seize degrés en tout cas.» Étais-je en train de raconter avec difficulté.

Le sommeil nous avait tous rattrapé, ou presque. Je narrais une nouvelle fois les futilités de ma vie à qui voulait l'entendre - ou pas l'attention que j'y prêtais. Daphné avait disparu dans la salle de bain en compagnie de Langlais, mignon blond aux yeux noisette qui la couvait de temps en temps du regard. Pansy, sur le lit inoccupé, luttait contre le sommeil tout en répondant langoureusement aux appels de Pringston. Matthew Pringston était blond aussi, bien foutu, avec quelque chose d'adorable dans ses joues rougissantes quand il regardait Pansy l'indifférente. Greg et Vince ronflaient près de mon lit, encore une fois par terre. Je faisais face à Théodore et Blaise. Nous étions tous trois les seuls plus ou moins survivants. Il était près de trois heures maintenant. L'heure à laquelle en général, Nott se permettait d'être plus ouvert, plus...démonstratif. Après avoir fait semblant de rire à mon anecdote pourrie, il se releva pour enlever sa chemise tout en essayant de garder sa bouteille de Pur-Feu à la main. Zabini se mit à rire comme un dindon de Thanksgiving apprenant qu'il allait terminer en rôti et je le suivis. Il finit par lui prendre la bouteille des mains pour s'en enfiler une longue rasade et enfin permettre à Nott de s'échapper de son habit. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais plus boire. Ma vision soutenait un double parfait tendant vers le triple et j'avais l'impression d'être sous perfusion de rhum, entre autres. Je fermai les yeux : lourde erreur. Je les rouvris cependant en sentant un poids me rejoindre sur le canapé que j'avais une nouvelle fois conjuré. Je vis Blaise étendu sur le dos immobile sur le sol et partis dans un grand éclat de rire à l'idée qu'il soit tombé dans une ébauche de coma éthylique. Puis je vis Matthew, ayant finalement abandonné l'idée de sauter Pansy pour préférer celle de lui baver sur la poitrine en ronflant. Théo se cala contre moi, empoignant durement ma hanche dans un élan possessif et violent.

* * *

*DCFM : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

(1) Les sorts de modifications d'états, toujours de mon fait.

(2) _Terres d'encres et encres noires_ : j'sais pas, je trouvais que ça claquait comme titre. C'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête et qui devrait s'avérer prometteuse à l'avenir ; ou pas. À retenir, néanmoins.

(3) Je suis faite pour écrire des lyrics musicaux, n'est ce pas ? Ouais bon, c'est de la merde, j'assume presque.

**Nda :** Avez-vous des commentaires sur ce que j'écris ? C'est le petit encadré juste en bas, n'aillez pas peur. Merci d'avoir lu si vous êtes arrivées jusque là. Des retours illumineraient mes jours!


	7. Chapitre V

**Nda : **Nous entrons par la suite dans un symbolisme haut perché, quelle(s) image(s) insensée(s) !

**[Edition 18/05/2015]**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Qu'importe demain, pourvu qu'il y ait l'ivresse.**

_Ce jour-là. Ces jours-là. Comment oublier la puissance des allusions nées ? Comment oublier que ces mots, ces proses, sont devenus les outils même de nos renaissances ? Elle n'aurait permis que ces instants racines de nos décadences ne puissent briller dans ma mémoire à jamais. Elle aurait volé le fil des Parques pour s'en assurer. Elle le fit. Aujourd'hui tissé en moi, se répète inlassablement la puissance de ce duel couru d'avance._

_Cette fille. Ce n'était qu'une petite fille capricieuse. Une fille de plus, une fille de moins. Une fille, ce n'était qu'une fille manipulable. Ou peut être une femme. Une jeune femme indépendante. Voilà. __**Malvina**__. Elle n'était qu'elle-même dans toute sa complexité. Mais __**rien **__face à moi. Elle méritait que je l'écrase. Elle en méritait l'honneur, elle en méritait l'horreur. Elle n'était qu'une femme et non la force qu'elle se décrivait. Elle en incarnait l'obscurité certes, mais une noirceur raillée de faiblesse à la manière du plateau sur lequel j'étais le Roi._

_Elle était faible, si faible et…si forte dans sa faiblesse. Je l'ai une fois comparée à une fourmi. Une fourmi amusante, une fourmi attirante puis désobligeante de provocation qui s'obstine à ne se laisser écraser. Résistante. Forte. Mais faible, infime. Infiniment changeante._

_Je doute que le sens de mes mots vous parvienne. Pourtant, leur symbole caché souffre de ne pouvoir s'exprimer. Sous les couches épaisses du déni pitoyable qui vous entoure et vous recouvre, il devrait y avoir un espace. Un trou dans vos morales futiles qui pourrait vous susurrer à l'oreille l'étendu sinueuse de ce double sens. Les paroles à venir. Approchez, approchez-vous. Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de lire. Imaginez, recherchez s'il le faut, comprenez. Comprenez les mots. Comprenez la promesse. Comprenez la condamnation._

_Un échange_. Cet _échange. Comment l'oublier ? Il fut sans doute l'énonciation de l'enjeu mortel de notre affrontement. Les mots prononcés, dépecés, assemblés. Les images confuses de sources et déformées. Les sens prononcés d'ivresse et de menace. Le tout défini de malheur et d'une majesté olympienne. De notre attraction aussi. S'était-elle rendu compte de la portée de ses dessins volatiles ? S'était-elle doutée que nos formules romanesques selleraient nos sorts funestes ? S'était-elle attendue à… Non en fait, laissez tomber. Cette meuf ne voyait que ce qu'elle voulait voir._

_Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé, mais…franchement. Si j'avais su à ce moment-là, je l'aurais __**déjà **__tué._

_T.N~_

«**Le Symbole se présente comme un support à travers lequel l'absolu pénètre le relatif, l'infini le fini, l'éternité le temps. Grâce à lui un dialogue s'engage, une transfiguration s'opère : le transcendant s'impose.** »

Marie-Madeleine Davy

**-On-**

_Théo se cala contre moi, empoignant durement ma hanche dans un élan violent et possessif._

Son autre main vint glisser de ma cheville à l'intérieur de ma cuisse pour remonter ma jambe sur le dossier du canapé. Puis son bassin se plaqua contre le mien dans un mouvement effroyablement…sensuel. Je retins un soupir d'appréhension.

« Hmm…qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? » le défiai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant enfouir son visage dans mon cou. Sa peau était chaude contre la mienne. Des frissons traversèrent mon corps comme des décharges électriques et je lâchai un gloussement incontrôlé en me débattant. Ses mains attrapèrent mes poignets pour m'empêcher de le repousser tandis que sa bouche glissait jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Shhh…. » y murmura-t-il avant d'attraper mon lobe entre sa langue et ses dents.

Son susurrement sonnait comme un danger autant qu'une promesse irrésistible. Je me sentais incapable de me retenir et me tortillai sous les chatouilles efficaces qui irradiaient mon corps de la pire des meilleures façons. Je sentais sa bouche aspirer sévèrement la peau de mon cou, laissant toute une traînée de suçons probablement bleus comme une punition sur ma peau halée. De ses reins entre mes jambes, il engagea des à-coups d'une pression douce et circulaire. Chaude. Il s'arrêta quand il fut visiblement satisfait mais décida apparemment de ne pas me libérer. J'essayai de calmer mon hilarité allumée pour retrouver mon souffle. Son expression était neutre, dure, mais ses yeux me paraissaient fluorescents. Son regard brillant de centaines d'émotions enfouis et d'un éclat fou d'excitation qui était prouvé par la fameuse bosse plus bas.

« Tu croyais faire quoi là, me rendre jaloux ? Dit-il en me détaillant.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, niai-je.

\- Tu n'es rien de plus pour moi, cingla-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.

\- Tu penses que je ne te vois pas ? Tu me cherches, tu me veux, tu me dévor… »

J'explosai d'un rire sans humour, le coupant dans sa réponse.

« Par ce que _toi_, tu crois que tu es quelque chose pour _moi_ ? Mentis-je. Ne me fais pas rire_, babe_, le Jeu est juste entraînant.

\- Par ce que tu crois pouvoir me battre ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Parce que _tu_ crois me battre ? Répliquai-je.

\- Ne te leurre pas, _honey_, je te mènerai à ta perte.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Une promesse, sourit-il. Ce jeu n'a qu'un seul maître.

\- Heureuse que tu le reconnaisses, me vantai-je. »

Son regard hypnotisant à quelques centimètres du mien se teinta d'une lueur mesquine et cruelle.

« Dieu donnant la mort sur le plateau de vie. Puissant. D'un pas à l'autre, d'une case à l'autre, je juge puis exécute : _Echec-et-mat._ Absolu dirigeant des pions et des fous qui nous entourent. Je manipule et dirige en retrait, fort de la couleur de l'ombre et du mal : je suis le Roi sur l'échiquier. »

Je claquai ma langue contre mon palais à plusieurs reprises en secouant la tête. Puis je laissai un rictus vainqueur naître sur mes lèvres.

« Tirée du sors en un sort, carte de noirceur annonciatrice de malheur. Fille de Méfiance et de Tromperie, celle qui ne respecte ni épargne mais prédit souffrance et désespoir. Déchéance et débauche. Je condamne. La veuve sanglante et menaçante, du signe grave de l'obscurité tranchante : je suis la Dame de Pique. »_(1)_

**_« Je suis la Dame de Pique » _**dit-Elle**_._**

Je laissai ma langue courir sur ma lèvre inférieure et ses yeux suivirent sa course. Il paraissait tiraillé entre le désir de la capturer et la frustration apparente qui crispait maintenant ses traits. Il effectua d'un coup de rein une pression surprenante contre mon corps et sourit à son tour, prenant son temps pour se coller langoureusement à moi. Je voulais le toucher, l'embrasser le mordre je voulais le dominer et le contraindre sous mon corps. Je tirai sur mes bras pour le forcer à les lâcher mais il raffermit sa prise. Je l'emprisonnai entre mes jambes croisées à la place, l'incitant du même fait à reproduire cette poussée contre moi. Sa langue se faufila sous mon col et tira habilement d'un coup émoustillant la chaîne à mon cou. Il recula un instant son visage si attirant pour lire l'heure indiquée par les aiguilles du cadrant de style gothique.

« C'est que tu m'aurais presque distrait, _ma Dame. _Mais je maintiens que tu ne peux rien face à ton roi. Il est temps pour le souverain de s'éveiller. Bonne nuit, femme. »

Et subitement, plus rien. Plus de Théo, plus d'ivresse, juste un sommeil lourd qui m'englobe. _Connard_.

.

« Senteeeez le chakraaaa de la divinatiooooon s'éveilleeeeeer dans vos âaaaames. Élevez vouuus à la sensibilitééééé au delàààà de touuuuuuutes vos barrières mentaaales. Ouvrez, ouvreeeez vous au troiiiisieeeme œeiiiil… »

Quel ennui. Quel ennui. Quelle imposture aussi. J'observai avec le désintérêt le plus total Sibylle Trelawney s'emmêler dans les innombrables châles à son cou, ses épaules et sa taille en remuant la boule à thé dans ma tasse fumante. Les herbes de mon infusion spéciale se diffusaient doucement dans l'eau chaude, teintant progressivement celle-ci d'ambre. Les effluves de chanvre, de jasmin et de sureau s'élevèrent bientôt dans l'atmosphère pourtant saturée d'encens à s'en asphyxier. Et la prof qui s'évertuait toujours à jouer à la pseudo-voyante avec ces foutues cul-de-bouteilles sur le nez. Quelle insulte. J'observai les quelques autres élèves présents, mon regard se fixant avec dégoût sur deux filles de Gryffondor totalement passionnées, suspendues à chaque connerie que débitait cette amatrice médiocre.

« Le futuuuur ne se perçoiiiiiit que dans l'esseeeence puuuuuure du criiiiiiistal... »

J'avais choisis la divination en option, pensant apprendre des choses concrètes, comprendre voir appréhender le plus de choses possibles sur ma…faculté. Lourde erreur, j'aurais mieux fait d'aller en Arithmancie comme les autres, comme lui... Je soufflai mon dépit sur mon breuvage pour le refroidir et m'installai plus confortablement sur le pouf d'un horrible orange criard. J'avalai quelques douces gorgées de cette préparation savamment exécutée : au pif en fonction des sachets à thé que cette folle nous distribuait à chaque début de cours. J'ajoutai un sucre roux et le laissai fondre en regardant les quelques herbes échappées de la boule tournoyer dans un courant invisible. Je me laissai aller à mes réflexions. Même si j'avais chargé la dose il me fallait compter au moins trente minutes avant que les substances ne commencent à faire effet, puis jusqu'à une heure pour vraiment être à l'aise. Et ce serait parti pour le restant de l'après-midi jusqu'au soir.

Ce petit impertinent imbu de sa personne m'avait bien foutu les boules la veille. Je comptais bien me venger de son altesse royale. Il me suffisait juste de trouver comment. Peu importait lequel des idiots qui me regardaient, je trouvais toujours des idées sournoises – ou pire – pour me faire justice. Mais les choses se compliquaient davantage quand il était question de lui. Un roi. Pardon, Le Roi de l'Échiquier avait-il dit ? Je ris intérieurement, repensant à cet échange si fondé et sérieux, lyrique et à double sens alors même que nous n'étions plus en mesure d'entrevoir correctement. Depuis, il faisait comme si je n'existais pas. Il ne m'avait pas calculé un instant. Le pire était cependant que je _savais_ qu'il savait que je savais qu'il n'avait pas tort : je l'observais, pensais à lui bien plus que de raison. Cet homme accaparant m'obsédait et s'en jouait effrontément. Il alimentait en permanence mon envie de réponses. Théodore Nott.

Je passai ma main sur ma nuque, m'assurant que mon écharpe y était toujours bien en place. Malgré les quelques sorts de maquillage que je connaissais, pas moyen de camoufler les foutues marques qu'il m'avait faites. Je lui avais pourtant bien précisé que je ne voulais pas porter de trace de lui sur ma peau. Le Serpentard me défiait donc en sachant pertinemment que cela m'agacerait et m'empêcherait de ne pas penser à lui. Pendant ce temps, lui, prenait soin d'ignorer mon existence. Je serrai des dents sous le renouveau de ma colère. Je refusais que les choses se déroulent selon son bon vouloir. Le soir même, je trouverais de quoi me venger. Je le marquerai à mon tour. Monsieur était possessif ? Bien, monsieur n'avait pas idée d'à quel point je me retenais en sa présence pour ne pas le mordre, le griffer ou le couvrir de suçons. Les trois ou quatre tâches sombres sur ma peau étaient négligeables face à ce que je complotai. Je me sentais emballée, presque fière de ma résolution.

Une minute passa...

Mais putain, ce con me faisait chier ! Il m'avait endormi et ce fait me plongeait dans une incompréhension insoutenable. J'étais impatiente. Ne pouvait-il pas me baiser une bonne fois pour toute ? Je ne supporterais pas longtemps l'attente et le désir qu'il faisait monter en moi. J'obtenais ce que je voulais, il n'était pas question que je le laisse me pousser à bout jusqu'à ce que je réclame du sexe. J'étais certaine que c'était dans ses plans. Me faire bouillir pour lui. J'avouerai cependant respecter le personnage pour se faire subir à lui-même ces multiples insatisfactions. Comment se retenait-il ? Sa virilité finirait par s'engourdir s'il continuait trop longtemps. Je ricanai doucement et repris quelques gorgées de plus. Délicieux. Plus que quelques heures à tuer, mais déjà, déjà, je sentais le bien être apaiser mes nerfs et détendre mes membres.

Je passai la porte du dortoir des garçons accompagnée de Daphné et de son rire aux notes cruelles. J'adorais son rire. Je le trouvais communicatif et chargée d'une hystérie cachée peut être malsaine. Cette femme poussait un rire capable d'effrayer les plus sensibles. C'était délectable.

Puis son visage détendu grâce aux premiers affres de l'ivresse se figea un instant avant qu'elle ne s'avance dans la pièce avec une mine enjouée. En la suivant, je regardai à mon tour l'intérieur pour ne voir que Théo, allongé sur son lit avec un livre entre les mains. Se pourrait-il que… ? Ses yeux verts quittèrent les pages pour se poser sur moi. Je m'attachai à cet affront visuel et ne m'en détachai pas malgré son intensité…_folle_. Le reste s'évanouit. Je soutins ses lueurs calculatrices et supérieures, refusant de le laisser m'intimider davantage. Mais je savais, je savais, je le sentais bien. Le sourire que ses lèvres ne montraient pas, le sourire suffisant de celui qui sait qu'il a gagné. L'expression de défi dangereuse que son visage ne traduisait pas, l'expression du vainqueur. Le ricanement prétentieux que sa bouche ne libérait pas, le rire moqueur de la pitié. Le tout compilé dans ses prunelles en un message éloquent. Il savait que j'étais prête à tout pour l'atteindre. Il savait que je voulais l'écraser dans le creux de ma paume et que sur le plateau de ce jeu insolite, je ne le laisserais pas me dominer. Mais il m'attendait. Il attendait, curieux de voir ce que je tenterais pour lui résister avec la certitude de mon échec. La certitude qu'il pulvériserait mes défenses et mes attaques. J'en restais coite. Il baissa les yeux, satisfait et suintant d'arrogance.

Ma tête se mit à tourner. Non. Je refusais ce que sa présence était en train d'appliquer sur moi. J'arrivais, pleine de détermination vengeresse et lui, _lui_, d'un regard m'abaissait à une sotte incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Comment ce mec pouvait-il m'influencer autant ? Comment pouvait-il me démonter de la sorte d'un battement de cils ? **_Non. _**Foutaises, ce n'étaient que des foutaises. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Jamais, jamais je ne le laisserais me détruire comme il semblait si bien le croire. **_Jamais_**, reprit-Elle. Il me ferait trembler et trembler encore certes, j'en avais conscience, mais un jour, un jour, je l'abattrai comme je finirai par abattre tous ceux qui me défieraient. Il était absolument hors de question que je ne réplique pas.

Je laissai un son de dédain remonter de ma poitrine pour attirer son attention. Les jambes pourtant flageolantes et le cœur abasourdi, je lui offris un immense sourire carnassier et à mon tour imbu de l'assurance vindicative de sa reddition. Non mais ! Je ne le laisserai pas me faire plier sous la menace de l'échec-et-mat, ô mon Roi, non. Du Pique, pouvoir qui décide et tranche, la Dame est avant tout la Reine dans l'ombre de son présage. Alors, sa majesté Nott devrait plutôt craindre pour son trône. La guerre était déjà déclarée. Après un semblant d'éclat de rire contenu dans un haussement d'épaule, je me détournai de lui de la même manière provocatrice et me tournai vers Daphné qui semblait avoir remarqué l'étrangeté de mon regard. Je lui adressai un sourire similaire, laissant mes yeux la regarder sans la voir. Ses sourcils se déplissèrent légèrement, preuve qu'elle mettait cette nouvelle réaction inattendue dans l'énorme gouffre de mes comportements dû à l'ivresse. Je maîtrisai les masques sur mon visage.

« Je reviens Daph', lui lançai-je. J'ai oublié mon jeu de carte dans la chambre. » Et je partis alors que son attention dérivait vers Blaise qui sortait de la salle de bain, les reins entourés d'une serviette verte.

.

Je considérais que sur cette Terre, il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur lesquels on pouvait compter. Je ne voyais aucune sincérité à des expressions comme celle d'avoir confiance. En qui pouvais-je croire quand mes propres corps et esprits ne répondaient pas à mes attentes et échappaient à mon contrôle ? Si je ne pouvais pas déjà être assurée par mon unité première, comme pouvais-je envisager de faire quelque chose d'aussi irrationnel que de croire en eux ? Ou en qui que ce soit ? Les gens étaient indignes d'eux-mêmes et insupportables. J'étais exactement pareille, si ce n'était pire encore. Je ne méritais même pas de croire en moi-même. J'avais souvent cette sensation de ne pas m'appartenir. Il y avait ce fantôme en moi, **_Elle_**, qui creusait mes entrailles et m'en demandait toujours plus. Plus. Plus. Toujours plus. De quoi ? Si seulement je le savais. Mais non. Mon esprit illusionné ne le comprenait pas. Je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment, ce vide qui croissait encore et encore au creux de mon ventre. Ce vide inexplicable et engouffrant. Ce malaise malsain qui torturait mon intérieur et me poussait à en vouloir toujours plus. Plus. Plus. Toujours plus. De quoi ? Toujours plus d'ivresses et d'oubli, toujours plus d'abandon et de folie. Toujours plus de ces choses délicieuses et amères qui me remplissaient.

Je me laissais remplir jusqu'à saturation.

Toute ma bouche était chaude, ma gorge me brûlait et je sentais mon œsophage irradier en protestation. Autour de moi les cris d'encouragements, les gloussements excités et les rires incontrôlables résonnaient en une cacophonie euphorisante. J'ignorai mon dégoût instinctif et continuai à avaler. Encore, encore, encore. _Glurp. Glurp. Glurp. _Encore, encore, encore plus vite ! Je rejetai la tête en arrière et repoussai l'envie saccadée d'avaler pour laisser l'alcool s'écouler en moi à grosses gorgées. _Gluuuurp. Gluuuurp. Gluuuuuuuuuuuurp... blurb! _Puis l'air remplaça le liquide. Je levais les bras en une pose de triomphe et lançai la bouteille de Vodk'abricot que je venais de descendre au hasard avec un hurlement victorieux. Toutes lignes se confondaient autour de moi et mon amusement était au summum. Je lançai un autre cri enjoué et m'exclamai.

« Je t'avais dit que je buvais plus vite que toi _minus _» dis-je à l'adversaire que je venais de ridiculiser. Alexy Langlais dont le teint verdâtre témoignait de la rage, m'assassinait du regard. Ce jeune homme persuadé de me dominer ne digérait pas d'avoir perdu face à moi dans ce concours de cul sec. Il ne me connaissait pas, ne savait pas de quoi j'étais capable. Les moqueries et les acclamations des autres étaient comme une piste musicale sur laquelle mon corps se mit à danser de félicité.

« Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que tu pouvais le faire Mal', cria Pansy dans son fou rire.

\- J'ai bien cru qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, enchaîna Matt.

\- N'empêche, t'as une sacrée descente putain, commenta Blaise.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de pente agréable à remonter, n'est-ce pas Alex ? Le provoquai-je davantage »

Ce dernier grimaça à ma moquerie mais fini par se joindre à nous dans le rire. Je jubilai de le voir se plier à l'a clameur collective et ignorer sa rancune envers moi. J'aimais lorsque le pouvoir social jouait en ma faveur. Je lui adressai un immense sourire. « A qui le tour ? » clamai-je ensuite. Je retombai sur mon canapé – celui que je ne prenais même plus la peine de renvoyer et gardais constamment devant mon lit – cédant finalement à mon manque d'équilibre et aux croche-pieds que mes faisaient les carreaux.

Crabbes n'était pas là ce soir, ce qui était dommage pour lui. J'avais eus l'inspiration de proposer une compétition de rapidité à boire, pour faciliter l'arrivée du moment où j'aurais tellement d'alcool dans mon système que je ne me souviendrais plus de mon nom. Le premier round s'était déroulé entre Goyle et Pringston, sur sept shots de Vodka-Du-Nord. La manière dont l'alcool fort coulait sur les joues gonflées de Greg était divertissante et les larmes qu'il faisait perler sur ses yeux juste hilarantes. Le duel avait été remporté haut la main par Matthew qui avait évidemment nominé Pansy pour le second tour. Elle avait affronté Daphné sur deux bouteilles de Bierraubeurre en cul sec chacune que Daph avait éliminées avec bien plus d'aisance. Elle avait gagné son titre de buveuse et m'avait ensuite désignée pour le défi suivant contre Langlais. C'était maintenant à mon tour de désigner les prochains concourants de notre tournoi d'alcooliques.

« Bon. Zabini, Nott : vous avez à disposition une demi bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu chacun. Qui de vous deux serra le plus rapide ? Annonçai-je à la manière d'une animatrice radio.

\- Tu es méchante Mal, rit Pansy.

\- Mec, tu sais que je vais t'exploser, provoqua Blaise avec un sourire insolent que je ne lui voyais pas souvent.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, lui répondit Théodore en jouant de ses sourcils épais.

\- Ouuh, la tension est à son comble ! Qui de nos deux buveurs du dimanche remportera cette manche décisive de la compétition ? Leur détermination est palpable dans l'air et la…

\- Malvina…me coupa Daphné.

\- Oui, oui, pardon, me rattrapai-je. Bon. Bras droit dans le dos.

\- Je suis gaucher, m'interrompu Blaise.

\- C'est faux, démenti Daphné avec certitude.

\- Blaise, encore une tentative de triche et tu es disqualifié !

\- Oh ça va, si on peut même plus rigoler…

\- Ce fut hilarant, visiblement. Allez-y, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Bras droit dans le dos. Bouteille dans la main gauche et sur la table. A vos gorges…Prêts…BUVEZ ! »

L'hilarité commune reprit alors que nous commentions et nous foutions tous de leurs grimaces visibles.

« Ouh ! Zabini rentre fort dans ce round, il enchaîne de nombreuses gorgées rapides ! Il prend de l'avance sur Nott qui avale mais ne semble pas boire. Oh mais ! Wouah ! » Théo créa une sorte de pression dans la bouteille en avalant quelques gorgées serrés, puis d'un coup, laissa l'appel d'air propulser le reste du liquide à grande vitesse dans sa gorge. Blaise avait apparemment utilisé la même technique, mais avec une efficacité légèrement inférieure ce qui donnait un résultat équivoque.

« ET THEO L'EMPORTE ! » cria Matthew alors que le dernier vainqueur tout sourire, tirait la langue à un Blaise tout de même hilare.

\- Je t'ai appris cette technique _piccolo_* ! Décria ce dernier en pointant un doigt accusateur

\- De quoi tu parles, _bambino*_, ça a toujours été moi le Roi ! »

La clameur de l'hilarité reprit aussitôt et j'appréciai la flamme joueuse dans les iris de Nott alors que son regard nous traversait tous. Je lui retrouvai son fond calculateur et vicieux. Quels travers se cachaient derrière ses yeux si lumineux ? Malgré l'ivresse qui me prenait, je n'oubliais pas que je me devais de l'analyser et de le garder à l'œil. « Alexy, Malvina, nous interpella-t-il. Prêts pour les demi-finales ? » Mon sourire carnassier refit son retour alors que sept shots de Gin-Déchiré étaient placé devant chacun de nous. « Prêt pour ta défaite Pringston ? Dis-je en plaçant ma main droite dans mon dos.

\- Surtout ne t'étouffes pas de rage quand j'aurais finis, me répondit-il sur le même ton de défi.

\- Pas de risque, le gin est et moi sommes des aimants transis incapables de trahir l'autre. »

Théo me regarda avec considération. Il était le seul à comprendre le double sens de cette affirmation. Je compris qu'il voyait plus que la moyenne. Il était initié au monde des symboles. Et ses yeux me disaient que lui aussi savait que je savais. Qu'elle situation étrange. Il retint difficilement un sourire en reprenant son décompte.

« Attrapez… BUVEZ ! » L'adrénaline me poussa à réagir au quart de seconde et j'attrapai à la hâte le premier verre. Je n'avais pas le temps de penser, ni de l'observer, ni de sentir le goût souffreteux, la douleur de l'alcool, la brûlure intense. Non, je ne devais qu'avaler et surtout, surtout, _gagner_. Sept shots, sept gorgées. Mon chronomètre précis de femme compétitive était lancé.

Un. _Meeeeerde._ Deux ! _Putain._ Trois. _Avale._ Quatre. _Plus vite._ Cinq. _Plus vite !_ Six ! _Encore ! _« SEPT ! » Le verre claqua quand je le reposais sur la table violemment, deux secondes à peine avant que Matt ne rabatte le sien. « OUAIIIIIIIIIIIII » Le cri de la victoire repassa mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je sentais enfin l'alcool dans chacune de mes veines. Omniprésent. C'était l'abandon que j'attendais tant. À ce stade, je ne contrôlais plus grand-chose… J'attrapai Blaise par les épaules et le forçai à me suivre dans mon improvisation ridicule d'un nouveau gigotement de triomphe. Je tanguai avec lui avant de me mettre sur les genoux dans mon canapé.

« Booon ! Daphné, Théo ! » Un rire étonnamment menaçant mua sur ma langue pour paraître sadique alors que je regardais ma supposée amie comme si elle était une proie. « Bahaha, Daph t'es dans la merde. Ce sera sept de Thé-Quila, articulai-je froidement.

\- Han ! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire un meilleur choix pour moi, Mal. La tequila au thé sucrée c'est mon pêché mignon, j'ai boirais même au réveil !

\- J'attends plus que tu ne le penses le jour où ça arrivera, murmurais-je. Théo, un commentaire ?

\- Je n'aime pas la Thé-Quila.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Il n'y a pas match de toute façon, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire prétentieux. On fait quoi pour la finale ? Me déstabilisa-t-il.

\- Hmm...Ah ! Me repris-je. C'est bon ? Les Bras ? Prêts ? Alors à vos cuites… BUVEZ ! »

Nous commençâmes tous ensemble à hurler le décompte et Daphné commença à enchaîner les shots rapidement, une légère avance sur Théo. Mais au quatrième, sa gorgée fut laborieuse et…« Cinq ! » _Clap. « _Six ! » _Clap-ap. « S_EPT ! » _Clap-clap._ Le décalage à l'atterrissage des verres fut distinct. « Théodore Nott l'emporteuh ! » s'exclama une nouvelle fois Matthew.

Le finaliste secoua la tête pour chasser sa grimace de dégoût et ses yeux dans le vague brillèrent de l'excitation de la victoire. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, avant de revenir sur moi. Sous mes paupières à demi closes, je vis double le sourire effroyablement provocateur qu'il me lança à m'en faire trembler les orteils. Les murs dansaient derrières lui et dans mon ventre les alcools se mélangeaient d'une façon tout sauf agréable. Pourtant, l'instant était encore magnifique. Embuée, floue, distordue, la réalité méliorative était altérée par ma conception simpliste de la réponse à un désir. Je léchai mes lèvres et laissai mon envie s'afficher sur mon visage un instant, le sachant réceptif et même sûrement similairement avide. Il était intéressait d'avoir une double conversation avec quelqu'un à l'intellect aussi poussé que le mien. Sans vouloir me vanter d'être supérieure, bien évidemment.

« Bon, et pour la finale ? demanda Alexy.

\- Oublis, ils sont plus capables de boire, rigola Pansy. On finira dem…

\- NON ! La coupâmes-nous d'une même voix. »

On ne plaisantait pas avec ce genre de chose. Un tournoi était en cours. Une bataille décisive de notre confrontation perpétuelle. Ils n'avaient même pas conscience du lien qui nous unissait. Personne ne voyait derrière ses yeux vitreux les explosions incessantes de ses neurones en ébullition. Personne ne voyait mes sourires pervers qui y répondaient. Ils ne savaient pas interpréter, ces misérables. Toujours était-il que j'avais un combat à mener. Ni Pansy, ni quiconque ne l'empêcherait. Je sentais mon adversaire d'accord avec moi.

« Pas question, continuai-je.

\- On termine, enchaîna-t-il.

\- Wouah…pardon les gars, mais vous allez vomir. Je dis ça pour vous, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Pas grave, contrai-je.

\- Des choses qui arrivent, reprit-il.

\- Il y a des batailles qu'on se doit d'engager et de mener. Même si l'on est blessé, enfonçai-je.

\- Il y a des guerres dont on ne ressort pas indemne. Même lorsqu'on est victorieux, gronda-t-il. »

Il y eut un vague moment de silence où personne ne comprit la portée de nos déclarations de guerre. Il y eut un moment de flottement où malgré la pagaille instable qui m'entourait, son regard était une ancre fixe. Ses yeux si magnifiquement verts me défiaient avec ferveur et je tâchai de lui montrer toute mon assurance en le regardant de haut, levant même un sourcil. Puis quelqu'un se gratta la gorge d'un toussotement et l'effet fut brisé. Mais les mots étaient gravés.

« Bon, alors on prend quoi pour la finale des soûlards ? » relança Matthew. Tous se tournèrent vers nous, inquisiteurs. A ce niveau, il n'y avait qu'un seul alcool que j'aimais suffisamment pour encore l'apprécier et être sûre que mon corps n'allait pas le rejeter dans la minute. Quoique, avec tous les mélanges que je comptais déjà à mon actif, des régurgitations étaient certaines…Je n'eus cependant pas besoin de parler que Daph comprit et s'exprima à ma place. Théo non plus d'ailleurs.

« Rhumocitron » annonça-t-elle en même temps que Blaise. La surprise nous balaya tous alors que les deux énonciateurs partageaient un étrange regard dialogueur complice. Je reportai cependant le mien sur mon adversaire. Je trouvai ridiculement plaisant de constater que son altesse le roi Nott savait apprécier la maturité gustative exceptionnelle d'un rhum travaillé à l'acidité sucrée. J'aurais plutôt parié sur un alcool plus tape-à-l'œil. Je pensais qu'il était de ceux qui ne s'exprimaient que par la tourbe du Whisky.

« Prêt _Monseigneur_ ? » soufflai-je. Mon cœur battait si anarchiquement qu'il me semblait le sentir dans mon cerveau à embrouiller toutes mes perceptions. Oh putain, la cuite qui allait dévaster mon corps après ces verres serait franchement terrible. Je forçai les images de mes vomissements à venir hors de ma tête pour plutôt voir les quatre verres de liquide d'un jaune pastel trouble devant moi.

« J'espère que _Son Altesse_ à soif ? » Souffla-t-il à son tour. Il se positionna face à moi, face aux cinq verres devant lui. Cinq ? Six ? Je fermai un œil, éventuellement l'autre et ne comptait finalement que trois verres devant chacun de nous. Mais pas des shooters. De vrais verres communs à plus grande contenance.

« Le bras dans le dos.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Lus-je sur ses lèvres

\- Prêts ?...

\- Bien sûr que non. Articulai-je.

\- BUVEZ ! »

Je me saisis du premier verre et l'avalai en quatre grandes gorgées. Le deuxième parti de la même façon. Et je me dépassai pour conclure le dernier de trois lampées profondes. « TROIS ! » _Clap._

_« _Oh putain, EX-EAQUO ! S'enthousiasma Matt.

\- Trois autres, lâchai-je avec une grimace.

\- Deuxième round, dit-il en même temps d'une voix rauque.

\- Mais vous êtes malades ! S'ébahit Pansy.

\- Mal, Théo, ne poussez pas non plus…hésita Daphné.

\- Le gagnant…salle de bain…en premier, les ignorai-je.

\- Ça marche, acquiesça-t-il. »

Je plissai mes yeux pour voir au mieux, le plus stablement possible les verres devant moi et n'en comptai que deux. Ou quatre.

« Un, commençai-je.

\- Deux, continua-t-il.

\- Trois ! »

Je me saisis du premier verre et essayai de compter mes gorgées. Je confondu la première avec la troisième et compris que mon niveau d'incohérence atteignait le stade d'oublier ce qu'étaient des chiffres. Lorsque je voulus me ressaisir, seule une de mes paupières daigna paresseusement s'ouvrir et ma main ne fit que la moitié du trajet nécessaire pour atteindre mon deuxième verre. Oh _Santa Maria_. Il me sembla encore avaler plus de cet acide doucereux et entendre les autres crier que c'était impossible.

« Ils ne peuvent pas boire autant !

\- Je ne sais même plus lequel à but plus que l'autre !

\- C'est impossible qu'ils soient à une parfaite égalité!

\- Ils commencent même à vomir exactement au même moment!

\- Ça, c'est dégouttant par contre. »

Je reconnus la voix haut perchée de Pansy mais réalisai que je me fichais éperdument de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. J'avais achevé la partie au même instant que lui. Aucun de nous n'avait gagné. Mais aucun de nous n'avait perdus. Je tombais enfin sur les toilettes et l'entendis s'écrouler pas très loin de mon épave. Tout l'intérieur de mon buste se mit à brûler et des contractions violentes et incontrôlables me ravagèrent, propulsant déjà mon corps vers l'avant. Heureusement que j'avais été du bon côté putain. Alors qu'une nouvelle slave de pression douloureuse fit remonter la bile à ma gorge et que j'étais déjà assise, je m'effondrai sur le sol instable juste au pied de la déesse de porcelaine. Il me sembla l'entendre s'accrocher au bidet. Lui aussi avait trouvé son dieu de porcelaine. Ainsi, roi et reine couronnés sombres idiots compétiteurs se tinrent compagnie devant nos icônes respectives. Pour ma part je passai le reste de la nuit à la vénérer.

Un bourdonnement insupportable, sifflement continu à mon oreille. Putain de bruit agaçant. Mon corps était lourd, une masse de plomb tremblant vidé de toute force comme du désir de me mouvoir. Je m'en retournais vers l'obscurité attrayante du sommeil imposé à mes membres et conscience. Mais ce bruit…Ces éclats insupportables perçaient la bulle floue qui m'entourait et piquaient ma réactivité comme une pierre jeté sur de la mousse. Un coton brumeux apposé sur mes sens qui s'effritait progressivement et m'en laissait entendre davantage.

« … » Une voix ? Non, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas. Un gargouillis brûlant pétrissait ma gorge, la protestation que je n'arrivais pas à formuler. Mais qui était-ce ? Laissez-moi mourir ici putain. Mais les paroles m'interpellèrent et forcèrent mes paupières à trembler.

« Malvina ! Malvina ! » Daphné ?

« Fous-moi la paix. _Dégage_ !**_ Et crèves_** » dit-Elle. Que me voulait-elle ? Me porter dans mon lit ? Mais je m'en foutais. Je voulais rester ici, membres et muscles déformés par l'inconfort de ma position, incendiée de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur par les relents rendus par mon estomac.

« _Recurvite. _» Le sort qu'elle lança avec rage me libéra au moins du dégoût que je n'avais plus la force de ressentir mais mes lèvres ne voulaient pas formuler les remerciements que je devais lui adresser.

« Regarde-moi Malvina ! Arrête de m'insulter merde, laisse-moi t'aider !

\- Hm…Casse-toi…pu…putain. » J'entendis son grognement de frustration et sa promesse colérique de me laisser à mon sort. Mais c'était exactement ce que m'évertuais à lui imposer : qu'elle me fiche la paix. Ma tête claqua contre le carrelage froid et je me laissai de nouveau aller à l'inconscience lourde.

Quelque chose de chaud. Quelque chose de mouillé. Quelque chose de confortable. L'eau fumante qui coulait sur ma peau. Ô plaisir d'un instant de détente dans l'horreur qui agitait la tornade de mon corps et de mes veines. Des sanglots m'échappèrent. L'affreuse acidité dans ma gorge, la douleur de sentir mon estomac vide se vider encore et encore. Mais toujours, toujours cette sensation diffuse d'un manège implanté dans mon crâne. Un manège qui tournait, qui tournait, qui tournait…et m'emportait dans un sentiment de paix chaleureux.

**-Off-**

Ce matin-là, une tension inconnue régnait dans Poudlard. Alors que le soleil pointait à l'horizon peinant à éclairer le ciel lourd et chargé d'orage, un vent glacial semblait avoir pénétré les murs et dansait entre les pierres, d'un étage à l'autre, d'un couloir à l'autre. La nuit avait-elle été le témoin d'une tragédie sanglante ? La morbidité de l'aurore semblait en être la preuve. Certains, superstitieux, auraient sans doute attribué cet effet à la pleine lune sinistre qui avait orné le brouillard nocturne.

Ce matin-là beaucoup se lèveraient avec la désagréable urgence d'une catastrophe à venir ou du moins l'angoisse instinctive d'une terrible nouvelle. Le soleil s'éveillait, caché derrière une brume menaçante quand Pompom Pomfresh achevait de se préparer. Jetant un dernier regard aux mèches blanches dépassant de sous sa coiffe d'une propreté impeccable, elle regagna son bureau en lissant les plis inexistant de sa robe tout aussi écarlate. Elle expira lourdement en faisant ses inventaires matinaux. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que cette journée ne serait pas placée sous le signe de la gaieté ni de la légèreté. Elle s'assura que la jeune seconde année de Poufsouffle dont la peau des deux bras avait fondu suite à un accident de Potions dormait toujours paisiblement. Ses bandages étaient également encore propres, montrant ainsi que ses soins avaient été efficaces. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les grandes portes de bois qu'elle entrouvrit, une vieille habitude sûrement étrange pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun malade derrière. Sentant l'air frais lui fouetter les joues, elle referma rapidement et silencieusement les lourds battants puis relança quelques sortilèges de chauffage avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Son corps tremblait. Ses membres étaient transis de froid et chacun de ses muscles semblait prit de convulsion. Mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle faisait ce qu'elle avait toujours su faire de mieux. Se laisser aller. Se laisser glisser dans le quotidien des uns ou des autres sans réfléchir aux conséquences, sans avoir la moindre conscience du présent, du passé ou même du futur. Jusqu'à ce que tous trois la rattrapent. Elle se laissait juste amener, emporter dans son inconscience par une main. Sa main_. Cette_ main. Cette main traîtresse et tremblante qui évoluait sur la pierre sévère et chargée de magie. Elle n'avait même pas la force de lutter. Elle se laissait guidée par la voie qu'elle _voyait_. Il y avait les projections : éclairs jaunes, rouges, verts, bleus ; feux d'artifices de sortilèges et de maléfices destructeurs qui feraient voler les mailles de l'édifice millénaire comme un souffle face à un château de carte. Elle les voyait, les affres d'une bataille à venir : les corps mutilés balayés par les explosions, les vitraux annihilés par la férocité des attaques, la résolution des combattants fauchée par le sang, la douleur et la mort ; les ravages qu'elle seule pouvait anticiper. Mais elle y restait sourde, muette et aveugle. Blasée par ce qu'elle ne voulait appréhender, déconnectée de cette austère réalité future. Elle n'était qu'un spectre impuissant traînant inlassablement son cadavre vers l'avant. Où allait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle n'en avait rien à foutre et se fichait de ne pas en avoir cure. _Encore_ une fois, cette paume frémissante aux doigts incertains la menait avec dextérité sur un chemin tracé. Et _pour_ une fois elle se laissa faire, incapable de se rebeller contre la destinée dont elle niait l'immuable.

Malvina Dore, dans les couloirs traversés d'un râle morbide, avançait comme une condamnée, un être damné par son intégrité en fuite. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle l'ignorait. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle l'ignorait. Où allait-elle ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle ne se souvenait même pas. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir. Les relents régurgités qui brûlaient son œsophage étaient suffisamment explicites pour que quelque part, dans une partie oubliée et maintenue de son intellect, elle conserve une apostrophe de l'un de ses pires enivrements. Mais elle était propre et changée, sans avoir aucune idée du moment où cette toilette avait été réalisée. Elle était simplement hébétée par l'épuisement intense de son corps vidé de force, couplé au profit intrusif de son parasite personnel en ce moment de faiblesse. Le froid l'enveloppa comme un linceul, engouffrant en elle les maux de la nuit. Elle attrapa la mort.

A bout de force, elle tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Observant les premiers éclats étouffés de l'aurore. Au loin, en amont de l'immense forêt interdite, un brouillard épais et opaque entourait l'horizon. La brume paraissait si dense qu'elle aurait pu s'en saisir. Elle cligna des yeux durement, confondant au-delà l'agitation lente de la cime obscure à l'envol d'une nuée de Détraqueurs. Elle abattu son poing sur le bois sombre de la large porte double. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, elle aperçut l'effroi se peindre sur les traits maternels de l'infirmière et n'eut qu'une pensée avant de sombrer de nouveau.

« Se rendra-t-elle compte que je suis ivre ? »

Daphné Greengrass se retourna dans son lit afin d'enfouir son visage plus profondément dans son oreiller. Elle commença à se rendormir aussitôt. Son corps était lourd d'une gueule de bois douloureuse. Mais un son, un horrible son l'empêchait de retourner à son sommeil réparateur. Avec un grognement de fureur inhumain, elle s'arracha à ses draps pour faire taire la source de cette torture : _le réveil de Malvina !_ Cette pensée ramena à la surface la rancœur qu'elle portait à sa colocataire depuis la soirée de la veille. Cette imbécile d'ivrogne toxicomane s'était non seulement prise une cuite monumentale, mais en plus elle...Daphné ne pardonnerait pas de sitôt à son amie de l'avoir envoyé chier de la sorte.

Il fallait dire qu'elle avait la rancune facile, mais pas immuable. Elle envisageait déjà de lui pardonner si la journée qu'elle aurait à subir s'avérait être une punition suffisante. En songeant à la manière dont, vexée, elle l'avait laissée seule à se vomir dessus dans le dortoir des garçons, la Serpentard fut prise d'une vague de remords qu'elle s'empressa de balayer mentalement en rentrant sous la douche. Demeurait tout de même en elle une inquiétude incompréhensible. Peut-être devrait-elle s'assurer avant de partir que Malvina allait bien ?

« Merde. » Telle fut la seule pensée de Théodore Nott lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'absence de Malvina dans son lit. À coups de pied il vira Alexy, Matt et Gregory dans un élan violent pour évacuer son semblant d'inquiétude soudaine. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il prit alors une décision troublante : celle de se venger d'elle car elle l'avait atteint et qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il exécrait cette attention. Le jeune homme reprit ensuite sa routine matinale.

« Où est-elle ?! Où. Est. Elle. ?! » Blaise Zabini s'éveilla en sursaut, subitement arraché d'un rêve impliquant des cuisses galbées se serrant autour de sa taille. Il ronchonna quand Daphné se mit à le secouer en lui hurlant dessus. Il ne comprenait rien et ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre à cette heure-ci dans sa chambre. Quand il fut suffisamment alerte pour assimiler les paroles de sa camarade, il se rendit compte qu'en effet Malvina n'était plus là. Pourtant, il se souvenait clairement avoir vu Théo la coucher dans son lit après qu'il l'eut douché. Il se retint cependant de partager ce souvenir avec la brune de peur de se faire engueuler davantage. Puis de nouvelles images entrevues lui révélèrent l'inattendu. Elle était partie avant l'aube. Le noir garda encore le silence.

* * *

*_Piccolo_ : petit ; *_Bambino_ : enfant. Je trouvais ça marrant et approprié de mettre des mots en Italien.

(1) « La dame de pique présente une femme hostile, seule, et négative. Dans la cartomancie, la dame de pique se place au côté du roi de pique. Elle évoque de la même manière que le roi un conflit d'intérêt. Animée par des pulsions négatives, la dame de pique se place en travers du chemin du consultant dans le but de le nuire. La dame de pique présente une femme envieuse, animée par un désir de vengeance. Elle est jalouse et se met en travers du bonheur d' souvent médisante, la dame de pique aime raconter des mensonges afin d'en étudier leurs répercutions. Elle se place au centre de situations qui ne la concernent aucunement et tente d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice. Une pierre par définition remplie de choses négatives qui entachera le quotidien du consultant et de son entourage. » Source : tiragecarte . fr/cartomancie

**Nda** : En espérant que tout ça vous aura plu, un _feed-back_ serait le bienvenu !


	8. Chapitre VI

**Nda : **Warning! Ce chapitre est assez dur, dirons-nous. _Mature contente, don't forget. _Et pendant que j'y suis, pourriez-vous me poster une review exprimant ce que vous pensez de Malvina, Théo ou simplement _Version 3_ en général, s'il vous plait ? Merci de vos lectures.

**[Edition 19/05/2015]**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Can't you see my Poker Face ?**

_C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris qu'on était tous dans la merde._

_B.Z~_

« **Le regard est un choix. Celui qui regarde décide de se fixer sur telle chose et donc forcément d'exclure de son attention le reste de son champ de vision. C'est en quoi le regard, qui est l'essence de la vie, est d'abord un refus.**»

Amélie Nothomb

Dirty little secret – Bullet For My Valentine

**-On-**

« Si c'est pour me faire chier tu peux te casser de suite, Pans'. Je te vois venir avec ta tronche de "Je-te-l'avais-dis".

\- Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu aimable de temps en temps, Dore ?

\- Suis pas d'humeur.

\- Moi non plus. »

Parkinson avait en effet l'air fatiguée et sa colère était palpable. Elle s'affala à mes côtés sur le lit d'infirmerie et enleva ses chaussures.

« Je suis malade Parkinson, tu déranges ma tranquillité.

\- Oh la ferme ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de comment je me sens là ? Non, bien sûr que non, miss Dore est bien trop imbue de sa personne pour se soucier des autres, cingla-t-elle.

\- Je pensais que d'après toi l'égocentrisme était une vertu, alors ces mots dans ta bouche Pansy...

\- Mais la ferme putain ! Malvina tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tu n'es qu'une putain d'imbécile, espèce de pimbêche, as-tu une idée de ce que nous avons ressenti ce matin ?

\- Non, mais je sens que tu ne vas pas tarder à...

\- La ferme ! LA FERME ! »

J'inspirai profondément pour me calmer et fermai ma bouche. Pansy s'était relevée et semblait lutter pour ne pas me frapper. J'hésitai à la pousser du lit pour la faire taire. Puis je me résignai plutôt à la laisser finir. Débattre avec elle aurait été un effort physique épuisant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait me faire chier alors que je venais d'échapper à une hypothermie et me remettais à peine de ma cuite ? Je décidai de l'écouter et baissai les yeux un instant pour ne pas les lever au ciel. Je la fixai en attente de la suite.

« Malvina, tu es incroyable. Et tu n'as même pas la décence de te remettre en question. » A la manière dont elle plissa les paupières, je sentis la menace monter. Elle ne s'en prendrait pas à moi, pas physiquement du moins. J'avais appris à ne pas sous-estimer ses paroles venimeuses. Je me repliai là où ses reproches ne m'atteindraient pas. Un sourire de dégoût cruel fleurit doucement sur ses lèvres. Elle aiguisait sa langue de vipère.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais peser mes mots, je ne veux pas être...méchante. Mais il faut que tu comprennes, grotesque petite sotte. Hier soir. Tu t'es donné en spectacle. Tu as été d'un ridicule frisant le pathétique. L'essence du pitoyable. Navrante. »

_Aïe._

« Mais soit, reprit-elle. On arrive à s'accommoder à cela. A la longue, ton pittoresque personnage nous est tolérable. Le pire. Le pire, ah ah ! Est-ce-que tu imagines un instant ce que Daphné a ressenti ce matin ? Ce que nous avons tous ressenti ? Tu sais, au moment où nous sommes tous arrivés en cours et que personne ne savait où tu étais ? Que personne ne t'avait vu ? »

_Oops._

« Pardon ? Je ne t'entends pas. Y as-tu pensé à ce fait ? Tu as disparue au milieu de la nuit. »

_Euuuh_...

« Est-ce-que tu sens ce malaise qui flotte dans l'air aujourd'hui ? Est-ce-que tu sens cette aura de catastrophe ? C'est la guerre Malvina. On a tous vu la Mort.

\- Oh. »

Les yeux verts de Pansy étaient humides de soulagement et de colère. En effet, j'avais déconné. J'ai disparu sans prévenir, sans les avais _inquiété_. J'ai...Mais putain, laissez-moi rire ! Comment pouvait-elle faire comme si c'était de _ma_ faute ! C'était quoi son putain de problème ? Espèce de connasse. Je m'en foutais de ce qu'elle ressentait. Je m'en foutais avec la plus grande négligence. Cette "aura de catastrophe" ? La "Mort" ? Haha ! Elle ne savait rien, elle ne comprenait rien. Comment pouvait-elle comprendre ce que ma malédiction impliquait ? Elle ne savait pas ce que je _voyais_. Ce que j'avais _vu. _Elle ne prédisait pas la mort des choses et des gens. La destinée plus loin dans le temps. Elle ne savait pas ce que je devais faire. Je, je...

« Je suis désolée, murmurais-je.

\- Pff. Ne me raconte pas de conneries. Tu n'as toujours pas compris. Tu t'en fous, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Malvina...Tu es notre amie. Je...Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et Daphné tient encore plus à toi que moi. Visiblement, peu importe ce que je te dis, tu nous ignores tant que tu as ton ivresse adorée, hein ? Tu sais quoi, fais comme tu veux. Comme tu le fais toujours. N'oublie juste pas. Si tu préfères te foutre de nos gueules, vas-y. Tu finiras juste par nous perdre. Et crois-moi, ce ne sera pas en douceur. »

A ce moment-là, quelque chose me traversa. Un éclair de compréhension qui fit vibrer mon cœur. Il était vrai que je me laissais bien trop dépassée par les évènements. Des événements futurs. Elle ne comprendrait jamais ce que signifiait de _voir_ s'écrouler les murs du centenaire Château de Poudlard alors que ses pieds fouleraient les couloirs présents mais condamnés. C'était mon fardeau. Il incombait à moi seule d'anticiper les visions, ou de les ignorer. Elles, Pansy et Daphné, elles étaient à mes côtés malgré tout cet univers secret effrayant. Elles se préoccupaient de moi. C'étaient ce que les morsures orales de la Préfète voulaient signifier. Ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

_"Tu es notre amie." _Oh. "_J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose." _Oh. "_Tu sais, au moment où on est tous arrivé en cours, et que personne ne savait où tu étais ?" _Oh. "_Non, bien sûr que non, miss Dore est bien trop imbue de sa personne pour se soucier des autres."_ Oh... "_Tu finiras par nous perdre_." Oh !

Une soudaine envie de pleurer remonta du plus profond de moi avec la violence d'un torrent. Je ne pouvais pas lui permettre, ni à elle, ni à aucun d'eux, de se détourner de moi. J'avais trop besoin d'eux. Ils devenaient réellement mon monde et mes alliés. Comment avais-je pu laisser ces liens se construire ? Comment pouvais-je exprimer à ses presque encore inconnus que je partageais leurs affections ?

« Pansy, dis-je en attrapant sa main, je ne sais rien faire d'autre. Je suis exécrable, odieuse, mauvaise et je le sais ! Mais... T'es une pouffiasse, toi aussi, par exemple. Mais tu es mon am...tu es import...Enfin, je t'aime beaucoup. Et, je...

\- Ouais, c'est bon. Maintenant la ferme et fais-moi de la place. »

Elle commença à tirer mes couvertures pour se mettre dessous.

« Tu n'es pas censée être en cours ? Repris-je.

\- La ferme je t'ai dit, j'ai mal à la tête. »

Je rigolai doucement, la gorge serrée.

« Mais au fait, comment tu as sus que j'étais là ?

\- Pomfresh a envoyé une note volante larmoyante d'inquiétude à Rogue pour qu'il excuse ton absence. Tu vas sûrement avoir de ses nouvelles. Et plus tôt que tard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur a...

\- Ta gueule, putain. File-moi plutôt tes médocs. »

Je me retournai dans le lit et collai mon dos à celui de Pansy. Je la sentais juste derrière moi, encore tressautante des émotions qui l'avaient traversées. Elle était à mes côtés, chaude, vivante et réelle. Je laissai ma vue se perdre dans la contemplation brouillée du sol devant moi. Je laissai mes pensées vagabonder autour de sa présence. Je divaguai. **_Douce et cruelle, fragile mais épineuse. Faible, sanglante, précieuse. Elle serait la Rose. Ma Dame de Cœur sans merci. _**Je clignai des yeux, les contours redevinrent nets avant de se confondre et fondre de nouveau. Une sorte de tristesse saisissante rampait sous ma peau. Une mélancolie cognitive qui guettait mes faiblesses comportementales. Je me trouvai en proie à une introspection blasée. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Où était ma place ? Des questions, des souvenirs, des visions, des projets. L'avenir. Étais-je importante pour eux ? Je m'accordai à leur ouvrir ma personne, mais eux, seraient-ils à trahir mes attentes ? Me trahir ? L'on pourrait croire que le fait de _voir_ puisse ôter l'incertitude. Mais rien n'était plus flou que des bribes entrevues. Ces souvenirs inachevés en attente d'exécution. Je ne savais plus où se situait le présent.

« **_Rien à foutre du présent _**» me dit-Elle**_. _**Surprise mais soulagée, je portai alors mon regard à ma montre. Je m'en saisis comme d'une supplication. Il était neufs heures cinquante. Je refermai le médaillon et le serrai dans ma paume un instant. Je caressai ses gravures abstraites, les adorai. Puis je le glissai sous ma chemise, le calai bien au chaud contre ma poitrine. Je remuai mes genoux pour mieux me caler dans la couche.

Un mouvement attira mon regard et je me relevai doucement pour ne pas réveiller Pansy. Crabbe, Goyle et Nott s'avançaient vers moi l'air soulagés pour les premiers et presque moqueur pour le dernier. Mais ce n'était pas son expression habituelle. Immédiatement alerte à cause de sa présence, je leur fis signe de garder le silence d'un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je me levai doucement, forçant mes jambes encore trop fraîches à affronter l'air. Le froid de la pierre envoya des frissons dans tout mon corps dès que mes pieds nus s'y posèrent et je me rendis compte que je portais toujours la même chose qu'en arrivant.

« Tu nous as inquiété Dore, dit Goyle.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Enchaîna son double.

\- Je suis désolé les gars. Je ne pensais pas que vous paniqueriez. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, soufflai-je. »

Je leur offris une étreinte légère mais honnête à chacun et Gregory garda une de mes mains dans la sienne en me rendant un petit sourire.

« Bien sûr qu'on a pensé à toi, Mal ! reprit Crabbe.

\- On ne te laissera pas derrière. »

Je fus touchée par les mots du véritable duo rarement séparable du...groupe. Ils avaient tendance à repousser les gens en jouant de leurs physiques imposants pour inspirer la crainte. Mais ils étaient des garçons dévoués, avec deux grands cœurs attachants - même s'ils étaient cruels. Puis Nott se rapprocha et s'en m'en rendre compte je gravitai plus proche de lui. Il me regarda avec intensité, se lécha les lèvres et s'exprima à son tour.

« On va te laisser, Malvina. Tu es encore bleuie de froid et tes genoux tremblent. Tu ferais mieux d'enfiler autre chose que ma chemise.

\- Même pas un vœu de bon rétablissement ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je suis sûr que tu es increvable, me dénigra-t-il avec malice.

\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir sans essayer.

\- Compte sur moi pour le faire.

\- Si tu veux me détruire, attends des représailles.

\- Des représailles, de ta part ? Amusante jeune femme. Pourquoi faire ? Tu es impuissante. »

Je souris et m'éloignai.

« Je suis fatigué et tu m'ennuies. Repassez quand vous voulez les gars. Mais de toute façon, je pense pouvoir sortir avant ce soir. Alors on se verra dans mon dortoir.

\- Tu as besoin de repos et non d'alcool si tu veux être apte.

\- Alors je ne boirais pas, _monseigneur_. Il existe d'autres moyens de s'amuser, n'est-ce pas ? Suis-je obligée de conjurer à boire pour que vous déniiez passer du temps avec moi ?

\- Très bien dans ce cas. On se verra en soirée, conclu Théodore en s'en allant.

\- Prends soin de toi, Dore, me lança Crabbe.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure Malvina, termina Goyle.

\- Salut, soufflai-je en remuant la main. »

Lorsqu'ils disparurent en refermant la porte, madame Pomfresh sorti la tête de son bureau pour m'ordonner de me vêtir et de retourner me coucher. Je lui sortis l'excuse des toilettes et elle s'en retourna à ses affaires. Ni une, ni deux, je me saisis d'une bouteille de potion antidouleur sur le plan de travail. Je la savais entre autre à base de lait de pavot. Je rie intérieurement, furieusement excitée malgré ma fatigue envahissante. Je bus de longues gorgées avant de me recoucher. _Muahaha_. Quelques minutes suffirent pour me faire entrevoir d'immenses étendues de nuages cotonneux.

.

_Je ne suis pas si mauvaise. Je ne suis pas si méchante. Je suis juste impure. Et contagieuse. Je ne sais pas préserver, je ne sais que consumer. Je suis désolé les amis, je vous aime beaucoup. C'est pour cela que je vous souillerai. Que nous vous souillerons. Profondément. Le plus profondément possible. Par ce que je suis irrécupérable. Par ce que Nous le sommes. Et j'aime ça autant que je le hais. Autant que je La hais. Autant je L'aime. De toute mon âme. La nôtre._

.

Je passai le reste de la journée à glander dans un demi sommeil comateux. Vers midi sûrement, l'infirmière vint m'apporter de quoi manger ainsi que les potions de rétablissement notamment contre la méchante grippe que je 'étais arrangée pour attraper. Elle chassa Pansy de mon lit à grands cris. Malheureusement pour elle - et sous mon hilarité - notre directeur de maison aux cheveux gras _adoré_ choisi ce moment précis pour venir me voir. Elle fut collée pour avoir séché les cours de la matinée. Je ricanai.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous taire miss Dore, votre sanction sera la même. Que faisiez-vous hors de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu ? Êtes-vous encore plus stupide qu'une Gryffondor écervelée en quête de reconnaissance pour vous balader seule au milieu de la nuit et en si...petite tenue ? ajouta-t-il avec une moue de dégoût. Ou bien est-ce là une démonstration de votre impudente tendance à...

\- Techniquement professeur, le coupai-je, je n'ai pas vraiment enfreint le règlement. Il était déjà cinq heures lorsque je suis sortie pour une promenade vivifiante matinale... L'aurore approchait et euh... »

J'écopai d'une deuxième heure de colle pour ma soit disant insolence.

« Je vous attends donc vendredi, ainsi que le suivant devant la porte du cachot de cours, à huit heures précises. Ne soyez pas en retard. Et bon rétablissement, miss Dore. Je suis sûre que vous saurez faire des choix plus pertinents dorénavant. » Et il s'en alla dans un bruissement de cape.

**-Off-**

Le jeune homme se glissa derrière une tapisserie pour passer inaperçu. La cavité sombre dissimulée dans un mur faisait une ébauche de cul de sac secret. Il sorti de sa poche un paquet de cigarette et en porta une à ses lèvres. Une minute passa. Puis une deuxième. Il pensait. Il réfléchissait. Dès le début, il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette fille. Elle l'attirait, à n'en pas douter. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait plus en elle qui l'appelait. Et à présent...il se demandait. Il avait une idée en tête et voulait vérifier sa théorie. S'approchait-elle de _lui_ ? _Lui_ ressemblait-elle ? Ou plutôt, _en_ possédait-elle aussi ? D'un geste vif, il récupéra dans sa poche le zippo que son "père" lui avait donné. Il l'observa une seconde. Le capuchon d'argent émit un petit bruit à l'ouverture, suivi du grincement de la pierre contre son pouce. Il inspira un instant cette légère odeur d'essence qu'il aimait bien. Elle lui rappelait ce père. Lui rappelait qui il était, ce qu'il était. Lui rappelait ce qu'il ne devait oublier. Lui rappelait ce que tout fils aurait dû vouloir oublier.

Dans l'obscurité de son espace, la flamme orange léchée de bleu était trop brillante. Il y porta l'embout blanc de sa _Marlboro_ et dans un nouveau claque, referma l'outil. Le briquet d'argent massif - outragé de _cette_ image, _ce _sourire - regagna sa poche arrière alors qu'un nuage blanchâtre emplissait l'habitacle. Il savait qu'elle viendrait. Il savait qu'elle se guiderait d'elle-même jusqu'ici. Il devait juste attendre. Attendre pour en savoir plus. Un peu plus pour être sûr de lui, être sûr d'elle. Avant de _lui_ présenter, avant de _leur_ présenter. Il pensait. Il pensait à _lui,_ à elle. À ce qu'il avait vu. Car lui, lui, ô lui ! Lui avait été le seul à se rendre compte. Le seul à voir, voir ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin-là. Il l'avait vu, **_Elle_**.

Au fur et à mesure de chaque bouffé, sa cigarette se consumait selon ses inspirations. Bientôt, il ne resta qu'un embout consumé. Il l'écrasa. Elle n'était pas encore là. Il serra un poing avide pour s'intimer au calme. Patience, patience : « **tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.** » Il sortit un gaillon. Pile... Face... Pile... Face. Pile. Face. Pile. Face. Pile, face, pile, face, pile, face, pi...puis il sortit une autre clop. Il était prêt à l'allumer quand il l'entendit. Des bruits de pas. Doux, hésitants, discrets...mais inquisiteurs. Puis plus rien. Elle était là. Il n'y avait qu'elle – ou presque - pour être attiré par cette odeur. Ses doigts fins élégants attrapèrent le rebord de la tapisserie proche et...

« Depuis quand tu fumes toi ? » cracha Malvina Dore en le toisant.

Il hocha des épaules et sourit. Elle était là, juste là à essayer de le regarder avec sarcasme quand bien même n'était-elle captivée que par la cigarette dans sa bouche. Elle pénétra l'espace semi clos et lui ôta des lèvres pour la pincer entre les siennes. Il ressorti son zippo d'argent et tendit légèrement son bras pour l'actionner devant elle. Ses yeux bruns hagards glissèrent de l'homme à l'outil alors qu'elle aspirait pour incendier le tabac. Il la voyait suspicieuse, méfiante même. Mais elle avait confiance en elle-même. Cependant, ce n'était pas assez pour lui. Il voulait, il voulait...

« Je veux _la_ voir. » Dit-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil et lui souffla sa fumée dessus avec un sourire en coin. Il avait remarqué qu'elle portait souvent ce rictus malicieux. Une expression de confiance moqueuse. Cette moue creusait une unique fossette sur sa joue gauche. Il savait qu'il devait se méfier de la malice de Malvina.

« De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je sais, déclara-t-il.

\- Félicitations. Puis-je savoir ce que tu as découvert ?

\- Je _l'_ai vu, insista-t-il.

\- Fantastique. Et, qui ça ? Ironisa-t-elle.

\- Je _l_'ai vu. Ce matin. »

Elle se figea à l'éloquence et il eut alors un étrange sourire. Son visage craqua en un immense rictus malin. Il s'agissait de l'essence même du rictus diabolique. Une image qui rappelait _ce_ même sourire.

« Moi aussi » révéla-t-il sans quitter sa suffisance.

Il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'une ébauche de compréhension puis à nouveau aller et venir visuellement du briquet entre ses doigts à son visage. Il voyait les liens se lier dans son esprit et les ponts de former vers la solution.

« Le Joker, souffla-t-elle... C'est un joker...

\- Je suis _Joker_.»

Puis un éclair de panique. Il capta le mouvement de sa main droite. Tremblante, elle s'agrippa à quelque chose sous sa chemise blanche. Son pendentif ? Il s'approcha d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il la vit frémir d'horreur. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Il le savait ! La satisfaction de la connaissance l'envahit à son tour. Elle avait peur des contacts qu'elle n'engageait pas. Il pouvait la contraindre à le craindre. Elle était de ceux qui aimaient avoir une longueur d'avance. Une joueuse, comme lui et Joker l'étaient. Il pouvait la vaincre. Alors il vint pratiquement se coller à elle. Il l'oppressa pour lui répéter des mots à l'oreille.

« Montre _la_ moi » disait-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il s'éloigna un peu, reculant juste assez pour l'observer. Il voulait voir l'expression de la peur qu'il lui inspirait briller dans son regard brun. Il voulait la voir trembler d'horreur. Quand il réussit à forcer ses yeux à le regarder, il ne put lire quoi que ce soit en elle. En un instant, son regard se vida d'émotions claires à tourmenter. Il vit la lueur de ses iris s'éteindre de conscience. Elle se referma devant lui. Une insolence inexpressive s'imprégna sur ses traits aux courbes harmonieuses. Elle le fixait sans le voir.

Voilà qui le contrariait, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle défense. Il s'agissait d'une contrariété. L'offense manqua de lui faire perdre son calme bien trop fragile. Il avisa de ses longs doigts incertains. Ils allaient et venaient jusqu'à ses lèvres ourlées et avides pour y poser le cylindre enflammé. Ses joues se creusaient et ses yeux se fermaient lorsqu'elle tirait dessus. Il n'y avait devant lui qu'une fumeuse comblant le manque. La beauté indifférente s'enivrant. Il la trouva hypnotisante. Il la trouva sensuelle.

« Je veux _la_ voir, répéta-t-il.

\- Non, répondit-elle enfin. »

Sans appel. Mais il ne pouvait abandonner. Il était allé jusqu'à lui faire comprendre, lui prouver. Il n'hésiterait pas à afficher _son_ existence. Il la ferait céder à sa demande. Il voulait la voir, la forcer à se dévoiler. Et il le ferait.

« Montre _la _moi.

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Je veux _la_ voir, s'obstina-t-il.

\- Elle est à moi.**_ Je ne suis à personne_**, dit-Elle**_._**

\- Je veux _la_ voir.

\- Elle est à moi ! **_Je _****suis ****_toi._**

**_\- _**Je. Veux. _La._ Voir.

\- Suffit ! S'énerva-t-elle finalement. »

Il se félicita de l'avoir sorti de son isolement mais n'était pas encore satisfait. Il allait obtenir plus de cette fille. Elle se décolla de lui et s'éloigna autant que lui permettait l'espace concis. Il décida d'utiliser d'autres tactiques pour la forcer à lui répondre.

« Je te donnerais quelque chose, marchanda-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? En quoi pourrais-tu me satisfaire ?

\- Je _vous_ donnerais quelque chose. Un plaisir pour toutes deux, proposa-t-il, suggestif.

\- Par ce que tu crois que je suis comme toi et ton Joker. Laisses moi rire, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

\- Je t'autoriserais à _le_ rencontrer alors.

\- Par ce que tu _le_ fais aller et venir sur commande ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin pitoyable, le dénigra-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Un éclair de fureur le traversa. La rage s'empara de lui jusqu'au bout de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Avec violence, il la repoussa contre le mur. Il la bloquait avec son corps, coupant son souffle de son avant-bras. Aussi fulgurante qu'elle était arrivée, sa colère subite se dissipa. Elle ne laissa derrière elle qu'une vague expression d'excitation sur son visage et la tension résiduelle de la menace échappée. Pourtant, chacun d'eux était parcouru d'une adrénaline sauvage en réaction. Il la relâcha et attendit la suite, il la sentait proche de sa capitulation. Il savait qu'il avait réussis à découvrir plus d'elle. Peu importait ce que cela lui coûtait en échange. Il en apprendrait plus sur elle et son autre Elle.

**-On-**

Le dos contre le mur, je me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol en reprenant mon souffle. Foutu connard. Mon cœur soutenait la cadence effrénée d'une peur malvenue. Toutes mes alarmes mentales braquaient vers les problèmes. Mais je devais la laisser s'occuper de celui-ci. Je me forçai de nouveau à rompre avec ma raison.

« Casses-toi » soufflai-je.

Il ne bougea même pas et je relevai le visage vers lui. Je regardai son grand corps ébène me dominer avec une obsession presque évidente. Je le voyais réagir d'instincts malsains et viscéraux. Il était plus qu'un simple homme. Je me remasquai d'obstination alors qu'une angoisse étrange se mêlait à l'intensité de la situation.

« Je t'ai dis de te casser Blaise.

\- Je t'ai dis que je voulais _la_ voir.

\- T'as cru que la vie c'était un Fizwizbiz ? Fais pas comme si tu comprenais.

\- Montre _la_ moi.

\- Non.

\- Montre _la_ moi.

\- Non.

\- Montre _la_ moi !

\- Non !

\- Montre _la_ moi !

\- Mais tu es con ou quoi ? M'emportai-je. Tu ne sais pas qui elle est, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle est, tu ne sais pas d'où elle vient ! Peu importe qui tu es, ce que tu es, d'où tu viens. Tu n'es pas comme elle, tu es...

\- Joker, compléta-t-il. Je sais ce que c'est ! Tu ne _le_ connais pas non plus, tu ne...

\- Je m'en fous ! Ce que tu ne sembles pas enregistrer dans cette mignonne boîte crânienne qu'est la tienne, est que je me contre fous avec la plus stricte indifférence de toi et de ton _clown_.»

Il me fallait masquer la réalité de mon appréhension par d'odieuses lapidations verbales. L'art du crachoirs d'immondice selon les Serpentards vaniteux. C'était mon dernier ressort, présentement, après tous les événements qui m'affaiblissaient déjà. Jouer la pute. Il s'abaissa subitement à mon niveau et attrapa brusquement ma main droite. De nouveau ces éclats de violence. Je l'avais remarqué lutter contre ses pulsions agressives. Son Joker n'avait pas la moindre once de patience, il était dangereux. Mais je ne voulais pas céder, non.

« C'est cette main n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-il victorieux dans sa colère.

\- Lâches moi.

\- Tu fumes de la main gauche, tu bois de la main gauche, tu sors ta baguette de la main gauche, mais tu es droitière. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Lâches moi.

\- Malvina...

\- Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Ce n'est pas négociable. Lâches moi maintenant ! »

Ses yeux noirs furieux plantés dans les miens, il me détailla sans faillir. Ses narines frémirent un instant et les prémices de son sourire de psychopathe étirèrent sa joue gauche. L'apparition de ses dents blanches sur sa peau bien plus sombre que la mienne rendait lourde l'atmosphère de la cavité isolée. Il était impressionnant. Un homme dans toute la splendeur de son autorité. Mais je ne me laisserais pas dominer si aisément.

« Tu as peur.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Lâches moi, putain. Blaise !

\- Tu as peur d'_**Elle**_, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Blaise, arrête ! Blaise.. ! Arrêtes.. !

\- On dirait presque que tu me supplies, femme, soupira-t-il avec langueur. Comme une douce proie apeurée...

\- La ferme !

\- Dis-moi, que t'a-t-**_Elle_** fait ? Que t'a-t-**_Elle_** poussé à faire ? Qu'a-t-**_Elle_** engendré en toi ?

\- Rien qui te concerne, crachai-je. »

Et il continua à me souffler des inepties, des questions malvenues qui secouaient en moi _sa_ conscience illuminée. Il posait les bonnes questions. Des réflexions que seule l'expérience pouvait engendrer. Il ne mentait pas. Il possédait aussi son démon. Je ne voulais pas qu'il rappelle le mien. Mais il continua à murmurer, de plus en plus proche, intrusion tournant autour de moi, soufflant d'une de mes oreilles à l'autre.

« Où est-**_Elle_** ? Comment s'appelle-t-**_Elle_** ? Que fait-**_Elle_** ? »

Et je ne savais lutter. Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas ! Mais...un souffle chaud si près de moi. Les frissons qui le suivirent. L'envie profonde qui se matérialisa. Une contraction dans mon bas ventre. Et un soupir qui s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres. Mon corps me trahissait.

Il finit par lâcher mes poignets pour venir presser ses paumes contre ma nuque, en une caresse à peine appuyée. Il emmêla ses doigts à mes cheveux, fit courir ses pouces contre mes joues, alors que sa bouche cherchait la mienne sans totalement s'en approcher. Il me maintenait sous contrôle de sa force. Les mots que j'aurais dû hurler tournaient dans ma tête. _Éloignes toi. Ne m'envahit pas. Dégages, dégages, dégages ! _Mais les sons restaient coincés dans mon crâne. Mes yeux papillonnèrent. Je saturais. Je ne supportais pas son invasion. _Recules, recules, recules ! _Puis je _la_ sentis, cette main. Ma gauche. Loin de cette main tremblante, j'avais mon autre, capable. Il avait raison. **_Vous me saouler. Réagis. Maintenant! _**S'excéda-t-elle.

« Pousses toi » prononçai-je en l'accompagnant d'une pression importante et inattendue.

Il bascula sur les fesses et je me relevai. J'accordai alors quelques phrases à son vœux premier, me provoquer.

« _Elle_ n'est pas si distincte de moi que peut l'être ton Joker. Je ne suis pas double, nous ne sommes qu'un. _Elle_ est ma force, ce que j'aime et ne peux assumer. Je suis une part d'elle, une part de moi-même comme elle en est une. L'Autre, la _Dame_. Un jour, vous me subirez, mais pas aujourd'hui. Laisses nous d'abord _le_ découvrir.

\- Suis-je censée t'accorder quoi que ce soit en échange d'énigmes ? Accompagna-t-il de son dédain.

\- Shut, la ferme. Non seulement tu n'as pas le choix mais en plus tu vas la faire, cette chose pour nous.

\- Crois-tu que tu possèdes le moindre moyen de me contraindre ? Tu ne sais absolument rien de qui nous sommes, voulu-t-il me narguer.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je m'en fous, souriais-je avec suffisance. Maintenant, fais-nous plaisir. »

Je l'empêchai de se redresser en appuyant mon genou sur son épaule. Il me regarda un instant et son sourire fut de retour. Je le regardai avec plus d'attention. Il avait quelque chose de flippant. L'ombre brillante d'une sournoiserie cachée qui ne ressemblait tellement pas au Blaise que je connaissais mais...lui convenait bien plus en quelque sorte. Le Joker était un psychopathe sûrement atteint d'un profond sadisme.

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule depuis le début hein, compris-je. Surtout toi.

\- Que croyais-tu ? Une place au Royaume des Serpents ne se garde qu'en étant vil.

\- Tais-toi, ta langue a mieux à faire. »

Et c'était le cas. L'envie chaude et poisseuse coulait dans mes veines. A cause de cet être inopportun qui venait m'étaler des partielles de sa folie. A cause de lui et de sa violence. Je me laissai aller contre le mur alors que toujours assis devant moi, il remontait ses mains le long de mes cuisses pour venir attraper les ficelles de mon string. Lorsque celui-ci se décolla de moi, je sentis à quel point j'étais humide. _Damn it._

« Tu mouilles, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

\- La ferme. »

Je flanquai ma main dans sa tignasse crépu pour le tirai contre mon entre jambe. Sa tête disparu sous ma jupe et je laissai la mienne partir en arrière. _Oh putain de bordel de merde_. Il commença par lécher l'intérieur de mes cuisses, puis tourner tout autour de mes lèvres, ce qui fit se contracter les muscles de mes fesses en saccade. Je montai mon genou et passai ma jambe par-dessus son épaule pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Son souffle était si brûlant sur mes parties sensibles qu'il lança frissons et chatouilles courir sur tout mon corps. L'adrénaline battait dans mes oreilles et mon crâne comme un shot de tequila après trois ou quatre pétards. Puis sa langue, chaude et habile qui remontait le long de ma fente pour venir se poser sur mon clitoris. Et elle tournait, tournait, tournait : autour, dessus, dedans j'en avais aucune idée. Je la sentais juste s'activer et me lancer, me propulser même. _Oh merde_. Ma bouche était ouverte, retenant à grand peine mes cris pour l'instant muets. Sa langue ralenti un moment la cadence, me laissant reprendre un souffle que je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte avoir perdu. L'une de ses mains tenait ma cuisse en place près de sa tête tandis que l'autre voyageait entre mes hanches et mes genoux. Et sa langue se frottait à mon bouton de nerfs d'avant en arrière, toujours plus mouillée, sûrement chargée de mes sécrétions. Langoureusement, de plus en plus doucement, amenant quelques éclairs de plaisir profondément en moi, une contraction bienvenue. Puis d'un coup, des doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes replis brûlants pour toucher l'origine de cette contraction. Le gémissement que je peinais à taire m'échappa alors que mes abdos, comme tous mes muscles, se crispèrent une demie seconde. Ma mâchoire tremblait, mes doigts et orteils étaient crispés au possible. Mon bassin se lançait contre lui de manière incontrôlée et je serrai mes deux mains contre sa tête, sentant mes ongles le griffer. En retour sa main s'enfonça douloureusement sur ma cuisse et ses doigts en moi bougèrent pour de nouveau glisser sur ce point magique. Sa langue repartie dans un rythme tourbillonnant effréné soutenu par son doigté. Un autre gémissement m'échappa et je commençai à perdre l'équilibre, ma jambe au sol se mettant à trembler également. _Oh putain, putain, putain._ Son rire étouffé fit vibrer mon intimité et je craquai de nouveau en vocalise. S'en était presque trop. Les quelques éclats douloureux de la force brute de ses paumes et de sa langue buttant avec souplesse sur mon clitoris ne faisaient qu'attiser mon désir et mon plaisir. _Putain...!_ Mon poing s'abattu contre les murs autour de moi et des larmes vinrent s'accumuler dans mes yeux. Il montait, l'orgasme montait, montait, montait, il me fallait m'y abandonner, il me fallait _jouir_.

**_Oh oui, encore_**, cria-t-Elle**_. _**Mais avant il me fallait _voir,_ pendant qu'il ne pensait pas à me bloquer le passage vers sa mémoire. Je glissai ma main de sa nuque à sa joue alors qu'il créait une succion avec sa langue chaude et m'arrachait un nouveau cri. Ma main droite. « Putain de merde, _oui_! » Je fermai fort les yeux et m'abandonnai au pouvoir qui l'imprégnait.

.

_« Blaise. BLAISE ! Qu'as-tu fais?!_

_\- Pardon Mère. »_

_._

_« Non madame, ce n'est pas vraiment de la schizophrénie._

_\- Mais docteur, il lui a donné un nom ! Il n'est plus le même quand il se nomme ainsi, n'importe qui pourrait le voir. Attendez, je vais vous montrer. Trésor ?_

_\- Oui Mère ?_

_\- Parle un peu de toi au docteur, veux-tu ?_

_\- Bonjour monsieur docteur, je m'appelle Blaise Zabini, j'ai bientôt huit ans._

_\- Bonjour Blaise. Alors dis-moi, il parait que tu as un ami toujours avec toi._

_\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas mon ami._

_\- Qui est-ce alors ?_

_\- Joker._

_\- Juste Joker ? »_

_L'enfant hoche la tête de haut en bas._

_« Et où est-il ce joker ? Tu pourrais me le présenter ?_

_\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-il en tapotant sa tempe de ses doigts._

_\- Il est dans ta tête alors ? Et pourquoi ça ?_

_\- Si vous voulez. Par ce qu'il fait peur à Mère, murmure-t-il ensuite sur le ton de la confidence._

_\- Que veux-tu dire par si je veux ? »_

_L'enfant hausse des épaules._

_« En fait, je vais vous dire quelque chose de compliqué, alors écoutez bien._

_\- Très bien, je t'écoute Blaise._

_\- Joker, c'est moi. Mais je ne suis pas Joker. Il n'est pas comme moi, mais c'est moi. Parfois c'est lui, parfois c'est moi. Il me parle dans ma tête. Il vient juste quand c'est amusant. »_

_Le docteur prend quelques secondes pour analyser la phrase et croise le regard suppliant de Mrs Zabini._

_« Joker aime les choses amusantes ?_

_\- Euh... »_

_Blaise lance un regard embarrassé à sa mère et s'approche du psychomage._

_« Si je vous raconte la dernière chose amusante qu'on a fait, vous me promettez de ne le dire à personne ?_

_\- D'accord._

_\- Personne, personne, hein ?_

_\- Promis. »_

_Il se met alors sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer son histoire à l'oreille. Le teint du quadragénaire blanchit progressivement et son front se trempe de sueur alors que le petit Blaise contient difficilement son hilarité. Puis il retourne sagement s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère. Celle-ci reprend la parole._

_« Alors docteur ? C'est grave, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous savez, mon mari est mort il y a peu de temps, Blaise l'aimait beaucoup et...c'est lui qui a découvert le corps vous savez...Il n'est plus le même depuis... »_

_L'homme est tenté de tout raconter à cette mère aimante et inquiète, mais un clin d'œil entendu de l'enfant fait courir des frissons d'horreurs dans son dos._

_« Je pense que c'est lié au traumatisme. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, votre fils va bien et ne fera qu'aller mieux... »_

.

_Aujourd'hui, c'est mardi et Blaise a six ans et sept mois. Comme tous les mardis, sa maman rentre tard du dîner avec ses copines de l'association des Sorcièr'rusées. Il ne sait pas trop ce que c'est, il sait juste qu'il n'aime pas les mardis. Il est toujours tout seul._

_Aujourd'hui, c'est mardi et Blaise a sept ans. Il n'aime toujours pas les mardis. Quand sa maman rentre le soir du dîner avec ses copines buveuses de thé et de champagne, elle est toujours trop joyeuse, elle parle trop, trop vite, trop fort et va se coucher tôt avec son père. Enfin, son père en ce moment. Il n'aime pas être seul avec lui. Il ne l'aime pas trop en fait, c'est celui qui fume. Il fume tout le temps. Mais il a un briquet. Un très beau briquet comme Blaise n'en a jamais vu avant. Rectangulaire, tout en argent, avec de jolies gravures. Enfin, lui les trouvent jolies, mais elles sont effrayantes. Plus que des gravures, c'est un visage. Un visage souriant, mais du pire sourire qui puisse exister._

_Aujourd'hui c'est mardi et Blaise a sept ans et deux mois. Blaise n'aime toujours pas les mardis et encore moins ce père. Il est 23heures, sa maman dort. Elle a enfin arrêté de gémir avec son père. Blaise n'aime pas les mardis, surtout vers 23heures. Par ce qu'à ce moment-là, ce père vient le voir. Il arrive, pose son briquet sur le bureau, enlève sa ceinture, son pantalon et le bas de pyjama de Blaise. Et il n'a pas le droit de pleurer, pas le droit de crier, il ne doit surtout pas réveiller Mère. Il est seul à souffrir. Mais il regarde le briquet. Il regarde le sourire. Il regarde le joker. Il sait lire. J-O-K-E-R. Avant il lui faisait peur, le sourire lui faisait peur. Le sourire de quelqu'un qui aime faire souffrir les gens. Et qui aime voir la souffrance de Blaise. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Par ce que Joker est là au moins. Joker l'aide à ne pas trop pleurer._

_Aujourd'hui c'est mardi et Blaise à sept ans et six mois. Blaise vit dans la haine des mardis et de ce père. Mais Blaise ne peut rien faire. Il est 23heures 30 et ce père lui fait mal, mal, mal à toujours venir lui mettre de force. Mais comme toujours, il y a le briquet. Il le regarde tout le temps, il ne le quitte jamais du regard, jamais. Même pas quand il y a trop de larmes dans ses yeux. Il ne s'accroche qu'à ses cinq lettres et ce sourire. Et au rebord du bureau aussi. Un joker. Le joker. Le Joker. Joker. Joker. Joker. Seulement Joker. Il ne pense qu'à Joker, Joker et son sourire, Joker qui aime ça, qui aime rire de ça. Joker qui lui dit des choses dans sa tête, que ce n'est pas grave d'avoir mal. Qu'il doit juste attendre, qu'ils prendront ensemble leur revanche. Et puis le joker part. Son père le reprend de là où il l'a posé, maintenant qu'il a fini. Mais Blaise pense encore à Joker. Joker qui est toujours là pour lui, toujours là. Et puis son père part. Après avoir nettoyé le sang et le sperme par terre. Et Joker continu à lui dire des choses dans sa tête._

_Aujourd'hui c'est mardi et Blaise à sept ans et onze mois. Blaise rigole. Alors qu'il regarde le liquide blanchâtre taché de son sang qui coule entre ses jambes, il rigole. Il rigole avec Joker. Par ce qu'il est content. Ils sont contents._

_Aujourd'hui c'est mardi, oui mais c'est le dernier mardi. Blaise et Joker ont décidé que c'en était fini. Joker et lui volent le briquet joker, ils le prennent à ce père. Et alors qu'il est en train de remettre son pantalon, ils sourient. Ce père s'énerve, il lui ordonne de lui rendre, mais ils ne veulent pas. Alors ils partent en courant et le père leur court après. Et Joker rigole, Blaise rigole, ils sont contents. Mais le père ne l'est pas, il hurle, il leur hurle dessus, mais ils s'en fichent. Ils attrapent une bouteille d'alcool très très fort sur le buffet et continuent à courir. Ils courent, ils courent et le père leur court toujours après. Il leur court après en s'énervant de plus en plus, en le menaçant, le menaçant toujours plus. Mais quand Blaise s'arrête subitement, il s'arrête aussi et le regarde. Joker sourit, il sourit sur le visage de Blaise et le père à l'air d'avoir peur d'eux. Surtout quand ils ouvrent la bouteille et lui jette le contenu dessus. Et le père hurle encore, il est mouillé et fou de rage. Mais le sourire, _ce _sourire ne quitte pas le visage de Blaise. Il a toujours joker dans sa petite main. Et avec ses petits doigts, Blaise ouvre le capuchon d'argent. Il y a cette odeur entêtante, celle de l'essence. Blaise prend le temps d'inspirer en contemplant l'expression horrifié de ce père. Il est content, il est euphorique et son sourire est le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais senti. Puis il fait rouler la pierre sous son pouce et...lance le briquet droit devant lui._

_Et le joker d'argent fut à eux. Rien qu'à eux._

.

« Oh, oh ! _OH_ ! _Santissima Maria, Madre di Gesù*!_ PUTAIN de MERDE ! » Furent mes seuls mots hurlés.

Quel choc. Quelles révélations.

* * *

**Nda : **J'espère ne pas vous dégoûtées ! J'attends vos avis avec appréhension et impatience. Encore une fois, des reviews seraient vraiment géniales !


	9. Chapitre VII

**[Edition 19/05/2015]**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: A chaque saut, sa chute.**

_Ne t'inquiète pas, moi. Je serais toujours là pour nous._

_Pique~_

« **La pendule indique le moment, mais qu'est-ce qui indique l'éternité ? **»

Walt Whitman

P.O.W. – Bullet For My Valentine

**_-_****Off****_-_**

Le cliquetis des glaçons qui fondent dans le verre que ses longs doigts pâles tiennent d'une main tremblante. L'ambre du whisky qu'il amène à ses lèvres fines. La douleur bienfaitrice de l'alcool fort dans sa gorge. Assis au coin du feu dans un fauteuil du XVIIIème siècle, il pensait. Il se laissait envahir par des souvenirs d'enfance, des souvenirs joyeux et terribles. Il pensait, il avait hâte. Il fallait dire qu'ils lui manquaient. Mais bientôt, bientôt il les retrouverait. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de jours avant qu'il puisse de nouveau partager avec eux, partager l'ivresse de leurs pêchers. Il contempla sur son avant-bras le serpent, langue du crâne vicieux, s'entortillant avec souplesse sur lui-même. Le signe malsain de son appartenance. Bientôt, ils le rejoindraient, ses compagnons, ses camarades, ses complices. Il prenait son mal en patience mais il fallait bien dire qu'il commençait tout de même à en manquer. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps à son goût qu'il se tenait en retrait. Il claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison vint obligeamment remplir son verre pour la énième fois avant de disparaître en un _crack_ sonore. Des coups hésitants furent frappés à sa porte.

« Entrez, tonna sa voix ferme. Mère. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Draco, mon chéri, ta...ta tante, ma sœur est arrivée. Elle t'attend devant les cachots pour...

\- Dites-lui que j'arrive, la coupa-t-il. Merci.

\- Bien. Sois prudent... »

Puis elle s'effaça derrière la porte. Draco Malfoy eut un sourire d'une ironie douteuse en songeant que sa propre mère était effrayée par lui. Après tout, il ne connaissait aucune femme de la trempe de sa chère tante Bellatrix Lestrange, ou presque. Il termina cul sec son verre puis se leva avec prestance. Il trouvait son imagination plus fertile lorsqu'il buvait. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il n'avait plus été totalement sobre depuis...longtemps. Il souffla puis céda à l'hilarité cruelle qui montait en lui. Rien de tel qu'une séance de torture pour tuer son ennui. Il riait encore lorsqu'il passa les grilles de la première cellule qu'il allait visiter.

Dans l'esprit de Bellatrix Lestrange, une seule chose brillait. Le plaisir. Le plaisir incommensurable qu'elle ressentait. Tout son corps subissait la pression de son excitation après ces longues heures de torture musclée. Les gémissements et autres cris d'agonie qui résonnaient étaient pour ses oreilles une symphonie de choix. « Plus aigü ! » dit-elle à son maestro dont elle était si fière. Et celui-ci s'exécuta d'un mouvement de sa baguette, pilotant son orchestre funeste avec le talent d'un prodige. Elle se laissa transporter par l'intensité de ce concerto en _ah_ majeur jusqu'au dernier souffle poussé par la vermine exterminée. Émue, la Mangemort explosa de son rire hystérique caractéristique.

« Allez viens Draco. Tu fais du bon boulot, le Maître sera content. Allons fêter ses informations autour d'une bonne bouteille !

\- Je n'aurais su dire plus sage parole, ma tante.

\- Je crois savoir que tu apprécies le Bourbon.

\- Il n'y a que peu de choses qui déplaisent à mon palais, le malt de nos chers cousins américains n'en saurait faire partie. »

Ainsi s'en allèrent-ils, partageant une plaisanterie audacieuse sur les supplications pitoyables d'un des rats qu'ils venaient d'abattre.

Ce jour-là lorsque Daphné Greengrass, paniquée, regagna la chambre, elle s'étouffa du spectacle qui l'attendait. Blanc. Tout était blanc et corrompu. Ses poumons ne supportèrent pas la charge et elle se mit à tousser, tousser, tousser à en vomir ses bronches. Et Malvina était là, dans son lit. Seuls son visage et sa main gauche dépassaient de ses couettes, l'une allait à l'autre sans arrêt, y portant la cigarette qu'elle consumait un peu plus à chaque inspiration. Puis elle relâchait la fumée envahissante. Elle était partout, partout. Blanche et statique. Et Malvina ne bougeait pas. Elle restait là, les yeux fixés sur le vide à inspirer son poison. Quand la cigarette glissa de ses doigts et roula sur les draps fins, elle ne bougea pas, ne réagit pas. Daphné cria et se rua sur elle, éteignant la flamme qui menaçait déjà de se propager. Elle saisit ses épaules nues et la secoua, la secoua pour la tirer de son absence. Mais rien n'y faisait.

**-On-**

Je n'étais pas prête.

Le sort semblait avoir pris une tournure édifiante. Même les clops que j'enchaînais me paraissaient manquer de goût. Leur odeur s'imprégnait sur moi. Dans ma bouche, le goût avarié de hurlements refoulés. Je restai figé dans l'image de la fumée mouvante, la capturai dans mon regard encore et encore tandis qu'elle s'y effaçait. Dans une ironie malsaine, seuls les notes et l'harmonie funeste de la _Danse Macabre_ sonnaient à mes oreilles. Le temps semblait s'être figé à ces quelques instants.

Je n'étais tout simplement pas prête.

Chronos se jouait de moi, je n'étais pas encore prête à devoir subir plutôt que consommer. Je me refusais à cette réalité inévitable. Pourtant, l'échéance n'en semblait que plus proche. La missive témoin n'était qu'à portée de bras.

« Comment ça ? Quelle lettre ? » Ah. Daphné. Je lui avais parlé de la lettre ? Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Qu'importait. Il s'agissait bien d'une lettre. Les mots qui m'avaient cloué sur l'échafaud. L'ordre familial des retrouvailles en approche. Mais je n'étais pas prête. Pas prête à abandonner ma routine huilée d'ivresse pour la sanité et la morale dérangeantes qui m'avaient engendrée. Plus qu'une semaine, trois jours, une heure, une seconde. Qu'était la relativité du temps quand l'on ne pouvait échapper à ses responsabilités ? D'ores et déjà, mon abandon me manquait. Il n'était plus question d'eux, de lui, de nous, de moi. Plus de visions, de bouteilles et de drogues. Juste la résonance de ce à quoi je ne pouvais échapper.

« Malvina ! Réponds-moi! » Rapide, j'attrapai son poignet. Il y avait ce vide en moi. Ce vide détraqué engloutissant mes intestins. Le manque viscéral qui me poussait à toujours en vouloir plus. Toujours ce même creux dans ma conscience, mon corps et mon âme. L'abîme décevant de réactions diffamatoires et inattendues.

J'attrapai même ses deux poignets et la tirai à moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrase sur mon corps. Ma voix m'apparut comme l'essoufflement de ma gorge sifflante quand je murmurai à son oreille, proche. J'avais des envies de destruction, de folie. Je la ferais me craindre pour passer ma douleur.

« Quel est ton vice ?

\- Malvina, lâches-moi.

\- Quel est ton pêcher dissimulé ? Ton aversion propre, ta pathologie cachée ? Je sais que toi aussi tu me caches tes passions. Je vois tes secrets danser dans tes yeux et je les percerais.

\- Malvina mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

\- **_Elle_** arrive.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Shut... »

Je serrai ses poignets à l'en faire mal et la retournai pour m'appuyer de tout mon poids sur elle. J'écrasais ses bras, sentais mes ongles griffer sa chaire. Mais loin de la douleur, l'expression de Daphné ne recelait qu'un éclair de plaisir contenu. Sérieusement ? Je me déplaçai et tâchai de la dominer en lui imposant une posture sans défense possible. Elle se tortillait sous moi, essayant en vain de se dégager. Des petits gémissements passaient ses lèvres alors qu'elle luttait et je me demandai s'ils n'étaient pas plutôt liés à la douleur de ma prise resserrée. Je partis dans un grand rire, une exclamation ponctuée de ricanements.

« T'es une cochonne en fait !

\- Mal...de quoi tu parles ?

\- Je le sens... C'est ça que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sous moi, son visage s'empourpra alors qu'elle me sommait de la lâcher.

« Malvina, il n'y a rien de drôle ! Laisses moi me dégager !

\- Je comprends, je comprends ! »

Je repartis dans ce grand rire qui occulta ses supplications.

« Vous vous foutiez de ma gueule hein ? Depuis le début, vous me cachez vos divergences. Vous êtes tous déviants, c'est ça ?! Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Ce n'est pas grave, je ne vous en veux pas, je vous pardonne même ! Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que je **_la_** cache aussi !

\- Malvina, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Mais lâches moi putain ! Arrête ! Han ! »

Je rigolai de plus belle quand elle gémit alors que je griffais plus durement encore ses poignets.

« Une vrai putain de maso, j'y crois pas ! Dis-moi, Daphné ? Est-ce que tu mouilles ? »

Elle n'en criait que plus fort pour que je la libère, rouge de honte et de gêne. Quand finalement j'accédai à sa demande, elle était essoufflée et tremblante.

« T'es une grosse malade putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend bordel ?!

\- Oh, ça va, calme toi. Tais-toi un peu. Je veux dormir. »

Sans ménagement, je la poussai de mon lit et elle manqua de s'écraser par terre. J'enlevai ma jupe qui rejoint ma chemise déjà au sol et me calai de nouveau sous mes draps.

« Mais Malvina ! On a cour ! Tu as déjà manqué une heure, MacGo est furax !

\- Ta gueule je t'ai dit. Laisse-moi dormir, j'ai d'autres problèmes.

\- Mais comment ça ? Mal ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ?!

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Mais... »

Je vis l'éclair de déception dans ses yeux et soufflai de dépit. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler de mes histoires maintenant. Qu'elle me foute la paix.

« Malvina... souffla-t-elle.

\- Laisse-moi Daphné, on parlera ce soir. Tu n'as qu'à dire que je suis malade. »

Elle hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer. « Bien. A plus. » Elle s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière elle et je fermai les yeux, fort, pour occulter les doutes qui dansaient dans mes pupilles. Je serrais dans le creux de ma main mon médaillon, sentant la chaleur du métal ouvragé entre mes doigts gelés.

Je n'étais pas prête. Et instable.

.

« Oh Salazard ! Malvina ? Malvina ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Je me retournai, Daphné. « Malvina ? Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? » Hein ? De quoi parlait-elle. J'étais dans mon lit. Était-ce un rêve ? « Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ? Par Morgane, pourquoi tu t'es fait ça ? »

Je tournai de nouveau la tête pour rencontrer mon reflet dans la glace de la salle de bain. J'eus un choc. _Oh putain_. Je portai mes mains à ma tête, _oh putain _! Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre que je n'étais plus dans mon lit, que je ne dormais pas et que...La panique s'insinua en moi, couplée à mon incompréhension et fit trembler mes jambes. Tout mon corps se paralysa et je manquai de tomber, seulement rattrapée par une Daphné alerte. Elle me soutient et me tira hors de la pièce. Je ne pus détacher mes yeux de mon reflet défiguré et des tas inégaux de cheveux partout, partout, partout par terre. Que s'était-il passé ? Et puis je les vis. Les marques, les griffures. Sur mes joues, tout mon visage, tout mon corps. Et la chaire sous mes ongles. Quelque chose se brisa en moi, un cri m'échappa, un cri incontrôlable qui effaça tout, tout.

**_Hurlons_**, rit-Elle.

Je criai.

_« Stupefix ! Vulnera Sanentur. Vulenera Sanentur... Vulne...»(1)_

Je sombrai.

Mes paupières papillonnèrent lourdement, trop lourdement, comme si mes cils étaient en plomb. Mon corps me semblait mort, inactif. Je ne bougeai pas, laissant progressivement ma tête s'éveiller. Mes oreilles sifflaient, étourdis par les sons silencieux qui grésillaient dans mes tympans. Un bâillement força mes membres à déchirer leur sommeil passif et je finis par ouvrir les yeux définitivement. Il faisait noir, noir comme en pleine nuit. Je me redressai et récupérai sur ma table de nuit baguette et cigarette. Celle-ci allumée, j'observai l'incandescent point rougeoyant alors que je l'attisai de mon aspiration. J'expirai et restai un moment à contempler le plafond baigné d'obscurité. Comme absente.

Puis je me redressai, mut d'une impulsion. Je me levai, en sous vêtement mais décidée. Je sortis sans un bruit de mon dortoir pour prendre le chemin devenu familier de celui des garçons, lui aussi plongé dans la pénombre. Quelle heure était-il ? Je tirai sur ma chaîne pour me rassurer que la nuit était encore sombre. Et prometteuse. Bien. Je rentrai dans la chambre, toujours silencieuse et dévêtue, pour avancer jusqu'au lit de Théodore. Son souffle ainsi que celui de Blaise témoignaient du sommeil profond qui les tenait. Lentement, je montai sur son lit pour me placer sur son corps. Il eut un sursaut de surprise en étant réveillé si subitement par mon poids. Je plaquai ma bouche sur la sienne et mes mains sur ses avant-bras pour lui intimer le silence et me reculai, maintenant à califourchon sur lui. Ses yeux luisaient dans le noir, emplis d'une fatigue qui le quitta rapidement lorsqu'il réalisa pleinement la situation. Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer malicieusement et vins lui murmurer un « shut » au creux de l'oreille. Des frissons coururent sur sa peau quand mes mains froides glissèrent dans son cou. Sa surprise à peine passée, il souleva sa couette pour que je me glisse dessous à ses côtés. Je me calai contre sa chaleur et il frissonna de nouveau, lâchant un juron étouffé. Je plaquai mes membres frigorifiés aux siens et il se crispa une nouvelle fois. Je rigolai doucement près de sa joue avant d'y laisser un baiser mouillé. J'avais l'impression d'être entrée dans une autre pièce. Son odeur était présente, chaude et tout autour de moi. J'aurais pu rester ainsi à m'imprégner de lui pendant des heures.

« T'es vraiment gonflée. Et putain de froide, grogna-t-il.

\- Réchauffe-moi... »

Quel cliché risible...Mais ce fut amplement suffisant. L'instant d'après ses mains chaudes s'emparaient de mes hanches et je retrouvai ma place assise sur son bassin, sentant celui-ci s'éveiller.

« Pourquoi cette soudaine visite ? » Je roulai des hanches pour toute réponse et ses doigts se firent plus durs sur moi. Il grogna de nouveau et je me penchai jusque son visage. Je restai suspendue à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, provocation quant à savoir qui initierait le baiser. Je laissai mes mains vagabonder de ses oreilles à son bassin, mes doigts froids glissant dans son cou, sur ses épaules, ses bras, ses flans, son torse, autour de son nombril jusqu'à se perdre près de son caleçon. Doucement, je le tirai vers le bas en me soulevant légèrement. Son ventre se creusa sous le passage pour me permettre d'empoigner son érection naissante. Tout son corps se cambra vers moi, sa bouche capturant enfin la mienne. Et c'est avec empressement que ses lèvres puis sa langue s'imposèrent, me rendant avec férocité la langueur que je mettais dans mes doux mouvements de poignets. J'attrapai sa lèvre entre mes dents et ses mains remontèrent dans mon dos jusqu'à décrocher mon soutien-gorge. Son souffle me brûlait. Elles coururent sur ma peau, me caressant avec chaleur et suavité, éloignèrent les bretelles de mes épaules. Je levai les bras pour lui permettre de m'en débarrasser alors que notre baiser reprenait. Sa langue rencontra la mienne et envoya une décharge humide dans mon corps. Je la tournai doucement, cherchant à dominer cet échange alors que nos lèvres se séparaient. Je tins bon jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses mains se saisisse de mes cheveux pour me forcer à reculer mon visage. Je repris pleinement son membre en main et retins un gémissement en le sentant frémir au creux de ma paume, lançant un douloureux éclair de désir dans mon bas ventre. Je l'attrapai plus fort et accélérai légèrement et progressivement mon rythme avant de le ralentir, le ralentir... A son tour il me mordit durement la lèvre inférieure, m'arrachant un petit cri et je repris ma course sur sa virilité durcie. De ma bouche, je me détachai ensuite de ses lèvres dominatrice pour me glisser dans son cou. Sa respiration se coupa par saccade alors que je malmenai sa peau fine, amenant ma langue à glisser et le goûter jusqu'à sa gorge. Il grogna de nouveau et ses mains tirèrent mes bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Je ris de nouveau en silence et luttai pour appliquer encore et encore ma succion près de son cou, son torse. Sa prise se fit plus dure et il me maîtrisa sans mal, satisfait. J'eus une moue boudeuse et me reculai alors qu'il chercha mes lèvres des siennes. Je sentais contre mes fesses son membre chaud et tendu. Je me tortillai pour le provoquer davantage. Puis je sentis son souffle vengeur se diriger vers ma propre gorge et eus bien du mal à ne pas vocaliser alors que sa bouche, sa langue et ses dents allumaient littéralement ma peau. Je me débattais, frissonnais et gémissais sous son traitement qui s'allongea délicieusement jusqu'à ma poitrine. Une de ses grandes mains chaudes – quand avait-il lâché mes poignets ? - s'empara de mon sein, le soupesant et le malaxant avec savoir-faire, un doigt passant sur mon téton avant d'être remplacé par sa langue. Je me cambrai contre lui, cherchant à augmenter ce contact électrifiant à tout prix. Son rire soufflé me parvint alors qu'il évitait sciemment de répondre à ma demande muette mais explicite. Son autre main attrapa mon autre sein avant, qu'enfin, ses lèvres ne se referment autour de mon téton durci. La sensation chaude et mouillée me fit lever la tête et soupirer lourdement de bien être alors qu'il suçait tantôt avec douceur, tantôt à m'en faire mal. Je sentais mon bas ventre se liquéfier, fondre en accroissant la pression de mon désir en expansion et mon bassin rouler contre le sien. Sa bouche passa sur mon autre sein et la tiédeur nouvelle et humide me fit prendre conscience de ma propre humidité. Je mouillais, trempais même mon dernier sous vêtement et il finit par comprendre ma gêne par mes frottements indécents contre lui. Sans que sa bouche ne quitte les flatteries qu'elle offrait à ma poitrine, ses mains glissèrent sur mes flans, épousant mes courbes jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se glissent sous le tissu qui me recouvrait encore. Pour l'instant. Il claqua ma fesse et s'amusa de ma réaction vive, recommençant plus sèchement sous ma contraction.

« Encore de la dentelle... » Souffla-t-il alors que sa bouche remontait à mon oreille et que sa main choyait ma croupe. Je ne pus répondre et me contentai de gémir doucement en soulevant mon corps pour enfin me retrouver nue sur lui. Je m'éloignai de son torse, me redressant pour regagner mon souffle. Lui aussi haletait mais ses yeux brillaient d'une envie insatiable alors qu'il me détaillait intensément. Je me sentis rougir et replongeai sur ses lèvres, les dévorant sauvagement pour forcer son corps à réagir davantage. Je sentis son membre frémir de nouveau, près, si près de mon intimité et décidai d'accélérer la cadence. Avant même que cette pensée ne se changent en action, ses doigts se frottèrent contre mon humidité. Je le mordis encore. Férocement. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent loin en moi en représailles. Je le lâchai et mordis ma propre lèvre, fort, pour retenir le gémissement aigu qui était coincé dans ma gorge. Ils se mirent à bouger, aller et venir en moi. Ils emmenaient une boule de plaisir croissante dans mon corps. Puis ils glissèrent jusqu'à caresser ma fente et mon clitoris, augmentant encore mon plaisir souffreteux. Je ne sus déterminer si cela causait plus de plaisir ou de frustration. Je voulais le sentir, le sentir profondément. Et comme depuis mon réveil embué plus tôt, je suivis la voix en moi, l'instinct, l'envie qui me poussa à empoigner son membre glorieusement dressé pour l'aligner avec mon bassin remonté.

«**_ Pénètre-moi _**» lui dit-Elle. Et je m'appliquai à l'exécuter. Je m'empalai sur lui d'un mouvement fluide et rapide. Nos gémissements entremêlés brisèrent le silence déjà malmené de la pièce alors que je me sentais, _enfin_, le posséder. Son épaisseur dure et chaude, si chaude, serrée dans mon intérieur si mouillé et frémissant d'excitation. Je rejetai la tête en arrière et soupirai encore, lorsque je me levai pour revenir, lui permettant d'entrer plus profondément. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et ses mains voyagèrent de mes genoux écartés de chaque côté de ses cuisses à mes seins, flattant la moindre parcelle de ma peau atteignable. Je pris équilibre sur mes bras tendus autour de sa tête et me lançai dans un va et vient autour de sa bite. Je me relevais et revenais avec souplesse pour l'accueillir en moi, plus fort, plus profondément. Je la sentais et la guidais dans mon intérieur, jusqu'à atteindre ce point particulier qui envoya moult décharge de plus. Je m'épuisai, cherchant à accélérer encore alors que le souffle me manquait déjà. Mon dos souffrait de l'accent de ma cambrure. Mes bras commençaient à trembler, trop sollicités comme le reste de mes muscles pour maintenir ces intrusions fiévreuses. Ses reins venaient à la rencontre de mon bassin à chaque mouvement, augmentant encore notre friction humide de transpiration. Je respirais lourdement, soutenue par son souffle s'éreintant également. Ses mains se firent progressivement plus fermes sur mes hanches au fur et à mesure que mes membres se faisaient fiévreux. Puis d'un coup, sa force m'empêcha de redescendre m'empaler sur lui. Je grognai de l'arrêt de mon rythme et rouvris les yeux pour le voir soudain concentré sur le côté. Je laissai ma frustration et me tus alors que sa main se plaquait contre ma bouche pour m'intimer au silence.

Il me repoussa durement sur son flan. Je me sentis jeter, rejeter comme une moins que rien et m'apprêtai à protester. Mais j'entendis à mon tour ce qui l'avait arrêté. Les marmonnements pleins de sommeil de Blaise dans le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Mec, ferme-la un peu ! » grommela-t-il. J'eus soudainement envie de rire alors que Théo lui répondait une vague insulte d'une voix se voulant empreint de la même fatigue feinte. Nous ne bougeâmes plus pendant quelques minutes. Je pus ainsi reprendre mon souffle et m'offusquer intérieurement de la pénétration si agréable interrompue. Je sentais encore mes muscles internes frémir, impatients du nouveau retour imposant et puissant entre mes chairs. Mon hilarité mentale me reprit en songeant à mon partenaire allongé à côté de moi et fièrement dressé, dont la respiration lourde sifflait de son plaisir coupé. Je décidai alors, comme une punition anticipé de...le planter.

Je me levai rapidement, attrapant au passage mon soutient gorge et une de ses chemises et rejoins silencieusement la porte. Une fois sortis, je me retournai dans l'embrasure pour lancer à son air neutre mais transpirant de colère un baiser de la main. Je m'enfuis, frustrée mais fière et franchement amusée. C'est en sentant un courant frais glisser sur mon intimité humide tiraillée pendant que je courrais jusqu'à ma chambre que je réalisai avoir laissé ma culotte sur place. Je balayai ce contre temps sans importance. Il n'avait qu'à la détruire s'il n'en voulait pas. Toujours sur la pointe des pieds je rentrai dans notre chambre. Daphné semblait toujours endormie. L'aube approchait et je me résignai à ne pas me coucher. J'abandonnai le vêtement me recouvrant pour gagner la salle de bain afin d'y prendre une douche.

Les souvenirs du cauchemar entrevu plutôt m'assaillirent à peine la porte refermée derrière moi. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et mes poumons se compressèrent. Je m'approchai de mon reflet, hésitante et déboussolée. Je portai mes mains à mon visage pour passer mes doigts sur les suçons ornant mon cou depuis ma poitrine, mes lèvres rougies et gonflées des baisers échangés, mes joues et mon nez dénués de cicatrices, pour enfin terminer par mes cheveux. Ma longue chevelure bouclée avait disparu, coupée anarchiquement au-dessus de mes épaules pour n'afficher qu'une touffe désordonnée. En songeant à toute l'esthétique à laquelle je devais renoncer, aux conséquences de la crise de folie apparente qui m'avait saisi dans mon sommeil. Je ne ressentis que de l'acceptation indifférente. C'était ainsi avec Elle. Je regardai mon médaillon, le pendule, horloge miniature et silencieuse pendant entre ma poitrine opulente. En creux de ma paume le métal semblait presque vivant, dégageant une tiédeur acquise au contact de mon corps. Il se l'appropriait comme pour créer sa propre entité. Je traçai du bout de l'index les arabesques gracieuses et sévères ornant le couvercle. Je l'ouvris, suivant des yeux l'aiguille finement ciselée des secondes observer un tour puis un second. L'aube devait être imminente. Recroisant mon reflet dans le miroir je souris, songeant que la folie inconsciente de la journée écoulée était de **_son_** fait **_sa_** réaction par la revendication puis la satisfaction à mon appréhension subite. J'entrai dans la cabine et allumai l'eau, songeant qu'il me faudrait répondre à la fameuse lettre aux quelques lignes aussi réjouissantes qu'incendiaires que mes parents m'avaient fait parvenir. Mes craintes avaient été effacées par **_son_** intervention, ne laissant qu'une émotion libératrice et apaisante flotter dans ma conscience : l'acceptation. Par ce qu'Elle le faisait pour nous.

Une fois prête et partiellement habillée, je me hissai sur mon lit avec mes parchemins de cours. Je profitai également du sommeil de Daphné pour fouiller dans son sac et dupliquer les cours que j'avais manqué. J'attachai sévèrement mes cheveux devenus indomptables pour masquer ma nouvelle coupe et me lançai dans la réalisation du devoir de Potions que j'aurais à rendre en fin de matinée.

J'entamai ma conclusion lorsque l'horloge enchanté de ma voisine sonna l'heure de se lever. Elle se retourna dans son lit, comme pour ignorer le bruit dérangeant avant de finalement repousser ses couettes pour l'éteindre. Elle se leva en baillant et tourna la tête vers moi. Ses yeux se durcirent et elle se rendit dans la salle de bain. En passant devant moi, elle m'adressa un regard rancunier se voulant méprisant. Je ne dis rien et achevai mon exercice pendant qu'elle se préparait. Lorsqu'elle sortit, je l'attendais prête à faire mes excuses. Mais avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle vint se planter devant mon lit les mains sur les hanches et la mine renfrognée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris hier ? » m'agressa-t-elle. Je soufflai lourdement et me lançai dans un discours remplit d'excuses pour lui expliquer la situation. La lettre de mes parents, au courant de mes sanctions et – plus ou moins - de leur cause, me menaçant implicitement de rester sage, d'arrêter les conneries qu'ils me soupçonnaient – à raison – de faire. Mon désarroi face à cette situation que je sentais comme une condamnation à la souffrance de la lucidité. Je lui expliquais à demi-mot mon instabilité et mes tendances à céder à la pression, lui faisant promettre de garder le silence et le secret de mes éclats inconsidérés. J'utilisais même la promesse de ma discrétion sur les ébauches de son propre secret, son masochisme sûrement pathologique. Son lien inhabituel à la douleur que j'avais su repérer. Nous remîmes les choses à plats, terminant même sur une étreinte complice.

Daphné me plaisait, je l'appréciais énormément et c'était grâce à elle que j'avais pu gagner la place sociale que j'occupais à présent. Je m'étais instantanément rapprochée d'elle, l'avais senti comme une fille avec laquelle je pourrais réellement échanger. Mais plus les jours passaient, moins je lui trouvais cet amusement un peu fou et manipulateur qui m'avait attiré à elle au début. Je la découvrais maintenant sensible et presque faible. Influençable. Alors que j'avais pensé me trouver une espèce d'égale, je l'ordonnais, l'humiliais et la manipulais sans effort jusqu'au pardon, comme en ce moment.

Elle me laissa et j'en profitai pour terminer de me préparer, me maquillant et prenant le temps de rattacher mes cheveux dorénavant chaotiques en un chignon haut mais stricte. A contrario, Pansy qui m'avait pourtant tellement horripilée en début d'année m'intéressait de plus en plus. De même que Blaise, qu'après avoir commencé à étudier, je découvrais maintenant plus fou que moi. Un schizophrène face à ma personnalité dissociative. Lui m'avait découvert, s'était rendu compte que je la cachais, ma Dame. Mais je comptais sur lui pour ne pas divulguer cette précision sur qui j'étais. Il me fallait à présent profiter de cette bonne journée en devenir et préparer mes plans de guerre, dresser ma main pour pouvoir un jour abattre mes cartes sur le plateau avec force. Encore une fois, l'essentiel n'était pas là. Je préférais plutôt penser aux interventions salvatrices de mon alter psychopathe. Ma Dame de Pique.

**_Bonne journée_**, me souhaita-t-Elle.

Je m'appliquai joyeusement à rouler mon join du matin avant de descendre en cours, toujours rassurée par ma seconde intérieure qui m'avait permis de m'évader. Je le calai entre mes seins, mon paquet de clops dans ma poche et ma baguette dans ma manche. Je n'oubliai pas mon écharpe et partie avec mon sac pour le début des cours. Comme souvent, j'avais sauté le petit déjeuner pour pouvoir traîner un peu plus et rejoignis donc directement les autres en rentrant dans la salle de sortilèges. J'ignorai les regards appuyés de mes "camarades" de dortoir et de compagnie et évitai ainsi toutes salutations hypocrites ou non, pour m'installer - m'affaler - sur une table du fond de la classe. Je fus surprise de voir Blaise se joindre à mes côtés. Il devait venir pour me parler, il s'inquiétait sûrement. J'eus un ricanement en pensant à ce qu'il était vraiment. Ce Joker fou et meurtrier. Puis je ris de nouveau en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt dans sa propre chambre. Je me souvins ainsi de notre propre batifolage derrière un tapis mural. Sa lange courant sur mes lèvres humides de luxure alors que je découvrais son intimité psychologique. Je me sentais presque comme un Succube, volant et manipulant sa victime dans l'explosion d'un orgasme. Et Théo que j'apercevais quelques rangs devant. Lui que j'étais venu provoquer pendant son sommeil, que j'avais baisé puis laissé avec ses désirs durs et inassouvis. Je me léchai les lèvres et vis Blaise me regarder avec un ébahissement bien contenu. Je revins ainsi à la situation présente, dans une salle de cours de Sortilèges commun aux Serpentards et Serdaigles. Je m'étirai fièrement en lançant à mon voisin une œillade amusée auquel il finit par répondre l'ombre d'un rire fou. Lui qui m'avait provoqué pour me voir dans cet état, la Dame libérée de ma conscience dissociative, semblait surpris et démuni. Après tous ses efforts n'ayant délicieusement menés qu'à la perte de ses lourds secrets, il trouvait sans un avertissement ce qu'il avait demandé. J'étais d'une ironie agréable ce matin.

« _La Dame_ est miséricordieuse aujourd'hui. Nous sommes de bonne humeur. » Soufflai-je vers lui. Il ne répondit pas et nous continuâmes à sortir nos affaires en silence. Mais je sentais son malaise et son excitation. Il était conscient de l'occasion qui se présentait pour comprendre ma personne autant que ma personnalité. Il n'en fit cependant rien, pour mon malheur et mon plus grand ennui et le cours s'étira désagréablement après que le prof est appelé nos parchemins à son bureau. Cela continua, parvenant même à percer ma bonne humeur insouciante, jusqu'à la fin de ses longues heures où je quittai la salle précipitamment.

Je me réfugiai dans une alcôve que j'avais repérée un peu plus loin sur le chemin de notre second cours de la matinée. J'allumai mon join d'un sort et m'adossai contre la paroi froide, me laissant envelopper dans l'abandon que me procuraient les bouffées que j'enchaînais. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'_il_ se joigne à moi. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait résister à l'envie de me suivre. Je m'en étais assurée d'un regard en m'éclipsant de la salle. Et après le coup que nous lui avions fait pendant la nuit...je savais qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie d'échanger avec moi. J'allumai donc le pet et pour chaque bouffée inspirée, je lui donnai la fumer à même les lèvres. Une sorte de transfert pendant un baiser. Puis ce fut lui. J'inspirai l'air qu'il expirait. Je le respirai, sentant son souffle s'imprégner de moi. Puis je lui rendais le mien, plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour souffler entre elles mon dioxygène chargé de fumée et de THC. Il me respirait tandis que son contact devenait mon oxygène. Ce fut une communion intense, au-delà de tout symbolisme. Il me semblait même entendre un quelconque carillon du destin sonner au loin. Mais ce n'était que le clocher. Ce fut donc une communion intense mais brève. Écourtée et même achevée par le rappel à l'ordre bruyant. Nous abandonnâmes ainsi nos corps l'un contre l'autre pour nous hâter au cours suivant. Je m'assis à côté de Daphné, bien décidée à ne pas me faire remarquer pendant les deux prochaines heures de DCFM avec les Gryffondors - et Rogue - et laisser libre cours en silence aux sensations que m'apportaient ces instants d'euphorie. Il ne fallait pas que je gâche mes derniers aperçus du paradis.

Cette journée se passait relativement bien. Malgré l'angoisse sous-jacente du retour le lendemain, j'avais décidée de profiter des derniers moments de liberté avant mes deux semaines de réclusion. Cela m'amusait énormément de prétendre être dans une cage dorée auprès de mes parents bien aimés et bien aimants. A midi, je sautai le déjeuner pour aller boire dans une salle de classe abandonnée du cinquième étage. Toujours de bonne humeur, je pris même la peine de porter à Slughorn les quarante centimètres qui étaient à faire pour l'avant-veille. Il l'accepta avec gentillesse et je le remerciai d'un sourire étincelant – éblouissant pour lui d'ailleurs – puis quittai la salle de Potions pour ainsi me détendre dans cette salle vide et étrangement drôle. Pansy et Daphné m'y retrouvèrent sacrément amochée en début d'après-midi et m'amenèrent des pommes et du pain. Je les considérai en sauveuses et toutes trois continuâmes à déguster verre sur verre, puis bouteille sur bouteille jusqu'en début de soirée. Après tout c'était les vacances, le moment de prendre une pause qui pour une fois était méritée.

Ce fut ainsi en partant pour rejoindre la grande salle que les choses se compliquèrent. Les filles babillaient quelque chose que je n'écoutais pas jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase saisisse mon attention. Mon cœur rata un battement et mon cerveau entra instantanément en mode bug.

« Pardon ?! Crachai-je

\- Théo sort avec ma sœur depuis trois semaines, reprit Daphné.

\- Tu sais Astoria, elle est en sixième année.

\- Elle est folle de lui depuis qu'on est gosse et a passé tout son temps depuis la première à lui courir après.

\- Je dois t'avouer qu'elle m'a toujours fait de la peine...

\- Il s'est toujours tellement foutu d'elle surtout ! Et peu importe combien de fois j'ai pu lui dire que ce n'était pas un gars pour elle, elle ne veut pas m'écouter. Mais il semblerait que cette fois ci il soit sérieux...

\- C'est de Théo dont on parle, n'oublies pas !

\- Je doute quand même de lui, bien sûr, mais elle a l'air contente alors je me tais. Pas comme si elle m'écoutait d'ordinaire...Elle m'a bien fait comprendre que rien de ce que je pourrais lui dire ne pourra lui faire changer d'avis. En plus, si j'ai bien su lire entre les lignes, ils l'ont déjà...fait.

\- Sérieux ?! Rigola Pansy avec une grimace.»

Mais moi, je ne trouvais pas ça drôle. Tout sauf drôle même. Le sang pulsait dans mon crâne jusqu'à assourdir toute pensée cohérente. Putain de merde, ce mec se foutait de ma gueule à _ce _point. Me relayant au rang d'un jouet qu'il maniait dans le dos de sa _petite copine_ !

« Ah, en parlant du serpent, regardez la bas. » s'exclama Parkinson.

Non. Un haut le cœur me saisit avec violence quand je tournai la tête vers leur corps si proches, leur couple.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Mal' ? »

Que c'était un parjure, une immondice, une trahison, un crime méritant la mort ! De la triche odieuse et sournoise.

« Je passe mon tour, prononça ma bouche, les histoires d'amour, je ne connais pas. »

En un instant, je les avais détaillés. Chaque point de contact entre leurs corps, des genoux, aux hanches, en passant par leurs mains jointes, le menton qu'il posait sur le sommet de sa tête, le doigt qu'elle faisait timidement courir sur son torse. Eux, puant le bonheur naïf et repoussant du parfait couple amoureux. Puis son regard passa près de moi et je vis sa satisfaction démentielle. La félicité du mégalomane en lui se prouvant une fois de plus qu'il était le vainqueur, le meilleur. Un air rieur et mauvais au-dessus du sourire niais de sa potiche. Une envie de vomir remonta brusquement de mes entrailles alors que de nouveau, il se baissait pour l'emmener dans un baiser que je savais ravageur. Et elle, éperdue, qui fermait les yeux, heureuse et fière de s'abandonner à lui. Il se foutait d'elle, il ne faisait ça que pour son propre égocentrisme royal. Elle n'était qu'un des pions de son plateau, peut être sa reine pour le moment, mais un personnage sacrifiable qu'il me jetait dessus pour me briser. Quand il se recula d'elle, le souffle me manquait. J'étais totalement déboussolée. Perdue, désemparée. Pire, _déçue_. Mon cœur, que je n'avais pas entendu battre depuis bien longtemps s'étouffa dans ma poitrine, se noya de la douleur qui m'envahit. Mon sein saignait intérieurement sans que je ne comprenne à quel moment je lui avais permis de me blesser. Je me sentais si faible, miséreuse, meurtrie... Ses yeux jouirent littéralement de me voir à ce point éventrée alors que sa bouche se concentrait toujours sur cette fille. Des larmes de détresse commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues sans mon accord et je baissai la tête. Mourir, je voulais mourir. J'allais m'effondrer de douleur sur place et pleurer jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte. Il avait gagné. Je perdais. Qu'on me laisse crever en paix. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire...

**_Reculer pour mieux sauter. _**Non. J'abandonnai. Purement et simplement, je quittai le navire. Je sortais du jeu. Je ne pris pas la peine de prévenir l'une des filles et fis volte-face en silence. Je disparu sans un bruit pour m'en retourner dans nos cachots. Lui devait avoir vu. Sa victoire. Il m'avait vu rendre les armes, me coucher. Il l'avait même prévu, prédit ! C'était le but de toutes ses machinations. Me séduire pour me trahir ensuite. Je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais été naïve. Je m'étais faite avoir depuis le début et en beauté. Il m'avait pourtant prévenu, le Roi, qu'il dominait les pions et me tiendrait au bord de l'échafaud. M'y pousserait même. Comme une moins que rien dont il avait droit de vie ou de mort. Mais je refusai de me laisser baiser de la sorte.

**_Reculons pour mieux sauter. _**Oui. Elle avait raison. Une haine incontrôlable s'éleva en moi et je sentis de nouveau ma main s'agiter d'elle seule en essuyant mes pleurs. Je tremblais de rage et de déception. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'allumai tant bien que mal une cigarette et réussis à lancer correctement le sort à la weed sur mon lit pour que celle-ci se roule toute seule. Je faisais les cents pas, totalement désorientée et incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que l'humiliation et la douleur que je ressentais. J'avais besoin d'_Elle_. Pour m'aider à survivre à ce jour. J'arrivais de toute façon proche d'un gouffre, Elle était mon seul moyen d'y exister. Et ce jeu n'était qu'entre lui et moi, il était hors de question que je montre aux autres à quel point il avait réussis à me démolir. Non, il en était hors de question, peu importait à quel point cela faisait mal.

Trois cigarettes, deux _Locomotor Barda_ et six coups de pieds plus tard, j'achevai mes bagages pour le voyage du lendemain en préparant même les habits que je mettrais au matin. Je me changeai du même temps pour un pantalon de toile et un débardeur plus confortable. Je m'assurai que le feu soit bien vif dans la cheminée pour que la température me permette de rester habillée ainsi. Nous étions le 26 octobre, 19heures étaient à peine avancées et je fumais un join près de la fenêtre ouverte à proximité de la chaleur des flammes. Ailleurs, je me laissais tantôt perdre dans le paysage sombre et froid, gris et noir que je voyais au dehors, tantôt dans l'ardeur écarlate du feu rongeant quelques bûches d'un bois de pin sec. La douce odeur envahissante de la fumée de bois se liait délicieusement avec la senteur savamment épicée du cannabis. Des heures passèrent sûrement au rythme des joins que je roulais puis fumais.

A un moment, des gens arrivèrent pour percer le calme silencieusement harmonique de mon exil mental. Ils brisèrent mon espace sourd pour des éclats de voix outrageux, ostentatoire, indécents, insupportables, bruyants mais pire, emballés, joyeux, braillards! Une bande de macaques qui portaient le rôle de mes "amis". Mais ni _lui_ ni sa poupée n'étaient présents. Tous les autres avaient préférés s'attrouper dans notre dortoir pour une dernière soirée avant de se quitter pour les vacances. Je n'avais pas le cœur à ça. Mais il le fallait. Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne me le laissais pas. Je ferais tout pour ne pas m'avouer vaincu. Tout pour rester forte. Je concentrai alors tout mon être sur _Elle_, lui donnant le pilotage total pour activer cette soirée à ma place. Je n'en avais plus la force, Elle s'assurait de me sortir de là. Je me refusais à abandonner la guerre malgré cette bataille honteusement perdue. Ma Dame me permettrait de vaincre. Je perdis conscience de la réalité et la laissai s'amuser avec l'ivresse qui s'agrippait à notre entité.

«**_ Moi_**, dit-Elle.

\- Nous » lui répondis-je.

Je l'observais parfois. En recul, comme spectatrice du jeu que je jouais. Mon corps se mouvait par ci, ma bouche s'agitait par là. Je déambulais avec talent, une marionnette tenant ses propres fils. Une enveloppe que je manipulais. Le tout se déroulait comme un film. Un disque glissant sur un vieil accord musical perdu. Une sorte de refrain qui lui permettait de continuer à endurer ma souffrance, au point de l'ignorer. Une diversion parfaite soutenue par mes consommations. Et alors qu'une énième cigarette se consumait entre mes doigts, je la regardai avec mes yeux assouplis de fatigue et de défonce. Je me laissai bercer par la musique de l'abandon que j'entendais sonner à mes oreilles. Une piste ininterrompue qui traversait cycles et phases. Je la sentais à présent s'énerver. S'agiter au point d'en exiger plus de moi. Toujours plus d'ivresse pour alimenter ma force, mon Autre.

Mais ma main tremblait. Je la plaquai contre ma cuisse pour endiguer les secousses. Rien n'y fit. Et je les sentais, les ressentais comme une gangrène infernale remontant d'un abyme quelconque et torturé. Une douleur, vive comme une trahison viscérale et impardonnable. Un besoin ardent, incontrôlable. Un mouvement indépendant du corps se refusant à se prêter à la raison. Comme s'il ne lui appartenait plus. Comme si une autre conscience se revendiquait être son maître. Le sentiment d'être habitée. Habitée par un manque profond, l'expression d'une pensée uniquement guidée par l'envie insatiable. Une autre, qui murmurait à son cerveau leurs désirs inavoués. Se présenterait même pour les assouvir sans considération autre que son égocentrisme souverain. Car Elle régnait, d'une main de Pique et en toute puissance. Celle qui dans l'ombre se veut dominer toutes les cartes. La Reine sans merci, la Dame déchaînée.

**_Encore_**, disait-Elle sans relâche. Elle alimentait son propre vide intérieur, le nôtre, vorace et infini. Un tourbillon n'aspirant qu'à consommer encore et encore. La perpétuité de nos besoins, jusqu'à nos vices. Peu lui importait l'avenir qui me torturait. Ce don malédiction du savoir qui s'imposait à moi. La vision. Cette vision dirigée vers un avenir certain qui me poursuivait à vouloir l'éviter. Non, elle n'avait cure du cours des choses, seul son divertissement l'atteignait. Elle voulait, elle exigeait, elle revendiquait et obtenait ce qu'elle désirait. C'était l'anté de mes résolutions, l'échappatoire délicieuse à mes préoccupations. Ma double crainte et adorée. La Dame de Pique. Celle avec qui j'avais fait un pacte sur notre âme. Celle qui me condamnait en me permettant la liberté. Qui me sauvait de la douleur en me sacrifiant. Qui m'enfonçait dans les interdits en me permettant d'entrevoir le paradis. Qui me pourchassait avec plaisir et m'abandonnait dans son jardin luxuriant. Un Eden de pêchés ancré à mes addictions. Le retord rayonnant de la réalité. Et la jouissance édifiante de cette inconscience promise s'opposait avec ma volonté qui l'adorait autant qu'elle la haïssait. Notre lute unifiée dans notre complémentarité. Je lui donnais la vie en échange de sa force. L'habilité à survivre et jouer avec la vérité.

Elle était devenue mon absolu.

Alors que tous riaient de la situation, Blaise soutenant _l'_avoir entendu la nuit dernière avec sa pouffiasse, je les ignorai. J'ignorai la plaie encore à vif dans mon cœur et attrapai finalement de la main gauche la bouteille de rhum qui passait. J'avalai de longues rasades brûlantes. Quelques minutes suffirent pour que l'alcool se diffuse dans mon corps pleins de substances et vide de nourriture. Une faim douloureuse me tordait les entrailles. Mais celles-ci ne criaient que pour plus d'ivresse. Je m'isolai encore et terminai de boire au coin du feu sans parvenir à réchauffer mon corps en manque. Ma main droite n'était toujours qu'un membre défaillant qui ne répondait plus à mes pensées. Je préférais ignorer cela aussi pour plutôt chercher à boucher encore et encore l'abysse monstrueux de ma déchéance. Un trou sans fin aspirant mon désespoir contre quelques addictions immuables.

Je ne savais à quel moment je m'étais endormie mais je me réveillai à même le sol, près du feu et le corps lourd. Un coup d'œil circulaire me permit d'observer les tronches endormis de mes "amis". Millicent, Pansy et Daphné se partageaient le lit de cette dernière, Blaise et Matthew le mien, Vincent et Alexy le canapé et Gregory dormait au pied de celui-ci. Mais bien sûr, _lui_ n'était pas là. Il devait être avec sa chose. Je portai difficilement ma main à mon crâne douloureux et me relevai en position assise. Aussitôt, mes doigts se serrèrent autour de mon pendentif. Quelle heure était-il ? Ce bijou, cette montre était mon point d'ancrage à la réalité. Le seul repère réel dans mon univers blasé. Quatre heures. Combien de temps avais-je dormi ? Pas assez. Je matérialisai une bouteille vide.

« _Aguamenti_. »

Il me fallut sept tentatives pour réussir à changer les molécules d'eau en fonctions alcooliques jusqu'à reproduire la formule chimique exacte de ce vin rouge que j'aimais particulièrement_(2)_. C'était des sorts de métamorphoses avancés mais je n'avais pas appris des meilleurs pour rien. Mes potes de France, ceux avec qui j'avais sérieusement déconné - et plus particulièrement un mec - étaient de vrais génies. Celui-là était un homme intelligent comme il s'en voyait rarement. Il était cependant tombé dans les drogues, l'alcool et les abus de toutes sortes. C'était le premier homme qui m'avait détruit, qui m'avait permis d'achever la construction ma Dame. Celui qui avait changé ma vie. Mais même s'il avait été l'unique - jusqu'à présent - à jamais m'avoir atteint de le sorte, il n'était pas l'heure de penser à lui par ce qu'un autre réussissait à m'avoir. Je me dressai sur des jambes flageolantes et allai récupérer un pull dans mon placard. Je sortis de la chambre sans oublier ma bouteille et déambulai dans les couloirs en buvant de grosse gorgées. Sans m'en rendre compte je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Blaise et Théo. Le premier dormant dans mon lit, l'autre devait en toute logique s'y trouver. J'entrouvris la porte pour coller mon oreille dans l'espace. J'entendis distinctement le son de deux respirations endormies et m'en allait aussi rapidement que mon corps trop faible me le permettait. Sa pouffe était resté dormir avec lui, cela me dégoûtait. Je descendis donc me foutre dans un canapé de la salle commune en continuant à boire. Chaque gorgée était douloureuse et me faisait lutter contre mon corps trop saturé. Pourtant, chaque gorgée me promettait de m'éloigner de la douleur que je ressentais, encore une fois. J'attendis patiemment cinq heures. Depuis l'escapade nocturne m'ayant conduite à l'infirmerie, les portes du dortoir étaient scellées jusqu'à cette heure. Rogue s'en était assuré. Je dupliquai difficilement ma bouteille quand le niveau de celle-ci descendit un peu trop et manquai même de m'endormir. Serrant de nouveau mon pendule, je surveillais cependant l'heure et fus, à l'instant précis, en train de traverser le tableau pour rejoindre le balcon isolé sur une tour que j'avais décidé de faire mien. Je pus ainsi crier, boire, chanter, fumer, pleurer, danser, comater comme il me plaisait et loin du regard de quiconque jusqu'au lever du soleil.

* * *

(1) _Vulnera Sanentur_ "est un sort utilisé pour soigner les blessures allant des coupures mineures aux profondes entailles. [Blablabla] les plaies se referment et [blabla] elle fait quasiment disparaître la plupart des cicatrices visibles. [Blablabla]" Source : Wiki Harry Potter. Ce sort apparaît dans le tome 6 et _Vulnera Sanentur_ est la formule qui lui est donné dans le film (quand Rogue soigne Draco après le _SectumSempra_ de Harry).

(2) En fait, j'ai imaginé ce sort sur l'hypothèse qu'il permettrait de changer les molécules d'eau (à savoir H2O) en fonctions alcooliques (soit -OH). C'est de la chimie associée à de la fantaisie, ou quelque chose du genre.

**Nda : **A partir de là - comme vous vous en rendez certainement compte - plus aucun des personnages que je décris ne peut plus vraiment être considéré comme totalement sain d'esprit. J'attends toujours désespérément quelques retours, commentez s'il vous plait ! Merci de lire.


	10. Chapitre VIII

**Nda : **_Anyways &amp; caetera, _je me suis senti un peu trop inspirée pour ce chapitre, notamment avec les musiques. J'y ai néanmoins pris un plaisir incommensurable (et éventuellement fou), peut-être saurez vous l'apprécier également...? Ça serait sympa de le dire, au cas ou ! Bonne lecture.

**[Edition 19/06/2015]**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Une éternité de mensonge.**

_Les anges dans nos campagnes (Gloria In Excelsis Deo__) - Comptines &amp; Chants Religieux_

_Le mensonge est une chose poisseuse. Un acte répugnant qui nous souille mais dont ils aimaient tant la saveur. Je ne les ai jamais compris. On m'a accusé d'être trop saine ou simple d'esprit. Comme si je ne portais pas mes propres démons. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ils sont partis maintenant. Ils ne pourront plus me corrompre, ils sont morts. Et je pourrais vivre sans eux même si le monde n'a plus de sens. **Sans lui**. Je veux mourir aussi mais je ne peux me résoudre à tuer. Comprenez-vous ce que ça implique ? Je porte une autre vie. J'en ai la responsabilité maintenant que vous sombres addicts malsains, menteurs, tueurs, m'avez laissé seule. Mais je l'ai **lui**. Il sera pur. Ce sera un garçon. Il portera les couleurs de mon amour dans votre monde de pourriture. Vous irez en Enfers, lui sera un ange. Mon ange. Qu'importe le trèfle qui orne mon ventre rond. On m'a nommé Dame d'un royaume écroulé. Un château de carte dominé par la Dame de Pique. Son Roi est tombé avec elle. Ils sont morts, le Jeu est fini et avec lui tous ses symboles. Je ne suis pas la Tour survivante sur le plateau. Quand bien même le Fou serait tombé à la mort du duo princier. Je ne veux plus voir cette Dame matérialisée être envahit par les ronces grimpantes de la Rose. La Dame de Cœur. La Dame au Chevalier servant. L'Épée si l'on préfère. Je ne veux plus penser à vous. Laissez-moi pleurer en paix et reposer mon chagrin sur ma chair. J'aurais toujours un souvenir de vous gravé sous mon nombril mais ce ne sera pas une mémoire nostalgique. Ce sera une mémoire lourde de tristesse et de regrets. Vous êtes morts et vous me pourrissez quand même. Vous êtes des monstres, noirs et sanguinaires. Noyez-vous dans vos mensonges pendant que vous êtes encore vivants._

_Puis souffrez en Enfer._

_J'entends déjà les carrions divins de sa naissance. Ce sera un être absolu. Un messie, un prophète. Oui, mon fils sera le prochain dirigeant de ce monde. Je ferais tout. Je vendrais mon âme que vous avez bousillée et noircie pour voir le miracle de Sa réussite. Son futur. Le futur de mon futur. Je suis en vie et je vivrais. Moi. Je le hisserais au sommet du bordel idéologique que vous avez semé. Vous étiez des apôtres. Mais vous étiez impurs. Voici venir l'avènement de ce fils qui grandit en moi. Je ne les laisserais plus mettre une camisole sur mon dos, non, j'élèverais cet enfant miraculeux. Par ce que vous m'avez maudits. Mais vous avez été le sacrifice à ce pouvoir. Vous êtes morts et c'est mieux ainsi, qu'importe la douleur de votre perte. Il ne serait pas en moi sinon. Grandit, mon enfant, ta mère t'aime peu importe d'où tu viens. Tu es divin. J'ai suffisamment de passé pour nous deux. Mes pêchers compenseront tes crimes. Tu n'auras rien à te reprocher. Il sera beau, n'est-ce pas ? Vous les entendez aussi, les clochers ? Les échos de son avenir flamboyant. C'est magnifique. Cet enfant est magnifique. Un miracle. Vous êtes d'accord les gars ? Ah oui. Vous ne pouvez plus être d'accord. C'est con, j'ai tendance à l'oublier._

_Vous êtes morts._

_D.G~_

«**L'homme n'est que mensonge »**

Ps 116,11

Lies (Tourist remix) – CHVRCHES

**_-_****Off_-_**

Elle nageait dans les nuages, surfait sur le vent. Non, elle trônait dans un siège de coton. Elle se sentait libre et libérée, insensible et bien heureuse. Elle pensait même à de la félicité. Son esprit volage était au paradis. Il n'y avait rien de mieux au monde que ces instants d'oubli absolu. C'était magnifique. Un envol chargé, au milieu des cumulus du vent. Au-delà du Temps. Elle voyait en résonance avec un autre univers. Chose inespérée et incroyable, elle semblait en être le Dieu. Un espace alternatif, non, réel ; réel mais transcendant. Elle se voyait dans un monde de Liens Temporels soutenue par des ailes douces et moelleuses. Ses membres tremblaient mais elle ne ressentait pas le froid. Assise à même le sol de pierres froides, le dos contre la même matière, elle ne sentait même plus l'inconfort de sa position. Elle oubliait son présent dans chacune de ses gorgées, oubliait ce qu'elle était dans chacune de ses gorgées. Elle oubliait où elle était, ce qu'elle y faisait, ce qu'elle y avait vécu ou ce qu'elle y vivrait, grâce à l'apport constant d'alcool dans son corps. Elle respirait l'abandon sans voir la buée qui se confondait à la fumée qu'elle expirait. Elle fumait, se fumait elle-même ; elle buvait, se buvait elle-même ; elle planait, elle se bousillait.

C'est ainsi que Blaise Zabini la découvrit, le corps prit de spasme, le nez et les joues rougis par le froid ainsi que les lèvres bleuis par ce même fléau et le vin rouge. C'est ainsi que Blaise Zabini la découvrit, à même le sol, jambes et bras écartés, une bouteille de vin dans la main gauche et sa baguette dans la droite. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Blaise Zabini fut son expression. Il n'avait même pas les mots pour la décrire. Son sourire, la manière dont ses pommettes ressortaient, ses cheveux anarchistes bouclant et frisant autour de son visage, comme un soleil noir. Et ses yeux. Ils étaient perdus dans un univers que le préfet des Serpentards savait être le sien. Elle voyait des choses, elle voyait au-delà du présent. Mais elle était perdue dans cette béatitude malsaine. Elle porta sa bouteille à sa bouche et but encore. Il savait qu'elle n'avait même plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne le voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas, ne sentait pas sa présence. Il se demandait même si elle s'était rendu compte que le soleil se levait. Sept heures étaient déjà bien avancées. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas la raisonner ainsi, il lui jeta un sort de dégrisement. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle tourna au même instant son visage de démente vers lui en leva sa baguette d'un mouvement qui tenait plus du réflexe que de la réflexion.

« _Protego_ » murmura-t-elle. La métisse but une autre gorgée de sa bouteille presque vide avant de diriger sa baguette dessus et d'y lancer consécutivement des sorts qu'il ne connaissait pas, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se remplisse de nouveau. Il souffla et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Ne penses-tu pas avoir assez bu pour auj...

\- Toi, le coupa-t-elle en dardant ses yeux fous sur lui. Je te reconnais, tu es le Joker. »

Il souffla de nouveau, dépité, avant de secouer la tête négativement.

« Bonjour _ma Dame_, dit-il avec une révérence dans la voix. Peut-être est-il l'heure de laisser place à Malvina ?

\- Blaise, je t'ai dit que nous ne sommes qu'un. Que nous veux-tu ? »

Zabini ne comprenait pas, elles n'étaient pas comme lui et Joker. Il accepta tout de même cette incompréhension.

« Je suis bourrée Blaise, reprit-elle, il n'y a rien d'assez important pour que tu me déranges.

\- Le train. As-tu préparé tes affaires ? Tout le monde s'est levé en catastrophe pour les faire et tu n'étais même pas là.

\- Je suis folle, pas conne. Mes affaires sont prêtes et je serais revenu à huit heures pour me doucher et m'habiller.

\- Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me suis partout ? Par ce que tu es inquiet ? »

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils, il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait remarqué. Il était vrai que ces derniers jours, il avait voulu voir où cette fille intrigante allait pour boire ou se droguer. C'était grâce à ces investigations qu'il avait été en mesure de la retrouver présentement. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait découverte. Il la regarda encore, le corps souffrant, ses yeux embués luttant contre la fatigue, ses gestes maladroits quand elle s'obstinait à boire. Il ne la comprenait pas. Elle transpirait la faiblesse mais en même temps...elle paraissait si forte, si sûre d'elle.

**Ou plutôt d'Elles**_,_ souffla une voix dans sa tête. Oui, il pensait également que telle était sa puissance. Il voulait tellement la comprendre, savoir comment elle faisait pour garder la tête haute.

« Je sais plus de chose que tu ne veux bien le croire Malvina.

\- Et quel genre de choses ? Le provoqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je t'ai reconnu hier soir.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il la détailla. En mettant de côté l'expression caractéristique de son ivresse, il vit ses sourcils se froncer en signe d'incompréhension et sa bouche se tordre en niant, innocente. Mais cet homme ne doutait pas de lui. « J'adore les bruits que tu fais pendant l'acte. Tu as beau lutter de toutes tes forces pour ne pas crier, ne pas montrer que tu aimes ça, mais tes gémissements sont tellement doux à l'oreille... » Il la regarda avec une lueur lubrique, un air victorieux, en attendant de la voir accepter qu'il l'avait percée à jour sur ce coup. Mais lorsqu'elle parla, son visage était toujours le même. Il trouva cela perturbant.

« Soit. Ensuite ? » Il força ses muscles faciaux à se détendre pour ne pas lui montrer son trouble. Elle le prenait vraiment de cour. Puis elle se mit à rire. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il senti la colère remonter en lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Cracha-t-il.

\- Je suis bourrée Blaisounet, je suis bourrée et je ris de moi-même. Et de toi aussi, par ce que je te trouve assez risible, je dois l'avouer. Tu es le Joker, mec ! _Why so serious ?(1)_ Laisses couler les choses, laisses toi emporter. Je la vois dans tes yeux tu sais. Je vois ton envie de me comprendre, d'appréhender ma personnalité, mes habitudes, mes liens avec les autres jusqu'à pouvoir prédire mes actions. Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Quel est ton but ? Tu veux me posséder ? Me comprendre ? Me protéger ? Derrière ta _face_ insouciante et ton _pile _complètement fou, tu es un gentil garçon. N'est-ce pas Blaise ? »

Il serra des poings et se retint de lui répondre, de peur de devenir violent envers elle. Colérique. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider à se relever. Elle tangua sur ses jambes et s'accrocha à lui. Elle était gelée.

« N'as tu pas froid ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Peut-être, répondit-elle en claquant des dents. Mais j'ai choisis de ne pas y faire attention.

\- C'est ce que tu fais avec tous tes problèmes hein ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu fuis la réalité dès que celle-ci ne te convient plus. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais il sut qu'il avait vu juste. Toujours à son bras, elle but encore quelques gorgées. Ils rentrèrent ainsi dans le château en direction de leur dortoir.

**-On-**

« Malvina, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

\- Ça va, on a encore le temps. Je veux juste me griller une clop.

\- On est en plein couloir. Ne t'assois pas par terre !

\- Depuis quand quelque chose m'empêche de faire ce que je veux ?»

Je laissai mon dos glisser du mur au sol et sortis une cigarette. Blaise vint accessoirement s'asseoir à côté de moi et sortit son zippo pour me tendre la flamme qui s'y alluma. J'appréciai cette odeur d'essence, inflammable, toxique. Je tirai une longue taff alors que le foyer s'incendiait et la recrachai du même temps avant d'inspirer profondément, de forcer mes poumons sifflants à s'imprégner de fumée. Puis je lui passai ma clop alors que l'air se troublait autour de nous.

« Tu trembles toujours, me fit-il remarquer au bout d'un moment.

\- Mon corps tremble mais mon esprit reste ferme. **_Je plis, et ne romps pas. » _**Ajouta-t-Elle._(2)_

Il souffla lourdement, comme s'il portait un lourd fardeau. Je le détaillai de ma vision double avant de plus ou moins la fixer sur la cigarette que je repris entre mes doigts effectivement incertains. Et roses. Roses ? Ah oui, j'avais froid. Mais ce n'était pas important pour l'instant.

« Tu sembles vouloir partager ton avis, je t'écoute _my Dear_. » lui dis-je en cédant à ma curiosité.

Il me regarda un moment, semblant trouver mon expression à la fois déplaisante, désolante et intrigante.

« Mal...Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec Théo mais...arrête. Ce mec n'est pas comme nous. Il n'est pas fou, il est malade. Théodore Nott est malade. Je me suis souvent demandé s'il n'était pas sociopathe. Il va te briser, te posséder, te tuer. Si tu l'affrontes, tu perdras Mal. Et tu peux y perdre bien plus que ta vie. Aucun de nous ne se tient sur son chemin, tu comprends ? Aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Ce mec est capable de tout. De tout. Il n'est pas comme nous, je le répète. Aussi dissociative que tu peux être, tu ne peux pas avoir la main sur un type comme lui. Il est vide Malvina. _Vide_. »

J'inspirai encore profondément en laissant ses mots glisser sur mon corps, s'inscrire dans ma conscience. Je laissai leur sens entrer dans mon crâne pour prendre le temps de les comprendre lorsque j'en aurais le temps, plus tard. « Je prends bonne note de tes paroles Joker » soufflai-je en regardant le sol. Puis je relevai mes yeux lourds vers son visage grave et esquissai un sourire que j'espérais doux.

« Merci, ajoutai-je à demi-mot.

\- Je suis sérieux sur ce coup Malvina.

\- Tu crois que je ne te prends pas au sérieux ?

\- Tu te rends compte à quel point tu as bu ? »

Il était vrai que j'étais tout sauf sobre, assez proche de ''totalement déchirée'' même. Mon corps malmené et frigorifié que j'avais successivement forcé, ignoré, scarifié, défiguré, souillé, frustré, bourré, affamé, gelé, délaissé puis encore ignoré, était en mauvais état. Mais mon esprit divaguait et cela me convenait. Je me préoccupais bien plus de mon état émotionnel et psychologique : mes pathologies, mes addictions, mes calculs et schémas illusoires, mes dons et mes désirs ; que du reste. Je m'émancipais de mon corps pour ne plus être que divagations. Esprit. J'étais libre dans un autre univers soutenu par mes consommations. Je me sentais différente, je n'étais pas dans le même monde qu'eux. Je _voyais l'avenir _bonsang !

Alors non, même si mon corps incertain titubait malgré le fait que j'étais assise, non monsieur Zabini, je refusai que vous pensiez que j'étais si faible.

« Blaise Zabini. Je ne sais pas à quel point tu me sous estimes mais je tiens à te prévenir que je suis bien plus forte que ça. Tu ne connais pas mon passé. Je te rappelle que je ne viens pas d'ici. Je ne suis pas comme _vous_. Tu ne sais _pas_ ce que j'ai vécu, ce que je vis et ce que je vivrais. Et sur le sang de mes ancêtres et de cette main habité, j'ai _vu_ ton passé et ton avenir tout comme j'assiste à ton présent.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Se tendit-il.

\- Tu ne sais pas _qui_ je suis. Tu ne sais pas qui nous sommes. Tu ne vois que notre unité, la _Dame._ Nous sommes bien plus que ça. Tu n'as jamais connu la _Moi_ pure comme tu n'as jamais connu _Pique _pure. Tu ne vois que l'entente à laquelle nous sommes parvenues pour nous partager ce corps que tu aimes, le malmener à nos guises. Tu ne nous connais pas.

\- Je...

\- Et toi dans cette histoire, tu es le Joker. Notre Joker. Je sais d'où tu viens. Et je t'affirme savoir ce que tu as vécu. »

Dire à un fou, un homme perdu, désespéré ou ayant connu d'importantes souffrances que l'on connaissait plus de chose que lui et a fortiori sur sa vie était le meilleur moyen pour déclencher la colère de celui-ci. Aussitôt, Blaise s'offusqua et vint me saisir violemment la gorge.

« Tu penses savoir qui je suis ? Toi, misérable vermine que j'écorcherai vive ! Que crois-tu savoir de ce _je_ suis ?! »

Un éclat de rage sadique perça dans son sourire. L'ébauche de _ce_ sourire. Joker arrivait.

Je venais avec quelques mots talentueux de faire surgir le double psychotique de Blaise afin de passer un pacte avec lui. M'assurer de sa fidélité en lui promettant une contrepartie. C'était un jeu dangereux. Cet homme ou semblant de _Berserk_ mal contenu dans sa conscience n'hésiterait pas à me tuer. Il y prendrait même du plaisir.

« Hein ? Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant. Qui crois-tu être ? Tu n'es rien, rien du tout. »

J'étouffai. Ses paumes larges serraient mon cou jusqu'à la nuque, m'empêchant de respirer l'air impur que mes poumons n'arrivaient pas à atteindre. Je sentis mon visage crispé par le froid se mettre à brûler alors que le sang me montait à la tête, faisant siffler mes oreilles et pleurer mes yeux. Il me serrait _trop fort,_ merde ! Mon centre de vision déjà tronqué par l'alcool s'assombrit encore et mon crâne se mit à tourner si vite que j'eus envie de vomir. Je hoquetai et commençai à me débattre en vain. Puis je plantai avec une dextérité surprenante l'embout enflammé de ma cigarette sur sa main à la base de mon visage. Il enleva donc une de celles-ci vivement alors que l'odeur de brûler s'étendait dans l'air, me permettant de respirer, enfin. Mais sa deuxième poigne me tenait toujours en place. Je grimaçai en me rendant compte que je m'étais _cramé_ le menton en_ cramant_ sa main. Une grosse brûlure rougeâtre et noire de cendres, ronde, boursouflait sur la peau ébène de Blaise.

Je lui prouvais par cet acte que j'avais conscience des règles du jeu. Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais. J'étais capable de survivre et de chasser. En le brûlant, je soumettais la bête en lui à me faire confiance. J'effrayai le reptile avec du feu. Il fallait montrer au serpent aux crocs diaboliques que moi aussi je savais me battre. Je n'étais pas une proie faible et quelconque. Je _savais_.

« Que dis-tu, femme ? » me menaça-t-il de nouveau.

Je crachotai, ma gorge me faisait bien trop souffrir, sèche et tourmentée. Ma gorge saignait ! Il relâcha un peu la pression de ses doigts sur ma trachée pour me permettre de respirer davantage et je m'évertuai à reprendre le souffle qu'il m'avait arraché à main nue. Il me rappela d'une pression qu'il attendait une réponse. Je relevai la tête comme je le pus pour planter mes yeux dans les siens. Des points blancs dansaient devant moi et j'avais beau voir quatre globes oculaires sur son visage, je savais que lui se perdait dans mon expression exaltée. Il paraissait que les yeux étaient les fenêtres de l'âme, qu'il apprécie la vue. Tout cela n'était que mon bordel psychologique que je voulais bien lui faire voir. Je déglutis malgré la pression visuelle.

« Ne me sous-estime pas.

\- Comment ?!

\- _Repulso !_ »

**_[_**_I Can't Keep Up (feat. Will Heard) – Tourist**]**_

Avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer son mot, ma baguette toujours dans ma main droite avait fait jaillir l'éclair. Je l'envoyai à l'autre bout du couloir. Le temps qu'il se relève j'avais ramassé ma bouteille de vin par terre et me massais la nuque. Je bus une longue gorgé pour hydrater d'acide ma gorge écorchée. Ma voix n'était que l'écho d'un croassement. Il fit encore un pas vers moi, je le renvoyai du mot à quelques mètres.

_« Repulso ! _».

Il fallait remarquer que j'adorais littéralement cette formule. Je l'avais tellement utilisée qu'elle devenait un réflexe, comme une marque de fabrique, une signature. Elle était toujours la première à traverser mon esprit et franchir mes lèvres, cette formule qui me permettait de repousser physiquement tout ce que mon déni ne pouvait supporter. Mais je me distrayais.

Je l'éjectai une troisième fois puis titubai quelques secondes avant de me stabiliser sur mes pieds. Je n'oubliai pas que je me devais de prouver mes dires. « Tu ne me crois pas » affirmai-je avec supériorité. Il secoua la tête pour me confirmer sa négation, l'air de dire ''prouves le moi.'' Je pris alors mon rôle de petite fille. Je fis ressortir ce qu'il y avait de plus espiègle en moi. Des gamineries d'enfants perdus dans un manège. Je me mis à tournoyer sur moi-même, m'assurant de toujours rester à bonne distance de lui. Et je rigolai. Je lassai un petit rire remonter de cette phase d'une innocente façade. Blaise enrageait. Je voyais ses traits se déformer de colère et d'incompréhension.

« Très bien » scellai-je alors. Puis je fermai les yeux. Je continuai à tourner sur moi-même, sentant mon corps faible lutter contre ma volonté pour s'écrouler. Je tenais ma main droite, mon incontrôlable main maudite bénie d'un don, ma baguette de pouvoir et dans la gauche, le pilier puissant de la force de mes addictions, la bouteille de vin ainsi que la fin de ma _Marlboro_. Je tournai et repris de ma voix d'outre-tombe mais aux accents enfantins et suppliants.

« _Aujourd'hui, c'est mardi et Blaise a six ans... Il n'aime pas les mardis. Il est toujours tout seul. Il n'aime pas être seul avec lui. Il ne l'aime pas trop en fait, c'est celui qui fume. Il fume tout le temps. Mais il a un briquet... _» Je bus une longue gorgée sur ma bouteille et ouvris un œil pour voir son visage révolté.

« _Aujourd'hui c'est mardi et Blaise a sept ans... Blaise n'aime toujours pas les mardis et encore moins ce père. Il est seul à souffrir. Blaise vit dans la haine des mardis et de ce père. Mais Blaise ne peut rien faire. Joker est toujours là pour lui, toujours là. Joker continu à lui dire des choses dans sa tête..._ » Je laissai mon ricanement résonner dans les couloirs et m'adossai sur un mur. Le sol était étrangement instable. Tout cela me donnait envie de rire. Jusqu'à Blaise qui tombait contre un mur en portant ses mains à son crâne. Il me lançait même des œillades haineuses. J'avais envie de rire, de rire, de rire...

« _Aujourd'hui c'est mardi et Blaise à sept ans et onze mois. Blaise rigole. Il rigole avec Joker. C'est le dernier mardi. Blaise et Joker ont décidé que c'en était fini. _Finis. » Je pris le temps de rallumer ma cigarette oubliée et de tirer un longue bouffée. Je lui recrachai au visage.

« _Rien qu'à eux._ » murmurai-je dans un sourire. Et je ris, je ris de tout mon cœur alors qu'il acceptait ma dominance. Je rigolai comme une tarée de le voir reconnaître ma victoire. Il était venu me prévenir de la mort et il se retrouvait humilié pour la deuxième fois. Il devait être perdu, le pauvre. Je décidai d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, histoire de frôler son cœur avec ma Pique acérée.

_« Alors docteur ? C'est grave, qu'en pensez-vous ? _Demande Mrs Zabini. Pauvre Mrs Zabini. Et pauvre Blaise abusé et ignoré. Pauvre Blaise qui est devenu fou. » Je m'arrêtai alors dans mes élans puériles et me fixai du mieux que je pus sur mes deux jambes, m'imprégnant de sérieux. « Alors, me prends-tu toujours pour une femme impuissante Zabini ? »

Il tremblait littéralement. Se consumait sur place. Ses doigts partir se saisir du fameux briquet pour l'enfermer dans son poing serré de rage. J'avais su les clouer tout deux. Les apprivoiser en quelque sorte. J'imaginais qu'il était peu probable que les dompteurs de tigres aient toujours envie de mettre leur main dans la cage au fauve. Par extension, j'assumais que les dompteurs de serpents schizophrènes non plus. Je me réjouissais juste du pouvoir que je me sentais maintenant posséder sur cette nouvelle carte. La première que j'introduisais officiellement à ma Main dans ce jeu à mort. Il était mon Joker. Le Fou sur le plateau du Roi certes, mais mon Joker bien acquis.

Je me redressai soudainement, faisant disparaître d'un léger mouvement du poignet mégot et cadavre de verre. Je chancelai sur mes jambes et m'approchai de lui, assis au sol contre le mur.

« Allons-y Blaise. Moi j'ai une place pour moi. » Je fis ensuite ce que je venais à peine de discréditer. Je tendis ma main vers le monstre. Je lui offris en sachant qu'il pourrait me l'arracher. Je l'entrevis se demander, ne pas comprendre, chercher l'erreur. Je vis même son désir de torturer cette main tendue. Je vis l'ampleur de sa folie, ses envies de torture. Il décollerait chacun de mes ongles avec plaisir, découperait chacune de mes phalanges pour me les faire bouffer, tailladerait mes paumes jusqu'à l'os. Lui aussi vit que je lui présentais en connaissance de cause. Je venais de lui prouver que j'avais la force de l'assumer.

« Je vous accepte Blaise. Je ne me rétracterais pas. » Je laissai mes premiers mots flotter dans l'air. « C'est un pacte. »

Mes genoux ne tenaient toujours pas en place et ma voix était un souffle hurlant, mais j'étais sérieuse. Il comprenait là que j'étais déjà prête au pire qu'il puisse y avoir à offrir. Je décidai de le provoquer, le faire chavirer de mon côté et endosser la responsabilité d'être dans ma manche. Il ne se doutait pas que je prenais son âme et sa vie. J'étais un monstre également, un Succube ai-je pensé à un moment. Peu importait quoi mais j'étais simplement. Et j'étais sur le point d'obtenir mon droit sur sa destinée. Je me reculai donc, comme prise d'hésitation.

« Ou bien n'es-tu pas encore prêt ? »

Il grogna puis attrapa ma main d'un mouvement brusque.

« C'est un engagement...

\- Un engagement, répéta-t-il.

\- De moi Malvina Dore...

\- De moi Blaise Zabini.

\- _**Dame de Pique**._

_\- **Joker**_. »

Autour de nos poings liés s'enroulait un fin cercle de lumière, filament sortis de ma baguette et marquant notre engagement. Il m'appartiendrait. Et je marquais ce qui m'appartenait. L'heure viendrait.

« J'assumerais » dîmes-nous en chœur.

Nous nous relevâmes et repartîmes sur le chemin du dortoir. Il me soutenait toujours.

« Tu m'apporterais un truck à manger pendant que je me douche. Ça serait con que je meurs aujourd'hui.

\- Ouai, grogna-t-il. Je descendrais tes valises avec celles des filles. »

Je fis ce qui était prévu. Je sortis de la douche beaucoup plus fraîche mais toujours faible. Je m'habillai et serrai de nouveau mes cheveux dans un élastique tendu. Mes affaires étaient déjà parties pour la gare, il ne me manquait plus qu'à rejoindre Blaise dans la salle commune pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Au détour d'un couloir j'aperçus Théo. Mon sang se glaça avant d'entrer en ébullition lorsqu'il posa son regard vide et supérieur sur moi avant de continuer son chemin. Je continuai le mien également jusqu'à le croiser entre les murs.

_« Repulso. _»

La cigarette que je tenais alla directement se poser dans son cou, la braise rouge attaquant instantanément sa peau, la calcinant. Puis je me retirai avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me repousser. Je partis sans même regarder l'expression qui ornait son visage à ce moment, avec la certitude que ma blessure resterait.

« Pour que tu penses à moi pendant les vacances... »

Même si ma revanche n'égalait en rien ce qu'il m'avait fait, je l'avais niqué. Il m'avait bousillée, démolie, m'attaquant de plein fouet dans mon amour propre. Croyait-il avoir gagné ? Je n'allais pas laisser passer ça. C'étaient les règles implicites du jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Celui que l'on avait un jour commencé dans un train. Une sorte de Cap ou pas Cap ayant évolué des jeux coquins aux jeux morbides. _Cap ou pas Cap de me faire plus mal que ce je t'ai fait ?_ M'avait-il défié. Je lui montrais que je ne me laisserais pas briser pour si peu. Elle ne le permettrait jamais. _**Jamais.**_

« Médite sur ça, connard. »

**-Off-**

Il était temps pour les élèves de Poudlard ayant un foyer où rentrer de profiter d'un moment privilégier avec leurs proches hors des murs. Avant 10heures, tous embarquèrent à bord du _Poudlard Express_ direction Londres, direction la gare de _King's Cross_. Des centaines d'élèves des quatre maisons et des sept niveaux d'étude trouvaient leurs places dans les diligences impatientes.

Et dans ces temps de troubles, l'homme figure de la résistance était présent sur les quais de cette gare. Harry Potter, le nom que les gens murmuraient en secret dans leur désespoir pour garder la foi. Le dernier recours d'un peuple redoutant l'oppression. Lui, ce jeune homme promis. Il ressentait toute cette pression sur ses frêles épaules. Il ressentait la douleur dans ses tripes et le poids sur sa conscience. Il avait hâte comme il redoutait de retourner à Londres. Retourner au sein de la ville, ne plus être isolé à Poudlard. Pour la première fois, il ressentait cet endroit qu'il considérait être sa maison, son foyer véritable, comme une cage restreignant ses mouvements. Il avait peur de ce qu'il verrait une fois en dehors de ces murs chaleureux. Mais il était prêt à faire face à ses problèmes. Et il savait que ses amis étaient prêts eux aussi. Il était temps de rentrer, de reprendre de l'importance dans les activités de l'Ordre, relancer leurs recherches sur le terrain. Ils n'avaient que deux semaines. Heureusement et grâce à Hermione, ils avaient déjà achevé tous leurs devoirs de vacances la veille. Ronald n'avait quasiment pas dormi et était d'une humeur massacrante. Le bon côté des choses était cependant qu'ils n'auraient plus à se préoccuper de l'école jusqu'à leur retour. Le Trio d'Or avait déjà planifié des opérations. Ils pensaient par exemple à aller faire un tour à Gringotts. Ils savaient que ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines avant que le ministère ne tombe et devaient absolument s'introduire dans un coffre avant que les protections ne soient encore renforcées. Et ce n'étaient pas les seules choses qu'ils avaient étudiées. On pouvait vraiment considérer que ces trois-là étaient prêts. Du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

C'était également le cas de Neville, Ginny, Luna, Dean, et de tous ceux qui se battaient à l'intérieur comme dehors : les membres de l'Ordre, toute la fratrie Weasley et Angela, Alicia, Fleur, Hagrid et tant d'autres. Il y avait un monde qui entrait en guerre avec eux même s'ils ne voulaient pas tous les jours le voir. Ils n'étaient au fond que des adolescents, de grands enfants auxquels on arrachait leur innocence. Ils étaient aussi des hommes et des femmes engagés. Ils étaient le corps d'une armée, l'Armée de Dumbledore, vous vous souvenez ? La mémoire de cet homme d'exception brillait et brillerait toujours dans chacune de leurs têtes. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il avait accompli et ce pourquoi il était mort. Quand bien même certains pouvaient se sentir trahit par les révélations d'une véracité douteuse ventées légitimes qu'avait divulguées Rita Skeeter dans son dernier ouvrage, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore resterait à jamais le symbole bienveillant de leurs résolutions. Son enseignement perdurerait et permettrait aux futures générations de s'épanouir. Sa cause survivrait…mais l'homme était mort. Son corps reposait et reposerait à jamais dans le marbre blanc de sa dernière demeure, dans un coin reculé du parc de Poudlard, tandis que le fantôme de son esprit animerait à jamais sa toile représentative fixée dans son cadre d'or du bureau directorial. Pérennité idéologique.

Ainsi, en saluant évasivement ses amis, Harry Potter était tourné vers l'avenir tout en étant englué dans le passé. Il adressa distraitement un sourire à Luna Lovegood et entra dans le compartiment qu'il partagerait avec ses autres camarades. Il embrassa Ginny alors que Ronald tournait rapidement la tête en grognant. Ils partagèrent tous un rire réconfortant, un rire léger et prometteur. Ils savaient intimement à quel point l'heure était grave. Le dernier Weasley attrapa entre les siens les doigts de Hermione avant que tous ne replongent dans leurs pensées en attendant le départ. La destination était la même pour eux quatre, le Terrier. M. et Mrs. Granger étant actuellement en Australie par l'intervention préventive de leur – maintenant oubliée – fille unique et adorée, celle-ci n'avait d'autres choix que de regagner le foyer de Mrs Weasley. Elle avait conscience que leur séjour ne serait pas ce que l'on pouvait réellement appeler des vacances. La jeune femme avait déjà organisé, réorganisé et ré-réorganiser une liste de tâches qu'ils devraient remplir. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle ils rentraient au Terrier et pas directement au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, 12 Square Grimmaud. Elle oubliait presque que depuis la mort de son parrain, la villa n'était plus qu'un quartier secondaire entre d'autres places sûres. Hermione avait dans l'idée que les adultes ne voulaient pas les laisser avoir trop de liberté, les laisser livrés à eux même, et il était clair que l'autorité de cette mère aimante et surprotectrice était ce qui avait le plus de chance de les retenir de se mettre en danger. Mais ils avaient des choses à accomplir et ne laisseraient personne leur barrer le chemin trop longtemps. Il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient être faites que par eux.

La préfète-en-chef de Poudlard pensait passer le week end avec tout le monde, se doutant qu'un dîner avec les membres de l'Ordre disponibles serait organisé pour leur retour. Elle avait même hâte de retrouver la convivialité de la demeure des Weasley mais elle était prête dans son esprit à devoir les blesser s'il le fallait – sans violence bien sûr – pour pouvoir partir. Dans le programme qu'elle s'était représenté, avec des marges variables et plans de secours, ils iraient dès le lundi au QG secondaire pour être fixés une bonne fois pour toute sur l'état actuel des choses – le nouveau QG, leurs forces, leurs faiblesses, leurs projets, les avancements, échecs etc – et éventuellement s'entretenir avec Kreattur. C'était quelque chose que Harry avait mentionné en se rendant un jour compte, après avoir parcouru d'anciens journaux de Poudlard, que le R.A.B du message sur le faux médaillon ne devait être autre que Regulus Arcturus Black, le petit frère devenu Mangemort de son défunt parrain. Elle savait également que son ami tiendrait à se rendre à Godric's Hollow, bien qu'elle soutienne l'imprudence de cette entreprise. Il y avait aussi l'éventualité qu'il leur faudrait camper quelques jours pendant leurs missions. Elle prévoyait tout, des sorts de protections qu'elle lancerait, aux draps qu'elle placerait dans la tante qui était toujours dans son sac de perles. Et il y avait un million de choses qui tournaient dans son esprit, tellement de questions sans réponses, de recherches qu'elle devrait encore faire sur les horcruxes, sur les moyens de les détruire, sur le symbole caché dans le livre qu'elle avait hérité de Dumbledore, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait toujours pour _lui_, un moyen de récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor, le sens que prendrait la guerre, comment et où survivre s'ils se retrouvaient livrés à eux-même, comment réagir en cas d'urgences, ce qu'il leur faudrait faire si une catastrophe survenait, comment..._oh Merlin_. Alors que Ronald caressait doucement sa paume, son cœur se tordait d'une douleur traîtresse. Dans le silence relatif de leur compartiment alors que la mécanique enchantée du train s'agitait, son soupir leur fit tous baisser la tête. Hermione Granger pensait même au dîner que Molly Weasley ne manquerait pas de préparer pour leur retour à Poudlard dans seulement deux semaines. Mais voilà, la lourdeur sous entendue dans l'habitacle signifiait bien plus qu'une quelconque parole. Le temps passerait d'une rapidité inquiétante, ils en avaient conscience. Les prochains jours pouvaient sceller leurs avenirs, leurs vies. Dans quels états seraient-ils une fois que leur créneau de manœuvre serait écoulé ? L'appréhension était légitime. Pourtant, l'interrogation principale était autre.

Le tout était de savoir _si_, ils rentreraient.

Ils étaient prêts à affronter ce qui viendrait. Aussi prêts que pouvaient être de jeunes adultes face à leur mort. L'épée de Damoclès les surplombant n'avait jamais été si menaçante. Il ne fallait pas oublier qui était leur ennemi et sa puissance incomparable. Ils combattaient _Lord Voldemort_.

De son côté Luna Lovegood rentra dans le train après avoir observé son reflet dans son miroir de poche. C'était un miroir magique que sa mère lui avait donné lorsqu'elle était petite. C'était même la dernière chose qu'elle lui ait donné avant de rejoindre les étoiles. Grâce à ce miroir d'un diamètre restreint par l'ambre qui faisait son cadre et son dos, elle pouvait observer la profondeur des choses. Elle sut ainsi qu'à sa suite arrivait le groupe des Serpentards de Septième année et leurs nuées de Joncheruines. Elle avait de la peine pour eux, sincèrement. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver pour que leurs auras deviennent si sombres. Son cœur était particulièrement triste pour Malvina Dore. Elle regarda comment cette fille se laissa guider par ses camarades jusqu'à une cabine inoccupée. Elle semblait si perdue, si perdue. Puis Neville attrapa sa main pour la tirer près de lui. Son cœur sourit d'amour alors que son visage restait paisible. Elle planta ses orbes d'un bleu plus profond que celui du ciel dans les yeux pétillants de vie du jeune homme. Tendrement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser délicatement sa joue masculine et mal rasée. Il était son soleil.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma Lune? » lui demanda-t-il d'un souffle. Il était depuis longtemps habitué à sa personnalité si empathique que ça en frôlait l'insanité. Il l'aimait comme ça. Il avait choisi d'accepter chaque éclat de folie qui constituait cette personne formidable, brillante, lumineuse qu'était sa Luna.

« Elle me fait tellement de peine... » Chuchota-t-elle en retour. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Gryffondor entendait la compassion que la jeune Serdaigle possédait pour la nouvelle Serpentard.

« Tu sais, nos mamans étaient copines. Elles étaient dans le même dortoir. Je me souviens d'une fois où Maman me parlait d'elle. J'aimerais bien qu'elle comprenne. Elle est si perdue. » Le jeune homme ne dit rien et tira sa Luna avec lui dans le compartiment qu'ils partageaient avec Dean et Seamus. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et elle lui retourna un sourire éclatant. Ce qu'il aimait avec elle, c'était qu'elle souriait avec les yeux. Sa bouche n'était toujours qu'un très fin étirement de ses lèvres closes, mais lorsqu'il était avec elle, ses grands, trop grands yeux de saphir brillaient de milliers d'éclats précieux. Ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre et Luna sortis un magazine d'exploration en mettant ses lunettes roses aux ailes violettes. Le train s'ébroua avant de démarrer. Il n'avait pas envie de la quitter, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle lui avait dit un jour que parfois, le pire devait arriver pour faire ressortir le meilleur. Il ne se sentait pas réellement prêt à affronter ce qui pourrait arriver, mais elle l'était. Elle l'était suffisamment pour qu'il tire sa force d'elle.

Lorsque le train démarra, Pansy Parkinson attrapa son crâne des deux mains. Elle avait tellement mal à la tête. Elle n'était vraiment pas en forme, ils avaient encore abusés la veille. Elle regarda autour d'elle Daphné et Blaise qui ne semblaient pas dans un meilleur état. Mais encore une fois, la pire était Malvina. La nouvelle était amorphe et ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. La préfète des Serpentards ravala ses critiques acerbes en se demandant si elle n'allait pas faire de même. Elle échangea un regard avec son homologue qui lui répondit un hochement de tête. Oui, ils allaient se reposer pendant qu'ils en avaient encore l'occasion. Après tout, ce ne serait pas de réelles vacances pour eux non plus. Leurs responsabilités les rattraperaient pendant ces deux semaines. Ils se savaient approcher du point de non-retour. De ce que son père lui avait confié avant la rentrée, le Maître aimait bien à se constituer des groupes, des sortes de sections dont les officiers étaient liés. Ils seraient apparemment la nouvelle génération de recrues à Poudlard, dirigés par Draco Malfoy. Un élan de nostalgie la prit en pensant à Draco. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il lui manquerait, ce salaud avec son esprit pervers. Mais elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau lui adresser son ricanement sarcastique. Pourtant, celui à qui il devait vraiment manqué était Blaise. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance. Elle se souvenait encore de leurs visages gamins, bien des années auparavant, lorsqu'ils étaient encore innocents. Même si ces deux-là, accompagnés de Théo, avaient toujours eut un goût prononcés pour les jeux dangereux. Elle se rappelait même de la douce Daphné qui était si timide à l'époque. Pansy secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer. Il n'était pas l'heure de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait été élevée pour devenir Mangemort, de la même manière que les garçons, et serrait donc impliquée dans cette guerre du côté sombre. Le côté des gagnants, pensait-elle. Elle était parfois jalouse de Daphné qui ne se retrouverait pas sur le front avec elle. Son amie avait été élevée pour devenir femme de Mangemort, comme leurs mères ou celles de Théo et de Draco. Elle se gifla mentalement pour parvenir une nouvelle fois à garder la tête froide. Mais celle-ci lui faisait bien trop mal. Finalement, elle s'adossa contre la paroi et ferma les yeux. Il lui restait encore quelques heures avant de devoir retourner au manoir, elle pouvait s'autoriser à se laisser aller à un peu d'émotions et de fantaisie avant la dure réalité. Elle bailla et son bâillement reçu les échos de ceux de ses camarades.

Daphné Greengrass se frotta les yeux et s'adossa contre le corps de son amie. Elle aussi se souvenait de leur enfance, elle aussi appréhendait ce qui allait venir. Dans une moindre mesure, éventuellement, mais elle avait ses propres problèmes à prendre en compte. Pansy et les autres deviendraient des Mangemorts. Oh, ils ne seraient pas marqués tout de suite, elle avait compris que le Maître avait besoin d'eux à Poudlard. Ils seraient sûrement chargés d'une mission, de recrutement parmi les élèves, pensait-elle. Pour sa part, elle était déjà affiliée à ce monde. Mais d'une toute autre manière. Quand on attendait des autres qu'ils exécutent les missions, on attendait d'elle qu'elle soit présentable, irréprochable et désirable. En regardant Blaise à travers ses cils, elle eut une remontée de tristesse. Elle l'aimait encore et l'aimerait sûrement toujours. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il la quitte, elle l'aimait, peu lui importait sa folie et ses vices. Il pouvait la battre, la prendre violemment et la battre encore pendant qu'il la prenait, elle s'en fichait. Elle ne sentait pas la douleur. Elle l'appréciait même. Son insensibilité congénitale l'avait conduite à recevoir toutes formes de blessures comme un plaisir. Alors pourquoi se retenait-il ? Ce corps qu'il percevait trop fragile était conçu pour lui et son double, prêt à accepter d'eux toutes formes de traitement. Elle était une experte des sorts de guérisons, il ne la tuerait pas. Mais non, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et en secret, il avait fini par prendre peur et refuser sa dévotion. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait quand même. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne voulait plus la toucher. Il se considérait trop dangereux pour elle, mauvais. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre qu'elle l'aimerait toujours ? Par ce que Blaise était avant tout un garçon honnête et bon. Une personne bien élevée et respectueuse qui avait subi des traumatismes irréversibles. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour que Joker apparaisse. Ce manque de confiance la chagrinait encore, mais elle acceptait tout de lui, tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir. Elle l'aimait pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Oui, Daphné Greengrass était une amoureuse inconditionnelle. Mais elle était dépassée, blasée, par ce qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur son destin. Autant Blaise décidait que leur couple n'était pas sain, autant son père décidait de ce qu'elle devait faire de son corps. Et elle savait ce qui l'attendait. La brune était bien la seule à avoir une idée assez précise de ce qu'elle devrait subir. Elle voyait déjà ce qu'il se passerait. Sa sœur, sa chère petite sœur serrait chérie, protégée et préservée tandis qu'elle, la fille défaillante, l'erreur de la nature, devrait assister à toutes les choses horribles qu'il se passait dans les cachots au sous-sol. C'était comme ça depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On la donnerait comme une vulgaire prostituée. Elle n'était qu'une poupée que l'on guidait. Elle devait accepter les décisions des autres et composer avec son corps qu'on souillait. Composer avec les mains sales qui courraient sur sa peau et les laisser faire en souriant. Elle soupira lourdement en détaillant de nouveau l'homme qu'elle aimait. Son cœur était brisé, mais elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer. Daphné avait déjà trop pleuré, il ne lui restait plus qu'à subir et continuer sur le chemin que l'on avait fixé pour elle. Elle était résignée. Elle s'endormit.

Blaise Zabini observa les trois jeunes femmes autour de lui sombrer doucement dans le sommeil. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de se lever pour sortir en silence du compartiment. Mut d'une pulsion remontant d'un amour qu'il s'évertuait à oublier, il embrassa le front de Daphné et referma la porte coulissante. Peu importait ce que son cœur lui disait, il n'avait pas le droit de l'approcher. Il se l'était interdit. Cette fille était pure, il ne voulait pas la briser. S'il avait su, s'il savait... Il ne savait pas. Ce qu'il savait était qu'il voulait la préserver. Il était content qu'elle n'ait que peu de risque de prendre part à la guerre qui les attendait, dehors. Lui aurait pu s'en affranchir également, sa mère n'avait que faire des problèmes de politique ou d'idéologie. Elle s'aimait et aimait son fils, ce qui était suffisant. Mais Blaise ne pouvait se contenter de ça. Il était déjà le mal, il n'avait plus qu'à prendre les armes. Il accompagnerait son frère, ses frères même dans les confins de l'enfer. Il deviendrait Mangemort.

Il alla retrouver Théo dans le compartiment qu'il partageait avec Astoria, Greg et Vince. Lorsqu'il rentra, la jeune fille se leva obligeamment pour les laisser seuls, entre hommes. Il soupira de la naïveté et de la soumission de cette pauvre fille. Il savait que Daphné avait tout tenté pour la protéger de Théo, mais personne ne pouvait se dresser entre lui et ce qu'il voulait. Il avait essayé de le dire à Malvina mais... Il eut envie de rire, lassé, en se demandant à quel point cette fille pouvait être dérangée. Il s'assit donc à côté de son ami et prit l'air de la conspiration.

« Je vois qu'elle vous a encore entraîné dans son ivresse, dit celui-ci avec une grimace.

\- Tu n'étais pas là, répondit simplement le préfet. »

Le sujet de cette fille fut ainsi clos. Chacun aurait tellement eut à dire sur elle. Aucun ne voulait pourtant partager ces informations. Théodore sentait encore une légère douleur à la brûlure qu'elle lui avait faite, sa ridicule vengeance qu'il était tenu de garder. Blaise avait encore chacune des phrases échangées le matin en tête, sa puissance alors même qu'elle était sur les berges de l'inconscience. Mais cela n'importait pas pour l'instant, ils avaient bien plus sérieux à gérer. Aussi, se lancèrent-ils avec Crabbes et Goyle dans une grande discussion pleine de langages codés et de références pour prévoir leur retour dans la société. Ils établirent des plans de batailles sur la manière dont ils devraient se comporter. Ce qu'ils devraient dire ou ne pas dire lorsqu'ils seraient convoqués. Ce qu'ils devraient faire ou ne pas faire lorsqu'ils seraient mis à l'épreuve. Ce qu'ils devraient exprimer lorsqu'ils juraient leurs allégeances.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Blaise sortis enfin du compartiment pour rejoindre celui qu'il avait au démarrage partagé avec les filles. Il entra en silence pour ne pas les réveiller et constata avec agacement que Malvina n'était plus présente. Cette fille devait encore être ivre et dormir, pourquoi était-ce Astoria qui se tenait à sa place ?

« Tu n'as pas vu Mal ?

\- La fille avec qui vous traînez, la nouvelle ? »

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse, se souvenant qu'Asto ne l'avait pas fréquenté comme eux ses dernières semaines.

« Elle est parti quand je suis arrivée, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. » Blaise acquiesça et jura dans sa barbe. Où est ce que cette fille avait bien pu aller ? Elle était vraiment comme une épine dans le pied. Il hésita à partir à sa recherche avant de décider que lui aussi avait besoin de sommeil. Il échangea donc sa place avec la cadette Greengrass qui retourna certainement auprès de son copain et s'allongea confortablement sur la banquette. De toute façon, elle n'était certainement pas sortie du train, il la reverrait avant l'arrivée. Et puis qu'avait-il à lui dire ? Avant de fermer les yeux, il observa le visage endormis et paisible de Daphné. Il put ainsi s'endormir à son tour.

Malvina Dore avait la tête qui tournait. Elle était assise à même le sol, les genoux contre sa poitrine, essayant en vain de ne pas penser. La jeune fille 'disparue' ne savait pas vraiment où elle était. Peut-être près des toilettes. Elle releva ses yeux lourds en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle reconnut derrière des lunettes d'un horrible rose criard accompagnées d'ailes violettes montant jusqu'à son front, la jeune fille qu'elle avait vu au début de l'année. Elle regarda ses grands yeux bleus la fixer avec sincérité et su que cette fille était...spéciale.

« Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix chantante. »

Malvina se racla la gorge avant de reprendre d'une voix cassée.

« Bonjour Luna. J'aime beaucoup tes lunettes. »

Et elle le pensait, elle adorait l'originalité quand bien même pouvait-elle être déplacée.

« Merci. Elles me permettent de voir plus clair, il y a beaucoup de Joncheruines autour de toi. Je n'en avais jamais vu autant.

\- Ah. J'espère qu'ils ne te dérangent pas trop, ils sont assez persistants en ce moment.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider, dit-elle en regardant quelque chose sur le mur. Je pense pouvoir t'apporter certaines réponses. »

La jeune métisse fut piquée au vif par les paroles de sa cadette de Serdaigle.

« Si tu pouvais, je t'en serrais reconnaissante. »

Luna lui sourit et elle se rendit compte qu'elle souriait avec les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi sincère et brillante.

« Tu es belle, reprit-elle ensuite. Tellement que je n'ai même pas la force d'envier la tienne. »

La blonde rigola doucement pour toute réponse.

« Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite. Elle était une chercheuse et un jour, une de ses expériences à mal tournée. C'était une femme formidable. Elle était à Serdaigle. Elle me parlait beaucoup et je me souviens de ce qu'elle me disait de sa meilleure amie de Poudlard. » Les phrases de Luna sonnèrent une cloche dans la mémoire de Malvina qui se souvint avoir un jour entendu sa mère parler de la mort d'une de ses amies les plus proches. Elle retint d'abord un hoquet de surprise, étonnée par la mémoire et la perspicacité de celle que l'on appelait Loufoca. Celle-ci releva la tête vers le plafond, comme perdue dans la contemplation de ses souvenirs alors que Malvina reprenait une position plus convenable. Elle redressa les épaules et déplia les jambes, suspendue aux mots que sa vis à vis ne prononçait pas et tout ce qu'ils impliquaient.

« Ce n'est pas une malédiction tu sais, reprit ensuite la plus jeune.

\- Comment pourrais-je le qualifier alors ? J'use du mot 'don' pour y faire référence, mais ce savoir n'est pas quelque chose de bon.

\- Il n'a pas de but, il est neutre. Mais il peut servir à faire le bien. »

Malvina n'avait jamais vraiment révélé à qui que ce soit qu'elle pouvait _voir_. L'avenir ou le passé des gens – et même l'entité puissante du château de Poudlard - elle ne comprenait plus vraiment, mais se trouvait réellement soulagée que Luna Lovegood soit au courant. Sa mère, Hélia Talish de son nom de jeune fille, devait avoir parlé du talent de ses ancêtres dont elle n'avait pas hérité à son amie qui plus tard épousa Xénophilius Lovegood. Ainsi cette mère devait un jour en avoir parlé à sa fille, l'adolescente maintenant assise à côté d'elle. Elles ne se connaissaient pas, pourtant semblaient se comprendre sur certains points. Il y avait comme une entente implicite entre elles, une complicité inattendue de retrouvailles d'amies d'enfance. Peut-être avaient-elles réellement joué ensemble à l'âge le plus tendre de leurs vies tronquées par l'horreur d'une guerre.

« Ce n'est pas tant l'avenir que tu vois Malvina. Ce sont les liens des choses par le temps.

\- C'est à dire ? Demanda l'intéressée.

\- Je pense que notre avenir, comme notre passé, possède des ancres dans le présent. Comme un long fil de vie au milieu des autres. Ce seraient ses nœuds, les ancres que tu frôles qui te permettent de voir. Ces événements dans temps. »

C'était une phrase énigmatique, mais Malvina comprit le sens de ces mots. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait déjà _vu_ à travers le temps et ressenti de la gratitude envers Luna. Elle se saisit à travers le pull qu'elle portait, du médaillon pendant près de son cœur. Le Temps. Les choses lui semblaient étrangement plus claires à présent. Elle se souvenait même avoir un jour décidé qu'elle ferait tout pour sauver son petit Sasha, empêcher le futur qu'elle avait une fois vu ancré à Gregory Goyle. De la même manière qu'elle pensait empêcher Blaise d'un jour tuer Hermione Granger. Elle se rappela même de la décision lourde qu'elle avait alors prise. Les choses se concrétisaient. Elle devrait bientôt, comme tout le monde, faire face à son avenir proche et certain.

Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer avec toute la force de son émotion à quel point elle voulait remercier Luna. Celle-ci avait sûrement conscience de cela mais regardait toujours avec intérêt son environnement. Elle sortit de sa poche un petit miroir rond dans un cadre d'ambre et le tandis à sa voisine.

« C'est un miroir magique, dit-elle. » Et lorsque Malvina se regarda elle ne ressentit que du dégoût pour elle-même. Elle détailla son visage terne, ravagés par ses consommations. Les cernes qui pendaient sous ses yeux embués. Elle avait encore maigris et ne semblait plus être qu'une ombre. Elle rendit le miroir à Luna avec un sourire reconnaissant. Cette fille était vraiment trop intelligente. Elles restèrent encore quelques minutes comme cela, sans bouger, perdue dans leurs pensées respectives. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans le silence confortable et leur proximité aux ballottements du train. Il leur semblait même entendre au loin dans un souvenir perdu, un homme rire joyeusement de ces deux petites filles allongées dans l'herbe pour avoir la tête dans les étoiles. Luna décrocha d'une de ses oreilles l'un des nombreux objets qu'elle avait transformé en bijou. Il s'agissait ici d'une sorte de champignon sec, une graine peut être ?

« C'est un radis magique, répondit-elle à l'air interrogatif de la métisse. C'est moi qui les prépare. J'en mange un bout de temps en temps, ils aident à rendre la vie plus belle. Je te le donne, je pense que tu en as besoin aujourd'hui. » Puis elle se leva et commença à s'éloigner. Malvina, vive, se releva et attrapa ses doigts de sa main droite. Elle ferma les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se laissa envahir par la pression familière. Son esprit se concentra. Elle chercha, surpassa son vertige du futur pour trouver dans celui de la jeune lune, un éclat. Un remerciement à lui offrir. Un instant la projeta à travers les épreuves d'un avenir autrement terrible. Il y avait cet espoir dans l'instinct vital inconscient de cette fille. Qu'elle force. Que pouvait-elle lui apporter ? Elle serra ses doigts plus fermement.

« Ils viendront pour toi. » annonça alors solennellement Malvina. Luna Lovegood lui répondit encore un de ses sourires uniques, des yeux, avant de prendre la main qui la tenait entre les siennes. « Je sais. » Il y avait une innocence et une puissance si pure dans ses mots que Malvina en trembla sur ses jambes. Lorsque Luna fut partie et avec elle son aura douce et lumineuse, la métisse enroulée dans son écharpe Serpentard décida de faire quelque chose de bien.

« Je m'y engage, ils te sauveront » promit-elle à sa silhouette dansante qui s'éloignait. Elle s'en alla à son tour et parcourut les couloirs du train, regardant dans chaque compartiment jusqu'à retrouver le garçon qu'elle cherchait. Avec une énergie et un amour débordants qui ne lui étaient plus familier, elle répondit à ses signes de mains joyeux et le serra fort, si fort contre sa poitrine. Elle eut envie de pleurer de joie et de douleur lorsqu'il releva ses yeux heureux vers elle et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Malvina adorait ce sourire, Malvina adorait ce garçon. Elle l'adorait. Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses doux cheveux châtains pendant qu'elle lui embrassait le front. Elle ne laisserait pas ce sourire disparaître de ce monde, quitte à se sacrifier.

« Malvina ! Je suis content de te voir ! Tu veux bien passer le reste du voyage avec moi ? Je vais te présenter mes copains !

\- Bonjour Sasha Maddison. J'en serais heureuse.

\- Cool, t'es vraiment la plus géniale.

\- Attention, tu vas me faire rougir petit charmeur, lui dit-elle, attendrie. »

Ils partagèrent un rire, un rire réconfortant. Elle était apaisée et pour l'instant, en paix. Oui, Malvina Dore était une jeune femme assez troublée et faisait bien trop souvent les mauvais choix. Encore une fois trop absorbée dans ce qu'elle ne faisait que se persuader, elle se disait préserver cette innocence. Leur futur.

La diligence fini par s'immobiliser sur ses quais de Londres où les centaines de parents attendaient avec impatience, fébrilité, ou même indifférence pour certains, l'arrivée de leurs enfants. Daphné et Astoria Greengrass rejoignirent leur mère et prirent la cheminette. Blaise serra tendrement la sienne dans ses bras avant de la suivre dans la calèche qu'elle avait louée. Pansy s'inclina devant son père avant qu'il ne passe son bras par-dessus son épaule et l'entraîne à sa suite. Sasha Maddison courut dans les bras de ses parents perdus au milieu de tous ces sorciers étranges. Neville Longdubas rejoignit sa grand-mère qui attrapa fermement son bras et l'amena en vitesse au point de transplanage le plus moins enclavé. Luna Lovegood alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur un banc en attendant que son père arrive. Molly Weasley se jeta sur ses enfants ainsi que Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, les étouffant dans ses étreintes et baisers maternels avant de les pousser avec précipitations vers le moyen de transport sûr que l'Ordre avait mis en place. Théodore Nott rejoignit sa mère, isolée en retrait et lui offris un baisé sur chaque joue avant de la prendre à son bras et de transplaner avec elle un peu plus loin. Malvina Dore se jeta dans les bras de sa maman, l'étouffant dans son étreinte alors que toutes deux se mettaient à pleurer à chaudes larmes en s'embrassant, encore et encore, se répétant combien elles s'aimaient et combien l'autre lui avait manqué avant de finalement prendre le chemin de la maison. Bientôt, la gare fut déserte.

* * *

(1) _Batman_ référence !

(2) _Le chêne et le roseau - _Jean de la Fontaîne.


	11. Chapitre IX

**Nda** : Bonne année ! Ce ne sont pas les résolutions qu'il manque à ce chapitre, alors bonne lecture. LISEZ &amp; COMMENTEZ SVP !

**[Édition : 01/02/16]**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: 31 Octobre 1997.**

_Maman me disait souvent que l'on récolte toujours ce que l'on sème._

_M.D~_

**«Celui qui se présente en sauveur pourrait bien être crucifié.»**

J. Collins

''Only for the night'' – French Montana

**-Off-**

La veille de ce jour mémorable, au soir du mardi 30 Octobre 1997, Alexy Langlais partageait son dîner avec ses parents et sa petite sœur, Clélia. Il était confortable dans le silence lourd qui pesait sur la salle à manger. Depuis que l'adolescent était revenu dans sa maison familiale près de Fort William quelques jours auparavant, il accompagnait chaque après-midi son père, Christian Langlais, dans ses déplacements. Le jour même, ils avaient retrouvé son parrain, Vincent Pringston, le père de Matthew ainsi que celui-ci dans un camp près de Bristol. Un camp particulier. Les deux hommes pensaient qu'il était important pour leurs fils de comprendre ce qu'impliquait de devenir un représentant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alexy était bien d'accord et ce fut avec attention qu'il examina chacun des prisonniers dont ils avaient visité les cellules, retenant même les quelques sorts et tortures que son père et son parrain avaient lancé sur certains de ces sangs de bourbe impurs. Un jour ce serait à lui et il en était fier et honoré.

« Christian, dit sa mère après avoir toussoté poliment, je ne pense pas que Alexy devrait continuer à te suivre. Il est jeune, il faudrait qu'il pense d'abord à achever ses études. Je suis sûre qu'il a de nombreux devoirs à travailler avant de...

\- Femme, la coupa-t-il. Tais-toi. Mon fils est grand et deviendra un homme fort et respectable. »

Mrs Langlais baissa obligeamment la tête et attrapa sous la table la main tremblante de sa fille, son trésor s'éveillant à peine à la magie. Alexy acquiesça et continua à manger son steak en suivant le fil de ses pensées. Les femmes devaient vraiment apprendre à se tenir à leur place.

Lors de leur retour, son père lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à faire partie des élus, et ce, dès la rentrée une dizaine de jours plus tard. De ce qu'il avait entendu, le Lord comptait sur un groupe d'élèves pour en recruter d'autres. Le sixième année Serpentard n'avait aucun doute : il s'agissait de Nott et Zabini. Éventuellement, Parkinson serait des leurs. Alexy se souvenait de cette fille lorsqu'ils étaient gamins. Il y avait eu un gala ou quelque chose du genre organisé par sa mère et ses copines des Sorcièr'rusées, il devait avoir sept ou huit ans. Matt avait flashé sur cette fille irritante un peu garçon manqué qui jurait qu'elle pouvait tout faire comme eux. Il se souvenait aussi de Daphné, déjà douce et en retrait, comme une femme se devait de l'être.

Lorsqu'il sorti de table, il monta directement dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et reprit le livre qu'il avait commencé la veille. C'était une lecture instructive que son père lui avait donné sur la bonne utilisation de la magie par les sorciers de sang pur et supérieur. Son paternel le tenait lui-même de son père, qui le tenait de son père avant lui. Alexy se sentait satisfait. Il était proche de ceux qui deviendraient importants et ne comptait pas s'en éloigner. Il ferait parti de leur groupe. Il était leur cadet d'une année, mais se sentait prêt à quitter Poudlard pour rejoindre le front s'il le fallait. Cependant, il n'était pour l'instant pas question d'entreprises si drastiques. Grâce aux flots d'alcool qu'il s'arrangeait à faire rentrer de temps en temps dans l'école, il avait une place auprès d'une future élite. Le garçon ricana en songeant que tout cela n'était possible que grâce à l'arrivée de _cette_ fille. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait la clique de Draco Malfoy, il n'avait pas pu les approcher avant le départ de ce dernier et l'apparition de cette espèce de métisse méprisable. Il lui concédait la pureté de son sang, certes, mais avait un réel problème avec le personnage. C'était une femme et pourtant, elle s'évertuait à boire comme un homme, possédait des habitudes abjects, et essayait de les manipulés avec ses doigts crochus de sorcière. Si ce n'était pas elle qui avait permis aux réunions dont il faisait à présent parti de se dérouler, il l'aurait volontiers remise à sa place. Il pensait d'ailleurs à le faire, un jour, lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Il se ferait un plaisir de l'humilier pour qu'elle retienne une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'était la soumission. Il ne comprenait pas comment les autres pouvaient la supporter. Il secoua la tête et se replongea dans sa lecture avant de se coucher. Une autre journée bien plus intéressante encore l'attendait le lendemain.

A son réveil, les pensées de Matthew Pringston se tournèrent comme à son habitude vers Pansy Parkinson. Le jeune homme avait encore rêvé d'elle, se souvenant d'un soir où il avait pu l'embrasser. Même si son souvenir était embué et tâché d'ivresse, son imagination s'était chargée de retranscrire ces instants embarrassants en vision de félicité pour lui. Elle tomberait amoureuse, il en était certain. Il l'aimait depuis si longtemps. En vérité, il lui vouait même une obsession que certains pourraient qualifier de malsaine. Matthew s'en fichait, du moment qu'elle était sienne - même si elle n'en avait pas encore conscience. Son amour était pur et fort. Il ferait tout pour elle, tout. Il mourrait sans hésitation. Son idéal restait de vivre avec elle, l'admirer et la chérir jusqu'à son dernier souffle, bien des décennies plus tard. Il avait de lui-même l'image d'un chevalier dévoué à sa dame, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse. Il la voyait un peu comme une rose, une rose rouge et belle, fragile, mais si forte, épineuse. Il ne savait pas que Malvina également avait cette image d'elle.

« Matthew, mon chéri ! Viens prendre ton petit déjeuner » cria Mrs Pringston depuis la cuisine.

Annabelle Pringston était une femme cultivée, une épouse et mère aimante. C'était une femme active en société, secrétaire générale de l'association des Sorcièr'rusées. Elle menait une brillante carrière au ministère qui ne cessait de progresser depuis que les Mangemorts infiltraient doucement mais sûrement celui-ci. La femme de caractère avait fait de brillantes études de Droit Sorcier tout en élevant son fils et se sentait maintenant fière de voir ses textes sur la suprématie légitime du sang apparaître aux projets de leur communauté et son enfant unique s'introduire dans l'organisation les soutenants. Lorsqu'il sorti finalement de son lit, attiré par l'odeur alléchante des œufs brouillés, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front en lui rapportant les bonnes nouvelles de ce dernier mercredi d'octobre.

« Le ministère est de plus en plus sûr. Yaxley est passé dans mon bureau hier, si tout se passe bien une nouvelle commission de redressement des lois devraient bientôt voir le jour et devine qui serait la secrétaire en chef ? »

Son fils commença à manger pour seule réponse.

« Père est déjà parti ? Il est encore très tôt, lui demanda-t-il après avoir dégluti.

\- Je suis contente que tu t'investisses dans les projets de ton père. Il m'a dit qu'il était fier de toi, tu deviendras un homme important mon Matty. »

Celui-ci grommela la bouche pleine au surnom ridicule que sa mère lui avait donné petit. Il s'en fichait un peu, il fallait le dire. Ce qui lui importait était la position que tout cela lui amènerait. En devenant un Mangemort, il s'assurait de pouvoir rester auprès de Pansy et la suivre dans son avenir. Elle qui deviendrait une femme et Mangemort respectée. Il était persuadé que leur bonheur les attendait quelques années plus loin s'il persévérait dans cette voix-là. De ce fait, il était plutôt heureux de l'intervention de Malvina Dore. Il comprenait pourquoi Alexy avec son machisme profond ne l'aimait pas, mais comprenait aussi l'affection que lui portaient les autres. Il était un peu indifférent à elle pour sa part. Il l'appréciait mais sans plus. Elle savait faire la fête et se rendre agréable à l'occasion. Elle lui permettait d'être proche de Pansy, alors peut-être qu'il lui en était reconnaissant quelque part. Il termina de manger pendant que sa mère lui expliquait que son père en raid était parti pour une mission d'invasion. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heure, d'après elle, avant que le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix à Londres ne tombe entre leur main. Il se demanda s'ils arriveraient à attraper Harry Potter. L'hériter Pringston en doutait. Ce type était doué comme une anguille lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur échapper. Il ne serait même pas étonné de le voir s'infiltrer dans le ministère et réussir à s'en échapper. Il termina son déjeuner et souhaita bonne journée à sa mère qui partait travailler. Il s'étira et bâilla largement en s'installant dans le canapé du salon. Il était tôt, il avait toute la journée devant lui. Il se demandait ce que faisait Pansy à cette heure.

La jeune femme en question s'étirait dans son lit, profitant du brouillard confortable du sommeil. Elle était contente d'être de retour chez elle, dans leur manoir de l'Anglia de l'Est. Elle enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller moelleux pour ne pas entendre le bruit dérangeant que ferait son elfe de maison en apparaissant. Truly vint donc tirer doucement ses rideaux de velours comme elle le faisait tous les matins. Elle plaça les chaussons de maison de Pansy au pied de son lit et s'inclina profondément le temps que sa maîtresse se lève.

« Bonjour jeune maîtresse, Trully vous souhaite un bon réveil. Votre bain est prêt miss et le cuisinier est aux fourneaux pour le petit déjeuner. »

La préfète bailla en se frottant les yeux.

« B'jour. Qu'est-ce qu'Alshy prépare ce matin ?

\- Alshy, miss, dans sa cuisine prépare des pancakes. Trully a pensé que ça pourrait faire plaisir à sa jeune maîtresse. »

Elle bailla une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger dans sa salle de bain. En effet, les douces vapeurs chaudes de sa baignoire pleine envahissaient délicieusement la pièce. Elle abandonna sa robe de chambre au sol et s'y plongea sans plus attendre, remerciant mentalement Trully de ne pas avoir oublié d'ajouter quelques gouttes d'essence de roses à l'eau. Oui, Pansy Parkinson était heureuse d'être rentrée chez elle. Ces derniers jours avaient été le mélange de sa vie de princesse avec sa future vie de soldate. La jeune femme avait été élevée pour diriger une maison autant qu'une escouade. Elle avait accompagné son père dans certains de ses déplacements, celui-ci profitant de l'occasion pour l'introduire à ses collègues et autres camarades de l'armée des Ténèbres. Elle avait hâte que les choses commencent réellement pour elle, tout dépendrait du déroulement de la journée. Elle savait son père parti à l'assaut d'un QG de l'opposition et n'attendait que son retour victorieux pour qu'il puisse demander au Seigneur des Ténèbres la faveur de son admission.

Pansy Parkinson était une fille ambitieuse, une véritable Serpentarde dans l'âme. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était née pour diriger mais elle aspirait pourtant à être celle que l'on admire, tout en haut des marches sociales. Elle se trouvait un grand nombre de défauts mais travaillait à être celle qu'elle voulait incarner. Elle s'adaptait. Comme un reptile, elle se pliait aux règles d'un groupe ou d'un mouvement important pour lui appartenir. Quitte à ne pas être l'être central, elle s'assurait de toujours faire partie de ceux que l'on respectait et craignait. C'était une jeune femme intelligente et habile, avec un caractère bien trempé. La préfète était quelque part peu sûre d'elle mais débordait d'une fierté qu'elle s'était forgée en assumant ses convictions, son éducation et sa personnalité. C'était une grande narcissique qui savait garder la tête haute peu importe les claques qu'elle pouvait se prendre. Pansy était quelque part une optimiste. Elle voyait le bon côté des choses tout en étant impliquée dans ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais. Cette sorte d'innocence qui l'entourait était bien protégée par les crochets venimeux de son caractère. Elle était agressive, imbue de sa personne et se braquait au quart de tour. Si l'on creusait bien, on pouvait révéler sous sa peau de serpent, une adolescente douce et aimante. Mais elle s'assurait que ses écailles soient faites de roches. Ou de diamants plutôt. Voir d'émeraudes. Oui, elle aimait bien les émeraudes. Elle prévu de faire un caprice à sa mère pour obtenir quelques-unes de ses pierres montées sur de l'argent. Elle ricana dans son bain. La brune claqua ses doigts humides et Trully réapparu dans un crack sonore, une épaisse serviette déjà entre les mains pour la tendre à sa maîtresse lorsque celle-ci sortit de son bain. Enroulée dans le tissu doux et épais sur sa peau, elle alla s'allonger sur son lit maintenant impeccablement fait. Elle décida d'envoyer une lettre à Daphné, histoire de savoir ce que cette dernière faisait en ce jour. Elle pensa également à Malvina mais préféra attendre quelques jours de plus.

« Trully.

\- Oui, jeune maîtresse ?

\- Fais porter cette lettre à Daphné.

\- Tout de suite maîtresse. Dois-je d'abord sortir les habits que vous porterez ?

\- Évidement. Je veux ma robe Gai Chiffon, la bleue et argenté. Sors-moi la veste de soie blanche aussi.

\- Bien, jeune maîtresse.

\- Une dernière chose, prépare mon ensemble noir. Je le mettrai peut être ce soir, il doit être impeccable.»

Et l'elfe s'exécuta après une nouvelle révérence.

Le temps poursuivit sa course, il fut près de onze heures lorsque Daphné émergea enfin de son sommeil lourd. Elle sentait ses membres lourds de courbatures indolores. Elle gagna sa salle d'eau paresseusement. Son bain était déjà prêt et encore chaud. Elle se pencha sur ses toilettes et lança un sort à son bas ventre. Plusieurs sorts. Elle se mit alors à vomir, vomir pour oublier ce de quoi sa nuit avait été faite. Une fois cette tâche ingrate effectuée, elle alla se brosser les dents et se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Elle se souvenait encore du goût de Yaxley dans sa bouche et fut prise de frissons. Elle se brossa les dents une deuxième fois avant d'entrer dans son bain. Elle y resta un long moment, se demandant ce qu'il se passait dehors ou chez les autres. Elle pensait à Blaise avec tristesse, se rappelant de tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés ces dernières années jusqu'à ses dernières semaines. Leur relation avait commencé tôt, très tôt, mais dans le plus dans secret. Elle savait que Draco avait été au courant et elle en avait parlé à Pansy bien plus tard, mais doutait que quiconque sache hormis ces deux-là. En sortant de sa baignoire après avoir méticuleusement frotté son corps - deux fois et sûrement trop fort - elle trébucha et rencontra brutalement le sol, encore. Elle se releva doucement, testant avec habitude chacune de ses articulations pour détecter la moindre erreur de fonctionnement. La jeune femme était incapable de sentir la douleur physique, découvrait juste de temps en temps des bleus sur son corps. Ce dont seul Blaise était au courant, et depuis peu Malvina, était qu'il y avait des fois où la douleur qu'elle était sensée ressentir se muait en une sorte de plaisir infus. Une sensation différente dont elle avait finis par s'enticher à cause de toute la violence qu'elle avait subie. Elle jeta quelques sorts à son genou qui n'avait pas l'air totalement droit et se plaça en face du grand miroir à griffes afin de détailler son épiderme. Elle était presque sûre que ce porc de Mangemort à qui son père avait sûrement dû une faveur lui avait griffé la nuque pendant qu'elle le suçait. Au moins s'en était-elle sortis avec quelques attouchements et une gâterie. Elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à ouvrir les cuisses. Pour une fois.

Daphné Greengrass était une jeune femme soumise. Elle avait été élevée pour, mais nourrissait des désirs de liberté et de choix. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut le choix dans sa vie. Elle n'était pas simple d'esprit, mais se sentait bien trop souvent dépossédée de son corps. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait une pathologie que la magie n'était capable de soigner. Ils avaient pourtant tout tenté. Tout essayé. Daphné se souvenait encore avec indifférence des dernières séances d'électrosorts avant qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard. Le sortilège du Doloris ne lui créait qu'un frisson vaguement dérangeant. Autant que curieusement sensibilisant. Ce pourrait peut-être un jour devenir un réel avantage. Elle comprenait ce qu'était la douleur, la comprenait rationnellement mais ne la ressentait pas sur son corps. La jeune Serpentard identifiait pourtant clairement ce qu'était de ressentir de la souffrance. Dans son amour propre, son intégrité et son cœur. Elle soupira en se lançant les sorts de cicatrisation adéquats. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sortit de sa salle de bain dans son peignoir douillet que Milly, son elfe de maison, apparut. Sa jeune maîtresse avait, bien des années auparavant, exigée de ne jamais au grand jamais voir qui que ce soit avant d'être sortis de la salle de bain. Elle faisait une exception à Poudlard, ayant appris à y gérer la situation.

« Bonjour Milly, lui dit-elle en contemplant les habits que celle-ci lui avait déposé sur son lit.

\- Bonjour jeune maîtresse ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Comme d'habitude Milly, comme d'habitude. Et toi ?

\- Milly est toujours heureuse lorsque maîtresse Daphné est à la maison.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de neuf aujourd'hui ?

\- Miss Astoria est partie avec madame en ville et monsieur le maître s'est absenté tôt ce matin avec maître Parkinson. Trully m'a fait parvenir une missive de miss Pansy.

\- Ah, très bien, répondit évasivement la jeune femme. »

Daphné avait cru comprendre qu'une opération importante avait lieu le jour même. Elle répondit à Pansy qu'elle était toujours partante pour une ballade dans les Jardins et s'apprêta en silence. Elle était quelque peu perturbée par une envie qui gémissait dans son ventre. Celle de boire.

« Milly ?

\- Oui, jeune maîtresse ? En quoi Milly peut-elle vous aider ?

\- Tu serais gentille de me porter un verre de lait ainsi qu'un verre de Thé-Quila, s'il te plait.

\- Bien miss, ce sera tout ? »

Si l'elfe fut perturbée par la demande elle n'en montra rien et disparut pour obéir aux ordres donnés. La brune acquiesça simplement et acheva de se préparer. Elle pensa à Malvina, se demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Elle pensa à Malvina et ses addictions. Elle s'interrogea sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à se mettre à consommer autant. Elle songeait commencer à la comprendre, ou en tout cas, comprendre l'envie de celle-ci de s'abandonner à l'ivresse dès le matin. Comme la métisse n'avait cessé de lui promettre. En se rendant dans le boudoir qu'elle s'était installé au rez-de-chaussée pour y boire son premier verre, elle savait qu'elle continuerait à boire jusqu'au soir, histoire d'être prête pour ce qui l'attendrait. Elle savait également que lorsqu'elle proposerait à Pansy un verre, celle-ci crierait sûrement que ce n'était ni bien, ni sain et trop typique de leur nouvelle amie, mais qu'elle finirait par céder et s'adonner elle aussi à quelques verres réconfortants. Elle s'imagina ce que Blaise dirait.

Daphné Greengrass aimait la vie. C'était une jeune femme douce, peut-être trop docile, mais elle était une personne qu'on ne pouvait pas impressionner facilement et qui gardait les pieds sur terre. Peut-être était-elle trop détachée ou bien trop passive, mais elle aimait à observer les choses. Elle était malicieuse et savait calculer même si elle ne préférait pas. Elle avait un esprit sarcastique et très secret. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle était ambitieuse, elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'avoir un objectif à tenir et se résignait facilement. Mais elle était une femme têtue. Elle ne le faisait pas remarquer, pourtant lorsqu'elle se décidait, rien n'y personne ne pouvait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Elle se savait prête à tout pour une résolution, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occurrence de le prouver. Daphné Greengrass pouvait être prise pour une fille sans histoire et elle n'en faisait pas. La jeune femme possédait un potentiel obsessionnel caché. Les conséquences de la libération de celui-ci restaient nonobstant d'un hasard douteux. La jeune Serpentard sirota son verre à petites gorgées jusqu'à sentir les premiers fourmillements de l'alcool dans son système insensible. Elle se resservi en attendant patiemment que sa mère et sa sœur rentrent pour le déjeuner. Elle se laissa aller dans la chaleur remontant de son abdomen et choisi de se mettre à rêver éveillée. Elle s'imagina encore et encore dans les bras de Blaise, de son Blaise, son Blaise qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Son Blaise peut être fou, mais si doux dans son esprit. Que pouvait-il bien faire en ce moment ?

Serait-il étrange de remarquer que Blaise Zabini pensait à elle ? Le jeune homme se rappelait avec nostalgie de ses sourires lorsqu'il lui faisait un compliment, des rougeurs sur ses joues quand il l'embrassait et autres détails ou anecdotes datant de l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble. Il se souvenait aussi du moment où ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble. Ce devait être en troisième année. Leur première fois à tout deux. Il se souvenait encore de leur embarra et de leur gêne jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci ne laissent place à la fougue de l'envie. Le souvenir lui rappelait assez funèbrement sa violence lorsqu'il essayait de lui faire l'amour. Elle pouvait bien être insensible à la douleur, il souffrait. Daphné ne comprenait pas la blessure que creusait le plaisir de voir les bleus et autres contusions apparaître sous ses doigts ou prendre la forme de ses poings. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler Joker lorsqu'il s'emballait et ne voulait pas qu'elle en paye les frais. Sa hantise était de la tuer un jour, cédant à la pulsion de son autre lui. Blaise Zabini continua à discuter avec sa mère, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille alors qu'elle le couvait de ses yeux aimants. Il attrapa sa main et ils continuèrent tous deux à avancer sur l'allée principale et huppée du Chemin de Traverse beaucoup moins fréquenté depuis le début de la guerre. Ils déjeunèrent au _Phénix Gourmand_, le restaurant chic que sa mère préférait.

« Est ce que Mrs et Mr Zabini désireraient un dessert ? » demanda un serveur en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il resservit une coupe de champagne à Mrs Zabini et Blaise ressentit l'impulsion de l'accompagner. Ils étaient tout de même à leur deuxième bouteille.

« Merci Antonio, je prendrais une salade de fruit à la cannelle. Et n'oubliez pas le doigt de rhum.

\- Bien sûr madame.

\- Et toi mon chéri ? Reprit-elle.

\- La même chose, répondit le jeune homme. Avec un whisky. »

Puis lorsque le serveur, Antonio, fut reparti, Mrs Zabini se remit à parler, posant à Blaise des questions sur le déroulement de la première partie de l'année.

« Non, je ne ressors pas avec Daphné, Mère.

\- Allons, je suis pourtant sûre que tu l'aimes encore. Ou alors est-ce la jeune métisse que j'ai aperçue à la gare qui a fini par obtenir tes faveurs ? »

Mrs Zabini était bien évidemment au courant de la relation de son fils avec l'aînée Greengrass. Elle les avait toujours vus ensemble et la jeune fille avait passé bien des journées dans leur villa près de South Hampton.

« Malvina ? S'étonna Blaise. Mais non maman, rigola-t-il, c'est juste une très bonne...amie. »

Il avait commencé à nier en riant, mais terminait sa phrase sur une hésitation. Vraiment, Malvina était son amie ? Sa réflexion le perturba un peu. Le Serpentard décida de ne plus y songer. C'était le mot le plus approprié pour parler à sa mère et qu'importait ce qu'elle était pour lui, il était certain qu'ils partageaient dorénavant un lien puissant. Un pacte, se rappela-t-il. Blaise Zabini était un jeune homme énigmatique mais simple en son for intérieur. Il était curieux mais n'aimait pas se prendre la tête. Il ne se posait pas de questions inutiles dont il ne pouvait ou ne voulait entendre les réponses. Il assumait juste ce que ses envies lui dictaient et agissait souvent comme bon lui semblait. Il appréciait être au centre de l'attention et aimait à se voir comme ce gars cool, sans trop de prises de têtes, ami avec tout le monde. Et il l'était : une personne sur qui l'on pouvait compter – tant que ça ne lui portait pas préjudice. Par ce qu'il était aussi un bel enfoiré. Et en avoir conscience lui procurait une satisfaction presque perverse. Certains pouvaient dire que sa mère l'avait trop couvé. Il était indéniablement un "fils à maman". Sa mère l'avait également laissé accéder à une liberté parfois excessive. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait manqué d'une présence masculine, mais plutôt d'une présence respectable et permanente. Ça ne l'avait cependant jamais dérangé. Il avait compensé ce manque secondaire en acquérant une maturité qu'il s'amusait à cacher sous ses airs insouciants et la compagnie de son lui si sombre. Il avait toujours été un garçon sociable, un homme de présence qui réussissait à toujours être entouré. Il avait cependant du mal à faire confiance aux gens car il se refusait à l'accorder à qui que ce soit. Une part du jeune homme s'attachait pourtant avec bien trop de rapidité et de sincérité et il se retrouvait bien trop souvent à compter sur les autres. Pas d'une manière évidente, certes, mais plutôt...Blaise n'aimait pas se sentir seul. Peut-être ces deux aspects assez contradictoires de sa personnalité étaient liés à ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais peu lui importait, il voyait ceux-ci comme de simples faits et ne cherchait pas à pousser plus loin vers le pourquoi du comment. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger et payée l'addition, Blaise et sa mère repartir faire quelques magasins. Bien vite, le jeune homme lui annonça qu'il la laissait pour rejoindre Théo. Derrière ce début de journée on ne pouvait plus banal, cette date était importante. Ce mercredi du dernier Octobre marquait sa destinée. Il s'éloigna ainsi vers l'allée des embrumes. Le noir entra furtivement chez Barjow &amp; Beurk. Il ressortit à peine trois minutes plus tard en glissant dans sa poche une fiole de cristal. Il avait bien des mois plus tôt commandé cet élixir contenant entre autres griffes de dragon, poils de loup-garou, essence de poisson du diable et sang de Licorne. Il rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur son visage et transplana une minute plus tard.

Sa silhouette encapuchonnée apparut dans l'ombre d'un moulin abandonné. Il leva sa baguette en signe de reconnaissance à l'homme lui aussi camouflé déjà présent derrière la bâtisse. Théodore Nott ricana dans la pénombre relative.

« Tu l'as ? » demanda-t-il à son Fou.

Celui-ci répondit en brandissant avec un sourire justement fou, la fiole d'un liquide prune qu'il avait tant attendu. Avec ceci, leur petite expérience pourrait commencer. Avec un nouveau sourire criminel, les deux jeunes hommes s'en allèrent cueillir celle qui serait leur victime. Nott avait attendu cet instant depuis des jours. Depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard, et même avant : il avait attendu patiemment ce que la liberté d'être de retour chez lui lui promettait. Il pouvait enfin exprimer et mettre en pratique les plans qu'il avait depuis si longtemps imaginés. Il avait pendant des mois prévu ce moment où il observerait ce que son camarade faisait pour laisser libre cours à son sadisme schizophrène. Les désirs fous de Blaise l'avaient toujours fasciné depuis l'enfance. À l'âge de sept ou huit ans, il se grisait déjà de le voir disséquer des petits animaux avant que lui ne leur donne la mort. En grandissant, ils étaient passés à des proies plus imposantes, des expériences bien plus concrètes. Et alors qu'il observait avec intérêt le noir jeter des gouttes de cette potion sur le corps de l'inférieure moldue qu'ils avaient sélectionnée pour leur jeu macabre, Théodore se sentait enfin puissant. Cet homme ne vivait que pour la satisfaction que lui procurait sa supériorité sur les autres. Il était le Roi. Le roi manipulant les gens comme il manipulait des pions. Il avait toujours été très intelligent, peut-être trop. Déjà, enfant, on l'admirait pour son intellect brillant. Il se souvenait encore des parties qu'il avait jouées contre de célèbres tacticiens. On le qualifiait de génie. Certains avaient même dit qu'il avait des tendances mégalomaniaques. Le jeune Serpentard manipulateur préférait à se voir comme un dieu se distrayant du monde, non comme un fou. Il s'était identifié au pion dominant et voyait la société à travers un plateau sur lequel il jouait. Il y voyait quelques adversaires à détrôner, un rôle à incarner, des expérimentations à faire. Comme présentement où la chaire de cette femme insignifiante fondait jusqu'à l'os, prêt de son épaule. Théodore avait découvert cette potion dans le manuel de préparations obscures qu'il lisait au début de l'année. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'acide corrosif magique, rongeant les chaires lorsqu'il entrait en contact avec la peau. Les blessures étaient incurables mais ne pouvaient conduire à la mort grâce au sang de licorne. Il l'aurait bien confectionné lui-même mais elle était composée de trop d'ingrédients rares et demandait trop de temps et d'attention. Alors Blaise et lui s'étaient cotisés pour la commander dans une boutique spécialisée. Il détailla minutieusement la manière avec laquelle la zone infectée fondait sur elle-même, se liquéfiait sans discontinuité sur le bas ventre de la femme jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son dos. Le trou sanguinolent formé s'enfonçait dans ses replis internes et traversait toute sa largeur sans toucher les os de son bassin ou ses côtes. L'orifice créé était un trou, un tunnel parfait au milieu de son torse. S'il ne se trompait pas, il venait même de lui faire une appendicectomie. Il était en transe, transporté et grisé de satisfaction. Les hurlements suraigus de douleur et d'agonie commençaient par contre à engourdir ses tympans.

« _Silencio_. » Et il laissa ensuite Joker continuer sa torture en silence.

Théodore Nott n'était pas vraiment un homme sain d'esprit. Rationnellement, il dépassait les limites de la moyenne par sa perspicacité pénétrante. Il analysait absolument tout et se plaisait à animer ce qui l'entourait, juste pour son occupation. Il avait passé un stade sur la compréhension humaine, si bien qu'il ne considérait plus les êtres que comme des outils, des jouets. Ces révélations faisaient de lui un homme sans personnalité active. Malgré son caractère bien identifié, il n'était pas normal. Solitaire dans la société, il se voyait au-dessus d'elle mais s'amusait de son système. Il ne pensait pas comme les autres. Il était une coquille vide. Un être mût par ses impulsions et son instinct. C'était un être primitif doté d'une capacité d'analyse démentielle et d'un esprit calculateur visionnaire. Il se considérait comme un être brut à l'essence même de la Création. Il ne vivait que pour les émotions qu'il pouvait créer. Il manipulait pour réaliser les situations qui l'amèneraient à se divertir.

Pendant un long moment, son esprit fut exalté par la torture physique vicieuse que Blaise pratiquait sur cette femme quelconque. Son corps n'était plus qu'une épave. Ils constatèrent même qu'appliquée sur les cheveux, la Goutte Putride m'était le feu à ceux-ci. En fin de journée, lorsqu'ils eurent respectivement repues leurs envies malsaines, Théodore Nott jeta enfin le sortilège de mort qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

_« Avada Kedavra !_ » Joker, enfonçant une lame dans la trachée de leur victime, cueillit à même sa bouche le dernier souffle de vie qui lui échappa.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuait. Pour dire vrai, il devait avoir dix ans lorsqu'il avait tué son premier homme. Il ne se souvenait même plus quels âges, en compagnie de Blaise et de Draco, ils avaient lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à torturer puis tuer des animaux. Ses deux amis aimaient faire subir des sévices corporels quant lui aimait contrôler puis ôter la vie. Le noir en était psychologiquement forcé et se devait de laisser éclater ses pulsions meurtrières. Théo avait analysé ce comportement comme étant l'expression véritable du traumatisme dont celui-ci avait été victime. C'était la face caché de Blaise, l'horrible démence qu'avait créé son esprit pour rester sain. D'autre part il y avait Draco qui entrait dans de véritables états d'hystérie jouissive lorsqu'il pouvait torturer un être vivant. Heureusement qu'en étant Mangemort à plein temps, l'ancien élève de Poudlard pouvait pratiquer quand il le voulait. Théodore trouvait néanmoins dommage que son ami ne soit pas présent avec lui pour observer l'expression du troisième en pleine crise. Remarquant ensuite que la nuit était tombée, Nott décida qu'il était temps de passer au jeu suivant. Il était homme à prévoir et ranger chaque action, chaque fait, chaque instant, comme appartenant à des parties distinctes. Il décidait de sa vie comme de mouvements à contrer. Ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers les défis constants des successions quotidiennes. Alors qu'ils brûlaient le corps pour se débarrasser de toutes traces, il s'imprégnait déjà des règles de la prochaine manche. Hochant la tête à son vis à vis, ils transplanèrent ensemble devant le manoir Malfoy. Celui-ci les attendait adossé contre un arbre bordant la propriété. Après des mois de séparation, les trois acolytes se retrouvaient enfin. Ils s'égarèrent en accolades chaleureuses et mots de réjouissance. Théodore Nott était content de retrouver l'élément manquant à ses jeux de stratégie. L'autre Fou sur son Plateau.

Une fois dans la chambre de l'ancien préfet des verts et argent, celui-ci exprima son rapport des dernières semaines. Jusqu'à cette journée. Ce 31 Octobre était une date importante. La récréation de l'après-midi n'était qu'un passetemps. Ce jour était place d'événements bien plus grands figurants sur ses plans. Draco leur expliqua tout jusqu'à la victoire gagnée un peu plus tôt. La prise du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait même participé à l'assaut et à la bataille contre l'ennemi aux côtés de leurs pères. Il était un officier confirmé. Il avait fait ses preuves, avait été marqué et entraîné pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec sa vie. Et dès ce soir, lui, Théodore Nott, et Blaise Zabini, ainsi que Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson - qui les rejoignirent sur les coups de huit heures – auraient la chance de faire leurs preuves à leur tour avant d'être enrôlés définitivement. Comme une période d'essai où ils devraient exécuter des ordres amusants qu'il prévoyait comme une épreuve exaltante. Théodore Nott était un visionnaire qui anticipait et manipulait même son avenir. Il n'avait pas de contre temps, juste des obstacles dont il s'accommodait. L'adversité du jeu d'aventure qu'il entretenait avec sa vie sur sa scène des enfers. Toute sa vie - de ses activités sombres et souterraines à son quotidien actif, à Poudlard, dans ses rapports communs et sociaux - n'était que de dossiers à entretenir. Jusqu'à la moindre de ses relations avec les gens : son père, sa mère, Blaise, Draco, Daphné, Pansy, Gregory, Vincent, Astoria, Malvina, Alexy, Matthew, les professeurs, les élèves de Poudlard, le reste du monde sans exhaustivité ; tout n'était qu'analyses en cours. C'était ainsi qu'il pouvait concevoir parfois résumer les choses. Lorsque l'heure fut venue, Théodore Nott ainsi que tous ses pions – ses Fous Blaise et Draco, ses Tours Daphné et Pansy, ses Chevaliers Gregory et Vincent, et le Roi, lui-même – s'avancèrent devant l'assemblée des Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort en personne.

Draco Malfoy regardait avec fierté et impatience mêlées ses amis se faire adopter dans la véritable pureté de leur Communauté. Ils étaient à présent en phase de devenir, tout comme lui, des fils et filles de l'idéal sorcier et membres des forces qui domineraient le monde. Après cette réunion grandiose, porteuse de leurs victoires sur le terrain face à l'Ordre du Phénix, Draco Malfoy était satisfait. D'autres bonnes nouvelles ravirent même le Maître qui exauça quelques faveurs. Le ministère était à chaque heure un peu plus leur et des batailles avaient été menées au Nord du pays et à l'Est, sur les terres froides. Ils avaient fait nombre de prisonniers importants. Lui-même avait pu en capturer certains et en torturer d'autres. Le jeune homme à la blancheur d'un albinos enveloppé dans son costume haute couture d'un noir intense alla s'enfermer dans les cachots une fois la foule dissipée et la nuit bien avancée. Il prit un plaisir fou et infini à mutiler les chairs de quelques sangs de bourbes détenus à sa merci. Il tua même malencontreusement un des traîtres à son sang de l'Ordre qui ne voulait pas lui révéler où était Potter. L'héritier Malfoy était heureux, même s'il aurait aimé trouver son rival pour rapporter sa dépouille au Maître. Il aurait pu demander de garder la fille. Mais le fameux Trio d'Or avait encore une fois été manquant sur le champ de bataille, apparemment partis en mission. C'était une bonne information qu'il pouvait transmettre à son père et la hiérarchie.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin satisfait, le jeune homme quitta l'enclos aux bêtes. Il croisa sa tante Bellatrix qui disait s'être amusée avec la sang de bourbe de Potter qui avait été chopée par des rafleurs un peu plus tôt. Draco sous son incrédulité cachée se souvenu qu'il y avait aussi la blonde nommée Loufoca qui était en otage dans l'aile inférieure. Sa tante s'en alla après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit et il se dirigea, piqué au vif, vers la cage de la fameuse sang de bourbe. Il découvrit sa silhouette pleurnichante dans le coin de sa cellule. Son avant-bras était tailladé en lettres douloureusement sanguinolentes du nom que portait sa race hideuse. Draco avait un véritable mépris pour la race inférieure de sorciers, s'ils pouvaient être nommés ainsi. Il prenait son goût à le leur rappeler. Rien ne perturbait sa conviction, elle souffrait juste d'une unique défection. _Elle_. Hermione Granger. Il ne savait pas quand c'était arrivé, il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé l'échappatoire en était pourtant condamnée. Le jeune homme était tombé pour cette femme d'exception. Il s'était un jour trouvé épris d'elle et de chaque facette de son être jusqu'à son innocence. Le désir, non, le besoin qu'elle lui appartienne le ravageait continuellement. Il avait d'abord cherché à la détruire, corps et âme. L'assiéger pour qu'elle ne voit plus lui, ne respire que lui et lui seul. Il n'était peut-être pas parvenu à briser sa futile fidélité et son dévouement à sa bataille pour la liberté, mais il avait envoûté la femme en elle comme elle avait su le conquérir.

Draco Malfoy était un homme amoureux du fruit défendu. Et présentement, la tentation pécheresse gourmande et prohibée lui était présentée comme sur un plateau d'argent. Elle eut un espèce de cri de misère en entendant la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir et se tassa un peu plus sur elle-même. L'homme était totalement, complètement, rigoureusement...coi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ne savait pas quoi ressentir, ou même penser. Tout se bousculait entre la satisfaction de pouvoir la posséder en l'instant et la crainte pour sa vie si fragile.

« Disparaissez, veille sorcière, cria-t-elle encore dans ses larmes, je croyais que vous en aviez fini pour... » Ses mots s'éteignirent dans sa gorge alors qu'elle jetait finalement un œil à la personne présente.

Draco Malfoy vit se jolies prunelles ambrées encore rougies s'écarquiller de stupeur puis se baigner de nouvelles larmes. Elle se releva précipitamment avec ses membres sûrement douloureux et se jeta sur lui.

« Oh Draco » souffla-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Ce fut comme un rappel à l'ordre et l'ancien Serpentard enroula ses grands bras autour de son corps gracile. Il y avait toujours eut quelque chose dans la manière avec laquelle elle prononçait son nom. Quelque chose qui lui donnait l'impression d'être précieux, important. Mais à l'instant, il y avait une dévotion et une joie sans limite, comme s'il était le véritable joyau de cette planète. Et c'était ce qu'elle était pour lui, somptueuse et brillante femme qu'il devait chérir.

« J'ai eus tellement peur...renifla-t-elle. Ça veut dire que je suis au Manoir Malfoy ? Oui, forcément puisque tu es là. Que fais-tu là d'ailleurs ? Et Harry...oh mon dieu, je ne sais même pas quand est-ce que tout à foiré. On était chez Luna pour parler à son père mais, par Merlin, Luna ?! C'est vrai que vous l'avez enlevée ? Il faut qu'on la sorte d'ici ! Mais je suis enfermée aussi et Be...Bellatrix m'a... Elle m'a... » La brune se remit à pleurer alors qu'il lui tapotait doucement le dos en lui murmurant de douces paroles.

Il l'aimait et ne mesurait même pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour elle. C'était un amour sombre. Draco Malfoy était un homme endoctriné qui ne pouvait en aucun cas se détourner de ses convictions et de son goût pour la torture. Mais elle. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui était différente. Les choses n'avaient plus la même portée lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. Étriper à mains nues n'importe laquelle de ses vermines ne le dérangeait pas, le grisait même, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus.

Il ne pouvait plus fantasmer de la blesser comme il le faisait auparavant sans être rebuté. Il ne pouvait plus songer à lui faire mal, ou tolérer l'idée que quelqu'un puisse poser un doigt sur elle. L'homme fut effrayé en se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à tuer sa tante - et même ses parents - s'il l'avait prise sur le fait. Il la serra fort dans ses bras, le plus fort qu'il le put en entendant des mots réconfortants et des promesses inconcevables passer ses lèvres. Puis il la repoussa assez pour la regarder, détailler son visage qu'il aimait tant maintenant légèrement tuméfié, sale et marqué de détresse. Il tenait entre ses deux paumes larges le désespoir de son Eve. Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes et il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien regarder avec autant d'attention dans ses yeux orageux. Puis l'électricité qui précédait toutes leurs rencontres se remit à grésiller entre eux.

« Dis le » dit-il en écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne.

L'incompréhension marqua ses traits avant qu'il ne revienne sur sa bouche. Elle répondit à son baiser maintenant dévastateur. Elle s'y abandonna, s'y perdit et s'y accrocha avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. Et lui ne la lâcha pas. Il ne la lâcherait pour rien au monde. Jamais. Elle lui appartenait.

« Dis le » marmonna-t-il encore sur ses lèvres habituellement si bavardes.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à dire. Depuis le début de l'aventure qui les avait poussés à devenir amants, il lui réclamait ces mots chaque jour, à chaque étreinte, chaque baiser. Il se souvenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard de leurs accrochages rudes, de l'aide qu'elle lui avait fournis en tant que souffre-douleur. Jusqu'à ce que l'autre devienne addiction. Et lorsque cette réalisation édifiante s'était faite dans la tête du blond, il s'était décidé à tout faire pour la briser davantage. Comme si les violences physiques et psychologiques n'avaient pas été suffisantes. Mais le soir où il avait prévu de la violer haineusement, il s'était retrouvé incapable d'autre chose que de fondre pour son minois délicieux, sa touffe désordonnée et ses yeux clairs si confiants. Il s'était retrouvé à lui faire l'amour, la déflorer en lui disant des mots doux et passionnés. C'était indigne de lui, mais à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, il n'y pouvait rien. Elle l'avait ensorcelé.

Leur fougue crût encore et il se recula pour commencer à retirer leurs vêtements avec des mouvements brusques. Il lut une hésitation dans son regard avant qu'elle ne cède, comme toujours face à lui. Ils se déshabillèrent avec empressement. Leur temps était compté. Ils ne savaient pas quand un garde passerait, ils ne savaient pas s'ils se reverraient, ils ne savaient même pas s'ils survivraient à cette nuit et leur étreinte parjurieuse. Alors ils se laissèrent consumer par leur passion. Par ce que c'était une véritable passion viscérale qui les liait. Ils se rejoignirent enfin peau contre peau alors qu'il la défiait encore et encore du regard et que son nom passait encore et encore d'entre ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa, la toucha, la lécha, voua un culte à son corps.

« Draco, Draco, Draco…soupirait-elle désespérément.

\- Dis-le ! » Grogna-t-il à son oreille alors qu'elle gémissait encore dans la sienne.

Il continua à la caresser, la faire sienne dans son plaisir jusqu'à ce que le sien s'éveille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez dur pour s'enfoncer dans ses chairs, à même le sol répugnant qui avait vu plus de morts qu'il ne pouvait en compter. Ses yeux se révoltèrent et ses mains se figèrent dans son dos.

« Dis le » ordonna-t-il après un deuxième coup de rein.

Elle cria de sa voix déjà cassée par les pleurs et il se mit vraiment, encore et encore et à aller-et-venir dans sa moiteur réceptive frissonnante.

« Dis-le ! » exigea-t-il de nouveau alors qu'il lançait un nouvel assaut en ramenant une de ses jambes sur son épaule.

Elle se mit à hurler et gémir, pleurer même, alors qu'il sentait dans tous ses muscles la jouissance monter. Alors il frappa davantage, s'enfonça aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait alors qu'elle frémissait et convulsait autour de lui, alors qu'il se sentait en elle, là où ses muscles internes et chauds serrait son propre plaisir.

« Dis-le ! »

Elle se brisa.

« Je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi. Je t'appartiens, je t'aime. Je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi, je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi, rien qu'à toi... » Se mit elle enfin à répéter, inlassablement, alors que son corps les emmenait tous deux à l'orgasme.

Par ce qu'elle lui appartenait, à lui Draco Malfoy et à personne d'autre. Surtout pas au singe qui croyait être son âme sœur. Elle était sienne.

« Je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi. Je t'appartiens, je t'aime. Je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi, je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi, rien qu'à toi... Je t'aime. »

Sienne.

Ronald Weasley était au comble de l'inquiétude et tremblait de détresse. Il pensait à ce que sa pauvre Hermione, la lumière de sa vie, pouvait subir en ce moment. Mais il tint bon du mieux qu'il le put. Pour elle, pour leur avenir et tout simplement pour lui sauver la vie. Il échangea un regard angoissé avec Harry et Neville et tous trois attrapèrent la main maigre de Dobby.

**_Crack._**

Ils arrivèrent dans l'obscurité d'un couloir désert. La nuit bien avancée servait de couverture à leur mission de sauvetage inespérée. Ron ne comprenait pas à quel moment tout avait foiré à ce point. Dès leur arrivée au Terrier, le samedi précédent, les choses s'étaient déroulées exactement comme Hermione l'avait prédit. Ils avaient laissé le week-end passer et écouté tout ce que Mrs Weasley avait à dire. Aucune de ses restrictions, menaces et autres chantages affectifs n'avaient pu les empêché de partir pour le quartier général le lundi à l'aube. Ils y avaient passé un jour et une nuit très instructifs. Le Trio d'Or était même allé dans le nouveau QG officiel de l'Ordre étant donné que la place Grimmaud n'était plus sûre avec autant de gardiens du secret. Grâce à Kreattur, ils avaient pu récupérer le véritable médaillon Serpentard, le horcruxe de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom que RAB avait volé au péril de sa vie.

Cependant et même aux périls des leurs s'étaient-ils retrouvés sans rien pour détruire. Alors dès le lendemain, et toujours sous les plans de Hermione, ils s'étaient tous trois rendus à Godric's Hollow. Ils y avaient fleuris la tombe des parents de Harry et trouvé l'épée de Gryffondor – comme la préfète le pensait - dans les ruines de sa maison d'enfance. Ils avaient même rencontré Bathilda Tournsac. Ce fut à ce moment que les choses avaient dérapées pour la première fois. La vieille femme était morte depuis seul Merlin savait quand, laissant sa dépouille au serpent de maudit de Voldy qui les avait attendus. Ronald Weasley avait légèrement été dépassé par les événements, mais heureusement encore une fois, son Hermione avait réussi à les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Ils avaient passés le reste de leur nuit à camper dans une forêt qu'elle avait jadis visité avec ses parents. Au petit matin du mercredi 31 octobre 1997, un patronus de Tonks les réveillait sous la nouvelle alarmiste de la prise d'assaut du QG et de la bataille qui y faisaient rage. Aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à le concevoir : ils avaient été trahis ! Lui aurait été d'avis d'immédiatement rentrer pour prêter main forte au combat si leur devoir n'avait apparemment pas été plus important. Sauf qu'après avoir détruit l'immonde collier, ils avaient de nouveau été sans priorité. Hermione avait alors parlé de ce symbole étrange qui ne cessait de revenir. Le triangle cerclé et barré calligraphié dans le livre qu'elle avait hérité de Dumbledore ainsi que dans des lettres rédigées par celui-ci. La coïncidence avait trouvé son point culminant sur la tombre d'un certain Ignotus Peverell. Même s'il n'aimait pas trop l'idée, il avait concédé à l'avis général et suivit Harry lorsqu'il avait affirmé que le père de Loufoca saurait leur apporter des réponses. Ronald s'était senti si frustré à l'idée de rendre une ''visite de courtoisie'' à leur amie pendant que tout le monde était en danger. Il ne savait même pas lesquels des siens étaient au front, lesquels étaient blessés ou pire…Ron était un homme d'action qui préférait suivre ses impulsions parfois trop brusques plutôt que de se sentir inutile. Il avait été élevé pour agir et participer. Il était prêt à donner de sa personne pour la communauté. Être à couvert pendant que les autres le protégeait ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il ne supportait pas non plus d'être tenu à l'écart. Heureusement que son Hermione adorée était amoureusement à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter ou laisser quiconque s'en approcher.

Ce ressenti agressif qui le tenait était éventuellement une manifestation de son besoin d'attention ou les prémices du complexe du héros qui atteignait déjà son ami, mais il ne voulait pas être de ceux qui se rongent les ongles dans l'ombre. C'était une chose que le Trio d'Or partageait, leur besoin d'action et de justice. L'inquiétude les envahissait lorsqu'ils avaient frappés chez Lovegood, ce qui pouvait expliquer leur manque de méfiance face à l'absence de Luna ou les excentricités de son père pour cacher son embarras. Si seulement... Ron Weasley regrettait amèrement de n'avoir su la protéger. Il se fichait un peu qu'elle ait obtenue les réponses qu'elle cherchait dans cette version du Conte des Trois Frères, ce qui était important était le fait qu'elle soit tombée aux mains des Rafleurs venus les attaquer. Ils avaient réussi à fuir encore une fois grâce à elle mais lorsque les Mangemorts les avaient rattrapés, elle s'était presque sacrifiée pour eux ! Le rouquin sentait depuis une colère chaude lui parcourir les veines. Il en voulait à Xénophilius Lovegood de les avoir dénoncés, il en voulait même à Luna pour s'être faite capturée. Il en voulait aux monstres qui l'avaient emmenée, à Voldemort en personne et tout ce qu'il représentait pour la persécuter. Il en voulait à Hermione pour les avoir sauvés et à Harry pour l'avoir laissé faire. Mais il s'en voulait surtout à lui-même de ne pas avoir su la protéger. Elle était son pilier, une femme extraordinaire et brillante qu'il se devait de préserver. Sans elle, leur quête ne pourrait pas continuer, ne pourrait pas exister. Ils n'auraient même pas survécu au filet du diable bien des années plus tôt si elle n'avait été là pour les guider. Alors il ferait tout pour la sauver. Il ne savait pas comment Neville avait eu toutes les informations nécessaires pour sauver Luna et son Hermione, mais il lui en serait reconnaissant pour très longtemps s'ils réussissaient.

Au signal de Harry, ils passèrent en formation et s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs sous les indications de Dobby. Ils neutralisèrent efficacement et en silence tous les gardes qu'ils croisèrent. Il se sentait chanceux – ce qui était peut être lié à la gorgée de Félix Félicis qu'il avait bu avant de partir. Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure avancée. Ces porcs devaient avoir grassement fêtée la prise de leur ancien QG et tous les morts qu'ils avaient semés. Le sang battait dans ses tempes bruyamment alors que l'adrénaline le poussait à ignorer son angoisse pour continuer à avancer en direction des cachots. Il se fichait éperdument des raisons techniques qui leur permettaient de se trouver au domicile même de leur ennemi sans que celui-ci ne soit au courant, c'était les détails qu'avaient mis au point Harry et Neville grâce aux informations de celui-ci et l'aide de l'ancien elfe de maison des lieux. Son esprit ne se concentrait à présent plus que sur l'essentiel. Il espérait qu'il en était de même pour ses deux camarades avec qui il avait partagé le fond de la fiole de potion.

« N'oubliez pas, on doit faire extrêmement rapidement. Dès que nous allons entrer dans les sous-sols, des alarmes vont se mettre en route. On aura exactement une minute et trente-cinq secondes avant que les Mangemorts ne rappliquent et nous coincent, réexpliquait Neville. Hermione devrait être au premier niveau dans une cellule sur la gauche et Luna se trouve juste en dessous.

\- Je viens avec toi en bas, il devrait y avoir des prisonniers d'aujourd'hui. On doit pouvoir libérer le plus de personnes possible, reprit Harry.

\- La priorité est de ramener les filles, mais on fera tout ce qu'on peut. Une minute et trente-cinq secondes, c'est tout ce que nous avons. »

Les trois garçons et l'elfe acquiescèrent gravement.

« Dobby va aller avec messieurs Harry Potter et Longdubas pour les ramener au cottage sûr et revenir pour amener monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger. Dobby ne faillira pas. »

Après un nouvel hochement de tête collectif, Harry leva sa baguette pour donner le signal. Une minute et trente-cinq secondes était un délai incroyablement court. Tellement que des sueurs froides les envahissaient.

« _Bombarda !_ »

Top départ. La lourde porte renforcée céda et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'humidité froide des cachots du Manoir Malfoy. Aussitôt un son plus strident qu'aucun cri que Ron Weasley n'avait entendu dans sa vie retentit. L'ignorant, il se contenta de continuer à courir le plus vite possible en cherchant frénétiquement des yeux la cellule sur sa gauche où Hermione serrait retenue. Son cœur était lourd et assourdissant dans sa poitrine, il avait l'impression que tout son corps tremblait sous la menace de leur échec. Mais il savait que ses doigts étaient fermes sur sa baguette, par ce qu'il ne doutait pas. Il la sauverait. Peu importait les risques ou les chances, il la sauverait coûte que coûte. Il en était certain.

Vingt-sept secondes. Ronald ne savait pas où en était les autres mais gardait confiance et se concentrait sur sa propre mission. Il ne faisait même plus attention à l'agitation qui régnait dans l'atmosphère glacée de l'alerte continue du charme du Cridurut(1). Seul son objectif l'animait : il était de sa responsabilité à lui de trouver et ramener Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Il allait la sauver.

Quarante-deux secondes. Le Gryffondor élimina trois cellule de plus et s'enfonça encore sur sa gauche vers un nouvel alignement de barreaux. Ron était dégoûté de parcourir l'étendue des galeries de cages qui fondaient le manoir. Tout était répugnant chez les Malfoy, absolument tout. Mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation. Hermione, où était-elle ?

Cinquante et une secondes. L'illumination. Là !

« Hermione ! cria-t-il. _Bombarda Maxima_ !»

L'immense porte de grille et de bois fut balayée par le souffle de l'explosion et une silhouette féminine se révéla dans le fond de l'alcôve.

« Hermione tu es là, merci Merlin ! Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant à la hâte.

\- Ron?! C'est impossible..? C'est toi qui..

\- Oui ! Aller dépêches toi, on doit y aller !

\- Oh ! Ronald ! Comment est-ce que vous...

\- On n'a pas le temps Mione, il faut qu'on court. Maintenant ! Ajouta-t-il en attrapant sa main. Tiens, ta baguette, je l'ai gardé après qu'elle soit tombée dans la forêt.

\- Et les autres ? Il y a Luna aussi, et tous les..!

\- Pas le temps, les autres s'en chargent !

\- Qui est là ? Vous êtes fous d'être venus, et si...

\- Hermione ! La coupa-t-il. On verra tout ça après, on doit juste courir pour l'instant ! »

Une minute et six secondes. Ronald était à la limite de l'apoplexie. Maintenant qu'il tenait dans sa grande main celle de Hermione, qu'elle était à ses côtés et en vie, le bonheur de l'avoir retrouvé paralysait sa capacité à tenir la crainte à l'écart et progressivement l'assurance de l'élixir dorée s'estompait dans sa conscience. Pourtant, il se refusait à arrêter. Il ne pardonnerait à personne, même dans la mort, s'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'échapper d'ici et la ramener. Il ne pouvait pas laisser qui que ce soit les capturer maintenant alors qu'ils étaient déjà allé si loin. Son angoisse remontait avec une puissance écrasante et seul l'espoir de s'en sortir et sa détermination à la sauver permettaient à son corps d'enchainer les foulées toujours plus vite. Son souffle oppressé écrasait son torse et lui faisait tourner la tête, mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

Une minute et dix-neuf secondes. Il atteignit enfin les escaliers, Hermione sur ses talons, seulement pour entendre les cris et pas précipités des Mangemorts alertés au-dessus de lui. Que faisait Dobby ?

« _Repulso !_

_\- Stupefix ! _»

Les sorts jaillirent de leurs baguettes au même instant et percutèrent les premiers gardes qui descendaient. L'urgence les prenait comme l'ultime espoir de s'en sortir. Le temps était presque écoulé, les ennemis étaient déjà là et leur porte de sortie ne daignait apparaître. Ronald commença à douter et craindre pour leurs vies.

« Hermione ! Ron !

\- Harry ?! Mais vous êtes fous, comment on sort d'ici ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec Dobby ? C'était trop dangereux !

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser derrière, reprit le héros. _Expelliarmus _! Venez, ça sera plus sûr un peu plus bas ! »

Une minute et vingt-huit secondes.

« Dobby ? S'enquit la préfète en chef.

\- Oui ! Lui répondit le roux, c'est lui qui nous a fait entrer, on doit encore l'attendre pour sortir !

\- Par les caleçons de Merlin, Dobby où es-tu bonsang ?!

\- Ils arrivent ! Alerta Hermione.

\- Vous ne m'échapperez pas ! Hurla soudainement la voix folle de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! _Incarcerem _!

\- _Protego_ ! Réagit Harry.

\- Vous n'avez aucun moyen de sortir d'ici ! _Stupefix _! Bande de petits rats répugnants ! _Crucio ! Crucio ! Crucio !_

_\- Protego Totalum !_ Crièrent-ils en cœur.

\- Dobby !

\- Harry Potter monsieur ! Dobby est là !

\- Sales vermines, je ne vous laisserais pas ! _Avada Ked..._

\- Allons-y !

\- Prend ça ! Lâcha alors Bellatrix en lançant un poignard.»

Une minute et trente-cinq secondes.

**_Crack._**

Lourdement, ils s'effondrèrent sur l'herbe humide de la cour de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Ils avaient réussis ! Toujours essoufflé et transi de l'excitation de la confrontation et du stress du sauvetage, Ronald Weasley enlaça enfin comme il le voulait sa bienaimée qu'il avait réussi à ramener en sécurité. Il avait réussi. Il n'écouta pas Harry crier la mort de Dobby par la lame que cette tarée de Lestrange avait lancée. Il serra juste son corps de toutes ses forces, de toute l'intensité de son soulagement et de son amour. Son visage était rougi des larmes qu'elle avait dû verser pendant les dix longues heures où elle avait été aux mains de l'ennemi. Qui savait ce que toutes ces pourritures de Mangemorts avaient pu lui faire ? La haine que Ron ressentait à l'égard des forces des ténèbres n'était rien face à ce qu'elle aurait été si il n'avait pas pu la récupérer assez bien portante. Il voyait les bleus, coupures et blessures diverses sur les zones découvertes de sa peau mais préférait penser qu'il ferait tout pour qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise plus jamais.

Ronald Weasley n'en avait pas conscience, de la lueur triste dans les yeux de sa femme parfaite qui ne l'était pas tant que ça. S'il n'avait pas été aussi amoureux et transporté par le torrent d'émotions soulagées qui le tenait, peut-être aurait-il pu. Peut-être aurait-il interpréter la fièvre de son corps autrement. Ou encore ses rougeurs pour de la culpabilité, ses larmes pour de la honte, ses bleus pour des suçons. Mais il était arrivé à temps pour la sortir de son emprisonnement, juste après qu'elle se soit réveillée, seule, la clef de sa cellule dans la main. Le timing avait été trop parfait. Aussi impeccable qu'était la conscience de Ron qui retournait les baisers heureux de celle qui serrait un jour sa femme et la mère de ses enfants. Il la tint fermement contre son torse et la porta même à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle pleurait et hoquetait, sûrement sous le choc des tortures qu'elle avait subi et le contre coup de leur échappée in extremis. La pauvre. Ronald Weasley la porta jusque dans un lit, lui promettant encore et encore qu'il ne laisserait pas une telle situation se reproduire et la sauverait toujours. Il la borda jusqu'à ce que ses poings qui l'agrippaient désespérément ne se détente et qu'elle s'endorme en murmurant son prénom.

Le soleil se levait et apparaissait enfin au loin au-dessus de la mer agitée lorsqu'Harry Potter passa le seuil de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Ses genoux et ses mains étaient couverts de terres et son visage trahissait sa peine. Neville Longdubas le regarda passer rageusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs hirsutes et vint lui taper sur l'épaule. Malgré la mort de Dobby et de celles de nombre de combattants lors de l'attaque de la veille, l'aurore de ce 1er Novembre n'était pas si mauvaise. Ils avaient sauvé des vies. Harry avait tout fait pour permettre au plus de prisonniers possible de s'évader. En plus de Luna Lovegood, Ollivander le fabriquant de baguettes et Gripsec le gobelin qui partageaient sa cellule, une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes, dont des membres de l'Ordre capturés le jour même, avaient pu revoir la liberté. C'était pour ce genre d'actions inconsidérés mais altruistes que les gens continuaient de croire en l'espoir de Harry Potter. Une trop grande part de la notoriété du héros était le fruit de la légende urbaine qu'avait créé la mort première du mage noir, mais l'homme qui aujourd'hui incarnait la rébellion était digne d'être suivis, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Son refus d'être celui que l'on attendait, son caractère naturellement humble et son infatigable tendance à se sentir responsable de tous les malheurs de la guerre faisaient de lui celui qu'on voulait soutenir. Harry tourna ses yeux verts fatigués vers lui et Neville lui fit un petit sourire encourageant. Il savait que son ami n'avait pas envie d'entendre le moindre mot sur les résultats de leur entreprise. Même si la majorité survivait, chaque perte était une perte de trop.

William Weasley arriva alors de la cuisine et leur proposa un thé à chacun. Les trois hommes s'installèrent donc autour de la table à manger. Neville observa les cicatrices encore boursouflées qui lacéraient le visage du propriétaire des lieux. Ces marques étaient des blessures lourdes à porter. Bill lui adressa un sourire déformé et souffla, comme pour relâcher la pression.

« Eh bien, commença-t-il. Ce fut une longue journée. »

Les deux adolescents hochèrent simplement la tête.

« Je suis vraiment épaté par ce que vous venez d'accomplir. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse infiltrer le Manoir Malfoy... Et en sortir vivant ! Continua-t-il sur un ton enjoué. Avec des otages importants, et sans subir de dégâts supplémentaires ! Votre mission officieuse a été un réel succès. Je pense que personne n'y aurait cru. Vous allez sûrement vous faire engueuler par Maman à cause de la prise de risques, mais nous ne pouvons que nous réjouir. C'était du bon boulot les gars.

\- Il y en avait encore...

\- Et il y en aura toujours Harry. C'est la guerre. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, mais chaque personne que vous avez aidée cette nuit est une vie qui ne terminera pas dans ces cachots immondes. »

Le Survivant attristé baissa la tête et attrapa sa tasse fumante. Il aurait plutôt préféré parler des raisons ayant conduites à la chute de la place Grimmauld. Il s'agissait tout de même de son héritage de Sirius et quelqu'un, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix l'avait trahi. C'était un poids colossal qui leur pesait à tous et qu'ils préféraient taire pour le moment.

« D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que tout ça a été possible ? Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu réussir en si peu de temps et quasiment sans aucune préparation.

\- Dobby était l'elfe des Malfoy, il connaissait le manoir. Pour tout le reste, Neville semble avoir reçues toutes les informations mais persiste à ne pas vouloir en partager la source. Il nous a retrouvés lorsque Hermione s'est faite...

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Bill en fronçant des sourcils. »

Neville ressentit un instant de malaise à voir ses amis de confiance le regarder avec méfiance. Il avait promis pourtant. Lui-même n'avait pas tout à fait saisit comment tout cela était possible. Ce jour-là, il commençait à paniquer de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de sa Luna et était parti faire un tour. Comment aurait-il pu s'attendre à voir cette personne apparaitre à ses côtés ? Elle lui avait expliqué avec précision ce qu'il devait faire, comment et en combien de temps, s'il voulait sauver celle qu'il aimait et les autres prisonniers. Tout cela contre l'unique prière de garder le secret et surtout, d'y arriver.

« Comment as-tu su ce qu'il fallait faire Neville ? Retenta Harry.

\- Pourquoi te taire ? Reprit Bill.

\- J'ai juré.

\- A qui ?

\- Je lui ai promis que je ne dirais rien à son sujet, je suis désolé.

\- Tu ne sais même pas comment ces informations sont tombées entre ses mains ?

\- Je dois reconnaître que ton informateur mystère a fait énormément pour nous, mais comment est-ce que tu savais que tu pouvais le croire ?

\- C'est fou mais...Luna m'avait dit avant que je la quitte sur les quais de faire confiance au messager qui viendrait. Je n'avais pas compris, mais c'est Luna, elle a toujours raison. Alors même si j'étais dubitatif, quand elle est venue me voir...

\- Elle ? L'interrompis Harry. »

Neville Longdubas n'était plus le garçon maladroit et empoté d'antan. Celui qui avait besoin d'un rapeltout pour ne pas oublier de s'habiller le matin. Il était devenu un lion de Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur. Il était un homme sur qui l'on pouvait compter, aimant, bon et juste, qui donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour parvenir à ses buts. Mais…il avait toujours eu énormément de mal à garder les secrets. Il perdit un peu son calme alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues sous l'embarras.

« Oui, elle. Voilà c'est une fille ! Ne m'en demandez pas plus, s'il vous plaît. Je lui ai promis. »

Les deux autres hommes le regardèrent avec sérieux. Il soutint successivement les airs critiques de l'aîné Weasley puis les yeux suppliants de son camarade. Ils finirent par se résigner à lui faire confiance. De toute façon, cette personne avait prouvé son honnêteté par la véracité de ses propos. Elle avait été d'une grande aide.

« Elle était sincère » ajouta simplement Neville.

Ainsi s'acheva ce mercredi 31 Octobre, jour marqué de réussites et d'échecs pour tous. À l'aurore de la fête des morts, tous avaient des raisons de se réjouir comme de pleurer. Dans le manoir Malfoy beaucoup de soldats furent punis pour leur incompétence et leur négligence qui avait non seulement permis une intrusion mais aussi la fuite de prisonniers. Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ôta que quelques vies, encore satisfait de la prise de la place ennemie la veille. De plus les otages spéciaux du troisième sous-sol n'avaient pas été relâchés. Draco Malfoy put aisément cacher son soulagement et son implication dans l'évasion brillamment réussite. Même si le plan qu'il avait mis au point pour permettre à Granger – et Granger uniquement - de s'en tirer n'avait pas été appliqué, il était soulagé qu'elle soit sauve, tant pis s'il s'en sentait humilié. Tant pis si elle était maintenant avec Weasley. Ce dernier put donc passer sa journée au chevet de la belle, à la consoler et la chérir. Neville attendit que Luna se soit remise avant de l'escorter – et de rester - jusqu'à chez elle pour qu'elle retrouve son père. Bill Weasley fit de nombreux allers et retours entre les différentes places fortes de l'Ordre pour s'assurer que chaque évadé ait une place sûre où rester. Il géra au mieux l'effervescence d'après bataille ravivée par l'annonce du succès de Harry pour que celui-ci puisse profiter d'un peu de calme et de repos avant d'être assaillis de toutes parts. Le garçon qui a survécu était certes soulagé mais rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il lui restait encore à accomplir. Il voulait prendre Gringotts depuis des semaines et avait maintenant une chance de transformer cette étape encore floue à définir en une occasion à saisir. Il leur restait des Horcruxes à détruire et le pire mage noir du siècle à vaincre avant qu'il ne puisse réellement croire en la paix. Harry décida qu'ils partiraient le surlendemain.

La journée fut exceptionnellement belle. Le ciel était dégagé de ses brumes malheureuses et le soleil perçait haut grâce au vent froid et puissant qui soufflait sans discontinuer. C'était un courant strict et dur, mais pour tous il apporta un renouveau d'inspiration et de soutien pour toutes les épreuves qui étaient encore à venir.

* * *

*Parjurieux(/se) : qualificatif d'un parjure. J'ai conscience que ce mot n'existe pas.

(1) « Le Charme du Cridurut est un enchantement servant à alerter si une personne pénètre dans une zone protégée par le sort. » Le Wiki Harry Potter.


	12. Chapitre X

**Nda :** J'ai du mal à écrire. **REVIEWEZ.**

**[Edition : 01/02/2016]**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Home Sweet Home.**

_Il faut une vie pour apprendre et un instant pour oublier._

_Ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse ? Je me trompe toujours, c'est amusant._

_L.L~_

«** D'autres choses peuvent nous changer, mais nous commençons et finissons avec la famille. **»

Anthony Bront

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" – Green Day

**-On-**

Oser soutenir un lendemain de plus fut dur. Il était à peine sept heures lorsque ma mère vint me réveiller. D'habitude, elle attendait au moins dix heures pour dire que j'avais trop dormis. Je m'extirpai douloureusement de mes couettes chaudes et me dépêchai de m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Je descendis ensuite à la cuisine où mon père prenait gravement son petit déjeuné. Je me servis un grand bol de café au lait, sans sucre, et m'attablai à leurs côtés. Je n'oubliai pas bien sûr de les embrasser chacun sur une joue en passant. Une fois posée, j'avalai quelques gorgées amères et douces avant de marmonner mes salutations matinales. Il me fallut une tartine de beurre de plus pour répondre à l'air si préoccupé de mon père : il portait sa tête des mauvais jours. Ce réveil inhabituel et procédural annonçait une conversation sérieuse, de mauvaises nouvelles, des sujets matures et importants. En effet, Papa se racla la gorge et commença à m'expliquer que c'était la guerre dehors. J'arrivais à l'oublier.

« Tu es grande Malvina, tu es presque une adulte. Tu es majeure et je pense qu'il est maintenant essentiel que tu saches. Je pense que tu as la maturité de comprendre avec sérieux la situation. »

Il me scanna avec insistance pour s'assurer que j'étais pleinement alerte et à l'écoute puis reprit après cette courte emphase. Mon père avait toujours été un bon orateur.

« La Communauté Sorcière croule sous une guerre civile et la crainte d'un coup d'état. Au ministère, les choses sont chaotiques. Les Mangemorts s'en prennent aux employés et m'ont même approché pour connaître ma position. En tant que Sang Pur, je les ai seulement rassurés de la neutralité qui suit notre nom et qui nous a toujours sauvés. Mais à la vérité je suis déjà engagé Malvina. Tu dois comprendre par-là que je collabore avec l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai joins leurs forces et leurs causes. Tu te rends bien compte j'espère de ce que ça implique ? »

Son regard bleu presque électrique brillait solennellement et j'acquiesçai en fermant mon visage à toute expression autre que celle de ma concentration.

« Oui Papa.

\- A partir de maintenant, notre famille pourrait être considérée comme traîtresse à son sang, par les extrémistes qui soutiennent la milice des Ténèbres. C'est un statut extrêmement dangereux dans le climat actuel des choses. C'est un secret qui ne doit jamais, au grand jamais, atterrir dans les oreilles des mauvaises personnes. Tu sais ce qu'est un secret et ce que le garder à l'abri implique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Papa. »

Je savais ce qu'était un secret et les sacrifices qu'il incombait pour le garder. Je le savais bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le concevoir.

« Bien, reprit-il. Hier, le quartier général de l'Ordre a été pris d'assaut par les Mangemorts. Je suis un membre extérieur, ma prise de partie n'est pas officielle et devra rester discrète. Je deviens donc un membre clé investit au Ministère de la Magie. Dorénavant, il va falloir que tu redoubles d'attention toi aussi, ma fille. Tu dois prendre soin de toi et de ce que porte notre nom maintenant. »

C'était sa manière de s'excuser de l'implication et de me prouver son amour. Il se battrait pour l'égalité, pour un pays sûr dans lequel assurer mon avenir. Il était un homme bon, résolu, qui ferait tout pour que ma vie soit bonne à son tour.

Nous terminâmes nos petits déjeuners dans un silence entendu et confiant.

« Ton père et moi sommes très sérieux Malvina. »

J'acquiesçai de nouveau, prouvant ma compréhension et me levai pour regagner ma chambre.

Ils me faisaient vraiment confiance, comptaient réellement sur moi. Et moi, lâche et embuée que j'étais, je me rapprochais des mauvaises personnes, flirtais avec elles. Sans même savoir quelle était ma place en tant que Serpentard au contact des Mangemorts ou fille de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, j'agissais juste de ma propre initiative. Je jouais. Contrairement à ce que je laissais paraître, j'étais au courant d'un certain nombre de choses qui se déroulaient. J'avais, bien des jours plus tôt, promis l'espoir à Luna Lovegood. En échange de son silence, j'avais donné à Neville Longdubas absolument toutes les informations utiles, tout ce que j'avais pu _voir_ dans l'avenir de la fille qu'il voulait sauver. J'avais juste été un témoin anticipé des scènes lui redonnant la liberté et les lui avais décrites avec toute l'exactitude dont j'étais capable. Je n'en savais pas plus et mon implication serait tenue cachée. Encore un secret que je détenais. Il y avait aussi ce que Pansy m'avait confié par lettre. Je pourrais dès mon retour à Poudlard être amenée à m'enrôler dans les forces des Ténèbres. Et je comptais bien y prendre part. C'était mon objectif. _Notre_ objectif.

Cependant, mon quotidien à la maison était d'une sobriété insoutenable. J'exécrais ces journées interminables et restrictives où la présence de mes parents m'oppressait. Pourtant il y avait des moments inestimables ! Des heures partagées dans la chaleur d'un bon repas, d'éclats de rires et d'émotions. De l'amour, de la joie, l'essence même du confort familial. La félicité d'être auprès des êtres aimés, le foyer m'ayant donné naissance. Des sentiments doux de tendresse et de réconfort. Le retour à la maison était merveilleusement douillet. Sauf que je transportais des confidences occultes derrière mes sourires repus d'amour. Je possédais une envie insatiable et clandestine couplée à une perversion dévorante. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de mon autre vie, mon autre moi. Mes autres moi : mon don, mes addictions, la Main que je tenais, mes actions, mes relations, la place sociale que j'occupais... Ils ne voulaient pas voir celle que j'étais hors de leurs étreintes et surtout, je m'en assurais. Ils ne voyaient pas que je vivais, que j'agissais, qui j'étais. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Mes masques étaient d'aciers et d'armures. J'étais emmurée dans les rôles que j'incarnais. Comme une déesse portant le nom de Dame.

Je n'étais pas comme les autres. Tous les autres. Non. J'analysais tout, classais tout pour voir le monde selon mes cartes. Un jeu entraînant où je pariais ma vie pour manipuler les destinées. J'étais à un niveau différent. Ils n'étaient que des sujets dans ma cour. J'avais déjà acquis le Joker, vous vous souvenez ? De moi, la Dame de Pique. Et dans mon Jeu, mon paternel prenait le Roi de Carreau. J'imaginais déjà quel As proche de moi pourrait me convenir au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ma Dame de cette couleur en était une certaine jeune Gryffondor, près du cœur de l'organisation, Hermione Granger. J'avais désigné pour Valet le héros, Harry Potter l'Élu lui-même. Je considérais la préfète comme plus importante, méritant une place de Dame avec ce que je prévoyais pour elle à l'avenir. J'avais ainsi dans ma main toute la famille royale du Carreau, de l'As au Valet, incarnant le côté lumineux de la scène.

Et dans l'ombre de mon Pique, le Roi était indéniablement Nott. L'As, en opposition au Carreau de la révolution, serait un membre de l'organisation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il me fallait m'y infiltrer et y positionner une carte face cachée. J'étais la Dame et avais décidé que le Draco Malfoy dont j'avais déjà tant entendu parler serait sûrement un personnage avec de l'importance. Déjà engagé dans les Mangemorts, je lui anticipais la place de Valet. Ou peut-être trouverais un autre personnage à manipuler ? Peu importait car ainsi une autre suite royale, celle du Pique, était également complète.

Je résumais ensuite le Cœur au couple Parkinson-Pringston. Bien que ceux-ci n'en aient probablement pas conscience – surtout Pansy – ils incarnaient la Dame de Cœur et son Chevalier servant, son Valet : la Rose et son Épée. Ma dernière Dame était Daphné Greengrass. Je lui donnais le Trèfle, comme quelque chose de hasardeux et de noir. Si je comptais également la gentille Luna Lovegood, j'obtenais un second Joker. Cette fille était trop perspicace pour que je ne lui tienne pas une place fondamentale. Dans la globalité, on pouvait ainsi comprendre comment je résumais mes cercles sociaux, tous les gens qui m'entouraient dignes de ma considération. J'analysais tout en fonction de ma Dame dans le monde que je voyais. Cet autre monde où nous régnions.

Mais cette conception euphorisante m'était bien trop dure d'accès de telle manière retenue par les contraintes familiales. Tout cela ne m'apparaissait comme rien de plus que le délire écœurant d'une démente. Le mauvais côté de l'amour débordant que je recevais. Et tout cela était un enfer à soutenir sans échappatoire. Accompagner ma mère, tous les jours. Discuter avec mon père, tous les jours. Forcer mon corps et mon esprit à agir convenablement, tous les jours. Sans mes addictions, à chaque heure du jour. Sans la moindre trace de substance, la moindre hormone de récompense traversant mes veines. Non, chaque jour, il n'y avait seulement que mon sang criant famine en manque de ses toxines.

Heureusement que la nuit, à l'abri des regards dans ma salle de bain, je pouvais profiter avec la compagnie de l'obscurité, d'escapades dans mon paradis d'abandon. Comme ce soir-là, après cette journée ayant commencée par ces révélations étonnantes. Une journée éreintante à entendre me rappeler à chaque heure le sérieux de la situation. Le ministère, la guerre, les méchants, les gentils, mon père, l'importance, les responsabilités, blablabla... Finalement, j'allais me coucher directement après le dîner. Je rentrai dans mes couettes après une autre soirée chaleureuse d'embrassades aimantes. Je me préparai à ce qu'allait être ma nuit, ma délivrance. J'attrapai le champignon magique que m'avait donné Luna – que j'avais soigneusement caché dans les replis de mon matelas – et en croquai un bout. Je l'avais démultiplié jusqu'à avoir une espèce de radis totalement sec, gros comme mon poing. A chaque fois que je le réduisais pour le ranger, puis l'agrandissais pour le consommer, sa concentration augmentait. Il se bonifiait à chaque usage. Je changeai l'eau de mon verre en vin et bu de longues gorgées acides pour faire passer le morceau que je venais de mâcher. Il ne me fallut qu'un verre et quelques minutes pour que je me sente partir dans le brouillard noir du sommeil et du Temps. J'entendais à mon oreille, me guidant vers mon propre au-delà, l'aiguille tournante de mon médaillon. Mon horloge, symbole de Chronos lui-même et seul repère réel dans ma folie. Ce son et la présence de ce pendentif était mon point d'ancrage à la réalité. Ma seule vérité. Je m'y endormis.

Quelques heures plus tard, je baillai largement et écartai de mes genoux le cahier qui m'avait servis de plan de travail en faisant disparaître les dernières traces de tabac dessus. J'avais effrité un bout de mon champignon et m'étais rendus compte que ce n'était pas mauvais à fumer. Je n'avais plus rien d'autre. J'étais désespérée. Je n'avais plus rien pour palier à mes désirs et me contentait de cette chose étrange. Mais tout était bon tant que je pouvais inhaler et sentir l'épaisseur rugueuse sur ma langue et dans mes poumons. Je me saisis donc du "join" au radis inconnu que je venais de rouler et m'enfermai dans ma salle de bain. J'ouvris ma fenêtre et m'assis sur la cuvette des toilettes en dessous.

«_ Incendio._ »

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je fumais. J'avais découvert à cette espèce de racine magique des propriétés sensorielles et euphorisantes étonnantes. Je tirai les premières bouffées particulièrement parfumées et finis par glisser m'adosser au sol. Je m'amusai des formes que prenait l'épaisse fumée dans l'obscurité relative de la pièce. Il était approximativement 3heures du matin, je lisais sur mon pendentif près de mon cœur. Je m'étais réveillée à cause d'un rêve perturbant et en état de manque. Je ne pouvais plus boire assez, je ne pouvais plus fumer assez. Mon esprit était enfermé dans mon corps, lui-même détenu dans cette cage insoutenablement dorée. Trop rares étaient les moments où je pouvais m'abandonner ainsi. Et mon corps comme mon esprit le réclamaient avec la force de mes addictions.

Alors assise dans le silence de la nuit, ignorant les spasmes de ma main droite et d'une de mes jambes, je continuais à absorber davantage de toxines. Je brûlais mes poumons de surcharges enflammées. A la seule lumières d'un quartier de banlieue paisible de Londres plongé dans la nuit perçant par la fenêtre, je m'isolai encore une fois dans un autre univers. Des courants d'air froids tombaient sur mon corps tremblant de dopamine. Je me prélassais enfin dans l'extase de la fumée épaisse comme un brouillard d'hivers autour de moi. Je me laissai oublier, replongeai dans le paradis brumeux de ma déchéance qui m'avait tant manqué. Elles étaient loin les journées du quotidien tortueux que je devais endurer. Ce quotidien qui me suivrait encore pendant des jours et des jours, rythmé sur la répétition d'instants déprimants. Je ne savais comment j'aurais pu tenir sans Elle.

« Malvina ?

\- Oui maman, j'arrive. »

Les journées passaient et se ressemblaient.

Les jours glissaient et se succédaient. Parmi eux, à chaque heure, il y avait ces moments de lassitude intense ou je n'avais plus envie de rien. Cet instant de malaise abattu où plus rien n'avait d'importance, où plus rien n'en valait la peine. La moindre action était une chose inutile flirtant avec ma souffrance. Bouger, manger, parler, jusqu'à respirer. Dans ces moments où je me repliais tant physiquement que mentalement sur moi-même, mes inspirations se saccadaient, se coupaient et s'entrecoupaient comme pour ne même plus consommer ni dépenser d'oxygène. Et malgré cette mélancolie flemmarde et intense, même pleurer nécessitait un effort émotionnel trop important. C'était comme si je portais une charge, un poids que je n'avais pas voulu lâcher pour continuer à paraître et qui avait fini par s'enraciner dans ma poitrine. Alors je ne savais même plus comment le relâcher. Seule une larme occasionnelle repoussée d'un œil fuyant fixé sur le vide flou, par un battement de cils, en venait parfois à perler sur une de mes joues. « Malvina ? Chérie ? S'il te plaît! » Non, non. Je ne voulais pas. Et si ça ne me plaisait pas ? Mais je n'avais pas le choix et mes membres s'activèrent, mon esprit se reconnecta. Encore une fois je ravalai ce poids encombrant pour me lever et poursuivre mon devoir. « Oui maman, j'arrive... »

Et les heures se répétaient. Il y avait ces questions, ces réflexions qui revenaient depuis une éternité. Immuables, répétitives, lassantes. Des souvenirs se mélangeaient avec le présent. C'était d'une récurrence progressive usante. Je contemplais ce qu'étaient devenus mes échanges quotidiens. Et je me voyais assise, face à un mur. Et le mur était blanc. Et je ne bougeais pas. Le mur ne bougeait pas. Il était blanc. Juste blanc. Juste devant moi. Juste un mur blanc.

« Malvina, tu peux m'aider à faire ça s'il te plaît ? Malvina, tu peux venir par-là mon cœur ? Malvina, est ce que tu peux faire ceci s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui maman. »

Et le mur était blanc.

« Malvina ? MALVINA ! Viens par ici, tu veux ? Malvina ! Est-ce que tu as regardé ça ? Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Malvina, n'oublies pas de rendre ceci à temps.

\- Oui maman. »

Juste blanc.

« Malvina, est-ce que tu as pensé à ceci ? Est-ce que tu as rangé ta chambre chérie ? Tu as fait tes inscriptions ? Et tes devoirs ? Il faudrait que tu travailles un peu plus... Ou sont les choses que je t'avais demandées de faire ? Tu as dit bonjour ? Fais attention !

\- Oui maman. »

Le mur ne bougeait pas.

« Malvina, il faut qu'on parle. Tu vas bien ? On se fait du souci chéri...Range ta chambre. Viens m'aider. Sois polie. Sois gentille. Fais ça. Regarde par là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Fais doucement. Parle moins fort. Regarde-moi quand je te parle. Penses à ton avenir. Sois à l'heure.

\- Oui maman. »

Le mur était blanc.

« Malvina ? Tu as rangé ? Tu as travaillé ? Tu t'es renseigné ? Tu y as pensé ? Tu l'as fait ? Malvina, tu peux venir m'aider à faire ça s'il te plaît ma puce ? Tu as rangé ? Tu as fait ci ? Tu as fait ça ? Fais ceci. Fais cela. Viens ici. Viens par là.

\- Oui maman. »

Juste blanc.

« Malvina. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Malvina qu'as-tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? Tu étais où ? C'est fini, tu as compris ? Ne va pas là-bas. Ne fais pas ça. Tu étais où ? Qu'as-tu fais ? Pourquoi ? C'est quoi ? Tu sens quoi ? MALVINA ! QUOI ? Tu as bu ? Tu as fumé ? Tu t'es drogué ? Qu'as-tu fais ? C'est qui ? Comment ? C'est fini. Tu as intérêt à m'écouter. Tu comprends quand je te parle ?!

\- Oui maman. »

Juste devant moi.

« Malvina, tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? Arrêtes moi ça tout de suite ! C'est dégradant. Tu as compris ? Tu as fait ça ? Tu as pensé à ceci ? Tu as rangé cela ? Pourquoi ? Ne répond pas. Tu es mal élevée. Une honte. Dépêches toi. Je suis déçu. Tu m'as déçu. Tu nous as déçus. Tu nous as trahit. Regardes moi. Tu fumes ? Tu bois ? Tu te drogue ?! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? Tu es désolé ? Tu ne dis rien ? Tu ne fais rien ? Tu étais où ? Tu as fait quoi ? Regardes moi ! Encore ? Mais pourquoi ? Avec qui ? C'est fini ! Tu as compris ? ENCORE ?! Malvina ? Encore ?! MALVINA ?!

\- Oui maman. »

Juste un mur blanc.

« Tu me rends malade » avait-t-elle dit un jour. Et derrière le mur, je voyais un orage, une tempête, une tornade, un typhon, l'apocalypse. Mais le mur était blanc. Il ne bougeait pas. C'était un mur. Juste un mur blanc…Je pétais sérieusement des câbles.

**_Ne vois-tu pas la tâche sur ce mur_**, me demanda-t-Elle plus tard. _Non_. « Malade..._ » _J'entendais encore sa voix qui résonnait dans ma tête, comme l'écho des vents acérés de l'orage de mes souvenirs.**_ Tu la vois. Comment est-elle ? _**_Blanc. C'est juste un mur blanc_, m'obstinai-je. **_Regarde mieux._** « Une honte...» Et sa voix claquait toujours en écho aux vents qui fouettaient ma mémoire. _Rouge_, hasardai-je.**_ Ouvre les yeux._**« Mal élevée... » Inlassablement, sa voix me giflait et griffait, la persistance de cet écho de vent destructeur. **_Noire_**, s'énerva-t-Elle. _Elle est noire.__** Comment est-elle ?**_ _Juste noire. _« Malade... »

Mais une autre voix dominait les échanges dans mon crâne. Les reproches de ma conscience n'étaient plus qu'un nouvel écho de la résonance. **_Non_**, chassa-t-Elle l'indésirable. _C'est une tâche noire_, compris-je alors. **_C'est le Pique._** _Ton Pique ? __**Notre Pique.**_ _Aides moi. Sauves moi. Vis pour moi_, la suppliai-je. **_Je suis là._** _Où ça ? __**Là**_, pointa-t-Elle. _Montres toi. __**Qui suis-je ? **_Me rappela-t-Elle. _Moi ? __**Nous.**_ _Qui ça ?_ Son sourire brilla dans ma conscience. **_« La Dame de Pique. »_**. Et je me sentais si bien dans ma folie…

Ainsi se déroulaient mes vacances. J'étais prise au piège par la contrainte que je me faisais porter tandis que ma Dame me permettait d'endurer les heures qui s'enchaînaient. Mais j'avais bien trop de mal à suivre la normalité des choses. Je voulais m'évader et ne plus penser à toutes ces questions, mes trahisons, mes défaillances. Elle ne voulait que mon bien, mon Roi de Carreau ne voulait que mon bien. Mais ce bien me faisait mal à leur insu. « On ne fait ça que pour toi, Malvina. Pour toi, uniquement pour toi » disaient-ils. Je me sentais assiégée par leur motivation et coupable de ne pas la partager. Leur dévotion me brisait. La culpabilité était le mal qui me rongeait en chacune de leurs affections. Alors à défaut de ne pouvoir la fuir, je l'endurais et la recréais en images, je la réinventais pour m'y adapter. Les jours passèrent encore.

Il y avait un Solitaire à la maison. Le jeu de billes. C'était une belle pièce de collection que mon père avait ramené de je ne savais plus où. Le large plateau circulaire était taillé et poli dans un magnifique bois d'ébène. J'aimais l'odeur du bois. Chacune des trente-trois billes posées dans leurs socles était faite et étiquetée d'un minéral particulier. Je retirai celle du centre, un cristal, et la fit rouler dans la sorte de gouttière qui marquait l'extrémité du support. Ce jeu était merdique et frustrant à souhait. J'avais envie d'une putain de clop. J'attrapai une boule verte – de la malachite - et la fit passer au-dessus d'une des centrales – une belle aigue-marine. Mon esprit faisait une fixette sur l'image d'une cigarette accompagnée d'une bonne bière et d'un joli pet. Je la conduis ensuite dans la zone acquise où elle roula vers moi, à cause du déséquilibre du plateau posé sur mes jambes entrecroisées en tailleur. Je visualisais chaque détail du rouleau industriel, le tabac compacté dans son papier blanc cerné de doré et d'orange. J'éliminai ensuite l'agate orangée avec la rubis trop terne à mon goût. Je voyais clairement son extrémité s'enflammer et la fumée s'élever de la combustion. Je croyais même en sentir l'odeur. J'essayai de me concentrer sur mes trois mouvements suivants mais mon esprit était bien trop distrait. J'observai mentalement une goutte de condensation de plus glisser le long de la bouteille de verre et s'ajouter au disque mouillé sous son cul. J'attrapai la bille d'opale - parfois nommée ''pierre du malheur'' ou ''gemme infâme'' - et l'utilisai pour effacer ce qui devait être une citrine. Et mon pétard, artistiquement roulé en un fin et long cône. La feuille vaporeuse laisserait apercevoir à sa base le cylindre de carton blanc et jusqu'à son extrémité à peine fermée d'une torsion, l'herbe à l'intérieur. J'inspirai profondément pour ignorer les battements envieux de mon cœur et mangeait l'améthyste avec la même opale lumineuse. Cette pierre était fichtrement belle avec ses reflets – ou bien étaient-se des filaments ? - arc en ciel. Particulièrement l'éclat rougeoyant dans la brume multicolore solide de la bille, il était envoûtant et attirant comme la promesse de l'étincelle qui consommerait mon roulé artisanal avant que celui-ci ne libère sa fumée douce et épaisse. J'en sentais presque le goût sur ma langue. Je fermai les yeux, fort, à plusieurs reprises et pris en main l'émeraude étrangement familière. Je me reconcentrai sur le jeu, le plateau, les pions, le roi. Non ! Des billes ! Il ne fallait pas que je pense à _lui_, que je ressente la douleur de son attaque encore vive dans ma chair. Ce n'était pas tout de partir la tête haute, il me fallait tenir mon rôle, ma Dame. Non ! Je n'avais plus le droit de m'abandonner. Je devais être mature et responsable. Saine et rationnelle. Observer les billes, les déplacer, calculer, avancer, me concentrer sur le calme, les couleurs, la texture des pierres entre mes doigts, la musique de leurs entrechoquements, une bille après l'autre, puis la suivante...

_PIING _fit cette putain d'opale en s'enfuyant de ma poigne. Par ce que mon corps en décidait autrement, lançant depuis cette main incertaine et traîtresse l'appel tremblant de mes envies. Je voulais fumer, la pensée m'obsédait, me rongeait nuit et jour. Je voulais fumer. Je n'avais pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit précédente, enchaînant des cigarettes aussi libératrices qu'insatisfaisantes, et mon corps me rappelait encore et encore ce à quoi j'aspirais. Mon esprit voulait s'égarer, se perdre encore et encore. J'avais besoin de fumer. Et je le sentais, le manque courant sous ma peau, coulant dans mes veines, court-circuitant mes neurones. Mais je n'avais pas d'échappatoire.

Je calai ma main droite sous ma cuisse et de l'autre essuyait les larmes de frustration qui s'étaient libérées de mes yeux sans mon consentement. J'inspirai profondément et repris de cette même main plus certaine la bille qui avait roulé près de mon genou. J'expirai et me forçai à penser par les billes, par mon prochain mouvement, par la victoire. J'expirai et forçai hors de moi mes idées de revanche, de manipulation et d'ivresse. Le temps passa, les billes cédaient mais mon corps ne se détendait pas. Il ne restait sur le plateau que trois billes. Un mouvement et cette opale problématique fut consommée par un onyx rutilant, une pierre aussi noire que mes envies secrètes. Un dernier mouvement et cet onyx alla rejoindre les trente-deux autres billes que j'avais éliminé. Je serais dans ma main la boule survivante. Dans une ironie douteuse les éclats verdâtres de la serpentinite me narguaient, comme pour me rappeler ce que j'étais ainsi que ma condamnation à garder les pieds sur terre encore un moment. Sept jours. Encore sept putain de longs jours à tenir. On pouvait dire que cela faisait déjà sept jours, qu'il ne me restait plus que sept jours, que je devais encore m'abstenir une _fuckin_ semaine. Mon cœur s'accéléra de nouveau sous l'assaut de ma détresse et je commençai à ventiler pour ne pas céder aux larmes. J'entrouvris ma bouche pour laisser passer l'air brûlant qui m'échappait avant de revenir. Je me concentrai sur ma respiration, tentant d'occulter tout le reste. J'éloignai précautionneusement le plateau de mes genoux pour le poser sur le sol et me serrai contre moi même sur mon lit. Je m'obligeai à respirer calmement, invoquai la paix du sommeil pour essayer de me détendre. Je me laissai aller progressivement, accueillant un noir libérateur que je sentais arriver.

« Malvina ! » Non, non, non ! Pas maintenant ! Ô désespoir. Mon cœur reparti à toute vitesse et mes poumons se remirent à convulser. Je portai mes mains à mon visage, griffai et enfonçai mes ongles dans mes joues gelées. Toute ma peau était froide, frigorifiée, mais je sentais les sueurs attraper ma chair. Je lacérai mon visage de haut en bas, savourant la douleur physique comme une distraction à mon manque handicapant. Mes masques, où étaient mes masques ? Je me concentrai sur la force de mes gestes tremblants, la force des blessures que je m'infligeai. Où était le masque adéquat ? Je le cherchai, il devait être incrusté juste là. J'ignorai tout le reste, me laissai être balayé par la déferlante de signaux contradictoires de souffrance et de satisfaction. J'adorai sentir mon épiderme céder sous mes doigts et les premières lymphes et gouttes de sang humidifier la déchirure, la rendant aussi sensible qu'une brûlure. Et je me calmai, après m'être défiguré encore une fois. Mes cheveux étaient depuis dix jours en permanence tirés et attachés avec soin pour qu'on ne remarque pas la différence de longueur. Je soignais mon apparence, j'avais même ressorti les lunettes que j'étais sensée porter au quotidien. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de les amener à Poudlard en début d'année mais il était vrai que leur meilleure place était sur mon nez. J'appréciais l'illusion de me réhabituer à avoir un champ de vision dégagé grâce à elles. Plus de masses de boucles indomptables qui cachaient mes yeux toujours floutés par mes consommations. Je voyais clair, sans substance dans mon système et mes fameux verres me permettaient d'enfin revoir les choses en grand – au sens propre - en corrigeant mon astigmatophagie*, ou hypermétrophagie*. Ou les deux, qu'importait. Le fait était que je pouvais surmonter mon état. Je focalisai toute mon attention sur ce détail anodin. L'existence de ma paire de lunettes était l'ancre qui me permit d'occulter mon manque. Une bouée de sauvetage plutôt.

« Malvina ?! » Je me relevai en silence, dépliant des membres enfin obéissants à mes ordres et couru dans ma salle de bain pour immédiatement soigner et cicatriser mes plaies. Je m'accrochai toujours à l'image de ces lunettes qui marquaient une Malvina libre de ses dépendances. Alerte et consciente. Bien. Pas la fille défoncée traînant dans les couloirs de Poudlard dans des états d'ébriétés pitoyables. Pas la Dame de Pique totalement psychotique, manipulatrice narcissique et mégalomane qui prenait possession de ma conscience. Non, j'étais Malvina Dore, la fille de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait en secret permis la libération de personnes importantes à la révolution. Je pouvais être une personne correcte. J'étais une personne correcte. Aimante et reconnaissante envers mes parents.

« Oui ! » criai-je à mon tour. Je plaquai de la poudre sur mon visage pour en cacher les rougeurs résiduelles et cernai mes yeux de noir. Je me _maquillais_ même – non mais allô quoi ?! - pour incarner la fille respectable que je devais être, que je deviendrai. Que j'étais ! Je passai finalement les lunettes pyramidant mon apparence soignée. Les branches ouvragées étaient de fines lianes argentées de fines baguettes s'enroulant entre elles, faites dans la même teinte que l'alliage d'argent et de cuivre qui créait la chaîne et le pendentif à mon cou. Elles étaient rondes, presque aussi rondes que celles de Harry Potter mais bien plus délicates. Hautaines et brillantes. Elles étaient parfaites, j'étais parfaite.

« Malvina, viens boire le thé avec moi, mon cœur. » Je persuadai mon reflet dans le miroir que je pouvais le faire et abandonnai une ultime contraction musculaire à la pièce. Je fermai la porte derrière moi. Il s'agissait d'un rideau que je baissai avec des mains méticuleusement débarrassées de tout résidu de peau. J'avançai comme vers un autre monde. C'était une entrée en scène, place à la représentation. Je m'éloignai ainsi vers les escaliers. « Oui maman, j'arrive. »

J'entendis étrangement l'écho de vieilles paroles – d'à peine deux mois – murmurées dans ma tête par le légendaire Choixpeau magique. _« Tu tiens tes masques en place avec des mains fébriles mais habiles. »_Oui, je les reprenais enfin en main mes masques. Je reprenais ma vie en main. Ce regain d'espoir et de motivation persisterait pendant les sept petits jours qui me séparaient de mon retour en terres maîtrisables. Je ne comptai pas faiblir. Sept jours et même plus, je le ferais. J'étais capable de tout ainsi : ne pas fumer, ne pas boire, ne pas partir en délire en imaginant mon entourage comme des cartes ou mes ennemis des pions. J'étais Malvina Dore, et je le ferais.

Sept heures. Ma putain de crise d'espoir méprisable avait durée sept heures pendant lesquels j'avais réussis à me faire croire que je pouvais me passer de mes envies et ignorer mes pulsions. Pour quoi ? Pour incarner la fille parfaite que j'étais censée être. J'avais à peine tenue sept petites heures. Assise sur mon oreiller, je me balançais d'avant en arrière en grelottant alors que mon corps bouillant transpirait de fièvre. Je me balançai comme ça pendant un long moment. Suffisamment longtemps pour faire une introspection de ce voyage mentale à ''_Esperate Mind''_. Je remontai mon analyse à tous les tournants de ma vie. Chaque épreuve qui avait été traversée par celle que j'étais. Chaque chose ayant conduit l'honnête Malvina Dore à devenir une dévergondée. Je passai mes heures sombres à ressasser encore et encore, broyer du noir en pensant aux échecs consécutifs de ma vie. Je vulgarisai mon existence avec des injures et des mots crus.

Qui étais-je ?

C'était des conneries ces putains d'histoire de binocles et de chignon haut. De force morale et autres espoirs de redditions. Je n'en avais pas la volonté, je ne voulais pas être ainsi. A la vérité, j'avais souffert avant de faire une poussée d'hormones et de soudainement devenir appréciable pour les normes sociales. J'avais souffert seule, honteuse et pitoyable pour ne plus être qu'une enfant dénigrée.

Oh oui j'étais fine, mais aussi grande et gracieuse, avec une poitrine on ne pouvait plus généreuse accaparant les regards lubriques répugnants de tous ces tocards qui m'avaient repoussée. Ce fut avec des gamineries de préadolescent que j'avais commencé à changer. Toute la gente masculine était devenu mon premier camp adverse. Noir contre rouge. J'étais les noirs. Puis vinrent toutes les salopes jalouses et horrifiées de voir mon corps et mon intelligence porter par mon être apparemment répugnant. J'avais de nouveau encaissé le rejet de toutes parts. Dans toutes les sociétés où j'ai déménagé, je subissais le même rejet d'autres personnes similaires aux premières. Ainsi vinrent les quatre couleurs différenciées et opposées, pour lutter contre des catégories de personnes. A la manière dont Granger avait dû être harcelée pour ses dents et sa touffe, ces connards m'avaient traité de crevette, par ce que j'étais petite et maigrichonne et de têtard en raison des énormes culs de bouteille que portait mon petit corps pendant bien trop longtemps. Il était hors de question que je redevienne cette fille minable. Celle qui a eu l'impression de n'être qu'une moins que rien grattant le sol des autres pour survivre. Et comme les ennemis se multipliaient de toutes parts en fonctions des milieux analogues, j'avais invoqué la hiérarchie des Cartes comme un tarot détraqué pour exposer chaque groupe de personnes : des ennemis placés en égaux aux Valets à sacrifier. Elle s'était réservée pour elle-même la couleur noire et quelque part sanguinaire du Pique ainsi que pour les gens que nous estimions les plus à même de contrer sa volonté. C'était au moment où je devenais dissociative. Lorsque j'avais commencé à grandir et analyser le monde pour y voir l'une des formes d'expressions que j'admirais le plus. Une poésie lyrique et symbolique inspirante. J'avais toujours apprécié la littérature enfant et plus particulièrement le théâtre. J'avais toujours été une petite fille modèle très éveillée et soit disant intelligente, une préadolescente cultivée se régalant de la _Comedia Del Arte_, des _Travaux d'Hercule_, ou d'_Antigone_. J'adorais particulièrement le _Mythe de Pandore_, la première femme. C'était ce _Moi_ là qui fut dégoûté de la société, celle que j'étais au moment de mon changement radical. De cette victime naïve des pressions sociales à la fille désabusée face à l'abandon, le rejet et la trahison des critiques continues. Les remarques insultantes quotidiennes que je recevais gratuitement m'avait brisée au point que je n'entende plus rien des mots de quiconque, mêmes les bons. Je n'avais pas été prête. Et je l'ai découverte, en moi. Celle qui se jouait du réalisme et possédait un monde à disposition. **_Elle_**. Au début je n'avais pas compris. J'étais jeune, encore trop immature lorsque j'ai pris la première claque. Je voulais jouer comme une enfant des écoles alors qu'autour de moi, les filles entamaient leurs mutations vers la femme tandis que mon corps poussait désordonnément. Mon cerveau, comme toujours, était en première ligne pour se rendre compte que j'étais un être répugnant. Je me sentais difforme. Les choses empirèrent, empirèrent, je me sentais de plus en plus loin. J'aurais pu sombrer à ce moment, déjà les vices m'attiraient. Mais j'avais subitement fait un bond en avant. En quelques mois tout ce qui m'entourait avait changé et les regards avaient quittés leurs dégoûts pour de la curiosité. J'étais la seule à trouver la situation écœurante. Puis je m'y suis habitué, j'ai dû comprendre quelque chose un jour et j'ai plutôt vu ce changement soudain comme une seconde chance. Je m'y suis affirmée. Je suis devenue _Moi_, j'ai encaissé, découvert et finis par expérimenter. J'ai joué. _Elle_ est née de mes résolutions et s'est affirmée chaque jour avec moi. Et j'ai compris que nous n'étions qu'un. Un être, une âme mais une conscience dissociative. J'imaginais que mon esprit possédait un reflet en lui-même. Si les esprits de tout un chacun pouvaient être représentés par un cristal uni, le mien serait un cristal séparé en deux, les deux faces internes du joyau divisé se renvoyant mutuellement leurs images. Un double dans la même entité. Une femme à deux têtes, comme sur une carte à jouer que l'on peut tenir des deux sens. Des esprits siamois, partageant le même complexe cérébral mais développant deux personnalités différentes s'influençant réciproquement. La Dame de Pique et moi : dissociatives, unies.

Ainsi, _Elle_ me tira vers le haut en intervenant de son caractère lorsque c'était nécessaire, avec la conviction et le détachement qui la représentaient. Elle n'était pas une victime, elle était devenue Maîtresse du Jeu. Nous étions une même unité, je suis donc devenue digne d'elle. J'ai appris à m'arracher au monde. Je suis passé par la méthode moldue. La cigarette a fait de moi une rebelle, la drogue une toxicomane et le spiritueux une alcoolique. Mais j'ai aimé ça, j'ai adoré hisser à sa psyché altérée. Grâce à elle, j'étais une reine, une Dame, j'avais appris à m'aimer malgré le rejet des autres. Ce n'était plus grave s'ils m'exécraient, je me contentai à moi même devenu deux – ou à nous même devenu un. Ce monde pourrit ne méritait pas mon attention, juste des persécutions. Ils n'étaient que des acteurs malgré eux. Des cartes dont je me permettais de soulever les destinées. J'avais quoi, entre quinze et seize ans à l'époque. Et maintenant à peine devenue femme j'étais rongé par les conséquences de mes choix. Je récoltais mes actions d'inconsidération par des moissons en putréfaction. J'étais cette Dame dans son monde mais lorsque la fille faible et lâche qui n'avait pas osée affronter ses craintes devenue dépendante me rattrapait...

Je continuai mon manège, allant et venant à un rythme continu. Je ne redescendais pas mais ma pseudo crise ne s'empirait pas au moins. Celle-ci était moins violente, moins puissante par ce que mon corps commençait à s'y habituer. Ce n'était pas tant un manque physique qu'une impression psychologique. Mais je ressentais une angoisse. Une angoisse froide et vicieuse qui me paralysait le corps dans des sueurs glacées intenables alors que ma fièvre me rendait faible. J'avais peur du noir et de la nuit, peur d'affronter la lune lorsque je ne pouvais me protéger derrière mes consommations. Elles me manquaient, c'était dur d'affronter mes peurs irrationnelles d'enfant – comme l'ombre sous mon lit - sans un agent défensif m'éloignant de ces futilités. Je bloquai subitement tout mon corps, tous mouvements, tous mes muscles pour retenir le cri qui remontait de mon torse, emprisonné dans ma gorge. Je comptais soixante-six secondes avant de commencer à manquer d'air et d'expirer lentement en reprenant mon oscillation fixe.

Que me restait-il ? Rien.

Rien que des regrets et le manque. Je n'avais plus rien pour survivre. J'avais trop perdue pour commencer à réparer mes erreurs. J'étais défaitiste et persuadée d'être déjà condamnée. Je n'avais même pas la volonté de me ressaisir et de prendre les armes. J'aurais voulu disparaître. Ne plus exister. Si je n'étais pas moi, pas nous, je ne mentirais pas à mes parents, ni trahirais quiconque. Sans moi et ma corruption mentale, tous auraient une vie meilleure. Inconsciemment, je me mis à prier. Je ne savais pas ce que je priais, peut être Merlin, Morgane ou même le dieu du cannabis. Je suppliais juste que l'on m'aide me sauve de moi-même. Je priais avec la certitude que cet espoir d'être secouru enfoncerait ma détresse et m'affaiblirait davantage. Personne ne me sauverait. Je ne pouvais compter sur personne. Car j'avais tourné le dos à tous ceux qui m'aimaient. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur mes joues et je les laissai. Je les laissai dégringoler mon visage et couler jusqu'à mon col. Par ce que je le méritais. Je les laissai pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elles imbibent mon vêtement et aient raison de ma conscience par l'épuisement.

Au secours.

Je fis un bond incroyable et tombai inexplicablement de mon lit lorsque le silence oppressant fut soudainement brisé par des coups. Je vrillai immédiatement mon regard sur ma fenêtre, source du bruit. Il y avait quelque chose de...

**_Toc toc toc._**

Ma pression et mon angoisse se dissipèrent quand je reconnus la forme d'un hibou. Qui pouvait bien m'envoyer un courrier à cette heure-ci ? Il était près de quatre heures du matin. Je me relevai, tanguante, et allai ouvrir un battant pour permettre au rapace de rentrer. Il s'écroula tout bonnement sur le parquet. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour outrepasser ma stupéfaction. Je ramassai ensuite le volatil par les ailes et le posai sur mon bureau avant de détacher la missive à sa patte. Il couina faiblement et s'endormit. Je détaillai ce hibou étrange d'un œil critique. Qui pouvait permettre à une telle chose de voler ? J'aurais presque dit qu'il était défoncé. Un instant...défoncé ?

Je me reportai rapidement au rouleau de parchemin et l'ouvris à la hâte. Cinq paires de chiffres étaient inscrites au milieu de la page, précédée de la mention ''appelle-moi''. Non…ce pourrait-il que ? Avec fébrilité, mes yeux descendirent jusqu'à la signature et je tombai sur les genoux. J'étais sauvée, j'étais sauvée ! Sentant enfin le poids de mon manque s'alléger, je retournai dans mon lit. Je me calai confortablement dans mes couettes et gardai près de moi cette lettre si prometteuse. Je sentais enfin le sommeil me rejoindre en réponse à mon soulagement. J'avais hâte, tellement hâte. C'était un numéro de téléphone moldu, français de surcroît. Je ne savais quel dieu avait reçu mes prières, mais il ne me voulait pas du bien. Avoir des nouvelles de cette connaissance particulière, - le fameux - Camille, n'était jamais une bonne chose. Cela signifiait soit que je lui devais quelque chose, soit qu'il avait besoin de moi. Et je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire laquelle des deux options était la pire. Ce mec était la quintessence de tout ce que mes parents trouvaient de mauvais chez une personne. Mais il m'avait attiré au-delà du raisonnable. C'était indirectement son influence qui avait fait de moi une junkie. Le désir de lui ressembler, d'attirer son attention, son affection. Il m'avait brisé sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était un manipulateur de la pire espèce, un sombre connard : irrécupérable. C'était un né moldu français qui avait su allier la magie à la technologie pour vivre dans son monde de dégâts et assurer ses divers stocks. Un univers de débauche palpitait autour de lui. C'était quasiment un criminel, il était interdit de séjour en Grande Bretagne. Le fait qu'il se manifesta à moi cette nuit-là était à la fois une mauvaise et une bonne chose. Seul l'appel que je lui passerais me permettrait de savoir ce qu'il me voulait exactement. Mais en tout ce qui consistait ou impliquait de la drogue, je savais qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour moi. Je fermai fort les yeux et me concentrai sur ma respiration pour l'alourdir et la rapprocher de celle du sommeil. C'était le meilleur moyen que je connaissais pour réussir à m'endormir sobre. J'avais tellement imité l'endormissement que j'arrivais presque à m'en convaincre moi-même. Je laissai mes souvenirs envahir ma tête et mon imagination les transformer jusqu'à prétendre qu'il s'agissait de rêves. Je me souvenais de la première fois que j'avais aperçu Camille au lycée, de notre premier baiser, notre première nuit. Et avant ça même, quand j'avais commencé à boire, à me droguer, à fumer. Quand ma vie avait commencé à virer de bord. Je replongeai totalement dans ma mémoire et la laissai défiler dans mes songes, la laissai passer comme l'histoire pathétique qu'elle était. Le lendemain promettait d'être intéressant. Et à bien plus de niveau que je n'aurais pu le penser.

.

Je venais d'avoir mes seize ans et grimpai dans la calèche ornementée me menant à l'internat de Beauxbâtons. J'arrivais en France pour ma cinquième année. Deux ans à peine étaient passés depuis, mais il me semblait avoir traversé des années de torrents et marées. Je revenais d'un espèce de tour du monde de quatre ans pendant lesquels j'avais enchaînés séjours de quatre à douze mois dans moins d'une dizaine de pays, suivant les affectations ministérielles de mon père. Je n'avais pas été dans un véritable établissement scolaire, recevais les cours par transplannage qu'une organisation Allemande dispensait à peu près tous les pays du monde, en envoyant des professeurs adaptés plusieurs fois par semaines en fonction des groupes d'études potentiels. Ainsi avais-je toujours évoluée au milieu d'autres enfants sorciers d'expatriés de toutes nationalités. C'était plus de trois ans plus tôt, en Côte d'Ivoire où le prix du paquet était terriblement dérisoire que j'avais commencé à fumailler avec quelques filles des cours et nos amis d'un lycée moldu français. J'avais continué partout où nous avions bougés, puis m'étais mise de fil en aiguille à voler des bières et autres bouteilles de vin dans le bar familial. Je traînais avec mes premières ''mauvaises fréquentations'' et rentrais tous les trois jours à la maison avec des yeux bouffis par les quelques verres que j'avais bus. Ma mère niait l'espèce de dépression qu'elle traversait à cause de moi et mon père, surmené entre ses inquiétudes pour moi, ma mère et le travail, n'arrivait même plus à fermer l'œil la nuit. Malgré les punitions à répétition, les conversations destinées à me raisonner et les remontrances censées m'impressionner, je persistais à continuer ce qu'ils m'interdisaient. Ils ne comprenaient pas leur erreur, même si je considérais qu'ils n'en avaient fait aucune sinon de me mettre au monde. Mais je ne leur en tenais pas rigueur. Qui sur cette planète avait demandé à être conçu ? Personne n'avait le droit de son engeance et l'on se devait juste de vivre, selon tout ce qu'il nous était imposé et les désirs propres que chacun nourrissait.

La première fois que j'avais touchée à ce qu'on appelle une drogue était en quelque sorte un hasard. C'était à la fin de mon séjour en Espagne, avant ma rentrée en France. Ce jour-là, en attendant le début de la représentation de mon club de théâtre, je grillai une cigarette à l'arrière du bâtiment pour fuir l'effervescence de nos coulisses de lycéens stressés par leur première représentation. Qu'elle n'avait pas été ma surprise de trouver une vague connaissance fumant un gros join dans le noir. Par suivisme certainement et peut être curiosité, j'avais décidé d'accepter la bouffée qu'elle me proposait. J'avais apprécié le goût, mais sans plus. Je trouvai à l'époque assez repoussants les yeux rouges et dilatés des fumeurs "d'autre chose que la cigarette". Quelle naïveté. J'avais continué ma soirée, retrouvant finalement mes amies avant d'aller me griser du sentiment merveilleux de puissance et de satisfaction que procurait le jeu sur scène, avec un public – constitué d'autres élèves et des parents - en contre bas. Le théâtre m'avait été essentiel pour édifier nos masques. D'autres anecdotes plus ou moins similaires étaient occasionnellement arrivées à mesure que je m'enfonçai dans l'enivrement, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve autour de fumeurs confirmés. Quand on m'avait demandé si moi, avec mes membres encore maigrichons et ma tronche de vierge effarouchée, j'avais déjà fumé, j'avais juste haussé des épaules en prenant ma place dans la ronde. L'air supérieur et indifférent alors que je rentrai littéralement dans le cercle des initiés au cannabis. Anyways et caetera, je m'étais retrouvée à tirer quelques barres de temps en temps, par ce que le goût n'était pas mauvais et les sensations agréables. Puis je m'étais rendu compte que j'aimais vraiment ça. A l'époque cependant je préférais encore l'alcool et découvrais les limites de sa tolérance pour mon corps en enchaînant les cuites. Je n'avais même pas réellement conscience d'être dissociative, mes visions du futur ou du passé n'étaient que des rêves incompris. J'appréciais juste l'idée d'une personnalité plus libérée lorsque je buvais. Quelle naïveté.

Pour en revenir au cœur de l'image, je pourrais considérer que l'erreur de mes parents fut de m'envoyer à ''sale bâton'' - comme disaient parfois ses étudiants – en demie pensionnaire. Mais comment auraient-ils pu savoir ? Nous gardions un très bon souvenir de la France. Après avoir commencé ma scolarité élémentaire à Londres – j'avais de mes sept à dix ans étudié dans un établissement de province française mêlant cours sorciers et moldus, jusqu'à obtenir mon BIEM(1) - revenir près de Paris plus de quatre ans plus tard était à la fois un choc et une révélation. Dès ma première semaine de cours, après qu'il m'eut bousculé dans un couloir en s'excusant simplement d'un regard sombre et éclaté, j'avais repéré la figure charismatique et ô combien condamnable de Camille. Il m'avait immédiatement intéressé, comme s'il s'agissait d'un coup de foudre à sens unique. Un peu comme avec Théodore en fait. Puis j'avais découvert comment attirer son attention alors qu'en parallèle, je me trouvais une cours et des fréquentations. Les choses s'étaient enchaînées d'une façon certes plus lente, mais analogue à mon intégration à Poudlard. Sale bâton mélangeait un certain nombre de classes sociales, allant de pimbêches à la Fleur Delacour, aux racailles sortit des quartiers politico-correctement nommés ''sensibles'' ou ''dangereux''. Je préférais bien plus ces derniers ou les quelques mecs déjantés et intelligents dont j'étais devenue l'amie. Devais-je préciser que ces fameux amis étaient également les connaissances de Camille qui m'avaient permis de m'approcher de lui ? Il était de deux ans mon aîné mais avait apparemment raté ses ASPICS. J'avais plus tard appris de sa bouche qu'il avait tout simplement décidé de ne pas y aller pour partir en vacances sur les Îles Caïmans avec des amis. J'étais fascinée de lui. Tous les jours, je me plaçais où il me verrait, passait dans les couloirs où il avait cours et rodait vers le fumoir pendant les récréations. Mon premier jeu malsain autour de lui avait ainsi commencé, mais il était trop tard lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il s'était juste distrait de moi. Vinrent ces deux semaines quelconque au milieu de l'année – à cause de la guerre, un attentat au Ministère Anglais, la résurrection d'un mage noir ou que m'en fichais-je - où mes parents étaient rentrés à Londres. Ces deux week end m'avaient permis de rester à l'école et de participer à ce qu'il s'y passait. Je me souvenais de la fête, l'ambiance de défonce régnant. L'alcool, les cigarettes et les joins à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, entre autres. Il y avait une fille, une amie à lui, Madeleine, qui séparait une montagne de poudre blanche en de petits rails symétriques. Les gens faisaient la queue et se relayaient avec leur billet de cinquante francs roulés en tube. Ils inspiraient leurs doses et partaient ensuite en lui laissant l'argent. Et Madeleine, entre deux ''clients'' en mettant un petit tas sur son poignet délicat, bloquait une de ses narines avec un index écarlate et sniffait profondément. La seconde fois que je la vis à l'œuvre, du sang s'était même mit à couler de son nez alors qu'elle me proposait ''la meilleure poudre de perlimpinpin de la ville'' pour vingt francs avec des yeux cerclés de noir complètement dilatés. Mais je me fichais d'elle, elle me dégoûtait même. Ce qui était important était d'une part les regards assez méfiants, sceptiques ou moqueurs des gens et d'autre part, Camille. Il m'avait été facile de prouver que j'avais ma place parmi eux : cela s'était réglé en face à face avec l'un d'eux, autour d'une bouteille de whisky. J'ai déjà précisé être douée pour les culs-secs. Pourtant, malgré ce glorieux épisode où j'avais glorieusement terminé à vomir avec quelques autres, il ne me voyait pas assez. Ce fut le lendemain de cette première vraie soirée à sale bâton que nous fûmes réellement introduit. Je m'étais réveillée à l'aube comme souvent les lendemains de cuite et m'étais infiltrée dans les cuisines pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Je l'avais à la place rencontré avec l'un des cuisiniers, fumant un join en préparant un gâteau au chocolat. Un _space cake_. Comment aurais-je pus décrire toutes les émotions, de l'incompréhension à une ivresse exubérante, qui m'avaient prises cette matinée-là ? Il m'avait regardé, m'avait transpercé de ses yeux noirs scrutateurs et avides. Son sourire en coin m'avait tout bonnement traumatisé quand il avait recraché la fumée épaisse. Son sourire, sa bouche, son visage, toute son aura. J'avais gentiment bien que maladroitement accepté de me joindre à eux pour finalement passer une des meilleures matinées de défonce de toute ma vie. Il m'avait dragué, avait cherché à me connaître, m'apprivoiser. Et comme la conne que j'étais, je n'avais pas marché, j'avais sauté dans le vide. J'avais récolté un baiser, un _french kiss_ dans les règles de l'art donné à l'angle mort du couloir et des cuisines. Ce fut après, bien après, lorsque les suçons faits un soir où je l'avais invité chez moi en l'absence de mes parents, fleurirent sur son cou comme le mien, lorsque les rumeurs dans le lycée nommèrent et déformèrent notre relation, lorsque les gens vinrent me parler de lui, de ses trafics et de ses exploits macabres que je compris ce qu'il était vraiment. Il m'avait détruit devant la populace tout en continuant à m'abreuver de mots doux. J'étais bien trop éprise de lui. J'avais succombé, m'étais enfoncé jour après jour dans le join du soir avec les camarades de chambre, celui du matin, puis celui grillé dans les toilettes de la cours de récréation accompagné d'un verre de vodk'abricot. Mais il me regardait quand je tournais la tête vers lui, m'amusait quand je me retrouvais avec ses potes et quelques bouteilles, me charmait, toujours plus quand bien même j'entendais les échos de ses exploits constants chez les filles de sixième et septième année. Et même certaines de cinquième comme moi et même quatrième, que l'on comptait à sa liste de conquêtes. Mais voilà, je n'avais jamais couché avec lui quand bien même les situations avaient souvent été brûlantes entre nous. Je me souvenais de ses yeux, de ses lèvres et de ses mains sur ma peau. Il avait toujours été le seul et unique mec à pouvoir m'influencer et m'exciter ainsi. Le seul à pouvoir me dominer toute entière. Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'à Théo. L'érotisme montant de mes songes s'engrena à les mêler tous deux avec suavité.

.

Lorsque j'émergeai sous les cris ô combien chantants de ma mère, il était presque dix heures. Je me levai d'un bon avec une énergie que je ne me voyais pas souvent. Je me douchai et passai à la hâte le premier pull de laine qui se présenta à moi. Je descendis et m'installai dans le salon avec un jus de citrouille bien frais. La pièce accueillante avait été réchauffée, c'était agréable. Je n'attendis que quelques minutes avant que ma mère ne revienne de sa propre chambre, prête et pimpante, son sac à main _Merlin Vuitton_ au coude. Elle était chaudement mais vraiment adroitement habillée. Elle portait même ses perles au cou et aux oreilles. À quelques centimètres sous ses lobes pendaient donc de jolies perles de rivières grises, qui mettaient en valeur la finesse de ses traits maquillés et sa tête bien ronde dont les cheveux frisés étaient coupés à ras. Elle était belle et même de loin sa peau sombre semblait si douce. Je m'approchai pour l'étouffer d'une étreinte. J'enfouis mon visage près de son épaule en me baissant légèrement – elle ne faisait même pas un mètre soixante – et la reniflai littéralement.

« Arrêtes de me sniffer, je dois y aller, dit-elle en riant. »

Je déposai plein de bisous sur chaque centimètre de sa peau d'un chocolat doré que je pouvais atteindre, jusqu'à tenir sa main portant son alliance devant mon nez.

« Tu vas où, Maman ? lui demandai-je, enfantine.

\- J'ai un petit déjeuné avec les femmes de l'association, pour fêter la récolte des fonds que l'on a fait il y a deux semaines.

\- Ah... Et c'est pour faire quoi ?

\- On avait fait un appel aux dons pour la construction d'un dispensaire dans les zones les plus touchées par la guerre.

\- D'accord. Et tu reviens à quelle heure ? »

Elle vérifia son reflet dans le grand miroir du hall d'entrée et mit son parapluie dans son cabas alternativement du même beige que son écharpe et du même marron que son manteau. Et ses chaussures. Ma mère avait passé son costume de mondanités – comme disait mon père. Mais elle était belle et son visage gracieux et franc n'était pas masqué par les quelques coups de blush, crayons ou rouge à lèvre qui ornaient son teint foncé.

« Je ne sais pas, sûrement dans l'après-midi.

\- Papa rentre manger aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Un hibou grand-duc est venu pour toi juste avant que je ne te lève ! La lettre est sur le buffet de la salle à manger, tu peux y aller.

\- Y aller ?

\- Oui oui ! Ne vas pas traîner et rentre tôt d'accord ? »

Elle vint m'embrasser sur les deux joues et je lui rendis le double de baisers.

« Soit prudente, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard concerné. Et à ce soir, bisous ma Malvina.

\- A ce soir ma Maman, lui répondis-je. »

Son odeur si familière flottait encore dans le couloir quand la porte claqua derrière elle. J'inspirai profondément son parfum – doux, mature, rassurant, chaleureux, floral, et entre autres captivant - avant d'aller chercher mon fameux courrier. Mais mon urgence de la veille me rattrapa. Je fonçai dans ma chambre pour fouiller dans mon tiroir. Je récupérai le numéro de Camille ainsi que les quelques Livres Sterling qu'il devait me rester. J'enfilai au hasard des bottes et sortit en courant de chez moi pour atteindre la première cabine téléphonique. L'air froid s'abattu sur moi comme un nuage d'épine et je retins un petit cri alors que le vent me mordait la peau. Qu'elle idiote de sortir sans manteau. Mais comme bien souvent, le froid n'était pas important. Je tachai alors du mieux que je pus d'ignorer mes orteils, mes doigts, mon cou, ma nuque, mes oreilles, mes joues et mon nez qui se paralysaient et s'engourdissaient à chaque pas que je faisais. Je détestais le froid. Je le haïssais et le maudissais tout en étant obligée de le subir presque chaque jour. Je jurai alors que mes dents se mettaient à claquer et traversai la route après qu'une automobile de mon quartier moldu soit passée. Je me hâtai jusque dans la cabine rouge et refermai la porte derrière moi. J'insérai les pièces dans la fente adéquates avec mes doigts rougis et composai le numéro. Il fallut encore quelques dizaines de secondes pour que je sois mise en communication.

_« ...allô ?_ »

Une voix que l'on pourrait croire ensommeillée me répondit.

« Camille, c'est moi. »

Aussitôt que j'eus parlé, j'entendis son sourire comme s'il avait été présent devant moi et mon cœur eut une petite emballée lorsque j'entendis ses lèvres caresser mon nom.

_« Ma douce Malvina._ »

Du bruit ce fit alors entendre derrière lui, avec de la musique et des gens braillards. L'agitation d'un groupe retournant à ses occupations, comme s'ils s'étaient tous tût quand le téléphone avait sonné.

_« Wesh ! Les mecs, calmez-vous j'entends rien !_

\- C'est toujours la même ambiance chez à toi on dirait, rigolai-je.

_\- On fait ce qu'on peut pour ne pas s'ennuyer, il ne manque plus que toi. »_

Je l'entendis inspirer profondément, sûrement sur un join et ris encore doucement.

« Tu me motiverais presque pour une petite visite.

_\- Quand tu veux ma belle, tu sais qu'il y a toujours de la place pour toi._

\- Bientôt. Donc, en quoi puis-je t'être utile ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que le grand Camille me contacte.

_\- Tu es toujours à Londres ?_

\- Oui, bien sûr.

_\- Tant mieux, ça ne m'aurait pas arrangé que tu sois à Poudlard pour les vacances. En fait, j'ai un colis qui va arriver à Londres ce midi, et j'aurais..._

\- Laisses moi deviner, je dois le récupérer à ta place et te le renvoyer ?

_\- Exactement._

_\- _Si je ne le fais pas, il tombera entre de mauvaises mains – comme les autorités par exemple – et le lien sera fait avec ton petit trafique.

_\- Mais ceci n'arrivera pas, ma chère, par ce qu'il a toujours été prévu que tu me rendrais ce petit service._

\- Je n'ai reçu ta lettre que dans la nuit.

_\- Désolé pour ça, d'ailleurs, le hibou était défoncé quand il est parti. Je doutais même qu'il arrive à destination._

\- Tu ne changes vraiment pas, constatai-je en riant.

_\- Mais pourquoi le devrais-je ? _Enchaîna-t-il.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ?

_\- Que voudrais-tu ?_

\- J'y réfléchirais.

_\- Je n'oublierais pas._

\- Mais j'espère bien.

_\- Ma douce Malvina, ta fougue et ton désir de me résister me manquent..._sourit-il encore.

\- Très bien, le coupai-je. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Les instructions bien en tête et la promesse d'une récompense plus tard, je transplanai derrière le bureau de tabac à quelques rues pour enfin pouvoir m'en racheter. J'allumai la cigarette comme je le pus et m'assis sur une poubelle en métal à l'ombre de la ruelle. Je trouvai presque les premières bouffées dégueulasses mais bien vite, le plaisir de sentir la nicotine et autres substances parcourir mon sang et mes poumons m'emplit de satisfaction. Le tremblement qui saisissait mon corps n'était plus à cause du froid insupportable – ou un peu moins. Je terminai fébrilement ma clop et transplanai de nouveau devant chez moi.

C'était une réelle chance que ma mère ne soit pas là ce jour. Doublement, puisque j'avais apparemment le droit de sortir. Je me dépêchai de remonter dans ma chambre pour lire la fameuse lettre que j'avais finie par oublier. Elle était signée de Daphné et Pansy qui me conviaient à déjeuner le midi même près de _Greenwich Par_k. Parfait. C'était précisément là où je devais réceptionner le paquet de Camille et conclure les contrats que ça impliquerait. Je confirmai hâtivement ma présence d'une lettre et commençai à me préparer à sortir. Cette journée était définitivement placée sous le signe de la chance. Je me demandais encore pour combien de temps.

Finalement décemment et chaudement habillée, je transplanai en direction de _Greenwich Park_. Je m'assis sur le banc un peu reculé que Camille m'avait indiqué par téléphone et attendis. Je m'allumai une cigarette en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était déjà midi pile. Je profitai de son touché et de son poids familiers entre mon index et mon majeur gauche, du goût épais qu'elle laissait sur ma langue et de l'odeur de sa fumée autour de moi. Je ne voyais qu'au loin l'Observatoire Royal et préférais de toute façon le calme et le silence du coin humide que je m'étais trouvée. Assise sous un sol pleureur dont les feuilles brunissaient à cause de l'automne, je regardai le petit étang sûrement glacial dans lequel quelques tâches grisâtres et sombres indiquaient les mouvements de poissons. Une brise froide et chargée de la pluie à venir me fit resserrer les pans de ma veste. L'effet presque féerique de l'atmosphère se brisa lorsque j'entendis les pas d'un homme se rapprocher et aperçu sur l'eau son reflet derrière moi. Il portait une casquette jaune et bleu, c'était le fameux livreur.

« Vous êtes bien Pandora ? » me demanda-t-il professionnellement. J'acquiesçai à l'entende de l'identité que Camille avait donné lors de sa commande. Il avait réellement prévu depuis le début que ce serait à moi de faire la transaction. Ce con ne manquait vraiment pas de culot, allant jusqu'à ressortir le surnom symbolique du mythe que j'aimais tant, qu'il m'avait donné lorsque j'étais à Beauxbâtons. Je sortis la liasse de francs français qu'il m'avait faite parvenir par une entreprise de transfert d'argent un peu plus tôt et la tendis au livreur qui me retourna un carton noir, plus petit qu'une boite à chaussure. Il me tendit un ticket que je devinai être un reçu et me fit signer son inventaire de livraison. Il s'en alla après une bref signe te tête. Je détaillai quelques instants la boîte vierge d'étiquette en me demandant d'où pouvait-elle bien venir ? Il n'y avait aucune autre information exploitable sur le reçu que les conditions de livraison et le prix. Le colis était parti depuis plusieurs mois. Je l'ouvris doucement. Il y avait juste sous le couvercle une feuille de papier pliée marquée de mon nom. Je l'ouvris et deux plaquettes de médicaments moldus glissèrent de la page.

« _Ma douce Malvina, voici pour toi une tablette de mes nouveaux investissements que tu pourras multiplier et consommer à ta guise. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, merci_ » y avait-il d'imprimé. Avec un sourire je miniaturisai les fameuses plaquettes et transplanai à la sortie du parc. Je m'enfonçai dans une ruelle proche jusqu'à trouver l'entrée d'un des quartiers sorciers de Londres à la réputation nuançable. Je rabattis la capuche de mon manteau noir sur mon visage et avançai en ignorant encore une fois le monde sur mon passage. Les regards étaient curieux, cupides, les doigts pointés crochus. Je rentrais dans une boutique de matériel de potion, celle-là même par laquelle je passai pour obtenir mon herbe à l'école. Bien que dans un quartier si perdu et peu connue, elle avait toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour l'envoi de ses colis à Poudlard, comme à l'étranger. Je m'approchai de la caisse et attendit patiemment que ce soit mon tour.

« Aurevoir, merci de votre venue. Suivant ! » Tonna la voix ennuyée de l'homme derrière le comptoir. Il avait une vingtaine d'année, des joues mal rasées creusées par de trop lourdes consommations et des yeux bleus délavés par la poudre de perlimpinpin.

« Salut Hector » dis-je en révélant mon visage. Le sien s'illumina alors et un rictus qui se voulait accueillant mais paraissant moqueur dévoila ses dents irrégulières.

« Malvina ! Ça fait longtemps. Ta sale gueule de petite fille riche droguée ne nous manque pas par ici.

\- Hector, moi aussi je suis heureuse d'avoir affaire à toi. Amènes moi donc dans l'arrière-boutique pour que je puisse t'expliquer ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir, gamine ? Grogna-t-il. »

Il m'entraîna dans la fameuse pièce sans fenêtre, illuminée de bougies, dans laquelle croulaient des dizaines de montagnes de dossiers posés çà et là un peu partout.

« Comment faut-il que je casse mon cul pour que tu sois satisfaite ? »

L'air était saturé d'encens et une espèce de porte sans battant menait dans la grande réserve de produits au sous-sol. Il me tendit un tabouret que je posai dans un coin dégagé avant qu'il n'en prenne un.

« Ou peut être que si je remplace les yeux de grenouille de ton lot de potion par les miens, tu seras enfin contente ? Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant le join qu'il venait d'allumer.

\- Merci, lui répondis-je alors que ma main se remettait à trembler.

\- Alors, que puis-je faire pour sa majesté de Pique ? »

Un sourire sombre pointa sur mon visage et j'approchai la roulée de ma bouche avant d'en prendre une longue bouffée.

« Elle est bonne, déclarai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'aurais juste besoin que tu envoies un colis pour moi, lui répondis-je en lui rendant.

\- Où ça ?

\- En France.

\- Quand ?

\- Dès que tu peux.

\- T'es vraiment pas chiante comme fille toi, se plaint-il en me le repassant.

\- Tu es vraiment le meilleur en termes d'efficacité, le flattai-je. »

Il grommela encore et nous continuâmes à fumer. Bien rapidement, l'euphorie et la complaisance de la fumette me montèrent à la tête. **_Enfin._**

« Tu pourrais faire passer la frontière à ce paquet ? » Dis-je en le sortant de mon sac à main.

Il le lorgna avant de hausser des épaules.

« Facile, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Juste un produit moldu dont un pote a besoin.

\- Ça défonce ? Me demanda-t-il en retournant entre ses doigts l'une des copies des plaquettes que j'avais faites.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je crois que ça calme surtout.

\- Pas mon genre, mais je garde celle-ci au cas où.

\- Tes tarifs n'ont pas changés ?

\- C'est la guerre gamine, bien sûr que les prix ont augmenté !

\- Allons Hector, avec toutes mes affaires qui circulent par chez toi tu pourrais me faire une ristourne...

\- Justement, c'est de plus en plus dur de choper les matières premières. Même mes passeurs me taxent pour les frontières. Tout a augmenté, gamine. Ça fait vingt gaillons. »

Je lui en donnai trente en grognant et lui repris le join presque consumé des doigts.

« Les dix de plus c'est par ce que je veux que tu m'envoies une plaquette de chaque dans chacune de mes commandes.

\- Tu ne peux pas les garder plutôt que de me payer pour te les faire envoyer ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce genre de choses passera les fouilles d'entrées sans tes autorisations.

\- Ça marche gamine. Je te poste ça de suite et t'auras ta beuh et tes médocs dès lundi.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime Hector.

\- Et moi je préférerais que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Il lâcha le mégot parmi les centaines d'autres marques de brûlure au sol et me reconduit à l'extérieur.

« Allez, fiche moi le camp_, Spades Lady_, je ferme.

\- Profites en pour dormir, tu es affreux.

\- Inquiètes toi pour toi-même et nourris toi, tu es sur la même pente que moi.

\- Je vais bien, rigolai-je.

\- C'est ce que tu aimerais croire, répondit-il sombrement.

\- Embrasses Sia pour moi, changeai-je de sujet.

\- Elle est enceinte, dit-il en baissant la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs ravies.

\- Félicitations, alors. Je suppose qu'elle a décroché ? A quand le mariage ?

\- Merci. Oui, elle est clean maintenant. J'essaye aussi mais... »

Il tourna de nouveau la tête et je vis sur son visage le poids des addictions, un poids trop important pour son corps fin. Il frotta ses joues trop maigres et piquantes de ses doigts noueux aux ongles rongés et serra des poings que je remarquai tremblants. Son regard bleuté zébré de vaisseaux éclatés se fit lointain, bien trop lointain. Il voyait sa propre mort arriver mais n'avait pas la force de s'en détourner malgré l'arrivée d'un gosse. Il cligna ses paupières lourdes marquées de veinules sombres avant de les reporter sur moi et de me détailler. J'affrontai ses yeux fous et répondis à son sourire triste.

« Passe une bonne journée gamine.

\- Merci Hector, toi aussi. »

Je l'embrassai sur une joue et transplanai de nouveau. J'avais un rendez-vous avec les filles, j'étais déjà en retard.

* * *

*Astigmatophagie et hypermétrophagie : astigmatie et hypermétropie – version HP quoi.

(1) BIEM : « Afin de prendre en charge dès leur plus jeune âge l'éducation des jeunes sorciers, le BIEM (Brevet d'Initiation aux Enseignements Magiques) concerne les enfants de 5 à 10 ans et ce peu importe si leurs signes magiques sont déjà apparus ou non. » Source : t11-le-systeme-scolaire-de-beauxbatons.


	13. Chapitre XI

**N****da** : Il m'aura quand même fallut plus de 18 mois pour publier, quelle honte ! Néanmoins, après les multiples éditions des dix premiers chapitres ainsi que du prologue et de la préface (à celle-ci figure d'ailleurs un nouveau paragraphe que je vous inviterais à lire, ne sait-on jamais), c'est fière que je présente **_Placebo._** Savourez le, j'ose le croire légèrement différent. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles j'espère !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Placebo.**

_A l'époque, je refusais de me laisser dépasser par la guerre. Je ne suis qu'un gosse moi. Mais j'ai bien faillis me faire abattre plus d'une fois. Malvina Dore était si belle, dès son arrivée à Poudlard j'ai adoré la suivre pour la prendre en photo. C'est dommage qu'elle ne m'ait remarqué que ce jour-là d'automne, près du Greenwich Parc à Londres. C'est la première fois où nous avons échangé des mots. Elle m'avait alors dit avoir un faible pour les petits garçons mignons dans mon genre. Je crois que c'était une sorte de côté maternelle._

_Il paraît qu'elle a conservé le cliché que je lui avais tiré ce jour-là, qu'elle l'avait même offert à ses amies. Elle avait été gentille de ne pas m'insulter par ce que j'étais un Gryffondor, ni de m'agresser par ce que j'étais un né moldu. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus doux en elle et je pense que je suis un des privilégiés qui a pu voir la jeune fille derrière la meurtrière de guerre au moins quelques fois dans sa vie. Je pense que j'irais porter le double que j'ai tiré du négatif à la commémoration de dimanche._

_Vous savez, c'est une des photos que j'ai prise d'elle en cachette, un soir d'hiver où elle était heureuse, qui a servis à animer sa cérémonie. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle était elle-même._

_C.C~_

« **Alea jacta est.** »

Jules César.

**-On-**

J'explosai de rire, manquant de m'étouffer avec ma gorgée. Les bulles et l'acidité du Champagne me montèrent au nez. Toussotant et crachotant, je continuai à rigoler de l'anecdote de Daphné. Pansy avait des larmes d'hilarité qui coulaient du coin de ses yeux et son teint devenait progressivement rouge. Après ce long fou rire, nous nous resservîmes et trinquâmes de nouveau. J'approchai le fin cristal de ma coupe à mes lèvres que je sentais encore souriantes et bus quelques douces gorgées. Le goût des retrouvailles était sucré et agréable. Je sentais cette émotion câline m'enivrer autant que l'alcool pour presque me rendre...gentille. La sensation ne m'était plus familière.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment contente de vous voir les filles. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous m'avez manquées. » Elles échangèrent un regard interloqué avant de me regarder avec des yeux brillants. Je ne comprenais pas leur surprise. Quoique...il était vrai que ces mots changeaient des constantes critiques, ordres et insultes que je leur balançais à longueur de journée. Mais c'était par ce qu'elles étaient mes amies. Il était temps que je leur prouve que je n'étais pas qu'une salope ingrate et égoïste.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas tous les jours que la grande Malvina Dore redescend de ses grands hippogriffes, plaisantai-je. Daphné, Pansy, je ne suis pas uniquement une connasse. Vous m'êtes précieuses, je n'ai jamais eus d'amies comme vous à vrai dire. Même si je ne le dis pas assez souvent, voir ne le montre presque jamais, je tiens énormément à vous. »

Pansy fut la première à reprendre contenance. Elle m'observa avec fierté et satisfaction. Elle m'offrit un sourire, un joli sourire, vrai, loin de ses airs moqueurs et sarcastiques. C'était le sourire de la jeune femme et non de la vipère en elle. Daphné tendit le bras et m'attrapa la main par-dessus la table, émue. Je serrai la sienne et leur adressai à toutes deux mon véritable sourire. Je me mettais à nue devant elles. Il fallait qu'elles sachent qui j'étais. Malgré mes grands mots, ma Dame, mes mensonges et mes vices ; même atrophié il y avait un cœur derrière ma noirceur. Pansy soupira que j'étais une des pires handicapées sentimentales qu'elle connaissait et Daphné me défendit en se rappelant que je n'avais réellement jamais eus d'amies comme elles.

Un serveur coupa cette atmosphère rayonnante de complicité et d'affection en se raclant la gorge. Deux gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et il semblait trembler. Son malaise et sa crainte étaient clairs sur son visage alors qu'il peinait à lever les yeux sur les trois femmes présentes. La tension dans la pièce changea immédiatement et nous lui portâmes toutes trois nos regards les plus mauvais de Serpentardes. Il déglutit nerveusement avant de s'annoncer.

« Mesdemoiselles...Nous n'avons plus de Veuve Cliquot... Accepteriez-vous à la place deux de nos meilleurs Canard-Duchêne ? »

Il ferma les yeux alors que Pansy prenait une inspiration acérée pour lui répondre.

Oui, j'adorais ces filles.

Le vent froid se jeta sur nous à l'instant où nous sortîmes de la _Fourchette d'Argent_, restaurant sorcier assez chic aux abords du Greenwich Park. L'humidité de l'automne n'infiltra cependant pas nos vestes haute couture doublées aux sortilèges chauffants. Je m'adossai sur un mur et sortis une cigarette de ma poche. Je l'allumai d'un sort et relevai la tête vers les nuages gris menaçants au-dessus de moi. La fumée se perdit bien vite dans les courants d'air ambiant de cet après-midi et je me tournai vers Pansy et Daphné. Les deux interrompirent leur débat quant à savoir ce que nous ferions à présent pour se reporter sur moi.

« Où allons-nous alors ? » S'exclamèrent-elles d'une même voix.

J'explosai de rire sous leur synchronisation involontaire et mes deux amies finirent par me rejoindre dans l'hilarité. Nous échangeâmes des regards complices en silence alors que je les dirigeai d'un hochement de tête tout simplement devant. Sans destination précise, juste une direction.

« Tu ne perds pas le Nord, rigola Pansy.

\- Jamais ! Toujours plein Sud. »

Nous partîmes toutes trois, titubant en parfaite synchronisation.

« _Et advienne que pourra_ » soufflai-je en français dans mon expiration fumeuse.

Nous marchâmes un bon moment avant de finalement nous poser sur un banc un peu isolé. Il n'y avait quasiment personne aux alentours. L'endroit était d'un calme frais animé par nos éclats de rire. Daphné était assise au centre, Pansy et moi de chacun de ses côtés. Nous étions toutes deux allongées sur le dos, nos têtes se partageant les cuisses de la brune. Ses mains caressaient doucement nos crânes pendant que nous nous racontions à tour de rôle les histoires de nos vies.

« Sérieusement ? » Lui redemandai-je. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je n'avais pas vu le lien qui unissait Daphné et Blaise. Lorsque j'avais étudié les regards qu'ils se portaient tous les uns aux autres, j'avais bien remarqué toutes les complicités passées. Entre Daphné, Pansy, Blaise, Théodore et le fameux Draco Malfoy que je ne connaissais pas encore. C'était le lien de groupe. Mais au-delà de ça, on remarquait déjà celui entre Daphné et Pansy – ainsi que Millicent et une ou deux autres - les seules filles jusqu'à mon arrivée. Puis Blaise, Théo ainsi que leur ami manquant énoncé plus haut. Je savais que ceux-là partageaient de lourds souvenirs communs. Je n'oubliai pas la fraternité de Gregory et Vincent. Il y avait aussi les deux sixièmes années. L'amitié d'enfance était évidente entre Matthew et Alexy. J'avais pourtant remarqué au-dessus de ça l'attirance qu'avait Matthew pour Pansy, une sorte de dévotion secrète qu'elle ne remarquait même pas, tandis qu'Alexy observait parfois Daphné avec une sorte de...je ne savais le définir. Ce n'était pas totalement sain non plus. Comme si elle était une chose agréable à contempler. Une bonne note ou un tableau peut être.

Alors je n'étais pas surprise de découvrir que Pansy avait en cinquième année couché avec Draco pour la première fois. Je leur avais confié que la mienne avait été en sixième année, à Beauxbâtons, une expérience plus ou moins comique avec mon meilleur pote de l'époque après un cours de philomagie fondamentale de la sorcellerie. Je ne m'étais néanmoins certainement pas attendue à ne pas voir la relation profonde existante entre Blaise et Daphné. Surtout compte tenue de la réputation de baiseur invétéré, assumée et véridique du préfet. Ils s'aimaient en cachette depuis leurs douze ans ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore, l'homme sûrement atteint de schizophrénie était épris de la fille dont il était tombé amoureux avant même son entrée à Poudlard. Leur couple était presque comme un exemple de vertu vu de l'extérieur. Ils finiraient par se marier, avoir pleins d'héritiers et une grande propriété sorcière. Ce n'était pas mon don qui me le disait, juste les impressions communes de ceux qui savaient.

« Oui, me répondit Daphné. Il a toujours été, est et restera le seul pour qui mon cœur bat. » J'aurais bien applaudis si ma main gauche n'avait pas été occupée à tenir ma cigarette. Comment pouvait-on mettre autant d'intensité et de sens dans une phrase sans paraître clichée ? Pourtant, je savais que ses mots représentaient exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les paroles et leurs interprétations. Ainsi que l'honnêteté. Je n'oubliais pas non plus que Blaise était un sadique pervers et que Daphné était soumise au possible ainsi que potentiellement insensible. Il y avait une part d'ombre à leur amour si fort. Peut-être pourrait-on en faire un _bestseller_ dans une quinzaine d'années.

Ses mots restèrent un suspend dans l'air avant d'être emportés vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait déjà à l'Est. Il était à peu près dix-sept heures et la nuit arrivait déjà à étendre ses griffes dans nos dos. Comme une bête froide et dévorante, malsaine. Aucune de nous n'oubliait non-plus que c'était la guerre – nous l'ignorions tout simplement. Nous savions pertinemment que pendant que nous rigolions d'ivresse, d'autres se battaient avec les Ténèbres. Mais nous étions à l'aise avec cette obscurité liée aux Détraqueurs patrouillant. Nous acceptions d'être les Ténèbres, toutes trois pour une raison plus ou moins différente. Mes amies et camarades de Serpentard étaient filles de Mangemorts, déjà initiées. J'étais ainsi moi-même en voie de les suivre, tant pis si mes propres parents vivaient dans la lumière du Phénix. J'avais des choses à accomplir à leurs côtés, des choses que seule une allégeance morbide pourrait m'apporter.

Je me reconcentrai sur l'instant présent.

« _Spero Patronum_ » soufflai-je.

Le jet blanc qui sortit de ma baguette d'Ebène_(1)_ se changea en lueur brillante pour tournoyer autour de nous, jusqu'à se matérialiser devant. Chimère, mon patronus, apparut sur l'herbe à nos pieds émettant autour de lui une barrière protectrice. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière pour poser la partie avant de son corps fantomatique sur mon ventre.

« Il a l'air apprivoisé » commenta Daphné en le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

Le renard argenté à deux queues tourna son regard transparent vers elle.

« C'est une Chimère, expliquai-je. Je n'ai jamais vu de renard à plusieurs queues en vrai pourtant, lorsque j'ai enfin réussis à donner une forme animale à mon Patronus, Chimère en possédait deux. C'est de loin le sort qui m'a causé le plus de difficultés à maîtriser_(2)_. »

Aucune d'elle ne me demanda pourquoi mais leur silence fut éloquent de compréhension.

Je repris.

« J'ai tellement passé de temps à m'entraîner à le lancer, jusqu'à lui parler, qu'il est devenu une sorte de compagnon. Parfois, je le fais venir avant de me coucher, il ne disparaît qu'une fois que je m'endors.

\- C'est rare de te voir te livrer autant Malvina. Je crois que j'apprécie ça, remarqua Pansy.

\- J'avoue volontiers préférer notre intimité présente à l'époque où on se battait toute les deux, lui rappelai-je en riant.

\- Tu vois qu'une fois que tu mets ton ego démesuré de côté, les choses se passent mieux ! Tu es encore plus douce que ce que je croyais. Je comprends pourquoi tu es devenue amie avec Daphné en premier.

\- Je te l'avais dit, claironna celle-ci, que ce serait difficile entre vous jusqu'à ce qu'elle t'accepte.

\- Oui, vous aviez toutes les deux raisons, concédai-je.

\- Merci de le reconnaître, dit la brune.

\- Il était temps, ricana la préfète. »

Et je le pensais.

Je rentrais à la maison vers dix-huit heures trente. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes alors que la nuit était tombée sur Londres et ses banlieues, il ne semblait y avoir personne. Je déverrouillai la porte des sorts de protection et rentrai avant de les replacer.

« _Lumos_. »

Je passai la lumière de ma baguette à la lampe suspendue et actionnait la pression du déluminateur mural. Le salon et l'entrée de la cuisine s'illuminèrent depuis le plafond. J'avançai vers la pièce et envoyai nappe, assiettes et couverts se mettre en place dans la salle à manger. Histoire de dire que j'étais rentrée et que j'avais fait quelque chose. Puis je montais les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre à l'étage. Je rangeai ma veste dans mon placard et en sortis les objets des poches. Je cachai soigneusement mes cigarettes ainsi que les plaquettes de Camille sous mon lit et terminai de me mettre en l'aise en enlevant mes bottes à coups de pieds. Je commençai à retirer mon jean et sentis dans ma poche arrière une légère résistance. Je retrouvais ainsi le cliché polaroid sorcier qu'un mignon garçon blond que je pensais bien avoir déjà aperçu derrière moi avec un appareil photo à Poudlard, nous avait tiré en début d'après-midi. Il avait dit vouloir prendre des photos du parc et de ses alentours en cette saison et trouvait vraiment qu'on méritait une photo. J'avais cédé à ses compliments et pris le tirage. Je venais de retrouver les filles après avoir vu Hector et nous étions allées boire un verre. C'était sur le chemin de la _Fourchette d'Argent_ que nous l'avions croisé.

Nos images partageaient une complicité évidente. Une cigarette fumait dans ma main gauche alors que j'échangeais regards et autres rires ou étreintes avec tantôt Pansy qui rayonnait joyeusement, tantôt Daphné avec son regard doux et embrumé. Le vent ne cessait de ramener les cheveux noirs de la préfète des Vert-et-Argent qui en portait l'écharpe. Quelques mèches volages brunes dansaient autour du chignon lâche de Daphné alors qu'aucune boucle ne bougeait du mien plus serré. Mais mon visage était tout aussi heureux que les leurs sous mes lunettes rondes. Je caressais du pouce la photo mouvante et me levai pour la poser sur ma table de nuit. Il me faudrait trouver un cadre adéquat. Un grand cadre, où je pourrais capturer et ajouter d'autres de ces moments que je ne devais jamais oublier. Avec toutes les personnes importantes pour moi, je les encadrerais pour qu'elles demeurent à jamais.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et essayai de rêver à mon avenir. De quoi serraient fait les jours prochains. Je me montrais si naturelle et vulnérable en ce moment mais il faudrait bientôt retourner à Poudlard. Alors que depuis le début des vacances je ne songeais qu'à rentrer à l'internat pour y reprendre ma routine d'abandon, je me sentais maintenant confortable chez moi, avec les gens importants. Je me rappelai de tout ce que j'avais vécu par le passé, ce qui faisait de moi, nous. Mais peu importait l'origine. Il me semblait qu'il était temps que je vive au jour le jour. Que je vive pour le présent plutôt que dans le passé qui me rendait si lourde.

J'avais quelque part l'impression d'avoir trouvé mes vrais. Après avoir vécu tant de choses différentes de manière passive en m'enfonçant progressivement dans mes addictions, je devais maintenant vivre à travers celles-ci et auprès des gens à même de m'accepter. C'était comme si j'aurais dû vivre à leur côtés et prendre ma place à Poudlard dès le début. Je trouvais cela aussi rassurant que dommage. Il ne me restait plus qu'à profiter de celle que j'étais et de ce qu'ils représentaient pour moi. Nous étions le mercredi 7 Novembre, ne restaient plus que quelques jours avant la rentrée, quelques jours avant de retrouver le château foyer des jeunes sorciers depuis une centaine de générations, au moins.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi où un sourire idiot pointait sur mon visage. Je me sentais presque heureuse, en paix avec moi-même. J'avais bus et fumé aujourd'hui, je venais d'avaler deux des cachets marqués d'un X que Camille m'avait offert pour la transaction. Je comprenais à présent que ces pilules moldus avaient les propriétés d'anxioliosorts et autres sorts de thérapie psychomagique. Je voyais la vie avec optimisme : je m'enfonçai dans le déni d'une nouvelle consommation. Soudain, les bruits étouffés de la porte se déverrouillant remontèrent du rez-de-chaussée. Quelqu'un rentrait. Je filai alors dans ma salle de bain et actionnai les robinets de ma douche en me déshabillant avec empressement. J'entrais sous l'eau chaude en me préparant déjà mentalement à une soirée normale avec mes parents. Ma vie pouvait être belle, elle me rendait heureuse. J'y serais parfaite, parfaite.

Quand je redescendis au salon habillée confortablement, les manches douces et longues de mon pull cachant mes dernières cicatrices, il faisait bon au salon. Ma mère était à son tour sous la douche dans sa chambre et mon père était installé dans le canapé, portant toujours une chemise assez formelle du même gris bleu que ses yeux. Je vins l'embrasser sur la joue et m'assis à côté de lui, discutant gaiement de son travail, de mon programme scolaire et autres mondanités. J'adorais mon père. Je ne saurais le définir mais il brillait. Il était fort, incarnait la sécurité. Il était mon roc, le repère de ma vie, je le lui avais même déjà dis. Je me calai bien au chaud contre lui dans le creux de son bras et inspirai son odeur que j'aimais tant. Singulièrement masculine, puissante et mature, entêtante. Mais si douce, affectueuse et chaleureuse. Peu importait le pays, tant que je vivais auprès de son odeur ainsi que de celle de ma mère qui revint fraîchement lavée et encore chaude d'humidité, je me sentais chez moi. Ils avaient l'odeur de mon véritable foyer, j'avais tendance à l'ignorer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? Demandai-je, souriante.

\- On ne va pas tarder à partir, répondit Maman en remontant vers sa chambre avec son sac à main.

\- On sort ? On va où ?

\- Des amis nous ont invités à dîner ce soir.

\- Je viens aussi ?

\- Bien sûr chérie, Molly a dit que ses enfants avaient ton âge. Sa dernière a un an de moins que toi et l'avant dernier devrait être dans tes classes.

\- Et il n'y aura pas que nous, reprit mon père avec son air fier de confidence complice. C'est un repas avec les familles de l'Ordre, Malvina.

\- Ah... »

Je ne savais pas s'il était bon pour moi de me retrouver entourée de toute la ribambelle de Weasley et de l'entière association luttant contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres autour de Potter &amp; Cie. Mais soit, je devrais composer avec. _Elle_ me rappela alors que nous avions des Cartes de choix à sélectionner de ce côté des choses, je l'insultai et l'ignorai. Elle rit.

.

Je me tins derrière mon père tandis que mes doigts étaient gentiment entremêlés à ceux de ma mère. Nous étions tous trois au milieu d'une sorte de champ, je ne savais pas trop où. Mon père envoya des boules de lumières rouges depuis sa baguette et une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, un homme approchant visiblement de la cinquantaine, des cheveux grisonnants encore clairement roux et un grand sourire réjouis sur son visage.

« Rodolphus !

\- Arthur ! »

Mon père salua d'une poignée de main chaleureuse Mr Weasley qui se tourna ensuite pour attraper la main libre de ma mère.

« Hélia, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Molly était impatiente de vous recevoir.

\- Moi de même Arthur, il me tardait de venir, rigola doucement ma mère. »

Puis l'homme se tourna vers moi en me présentant sa main, je la saisis avec entrain et lui offrit mon air le plus innocent et ravie. J'allais être parfaite, je le savais.

« Enchantée, je suis Malvina.

\- Bonsoir Malvina ! Je suis Arthur Weasley, le père de Ronald et de Ginevra que tu dois sûrement connaître. Harry et Hermione sont là également et nous attendons encore Neville et Luna, je pense que vous êtes tous amis, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire enthousiaste pour seule réponse et il commença à se diriger vers le coin d'où il était subitement apparu. Il attrapa les bras de mes parents qui me tenaient toujours et traversa la frontière magique dont il était le Gardien. Au milieu des mauvaises herbes et autres tas de fleurs, se dressa comme une tour de Pise artisanale débordante de chaleur et de convivialité, le Terrier. Je serrai les doigts de ma mère alors que nous rentrions dans la demeure, tout de suite assaillis par le clan Weasley et les autres invités.

Je saluai presque sans m'en rendre compte un grand nombre de personnes – dont moins de roux que je ne le pensais – et me retrouvai finalement à côté de ma mère alors que des éclats de lumière brillaient encore à quelques mètres devant la maison. Elle se sépara de moi après que nous nous soyons débarrassées de nos manteaux et je balayai la pièce des yeux pour faire le point sur ceux que je venais de rencontrer. Il y avait tout à gauche, couple étrangement assortis tenant un enfant aux cheveux d'un bleu marine saisissant ; Remus Lupin dont le corps témoignait d'une vie douloureuse et sa jeune épouse Nymphadora Tonks Lupin aux cheveux d'un gris souris étonnant. Leur fils, Edward Lupin était à peine âgé de six mois et regardait calmement l'assemblée avec des yeux marron clair aussi honnêtes et intelligents que ceux de son père. Il y avait ensuite se dirigeant visiblement vers la cuisine, l'aîné Weasley, William, portant sur son visage de larges cicatrices et à son bras l'éblouissante Fleur Delacour. Cette fille avait été l'idole de Beauxbâtons pendant des années. Compétitrice du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, cette miss parfaite avait tout fait jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme pour empêcher les élèves de profiter des brèches de l'internat pour s'amuser. Ma vie n'aurait pas été la même si elle n'en était pas partie si tôt.

Au milieu de tout un tas de membres apparents de l'Ordre dont je n'avais pas retenu les noms, il n'y avait cependant pas la moindre trace du héros national ou de ses acolytes. Je compris pourquoi en voyant le professeur MacGonagall rentrer à son tour dans la maison. Elle salua tout le monde, y compris mes parents avant de hausser un sourcil courtois – mais trop suffisant pour me plaire - vers moi. Je commençai intérieurement à prier pour que l'envie de savoir comment je me tenais en cour ne saisisse pas ma mère. J'étais peut être une des meilleurs en Métamorphoses mais au niveau du comportement...

« Bonsoir Miss Dore, comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien Professeure et vous-même ?

\- Bien, bien, je vous remercie. Ah, Remus ! »

Puis elle s'éloigna vers Lupin et sa petite famille dans le salon. Je soufflai, légèrement soulagée

Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni avec qui parler, ressentant l'absence de personnes de mon âge autour de moi – où étaient Potter &amp; Cie ? Mais j'en avais l'habitude. Combien de banquets et autres galas officiels avais-je passés debout pendant que mes parents blablataient joyeusement ? Ce qui marquait cependant et cruellement la grosse différence était qu'il n'y avait pas de bar où je pouvais m'enfiler en toute discrétion des shots. L'imposant Kingsley Shacklebolt, Aurore en Chef du Ministère de la Magie que j'avais déjà eus l'occasion de rencontrer en y accompagnant mon père, passa près de moi. Il me regarda et m'offrit un micro sourire doux. Je le connaissais personnellement pour dire vrai. C'était mon parrain – bien que je ne le voyais que très rarement ces dernières années.

« Alors Malvina, je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis votre départ d'Espagne ! Tu as encore grandit. Comment trouves-tu Poudlard ?

\- Tout simplement comme tu me l'as toujours décris Oncle King. Poudlard est magique, répondis-je sincèrement. »

Il rit de bon cœur quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Dans quelle maison es-tu ?

\- Je suis à Serpentard. »

De sous mes lunettes rondes je plantai mes yeux dans les siens, comme le défiant de me faire un reproche. Aucune surprise n'y fut cependant lisible et un vague rictus amusé apparut sur son visage.

« C'est dommage que tu arrives en ces temps de trouble. Je te connais depuis tellement longtemps, ton père et moi avons vite compris que tu serais dans cette maison. Il pensait que tu aurais également pu aller à Serdaigle comme ta mère, mais depuis petite tu as les yeux pleins d'une malice qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de place au doute. »

Oncle King était un bon ami de Papa depuis toujours. Ils faisaient partis du même type d'hommes d'honneur alors je n'étais pas surprise de le retrouver ici ce soir. Il avait toujours eut un don pour voir à travers mes masques, même quand j'étais gamine. Il comprenait ce que j'avais en tête parfois bien mieux que tout autre adulte. Je n'irais pas dire qu'il me connaissait mieux que mes parents, ce qui serait faux, mais il avait le recul nécessaire pour voir ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas et m'amener à m'ouvrir à lui. Mais même lui ne pouvait tout voir de moi. Je savais cependant qu'il saisirait instinctivement ce dans quoi j'allais m'engager.

« Aucun de nous n'est déçu tu sais.

\- Pour l'instant.

\- Il est vrai que la plupart des Serpentards ont une incroyable facilité à mal tourner et l'époque nous le démontre encore mais certains ont la force d'êtres bons. Comme ton père ou Severus, ce sont des hommes de confiance et de caractère.

\- Qu'est-ce que mon père et Ro...le professeur Rogue ont en commun ?

\- L'espoir Malvina. Tu ne dois pas oublier que l'espoir est aussi important que le courage. »

Une autre tendance de l'Aurore était de donner des conseils énigmatiques. Je me creusai la tête pour finalement faire le lien avec l'Ordre du Phénix en qui reposaient les espoirs de la Communauté Sorcière. Ainsi, Rogue également était un engagé pro-Potter. La nouvelle avait de quoi étonner, surtout lorsque comme moi, on pouvait assister à l'évidente haine profonde et réciproque entre les deux hommes. Mais pourquoi pas ? Mon sinistre directeur de maison était si troublant que le savoir espion Mangemort ne me surprendrait pas. L'idée semblait même intéressante.

« Merci Oncle King. La déception serra inévitable... Mais je sais quoi faire à présent.

\- N'oublies juste pas ta famille Malvina, je sais ce que les personnes comme toi sont capables de faire, je connais ton potentiel mais tu n'es pas infaillible.

\- Est-ce que...ça veut dire que tu me soutiens ? »

Il ne me répondit pas immédiatement et plongea ses orbes noirs perspicaces sur moi, semblant chercher à voir sous ma peau ou derrière mon crâne. Son expression demeurait cependant toujours calme et affective. Ses joues foncées masculines se contractèrent de son sourire amusé contenu et il se pencha vers moi, reprenant sur le ton de la confidence.

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment haut gradé dans l'Ordre. Et je n'oublierais pas ce pourquoi tu te bats.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour vous ou votre cause, démentis-je en désignant discrètement l'assemblée d'un mouvement du poignet.

\- Ne te mens pas à toi même. Je sais que tu ne révéleras jamais tes actions mais je te connais fillette, se durcit-il.

\- Promets le moi alors. Personne ne doit être au courant. Tu sais, mais ce sont mes secrets. Nous avons un contrat.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié mon serment Malvina. Jamais je ne dirais à qui que ce soit que tu _vois_.

\- Merci, repris-je en m'adoucissant finalement. »

Oncle King était tout un tas de choses. Homme respecté, gradé, important etc. Mais en ce qui me concernait, il était par-dessus tout la seule personne au monde – dont j'aimais bien à oublier l'existence pour ne jamais avoir à le mentionner – au courant de mon don de ''voyance''. Les premières crises qu'avaient déclenchées mes premières visions s'étaient produites en sa présence et lui seul avait su comprendre que j'étais une pseudo-voyante. Je lui avais toujours révélé ce que je voyais de lui, ce qui lui avait apparemment permis de survivre à bien des dangers. C'était grâce à cela que je savais que je pouvais influencer l'avenir que je voyais. Je n'aimais pourtant pas à penser qu'une autre personne en avait également conscience. Je ne lui avais bien sûr rien décrit des autres avenirs mêlés aux siens. Notre contrat tenait à la promesse qu'il avait faite à une fillette de neuf ans qui venait de le voir se faire empaler par les criminels qu'il recherchait et stipulait qu'il ne devait jamais, de quelque manière que ce soit ou à qui que ce soit, divulguer le secret de mon don. Bref, il fallait que cette discussion se termine. J'avais beau adorer mon parrain sincèrement, je me sentais presque trop vulnérable sous son regard noir traversant et ne voulais pas continuer autour de ce sujet de discussion. Il brisait mes masques, ma perfection. Heureusement pour moi, MacGo' choisit ce moment pour décider qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire à l'Aurore Shacklebolt et commença à se diriger vers nous d'un pas décidé. Je pris la fuite alors qu'elle arrivait dans son dos.

« Bon, je te laisse Oncle King ! Merci pour tout, je t'enverrais des lettres, balançai-je en m'éloignant précipitamment.

\- Attends ! Malv...

\- Kingsley, très cher.

\- O-oui ? Oh excusez-moi Minerva, en quoi puis-je... »

Leurs paroles s'évaporèrent alors que je partais à la recherche de ma mère, partageant un verre de vin avec Molly et une femme dont les traits m'étaient étrangement familiers. Elle s'était présentée comme Andromeda Tonks la mère de Nymphadora et dès lors, l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu sans parvenir à me rappeler où me tenait. Peut-être ressemblait-elle juste à une personne que j'avais déjà croisée. Je me dirigeai vers Maman et me plaçai juste derrière elle de manière à pouvoir poser mon menton sur son épaule. J'inspirai son odeur rassurante et les femmes présentes se mirent à jacasser sur mon côté câlin si mignon, regrettant presque l'époque où leurs propres enfants les collaient ainsi. Je rigolai et échangeai avec elles quelques minutes.

« J'ai discuté avec Oncle King, lui dis-je.

\- Je savais que tu serais contente de le voir. Je l'ai vu au déjeuné aujourd'hui, il avait hâte de venir.

\- Il a dit que j'avais grandis. »

Elle passa ses doigts fins et doux sur mes joues et me repoussa gentiment pour me faire comprendre qu'on m'appelait derrière. Je me dégageai d'elle et me tournai. Le Trio d'Or ainsi que Ginny se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine, nous regardant, silencieux. Je plaquai un petit bisou sur la joue soyeuse de Maman et me retournai vers mes ''amis'' de Gryffondor.

« Salut ! » Leur adressai-je. Ils me détaillèrent tous, comme surpris de voir mon apparence et échangèrent de rapides regards entre eux. J'imaginai que de me voir autrement qu'avec mon air défoncé insolent et mes longues boucles avait de quoi étonner une seconde. Mais ne se rendaient-ils pas compte qu'ils étaient indiscrets ? Puis Hermione, toujours la première à se reprendre, s'avança vers moi.

« Bonsoir Malvina, comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien et toi Hermione ? Je suis contente de vous revoir, ne saviez-vous pas que je venais ? Je croyais que vous aviez déjà rencontré mon père pourtant.

\- C'est bête, reprit-elle, aucun de nous n'avait réalisé que Rodolphus était ton père !

\- Papa vient de nous le dire, reprit Ronald en s'approchant à son tour. »

Je commençai mine de rien à discuter avec eux tous, répondant les banalités courantes et les suivis lorsqu'ils m'y invitèrent. Nous montâmes les escaliers de bois irréguliers jusqu'à la chambre que partageaient apparemment Potter et Weasley. La pièce entière était décorée dans les couleurs de Gryffondor et des posters mouvants des Canons de Chudley étaient accrochés au-dessus du lit. Les draps étaient défaits, des livres de cours et autres vêtements sales traînaient un peu partout, le tout reprenait autant de désordre que ma propre chambre alors je m'y sentis tout de suite à l'aise. La préfète en Chef conjura quelques pouffs et je la remerciai en prenant place sur l'un d'eux. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de Ron sur son lit, tandis que Ginny, déjà sur la couche de son petit ami, s'adossait à lui. Cela me fit très, très étrange de soudainement me retrouver entourée de couples et cette dernière, après m'avoir vu détourner les yeux du baiser qu'elle venait de lui poser lança une conversation, obligeant les autres à y prendre part. Elle me lança un petit sourire encourageant et je lui répondis par un véritable soulagement.

La conversation déviait sur tout et n'importe quoi, provoquant tantôt nos éclats de rire, tantôt des éclats de voix venant d'un Ronald sur-susceptible ou des caractères imposants des deux lionnes. Je me retrouvais un moment alors que je riais doucement, à échanger une œillade amusée avec les yeux verts de Harry Potter. Un beau vert, indéniablement. Il y eut un instant de flottement où je vis la joie innocente s'effacer de son visage pour de la compréhension. De derrière ses lunettes noires aussi rondes que les miennes cuivrées, je le vis dénouer mentalement un nœud qui le travaillait sûrement depuis des jours.

« C'était toi » sortit-il alors de nul-part. Je clignai des yeux comme une idiote, parfaitement consciente de sa révélation. Dans une coïncidence incroyable, le silence que lança son accusation fut instantanément comblé par l'entrée dans la pièce de nouvelles personnes. Une paire de grands rouquins identiques ainsi que Luna et Neville nous sourirent en pénétrant dans la pièce. Je me levai, imitée par les autres et m'avançai pour me présenter.

« Salut ! Je suis Malvina.

\- Je suis Fred et voici Georges.

\- Non, tu es Georges et moi je suis Fred.

\- Bonsoir Malvina, sourit timidement la blonde.

\- Bonsoir Luna, je suis ravie de voir que tu vas mieux. Neville, qu'en est-il de toi ?

\- Très bien, merci. Comment te portes-tu ?

\- Bien...

\- Je disais donc Malvina, reprit l'un des jumeaux.

\- Oui ? L'écoutai-je.

\- Je suis Fred, enchanté.

\- Et je suis Georges, enchanté.

\- Et bien, enchantée de même messieurs, conclus-je avec un clin d'œil.

\- Georges, Fred, arrêtez de vous moquer d'elle ! Perça la voix de Hermione. »

L'attention de tout un chacun fut porté vers les nouveaux arrivants, dissipant l'allusion faite par le Survivant. À neuf nous étions trop nombreux et trop bruyants pour tenir dans la chambre étroite et désordonnée du cadet Weasley. Notre petite troupe disparate se dirigea donc au rez-de-chaussée sous la véranda installée sur le jardin. Je me retrouvais de nouveau accostée par les jumeaux Weasley qui me déroulaient la liste des services de leur Compagnie. Ils disaient déjà avoir entendu parler de moi, s'être renseigné sur mon curriculum vitae - bien fournis d'après leurs recherches - et avaient fait le lien après avoir rencontré le diplomate Dore. « Vraiment ? » soufflai-je en haussant un sourcil.

En descendant, nous nous succédâmes tous incognito pour qu'aucun des adultes présents au salon ne remarque l'un de nous. Je m'excusai auprès de Ginny et me séparait du lot pour rejoindre mon père, que j'apercevais un peu plus loin un verre de whisky à la main, devinai-je. Il discutait avec Remus Lupin qui trinquait apparemment à la même boisson. Lorsque j'arrivai suffisamment proche pour que les deux hommes me remarquent, les yeux gris clairs de mon père se fixèrent sur moi et un sourire discret naquit aux coins de ses lèvres. Il passa une de ses paumes larges par-dessus mes épaules pour enrouler son bras libre autour de celles-ci. Dodelinant légèrement sur ses jambes, il m'introduisit auprès de son nouvel ami et je tachai de me montrer digne de sa fierté en soulignant les rires adéquats et les réponses intelligentes nécessaires. Bien vite, les yeux vifs mais fatigués de l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard se firent curieux et satisfaits à mon encontre. Après un bisou aimant plaqué sur la joue déjà légèrement piquante de mon père mais encore douces au nez de son eau de Cologne, je me glissai hors de sa poigne et me dirigeai à l'opposé de la salle de réception dans le coin où les femmes s'étaient rassemblées.

Je vins m'installer près de ma mère et profitai de sa distraction pour boire quelques gorgées de vin rouge de son verre. Puis je m'attelai encore à répondre toujours au bon moment, aidée par mes masques d'innocences et de politesses. Molly et les autres femmes liées à l'Ordre présentes apprécièrent ma compagnie alors qu'assise à côté de maman je faisais courir le bout de mes doigts sur son avant-bras en une caresse à peine appuyée. Elle les attrapa entre les siens, y appliquant quelques pressions chaleureuses avant de tendre le visage vers moi. Elle savait que je viendrais ensuite pour l'embrasser. Je collai donc un baiser humide sur sa joue pleine caramel foncé.

Les gazouillements d'un nourrisson interrompirent ensuite mes propres instants d'affection maternelle et je tournai la tête vers le bébé aux cheveux bleus qui arrivaient entre les bras de sa mère dont la coupe avait adopté la même couleur. Nymphadora Lupin nous adressa un sourire maladroit alors que son fils détaillait avec attention chacun de nos visages. Lorsque ses yeux marron clairs rencontrèrent les miens plus sombres, il sembla se concentrer. Il fit un aller-retour entre moi et ma mère et progressivement, sa peau se nuança pour atteindre une teinte semblable à la mienne. Je sentis un sourire attendris et complètement conquis s'élargir sur mon visage. Sa mère rigola et Molly annonça que Teddy avait choisi qui le porterait.

L'enfant métamorphomage âgé de vingt-six semaines adoptait apparemment un élément physique de la personne la plus susceptible de capter son attention. Je tendis les bras vers lui avant de me reculer dans le canapé pour l'attraper précautionneusement sur mes genoux. Une de mes paumes se plaça vers sa nuque et son dos, tandis que l'autre le stabilisait en face de moi. Un sourire mignon à croquer s'étalait sur sa bouche édentée et ses joues rondes, redevenues rosées. Je remuai mes doigts sur ses flans et il éclata de son rire si pur. Oui, ils étaient peut être rares mais il arrivait que des élans de tendresses me prennent avec une douceur infinie.

« Vous auriez dû voir à quoi il ressemblait la première fois qu'il a vu Kingsley ! Soupira la jeune maman dont les cheveux frisèrent avant de tendre vers le rose bubble gum puis de se stabiliser dans les bruns.

\- Malvina adore les enfants, commenta la mienne quelque part à ma droite, je crois qu'elle aurait voulu avoir un petit frère. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

\- Allons, Hélia ! Pourquoi pas un petit dernier ? Reprit Molly.

\- Ah non, vous imaginez ? Elle a encore le temps mais le prochain sera pour elle, rigola Maman. Le petit frère, il est bien là où il est ! »

Le temps passait. Je m'éloignai ensuite vers un coin sombre derrière la maison. Le froid s'agrippa à ma peau comme un fantôme oublié mais jamais libéré. Dans ma bouche, l'arrière-goût de vin rouge, âpre et alcoolisé me tenait chaud. Je m'accroupis au milieu des herbes hautes et allumai une cigarette, profitant du vent brumeux pour cacher la fumée autour de moi. Je commençai à tirer mes premières bouffées amères rapidement car le temps m'était compté. Je n'étais pas à la moitié que j'entendis les bruits étouffés de pas dans l'herbe humide. Mon cœur s'emballa. Il n'y avait pourtant personne en vue. J'hésitai à demander à l'intrus de s'introduire et continuai à fumer comme si de rien n'était. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis la présence invisible se rapprocher à ma droite. Puis soudainement, Potter apparut de nul-part, comme s'il avait porté une cape d'invisibilité, en me foudroyant de ses yeux verts émeraude.

« Salut Potter, soufflai-je doucement, nullement impressionnée.

\- Dore, répondit-il sur la défensive. Tu n'as pas l'air surprise.

\- Bof, hochai-je des épaules. Je pense qu'on a passé le stade des noms, appelle moi Malvina. Ou même Mal si tu préfères, c'est Daphné qui m'a donné ce surnom.

\- Greengrass ?

\- Oui Harry. Tu permets que je t'appelle Harry, hein ? »

Il se baissa à côté de moi, à couvert dans l'obscurité et se mit à m'observer comme s'il cherchait à me comprendre. Le Survivant ne supportait apparemment pas de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur les événements qui l'entouraient. Il devait pourtant en avoir l'habitude avec un destin comme le sien. Je me demandai un instant ce que je pourrais voir si mes doigts en venaient à frôler l'une de ses ancres temporelles, avant de balayer cette idée de ma tête. Je serrai le poing - toujours ce même poing traître. Je n'étais pas une putain de gitane qui vendait ses prédictions.

« Dis-moi Malvina, c'est bien toi qui a dit à Neville comment faire pour sauver Hermione ? »

Je ne lui répondis pas et continuai à inspirer frénétiquement à l'extrémité de ma cigarette alors que le froid engourdissait mes doigts.

« Et alors, répliquai-je. Qu'est-ce que ça fait si c'est moi ? Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui.

\- Tu...

\- Ne veux rien entendre. Je n'ai pas à choisir de camp à cause d'une quelconque parole. Je t'aime bien et je crois en toi Harry mais je n'ai pas fait ça pour ta quête ou ta personne. Je l'ai fait pour Luna. Et tu...

\- Voulais simplement te remercier. »

Je n'eus rien à répondre et acceptai à la place un sourire sincère et reconnaissant de l'Élu de notre génération.

« Grâce à toi, beaucoup de gens ont été sauvés. Plus que j'en ai compté depuis les dernières batailles. Merci... Malvina. »

Je baissai la tête et luttai contre une envie de pleurer totalement incohérente qui remonta d'une zone oubliée dans ma poitrine. Mes yeux me piquèrent en s'humidifiant et mon nez me chatouilla. Un rire étrangement peu assuré et sensible déforma ma bouche en s'élevant et je clignai des paupières pour que ma vision se reconcentre. Je soufflai pour reprendre contenance. Il me détaillait toujours avec incrédulité. Je voyais presque le fil de ses pensées se refléter dans ses yeux verts.

« Tu es…commença-t-il.

\- Différente de ce à quoi tu t'attendais ? Hasardai-je, en sachant qu'il le pensait.

\- Souriante, dit-il en hochant de la tête. »

Je ne retins pas mon hoquet amusé et écrasai ma cigarette dans l'herbe avant de la détruire.

« Allons rejoindre les autres » me dit-il en se levant.

Il me tendit sa main et je m'empressai de la saisir pour me relever. Je lui offris un sourire adepte et me dirigeai à ses côtés vers la baie vitrée de la véranda restée ouverte depuis mon départ cinq minutes plus tôt. Les jumeaux nous laissèrent ensuite pour regagner leur chambre et nous remontâmes – Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna et moi – dans la chambre des garçons. Nous nous calâmes comme possible et de drôles de discussions euphoriques reprirent. Assise près de Luna, je débattais avec animation des derniers arguments que nous avions entendus en faveur de l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus – au plus grand dam de la préfète en chef. Celle-ci me regardait avec de grands yeux ronds et révoltés, comme incrédule de me voir plaider avec sérieux sur un sujet qu'elle considérait visiblement dérisoire. Je lui lançai un clin d'œil discret ainsi qu'un sourire retenu, elle finit par secouer la tête et se replonger dans la discussion qu'elle tenait avec Neville et Harry. J'inspirai profondément en jetant un regard circulaire autour de moi. Qui aurait pu croire qu'en ce moment même, la guerre civile menaçait à l'extérieur ? Mon mental s'assombrit.

A table, je me retrouvai à portée du regard attentif de ma mère, qui d'un coup d'œil me replaçait inévitablement dans le rôle que je devais tenir. Les échos réprimandés jadis se répétant inlassablement dans ses iris sombres et joyeux, ou plutôt dans ma tête. « _Tiens-toi correctement. Ne bois pas. Parle moins fort. Articule. _» J'ignorai la contraction nerveuse qui se mit à agiter ma paupière. Je devais être parfaite. Placée entre mon père et une Luna absolument pas concernée par le repas, je ne cessai de discuter et interpeller à quelques places. Je tenais mes conversations en engloutissant avec une gourmandise dissimulée proche de l'appétit d'un Weasley ou de...une hésitation m'empêcha d'avaler ma nouvelle bouchée de gigot en me rappelant à quel point Greg et Vince adoraient ça. Le fil de mes pensées dériva alors sur mes amis Mangemorts et l'absurdité de mes agissements. Mes ententes et affiliations. Ce dîner désiré joyeux et détendu de l'Ordre. Se voilaient-ils la face ? Qu'étions-nous ? La remise en cause subite et violente - peut-être était-ce une prise de conscience - me poussa à ne plus croire en ce bonheur illusoire. C'était la guerre. Leur bataille était vaine, perdue dans les Ténèbres. Nous y laisserions tous nos peaux. Le sourire qui fleurissait mes lèvres demeura le même, mes gestes et mon attention également. Mais le monde perdit de ses couleurs et je me plongeai dans la contemplation du vide au-delà des apparences. Y avait-il un sens à tout ceci ? Je me sentais vide, si vide de l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas ma place ici. Les éclats de rire, les cliquetis des couverts ou les voix enjouées ne faisaient que renforcer la culpabilité qui me rattrapait. J'étais entourée de combattants et de héros. Du Survivant même. Pourtant, je n'étais qu'une fille fausse et addicte, mauvaise. **_Nous sommes_**, commença-t-Elle et je la bâillonnai.

La peur vibrait au-dessus de nous, comme une ombre à laquelle on tente de ne prêter attention. La rumeur de l'angoisse de nos morts imminentes courrait entre les murs irréguliers du Terrier. Nous étions tous foutus. Les muscles de mon visage se tirèrent de l'amusement que je ressentais à la plaisanterie de ce cher Remus Lupin. Ignorer mes pensées morbides (re)devint une priorité. Je pris une inspiration pour y répondre. Mais mon corps refusa, se crispa, se figea dans mon expression enjouée. Mon vide - identitaire ? Émotionnel ? - il me bouffait. Autant et plus que jamais. Un trou, un tourbillon, une apocalypse au creux de mes côtés. Un manque vorace et déchaîné me dévorant de l'intérieur. L'air me manquait, mes poumons creusaient ma poitrine encore et encore jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. L'impression de, de...**_Je m'ennuie_**, dit-Elle_. Non ! Ô non, tais-toi. **Combien de temps vas-tu faire le pantin ?** Pas maintenant, pas maintenant. Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi ! **Ce n'est pas nous ce rôle. Ton jeu est nul.** Arrête ! Laisse-moi, ne te moque pas de ce moi ! Et tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi._

« Malvina ?

\- Papa ? »

**_Risible, tu es risible_**_. Tais-toi ! Parfaite, je suis parfaite ! _Que se disait-il déjà ? De quoi parlait-on ? Tout le monde chuchotait, concerné d'une peine factice, certains me regardaient. Qu'attendait-on de nous en cet instant ? **_Nous nous nous nous nous, tu l'as dit tu l'as dit._**_ Non, de moi, qu'attendait-on de moi ?! **De nous nous nous, répète le avec moi, nous nous nous**, nous, nous, no-non ! Moi. Parfaite. Qu'on m'appelle parfaite, je le suis._

« Bien sûr, je prononçai d'un rire léger, si ma mémoire est correcte il y a plusieurs classifications, celle qui nous intéresse s'apparentant à... » **_Tu me fais pitié_**_. La ferme. Je suis parfaite. **Faux**. Je dois rester parfaite, être celle qu'il faut, pas nous. Je dois être parfaite, pas nous. Moi, ce moi-là. Parfaite, je suis parfaite**. Tu verras, tu verras haha...**Parfaite parfaite parfaite parfaite..._

« Parfaitement » conclus mon parrain de sa voix grave.

Mon sourire se raffermit, j'évitai sans le faire son regard alerte.

« Bien entendu » Plaisantai-je. **_Tu verras,_** rit-Elle encore. _Parfaite parfaite parfaite**. Tu verras**. Casse-toi. Je ne veux plus de toi. **Tu verras.** Disparais._

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'imposer à leurs yeux pudiques. Violente, guidée par mes tumultes pensées et émotions, elle s'imposait. Mais nous, disait-Elle souvent, nous étions incontrôlable ensemble moi. Alors à quoi bon lutter ? Je pouvais peut être, juste un peu, juste cette fois et avec elle leur... L'impact métallique d'un couvert me distrait un instant. La réalité perça le filtre de mon inconscience mentale. Je profitai de l'inattention pour glisser discrètement mes doigts sous mon pull au contact de mon ventre. Percer : en sentir la peau céder sous mes oncles. Gratter, contrôler, contrôler. Qui étais-je ? Celle que je devais, moi. J'inspirai puis tournai mon regard à droite, à gauche. Granger ? Granger et ses démons qui la rattrapaient, la rongeaient sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. L'angoisse de ne pas savoir se dessinait dans son regard. Devenait-elle folle elle aussi ?

**_La pauvre_**, rit-Elle. _Mensonge, tu te fiches d'elle ! **Ma Dame de Carreaux.** Tais toi tais toi ! _Je griffai plus fort, encore plus alors qu'elle me jurait que nous verrions. Elle avait sûrement raison. Oui, elle devait avoir raison. Par ce qu'elle savait. Elle savait, Elle. Moi. Je savais. Par ce que j'étais la Dame de Pi...ô Merlin. Je m'excusai avant que le dessert n'arrive. Non, je ne devais être que parfaite.

Rien que parfaite.

* * *

(1) Baguette magique en bois d'ébène : « Convenant particulièrement à toutes les formes de magie de combat ainsi qu'à la métamorphose, ce bois d'un noir de jais a une réputation et une apparence impressionnantes. L'ébène trouve son plus grand bonheur entre les mains de ceux qui ont le courage d'être eux-mêmes. Souvent non-conformistes, hautement individualistes et très à l'aise dans leur statut de marginaux, les possesseurs de baguettes d'ébène se trouvent à la fois dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix et dans ceux des Mangemorts. D'après ma propre expérience, le parfait propriétaire d'une baguette d'ébène est quelqu'un qui restera toujours fidèle à ses convictions, quelle que soit la pression exercée sur lui, et ne se laissera pas détourner facilement de ses objectifs. » Source : Garrick Ollivander sur **_Pottermore_**.

(2) « Le Patronus représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs - l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre - mais, à l'inverse des humains, le Patronus ne peut pas ressentir de désespoir et le Détraqueur ne peut donc pas lui faire de mal. » Source : Remus Lupin sur le Wiki Harry Potter.

_(3) __Anxioliosor__t_ : littéralement ''sort anxiolitique''.

**Nda** : Pour info, Version 3 s'active toujours dans mon imagination, je suis déterminée à l'achever. Cependant, les caprices de ma Muse, mes stages et mes autres fanfictions retardent malheureusement l'avancée écrite de mes chapitres. Et puis comme on le sait bien, l'inspiration, ça va, ça vient... Alors en attendant l'_Effet Papillon_, j'aspire à découvrir vos impressions ! Xoxo


End file.
